Un nouveau départ
by Intheuniverse1994
Summary: Sa se passe 4mois après que Beckett se soit fait tiré dessus, une nouvelle capitaine est engagée et elle est difficile à convaincre quand à l'efficacité de la dynamique Castle/Beckett, ajouté à cela une nouvelle petite amie pour Castle.. M pour chap' 20!
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Sa se passe 4mois après la mort de Montgommery, et que Beckett se soit fait tiré dessus, une nouvelle capitaine est engagée et elle est difficile à convaincre quand à l'efficacité de la dynamique Castle/Beckett, et elle n'est pas aussi tolérante que Montgommery envers Beckett.. qui plus est, une nouvelle femme est dans la vie de Castle, au plus grand déplaisir de Beckett..

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis absolument nulle en résumé! Lol, voilàà ma nouvelle fic, j'espère que sa vous plaira! <strong>

* * *

><p>_ Beckett! L'appela Mme Hanson, sa nouvelle patronne.<p>

_ Oui madame ? Répondit elle en se levant de son bureau, et en s'approchant.

_ On a une nouvelle affaire, sur la colombus avenue, rue 196, prenez vos gars et allez ici.

Beckett hôcha la tête, et sortit son téléphone pour appeler Castle.

Alors qu'elle composait son numéro, le capitaine l'interpela.

_ Vous faites quoi là ?

_ J'appelle Castle.

Le capitaine grogna de mécontentement.

_ Vous êtes obligés de l'appeler à chaques affaires ? Non mais vous pouvez plus faire votre job toute seule ou quoi ?

Beckett sentit la colère montée en elle comme une furie, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui répliquer quelque chose de cinglant, comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait une remarque sur leur partenariat, le capitaine l'a recoupa d'un geste agacé.

_ Vous avez une affaire à régler, appelez donc votre écrivain, si sa peut vous aidez à aller plus vite, mais dépêchez vous d'aller sur la scène de crime.. et Beckett ? Cette discussion n'est pas terminée.

Sur ces mots, elle réintégra son bureau. Beckett serra rageusement des poings et de la mâchoire, _oh non _pensa t'elle, _cette discussion est loin d'être terminée! _

Se rappelant où elle en était avant d'être interrompu, elle appela Castle.

Il décrocha à la 3eme sonnerie.

_ Castle.

_ Hey Castle, on a une nouvelle affaire, sur l..

_ Ah enfin un mort! Je commencais à croire qu'il y avait trop de vivants ces derniers temps..

Beckett roula des yeux, sa fascination pour les morts n'aura jamais cessé de l'étonner..

_ Colombus avenue, la rue 196.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à raccrocher, il la retint.

_ Beckett attendez ?

_ Quoi Castle ?

_ Vous pouvez passer me chercher ? Kate est partie avec ma voiture ce matin.. Et je ne penses pas que me pointez au boulot en ferrari rouge pétant soit très approprié..

Beckett grogna intérieurement à la mention de la petite copine de Castle.. Et oui, non seulement il avait une petite amie, en plus elle était magnifique, et cerise sur le gâteau, elle s'appelait également Kate.. A part sa, la vie est belle non ?

_ Ok, Castle, tenez vous prêt, j'arrive dans environ 10minutes.

_ Thank's détective!

Fidèle à sa parole, Beckett se tenait devant son building 10minutes plus tard..

Elle tapa à la porte, et Rick, apparemment occupé, lui dit d'entrer.

A peine avait elle franchit la porte que son regard se posait sur les vêtements de femme sur le canapé.. des vêtements éparpillés et contenant un string et un soutien-gorge, ajouté à cela un des jeans de Castle, et oh! Sa chemise sur le lampadaire! Tout cela ne laissait aucuns doutes qu'en à leurs activités d'hier soir..

Pour une raison indéfini Kate sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et son coeur se serré.. C'était une chose de savoir que votre partenaire était en couple et sexuellement actif.. S'en était une autre que d'en découvrir les preuves matérielles..

_ Ah euuh.. désolé pour le bordel.. Je.. elle.. fit Rick gêner en arrivant et en apercevant également la pile de vêtements, et le regard de Kate posé dessus.

Kate le regarda sans rien dire, une drôle d'expression sur le visage.. Comme un mélange de regret, déception, douleur.. que Rick n'arrivait absolument pas à comprendre.

_ Bon fit elle finalement, en se raclant la gorge, on y va ?

_ Huh.. Oui, oui bien sur!

Et c'est dans un silence gênant, qu'ils prirent le chemin de la scène de crime, tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées..

Un mot trottait dans leurs esprits à ce moment là, « Comment ? ».

_ Comment avaient ils fait pour en arriver là ?

_ Comment avaient ils fait pour en arriver à être gêner l'un avec l'autre, sans même avoir changé la dynamique de leurs relations ?

_ Comment Rick avait il fait pour se mettre en couple avec une autre Kate et sembler heureux avec elle, alors que quatre mois auparavant il lui disait ''Je t'aime'' à elle tandis qu'elle se mourrait dans ses bras ?

_ Comment Kate faisait elle pour être encore avec Josh, et agir normalement alors que il lui avait confessé son amour pour elle, et qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle s'en rappelait ?

Telles étaient les pensées de Kate et Rick..

Leurs proches, eux, ne se posaient qu'une seule question :

''_ Comment faisaient ils pour continuer à travailler ensemble, à s'aimer en cachette, tout en s'endormant dans les bras d'une autre personne le soir ? ''

* * *

><p><em>Voilaa le début! C'est court je sais.. mais les autres seront plus long.. enfin tout dépendra du nombres de reviews! ;p Non je rigole.. :p<em>

_Sinon la nouvelle petite amie de Castle qui s'appelle Kate.. J'ai été sadique là pour le coup! lol _


	2. Chapter 2

**Mercii aux reviewers! :D **_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 mois plus tôt..<strong>. _

_ Hey Castle!

_ Beckett, ravie que vous ayez pu venir !

Il se tourna ensuite vers Josh et le salua lui aussi, puis s'excusa auprès d'eux, et alla accueillir ses autres invités.. Ces soirées là, ces « Books signing » auparavant l'ennuyaient, mais depuis qu'il avait tué Derrik Storm, et commencé la '' Heat saga '', il les trouvait beaucoup plus.. amusantes!

Sauf biensur quand sa muse se pointait avec son stupide chirurgien cardique, stupide petit ami..

Il repoussa ses sombres pensées de côter, et se concentra sur ses autres invités qu'il saluait chaleureusement.. Après tout Beckett était heureuse avec Josh, et même si sa devait le tuer, il respectait, et respecterait toujours sa..

Après avoir salué ses invités, il appercu Ryan, Esposito, Lanie, Jenny, Kate et.. Josh, au comptoir, il alla donc les rejoindre, tout en continuant de saluer les gens sur son passage..

_ Alors Castle, tu as signé combien de poitrines aujourd'hui ? Le taquina Ryan.

_ Au risque de te décevoir, je ne m'amuse pas à compter Ryan..

_ Damn Bro, s'exclama Esposito, tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu es chanceux quand même!

Il n'avait pas finit sa phrase, que Lanie le frappait déjà, sous les rires de leurs amis..

Castle riait lui aussi, mais au fond il avait envie de répondre qu'il s'en foutait de toutes ces femmes, ces bimbos, ces écervelées, la seule qu'il voulait, la seule qu'il aimait était déjà prise..

Tandis qu'il se perdait dans ses sombres pensées encore une fois, une voix juste derrière lui l'interpela, une voix familière, une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis des années, mais qu'il ne serait jamais capable d'oublier..

_ Richard Alexander Rodgers ! Ou devrais je dire, Richard Edgar Castle !

Castle sourit, mais sans se retourner encore, bien qu'il en mourait d'envie, ses amis devant lui, regardait la personne derrière lui avec curiosité, se demandant qui elle pouvait bien être, cette belle jeune femme.. Car il n'en avait aucuns doutes, elle était surement encore ravissante..

Et quand il se retourna, il n'en fut pas déçu.. elle était encore plus magnifique qu'avant, elle paraissait plus mâture, plus posé.. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible avec elle..

Ses belles boucles brunes encadraient son visage, ses beaux yeux verts, son petit nez délicat parsemé de jolies petites taches de rousseurs, sa jolie bouche fine, si désirable, qui formait toujours cet adorable sourire, mais au combien taquin !

_ Katherine Marie Austen ! Ou bien Mademoiselle est mariée à présent ?

'' Katherine '' rigola, Rick n'avait décidément pas changé!

_ Pourquoi, Rick ? C'est comme sa que t'a changé ton nom ? En te mariant ? Le taquina t'elle.

_ Hmm, je t'ai tendu la perche sur celle là!

Katherine rigola, rejointe par Rick, qui sans aucunes hésitation s'avança et l'enveloppa dans ses grands bras puissants qui avait tant manqués à Austen..

_ Tu m'a manquée.. lui dit elle contre son torse.

_ Hmm, vous m'avez manquée aussi Miss Austen! Lui répondit il, en resserrant sa prise sur elle..

Esposito choisit ce moment, pour interrompre son ami, et sa nouvelle invitée, en se raclant la gorge, il ne voulait pas casser leurs moments, mais il mourait d'envie de savoir qui était cette jolie brune, qui ne ressemblait en rien à une bimbo exubérante, ou une des exs complètement folle de Castle..

Castle et Austen se séparèrent, comprenant le message, mais Castle garda, un bras autour de sa taille, et l'a rapprocha de ses amis, pour la leurs présenter..

_ Kate, voici, Esposito, Ryan, Lanie, Jenny, Beckett, et Josh, les gars je vous présente, Katherine.. Austen ?

Il lui posait actuellement la question, car il ne savait pas si depuis elle s'était marié..

Kate lui sourit, et lui dit que oui, s'était toujours Austen..

Castle leva ses sourcils suggestivement, et s'apprêta à taquiner Kate, encore une fois, oubliant la présence de ses amis à côter, qui suivait l'échange entre les deux avec grand interêt, tous voulant en savoir plus sur cette femme qui semblait spéciale pour Castle..

_ Et pourquoi donc Mlle Austen, aucuns prétendants ?

_ Euhh non.. C'est plutôt aucuns gagnants actuellement..

Castle rit, rejoint par ses amis qui écoutaient la conversation..

_ Tu n'as jamais été mariée ? Lui demanda t'il en insistant sur le mot '' jamais '', comme s'il trouvait l'idée inconcevable..

Katherine rit doucement, de son rire cristallin, qui sonnait comme une douce chanson aux oreilles de Rick..

_ Non Rick, je n'ai jamais été mariée !

_ Pourquoi Castle ? Sa vous surprends tant que sa ? Je n'ai jamais été mariée non plus! Interrompit Beckett.

_ Oui mais vous ma chère détective, êtes la personne la plus sage que je connaisse dans toute cette ville ! Enfin.. Je veux dire par là.. ce n'est pas mal d'être marié.. seulement je m'attendais à ce que au moins une fois, Kate Austen, complètement ivre, rentre dans une église à Los Angeles, et se marie, avec le premier homme qui lui tombe sur la main, devant, un prêtre, incarnant Elvis Presley, et riant tellement que elle en aurait été incapable de sortir les mots, '' Oui, je le veux ! ''

Tous partir à rire, et Kate Austen rougit, bien que riant aux larmes aussi, Rick n'était pas loin de la vérité.. La Kate qu'il avait laissé, aurait totalement été capable d'une chose pareille!

_ Vraiment Castle ? Sa ressemble plus à une expérience personnelle de ta part sa ! Interrompit Esposito..

_ Oh non crois moi ! Tout ce que j'ai pu faire de mal, elle a fait pire !

_ Vous en êtes sure de sa Castle ? Je doute qu'elle ait volé le cheval d'un policier, et se soit promené toute nue dessus en pleine ville ! Clama Lanie.

Ce commentaire eut pour effet de redéclencher l'hilarité du groupe.

_ Vraiment Rick, tu as fais sa ? Demanda Katherine, en repartant à rire devant les images, qu'une telle idée créer dans sa tête.

_ Huh huh Kate ! Si ma mémoire est bonne, et elle l'est te concernant crois moi !, je me rappelle bien une fontaine, sur une place, un soir d'automne glaciale, et toi qui..

Kate rouge de honte, venait de plaquer sa main contre la bouche de l'écrivain lui faisant ravaler ses prochains mots, ce qui le fit beaucoup rire, ainsi que les autres autours..

_ Nuh, huh, n'en dis pas plus, si tu tiens à la vie, Rick !

_ Compris! Il sourit de son sourire de gamin de dix ans, qui a bien l'intention de recommencer la bêtise qu'il vient de commettre..

Elle secoua la tête exaspérée, tout en souriant, son Rick, n'avait vraiment pas changé ! Que se soit caractériellement, ou physiquement, il était toujours aussi beau.. Ce fut la question de son ami, Esposito qui la ramena sur terre.

_ Et comment vous êtes vous connus tous les deux ?

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Rick la devanca..

_ A l'école Maternelle, on faisait des châteaux de sable ensemble !

.. et pour faire marcher ses amis en plus!

Ils rièrent, puis Castle reprit sur un ton plus sérieux..

_ Non on allait au lycée ensemble..

Austen secoua la tête exaspérée.. Biensur ils étaient allés en cours ensemble, mais ce n'était pas sa le plus important dans leurs relations !

_ Donc vous n'étiez que.. amis ? Demanda Esposito, qui semblait ronger par la curiosité !

_ Amis avec quelques bénéfices ! Répondit Rick.

Elle rougit encore une fois, et le tapa sur l'épaule, les faisant rire..

_ Non je rigole bien entendu, nous avons été ensemble pendant la dernière année de lycée, enfin ma dernière année de lycée.. Répondit Rick en souriant à Kate Austen..

_ Je t'offres un verre ? Lui proposa t'il.

_ Oh une autre fois Rick! Je dois y aller, on m'attends à la maison..

Rick leva ses sourcils suggestivement encore une fois..

_ Ah, un prétendant alors ?

Elle rigola.

_ Non Rick.. Je suis célibataire..

Elle hésita avant de lui en dire plus.. ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas lui en parler, c'est juste qu'elle aurait préferer faire sa autre part, dans un café, ou ils pourraient tranquillement parler..

.. C'est mon fils qui m'attends.. Je l'ai laissé avec la nounou mais..

_ Tu as un fils ? Demanda Castle, incrédule, sa c'est une surprise ! Continua t'il.

_ Oui, il a trois ans.. j'aimerais t'en dire plus, mais il faut vraiment que je files, mais donnes moi ton numéro, on pourrait aller boire un café, et.. rattraper le temps perdu?

_ Je suis plus que tout à fait d'accord avec ce plan, Mlle!

Il lui écrivit son numéro, sur un petit bout de papier qu'il lui tendit, elle le mit dans sa poche.. puis il la re-attira à lui, elle se laissa aller contre lui..

_ C'est bon de te revoir, Kate..

_ Tu m'avais manqué aussi, Rick..

Ils se séparèrent, puis Rick lui embrassa la joue, en lui faisant promettre d'appeler bientôt, et sur ce, elle s'en alla..

* * *

><p><em>Voilaa, comme c'est mentionné en haut, sa c'était 2mois plus tot.. J'ai l'intention de continuer l'histoire au rythme du premier chapitre mais en incluant des chaps flashbacks comme celui là, pour expliquer un peu le personnage de Kate Austen.. Bien que se qui ont vus LOST savent déjà de quoi je parles! :p Mais je vous rassure, elle n'est pas fugitive, elle n'a pas tué son père, et ne s'est jamais écrasé sur une ile dans cette fan-fic! ^^ <em>

_Aha j'ai vue que le prénom Kate n'a pas plue a tout le monde :p ! Je m'en doutais mdr, honnetement l'idée m'est venue quand je cherchais qui pourrais faire la nouvelle copine de Castle, et que j'ai pensé a Kate Austen.. Je voulais lui changer de prénom, mais je me suis dis que sa serait drole de voire le contraste entre la Kate du passé de Castle, et celle de son présent.. :p _

_Revieews! Je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez! xd ( Meme si c'est pour me crier dessus! mdr) _


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour les reviews ! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Jour présent. <strong>

_ Allo Kate ? Oui.. Pardon ? Tu es où ?.. Il va bien ?.. Tu veux que je te rejoignes ?.. Non je suis en route pour le boulot.. Un taxi ? Non je suis dans la voiture à Beckett.. Ok.. rappelles moi pour me dire comment il va.. Moi aussi.. Bisous.

Castle raccrocha en soupirant, mais Beckett inquiète et surtout curieuse des brides de conversation qu'elle avait entendu, ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler et le questionna..

_ Tout va bien Castle ?

_ Hmm ? Oui, oui.. Aaron est malade.. Il a des plaques rouges.. Le toubib dit que c'est la rougeole.. Ils vont le garder la journée et peut être la nuit en observation parce qu'il a beaucoup de fièvre..

Aaron c'était le fils de trois ans de Austen.. Le nouveau jouet préféré de Castle.. Enfin pas exactement ''Jouet'' mais Castle adorait passer du temps avec son ''petit gars'' comme il l'appelait..

_ Vous voulez que je vous dépose à l'hôpital plutôt ? Se sentit elle obligé de lui demander.. Même si elle préferait qu'il passe ses journées avec elle plutôt qu'avec sa nouvelle petite amie, Beckett avait quand même suffisamment de coeur pour laissé ce petit bonhomme de trois ans en dehors de sa, et pouvoir lui permettre de passer sa journée de malade avec ''kiki'' comme il appelait Rick..

_ Non.. elle a dit que sa allait et qu'il valait mieux que j'aille au boulot.. Je pense que de toute facon, il vaut mieux qu'elle passe un peu de temps seule avec son fils.. Elle l'a souvent laissé à la nounou ces derniers temps, et la connaissant elle doit s'en vouloir terriblement.. Répondit Castle en soupirant, et en regardant par la fenêtre, se sentant soudainement oppressé par l'atmosphère de la voiture.. Ou par les questions de Beckett, il ne savait pas..

La vérité était qu'il se sentait coupable que Kate ne passait plus autant de temps avec son fils.. Cela faisait 4mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et elle refusait toujours d'enmenager avec lui.. préférant jonglé entre son appartement et le sien, entre leurs soirées à deux, à trois avec Aaron, ou à quatres avec Alexis, et quand ils voulaient avoir de l'intimité, elle laissait Aaron avec la nounou.. Bref par le best pour une vie de couple, et encore moins pour une vie de famille.. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps, que sa allait trop vite pour elle.. Mais Castle sentait que quelque chose d'autre la tracassait.. Et il aurait juré que sa avait à voir avec le père d'Aaron.. Elle ne lui avait jamais dis qui c'était, et il ne lui avait jamais demandé, mais en quatres mois de relations, il ne l'avait pas vus une seule fois venir cherché son fils, ou téléphoner.. Bref quoi qu'il se soit passé entre eux, sa n'avait pas du être jolie..

_ Après combien de mois Josh et vous avez enmenager ensemble ?

Cette question prit tellement Beckett au dépourvu, elle aussi perdu dans ses pensées, que elle freina sec sous le choc de la question, et tourna sa tête vers Castle, avec un regard qui voulait dire '' Non mais d'où elle vient cette question ? '', ils se regardèrent tous les deux choqués, Kate par la question.. Et Castle.. par la question aussi! Cette question lui avait trotté dans la tête, mais il ne s'était pas entendu la posé à vois haute! Ce fut le bruit de klaxons répété derrière eux, qui les ramena à la réalité.. Beckett se dépêcha de relancer sa voiture, tout en lancant un regard encore confus à Castle... L'ambiance dans la voiture était assz gênante, et Beckett réalisa que laissé la question en suspens ne faisait qu'amplifier cela, elle se racla alors la gorge, et se lança..

_ P.. Pourquoi cette question ?

_ Huh..

Castle hésita.. puis décidant que Beckett était sa meilleure amie, il décida de lui confier sa situation avec Kate..

_ C'est juste que.. Sa fait quatres mois que Kate et moi sortons ensemble, et elle ne veut toujours pas que nous enménagions ensemble.. Pourtant sa arrangerais pas mal de chose.. A commencer par Aaron, il n'aurait pas à rester avec une quelquonque nounou.. et elle ne se sentirait plus coupable.. Qui plus est.. elle m'a avoué que depuis la naissance d'Aaron, elle n'avait pas eu de relations sentimentales ou autres avec aucuns autres hommes.. donc c'est qu'elle prend cette relation au sérieux, comme moi.. qui plus est elle m'a intégré dans la vie de son fils.. chose qu'elle m'a avouée ne pas faire souvent.. Alexis l'adore, ma mère l'adore.. Je ne vois vraiment pas le problème qu'enmenager chez moi poserait..

Castle était tellement nerveux par toute cette situation qu'il débatait les faits sans que sa ait beaucoup de sens.. mais sa n'avait pas d'importances pour Beckett.. elle avait quand même réussi à comprendre..

Et elle ne l'écoutait plus que d'un oreille distraite, les mots les plus importants résonnant encore dans sa tête.. '' enmenager ensemble'' '' relation sérieuse '' '' Alexis l'adore, mère l'adore ''..

Et sa lui faisait mal.. comme une douleur sourde à la poitrine.. et le pire c'est qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi.. Elle ne devrait pas avoir mal.. Elle avait eu le choix.. Il lui avait dis qu'il l'aimait.. mais elle était resté avec Josh.. Elle avait choisit Josh ! Et c'est en écoutant Castle parlé de sa relation avec cette autre ''Kate'' qu'elle comprit qu'elle devait vivre à présent avec les conséquences de ce choix.. Et à l'entendre parler de '' relations sérieuse '' et '' d'enménagement '', elle se dit que peut-être serait elle contrainte de vivre pour toujours avec les conséquences de ce choix..

_ Onze mois.

_ Pardon ? Répondit il, incrédule.

_ J'ai enmenagé avec Josh.. Enfin Josh a enmenager chez moi au bout de onze mois.. Lorsqu'il a décidé de ne pas partir en Haiti..

Elle avait finalement décidé de lui dire, pour couper court à son monologue sur ses difficultés avec sa petite amie.. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas l'aider.. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'aider.. Elle n'aimait pas cette '' Kate '', et si elle essayait d'aider elle ne ferait peut-être qu'empirer les choses car elle ne voyait pas les choses d'un point de vue objectif.. et même si elle détestait Austen, même si sa faisait mal de les voir ensemble, elle le devait, pour Castle, il était heureux avec elle, et elle n'avait pas le droit de mettre un frein à ce bonheur.. et peut importe la douleur, interne et pourtant qui semblait si physique qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle les voyait ou les imaginait ensemble..

_ Oh.. quand vous avez décidé de laisser une autre chance à cette relation.. Répondit il.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Beckett y répondit quand même..

_ Oui.. Il voulait que notre relation évolue.. Il venait d'abandonner Haiti pour moi.. Je n'ai rien trouvé à redire à cela..

_ Et.. vous ne regretter pas cette décision aujourd'hui pas vrai ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, ils étaient à un feu rouge, les klaxons ne la sauverait pas cette fois.. En apercevant son regard, elle vit de l'espoir.. Et compris qu'il ne posait la question que en rapport avec son propre problème avec Austen.. Pourtant cette question sonnait comme avec un double sens pour elle.. Il aurait très bien pu lui demander si elle regrettait d'avoir choisit Josh à sa place, cette question avait exactement le même sens pour elle..

Et elle avait soudainement envie de crier ''Oui, Rick, oui je le regrette !, plus que tu ne le sauras jamais, quand je me réveille le matin et que c'est lui que je vois, c'est toi que j'imagine, tes yeux bleu, à la place de ses marrons.. Tes mains d'écrivains, à la place de celles du chirurgien.. Et j'ai honte de penser à un autre homme quand je suis dans les bras de mon petit ami.. Mais je n'y peux rien.. Oui je regrette cette décision ! Oui je regrette de ne pas t'avoir dis plus tôt que je voulais aller aux hamptons avec toi.. Oui je regrette d'avoir noyé mon chagrin dans ses bras.. Et oui je regrette de ne pas t'avoir dis que je t'aimais moi aussi.. ''

Mais elle n'allait pas lui dire sa.. Sa, sa faisait partis de la liste, très longue, des choses qu'ils ne se disaient pas.. A commencer par le fait qu'ils s'aimaient.. Rick lui avait déjà dis, mais tout comme le baiser qu'ils avaient échanger ou leurs '' Always '', ou le fait qu'ils avaient frôler la mort ensemble plus d'une fois, et même trois dans la même journée, tout cela faisait partis des choses qu'ils ne se disaient pas, des moments qui ne se passaient qu'une seule fois, et qui ne se répétaient pas.. dont ils ne parlaient pas.. C'était comme une grosse boite accumulant, accumulant, attendant quelqu'un de brave pour l'ouvrir et en sortir tout ce qu'elle contient.. Sauf que sa n'arrivait jamais.. Au lieu de cela , la boite continuait de grossir, d'accumuler leurs moments, leurs erreurs, attendant toujours, et impatiemment d'être ouverte.. Et dans l'attente, elle laissait les deux interressés, et leurs entourages le libre choix de se demander ce qui se passerait quand elle s'ouvrirait.. mais plus le temps passait, plus leurs proches, et eux mêmes commencaient à se demander si elle finirait par s'ouvrir un jour..

Ravalant sa douleur, et les mots qu'elle rêvait de lui dire, et qui lui brûler la langue, elle en inventa d'autres..

_ Non.. Non je ne le regrettes pas.. Il fait très bien la cuisine ! Et même un peu d'aspirateur..

Elle avait tenté d'incorporer de l'humour dans la discussion, pour ne pas que sa tourne en dépression, ou en confession.. L'humour c'était un sujet facile, c'était leurs terrains de jeux.., leurs moyens d'escapade à des situations sérieuses, leurs façons à eux de continuer à avancer sans avoir à ouvrir la boîte..

Castle lui sourit, mais elle vit que sa n'atteignait pas ses yeux.. Pendant un instant, elle vit qu'il avait l'air déçu par sa réponse.. Comme si il en attendait une autre.. Une différente de celle là.. Mais elle devait imaginer des choses, il était juste inquiet pour sa relation avec Kate.. Oui c'était surement sa..

_ Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je veux qu'elle enménage chez moi.. Elle est également une exellente cuisinière, et je suis sure qu'elle se débrouille très bien avec un balais, ou un aspirateur ! Répondit Rick, tout sourire.

Beckett ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi, sentant l'ambiance dans la voiture s'alléger d'un seul coup..

Oui, l'humour était un terrain facile..

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, je me doutes bien qu'après tout sa vous n'allez pas aimez la nouvelle Kate lol Moi perso c'est Josh que je déteste! J'ai re-regardé les épisodes de Castle, notamment le 17 ou le 18 quand il interrompe les petits moments entre Castle et Beckett et grrr! Je ne suis pas violente à la base, mais lui il me donne des envies de meurtre ! Sérieux il pourrait pas encastrer sa foutue moto de craneur dans un camion ? Le monde de Castle se porterais mieux sans lui ! Bon aller je vais arrêter de souhaiter la mort à notre brave Joshie ou vous aller finir par me prendre pour une folle.. si se n'est pas déjà fait lol <em>

_Vos reviews me feraient très plaisir! :D  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Même si je le dis déjà en privé, merci à ceux qui reviews, ou ajoute cette fic! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>4 mois plus tôt.. <strong>

_ Kate !

Rick se leva de la place qu'il occupait et alla saluer Miss Austen, avant de la diriger vers la table de leurs café..

_ Hey Rick ! Fit elle avec un sourire radieux.

Il lui tira sa chaise pour elle, elle s'assit avec un sourire approbateur mais ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

_ Hmm Ricky le gentleman ?

_ Non, Ricky le bien-élevé !

Kate rit, il venait de marquer un point, c'était bien de Martha de lui apprendre des choses comme sa..

_ Heureusement que Martha était là, hein ? Le taquina elle davantage..

_ Dans ce domaine là, je dois bien avouer qu'elle a '' assuré '', ou '' grave géré '' comme diraient les jeunes..

Ils rirent, puis Rick redevenant sérieux et.. impatient, commenca son interrogatoire.

_ Alors Kate ! Racontes moi tout ! A commencer par ton fils !

Kate rigola, la patience n'aura décidément jamais été son fort..

_ Et bien, tout d'abord il s'appelle Aaron.. Il a trois ans.. C'est un vrai petit monstre !

Elle rigola, puis ajouta : C'est aussi mon rayon de soleil, ma raison de vivre..

Rick sourit, ému de la voir ainsi, si maternelle..

_ Je comprends tout à fait le sentiment.. lui dit il.

_ A ton tour maintenant ! Parles moi d'Alexis !

_ Ahh.. c'est la fille la plus parfaite qu'on ne puisse imaginer ! Ce qui étonne d'ailleurs tout le monde , considérant sa famille et les gènes dont elle aurait du hériter ! Entre sa grand-mère, sa mère..

_ Toi ! Rigola Kate.

_ Oui, moi ! Plaisanta aussi Rick, non vraiment, elle est incroyable, sérieuse, aimante, attentionné, adorable, gentille, intelligente..

_ Sa ne m'étonne pas moi.. dit elle doucement.

_ De ?

_ Que tu es une si gentille fille.. Tu as beau être un vrai casse-cou j'ai toujours su que si tu devais être père, tu serais un père formidable, tu l'as en toi.. Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer mais je sais très bien que tu as une grande part de responsabilité dans la façon dont Alexis a tourné.. Tu as beau être un vrai gamin, immature, quand il s'agit des gens que tu aimes, tu as un instinct protecteur envers eux.. Alors ta propre fille.. sa ne m'étonne pas qu'elle soit parfaite.. Tu n'aurais jamais laissé quelqu'un que tu aimes tombé dans la drogue, l'alcool ou autre..

Rick était très touché par la déclaration de Kate.. Il ne savait pas que il y avait quand même des gens qui le prenait au sérieux.. Beckett lui répétait sans arrêt, en le taquinant certes, que c'était un miracle qu'il ai une fille comme Alexis.. Alors entendre que c'était en partis grâce à lui.. Autant dire que sa lui réchauffait le coeur !

_ Merci Kate.. Tu ne sais pas à quel point sa me touche..

Ils enchainèrent ainsi tout le long du déjeuner, à se raconter des annecdotes sur leurs enfants, Castle lui expliqua ses deux mariages, et pourquoi ils avaient tous les deux échoués.. Elle lui parla d'un de ses exs, de sa proposition en mariage, et la façon dont ça lui avait fait peur, et qu'elle l'avait plaqué en plein restaurant.. Les conversations s'enchainaient sans problèmes, c'était comme au bon vieux temps..

_ J'ai lu tous tes livres tu sais..

_ Vraiment ? Demanda t'il ravis.

_ Hm-m.. J'étais tellement fière de dire à tout le monde que le grand Richard Castle avait été mon petit ami au lycée !

Ils rirent, puis elle enchaina.

_ Nikki heat ? C'est basé sur la détective Beckett que tu m'as présenté l'autre jour non ?

_ Oui exacte.. Répondit il courtement, il ne voulait pas trop s'étendre sur le sujet Beckett avec Austen.. Mais malheuresement pour lui elle avait d'autres projets..

_ J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un homme avec elle.. Vous n'êtes pas ensemble tous les deux ?

_ Beckett et moi ? Non.. non.. juste amis.. de bons amis.. Répliqua il en essayant de la jouer cool, il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache la vérité, et malheuresement pour lui elle avait toujours su lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert..

_ Mais tu voudrais plus n'est ce pas ? Persista elle.

Rick se tortilla mal à l'aise sur sa chaise.

_ Elle est avec Josh.. Et.. c'est mon amie..

_ Tu n'as jamais été bon avec les mensonges Rick..

_ Kate.. on peut oublier ce sujet s'il te plait ? Lui demanda t'il en dernier espoir.

Elle le regarda instant avec une expression de chagrin.. puis redevenant joviale elle lui proposa.

_ Tu veux venir à la maison, pour rencontre Aaron ?

Il lui fit un magnifique sourire.

_ J'aimerais beaucoup sa..

Il paya, et ils s'en allèrent..

Ils prirent la voiture d'Austen et après environ 10minutes de route, elle s'arrêta devant un charmant building, qui ressemblait un peu au buiding de Rick.. Et tout comme le sien, c'était un building comportant des apartements que seuls les gens aisés pouvaient achetés.. Mais cela ne surprenait pas Castle, Kate Austen venait d'une grande famille riche.. Ce qui le surprit en revanche, c'était le fait qu'elle ai accepté l'argent de sa famille.. D'autant qu'il s'en souvienne elle reniait ses origines riches, et préferait se fondre dans la masse des gens normaux, a revenus normaux.. Mais bon, il se dit qu'avec un fils à elevé, et seul qui plus est, elle avait du baisser sa fierté pour pouvoir offrir à son fils une vie convenable..

_ Après toi, lui dit elle une fois qu'elle eut ouvert la porte.

_ Et ma réputation de gentleman tu en fais quoi ? Demanda il faussement outré.., les femmes d'abord, enchaina t'il avec un geste de main exagéré.

Elle rit, puis fit semblant de rougir, comme une jeune fille de l'époque.

Ils partirent à rirent tous les deux, ravis que leurs complicités ne se soient pas altéré avec le temps..

Leurs moments fut interrompu par une petite tête blonde, arrivant en courant dans leurs jambes..

_ Maaamaaaaan ! Cria l'enfant, avant de se jeter sur ses jambes et de les accrocher de ses petits bras.

Kate rigola, ébouriffa la tête de son fils, avant de lui décrocher gentillement les bras pour qu'elle puisse le prendre dans ses bras, elle lui colla un smack bruyant sur la joue, il rigola et enfouit son visage dans son cou..

Rick suivait la scène avec attention et émotion, il ne perdait rien de cet échange mère/fils..

Finalement Austen sembla revenir de sa bulle avec son fils, et se retourna vers Rick, un grand sourire aux lèvres et son petit paquet toujours dans ses bras.

_ Aaron, je te présentes Rick Castle, un très bon ami à Maman.. Dis bonjour Aaron.

Le petit blondinet tourna la tête vers le prénomer Rick, et le scruta de ses grands yeux bleux, Rick put donc observer le petit de plus près, ce dernier n'avait pas les mêmes yeux que sa mère puisque ces derniers étaient verts, et les siens bleus, néanmoins, on pouvait clairement reconnaître son appartenance à la famille Austen, par les petites faussettes sur ses joues de bébé, tout le monde dans la famille de Kate avait ces faussettes, il y avait d'autres similitudes tels que sa petite bouche en coeur, ou la forme du visage, bref de toute façon Kate avait mit au monde un magnifique enfant..

Rick lui sourit pour mettre le petit à l'aise, ce à quoi le petit sourit aussi.

_ Bonjour Aaron, je suis très heureux de te rencontrer, ta maman m'a raconter beaucoup de choses sur toi..

_ Bonjour Mosieur Castle.. Dit Aaron, toujours en souriant avec ce sourire adorable, qui rendait déjà Rick accro !

Castle rigola, Kate avait vraiment bien élevé son fils !

_Tu peux m'appeler Rick, tu sais..

Le petit sourit encore, puis demanda.

_ Tu veux jouer av'c moi au foot Kick ?

_ Bien sur ! Répondit Castle enthousiaste.

Kate posa son fils par terre, et ce dernier prit la main de Rick dans la sienne et le dirigea vers son jeu de foot, dans la pièce d'à côter.

_ En voilà une surprise ! Fit une voix venant de derrière, et n'ayant rien manqué du moment Rick/Aaron..

Kate se retourna et sourit à Lisis, sa femme de chambre, et occasionnellement sa baby-sitter, lorsqu'elle ne trouvait personnes d'autres, car Kate ne laissait son fils qu'avec des personnes de confiance..

_ Aaron est un enfant sociable je veux bien, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu se familiariser aussi rapidement à quelqu'un ! Qui est donc cet homme miss Austen ?

Kate rigola.

_ C'est quelqu'un.. Répondit elle mystérieusement..

_ Mm.. et bien votre quelqu'un doit être vraiment spéciale pour que le petit l'adopte aussi facilement !

Et sur ce, elle repartit à ses corvées, laissant Austen dans ses pensées..

Oui, pensa t'elle avec un sourire, Rick est spéciale..

* * *

><p><em>Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que ceux qui détestent Kate Austen, la détesteront encore plus là.. n'est ce pas Sarah ? :p <em>

_Bon, prochain chapitre je vous remet Miss Beckett promis! ;) _

_Reviews ? :D _


	5. Chapter 5

**Jour présent. **

_ Beckett, on a Brandon dans la salle d'interrogation numéro 1. Fit Esposito en s'approchant du bureau de son boss, et en regardant Castle qui faisait une drôle de tête en regardant son téléphone.

_ Ok, merci, j'y vais. Répondit Beckett, en se levant, et en jetant un coup d'oeil à Castle à côter d'elle qui n'avait pas bouger. Elle fit le tour de son bureau puis sentant qu'il ne la suivait pas, elle se retourna.

_ Vous venez Castle ? Demanda t'elle.

Il leva les yeux de son portable, et la considéra pendant quelques instants d'un air absent, puis un petit buzz de son portable recapta son attention, et en froncant les sourcils, il répondit au message qu'il venait de recevoir, sans donner de réponses à Beckett.

Cette dernière trouvait le tout très étrange.. Jamais Castle n'avait agit comme sa.. Il avait semblé bien toute la journée, et c'est vers environ 5h, après qu'il eut reçu un texto qu'il avait semblé absent, contrarié.. Elle se demanda alors qui était de l'autre côter du téléphone et qui semblait tant le déranger.. Oh mais oui c'était surement sa '' Kate ''.. Rien que cette pensée lui fit grincer des dents.. Elle se retourna et repartit en direction des salles d'interrogation. Seule.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit après avoir interrogé Brandon, elle alla placer son alibi sur le tableau blanc, de même qu'un petit point d'interrogation, signe qu'il faudrait qu'elle vérifie plus tard, ensuite elle se retourna, mais ne vit pas Castle au bureau, confuse elle regarda autour, mais il n'était nulpart, elle regarda alors la chaise où il avait l'habitude de s'assoir et n'y trouva pas sa veste.. Il ne serait quand même pas partis ? Si ? Il n'avait jamais fait sa auparavant..

Elle aperçut Esposito dans la pièce de repos et décida de le questionner, Castle avait peut-être mentionné où il allait..

_ Esposito.. Ta pas vu Castle ?

_ Hm ? Oh oui, il est partit pendant que t'interrogerais le suspect, il a reçu un autre de ces textos bizzards qui le rendent inquiet depuis tout à l'heure, il a pris sa veste et il est partit.. Ryan l'a rattrapé dans l'ascenseur pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais il a dit que c'était personnel, et il m'a chargé de te dire qu'il ne solverait pas ce cas là avec toi.. Il prend quelques jours de congés apparemment..

Wahou.. Pensa Beckett, des jours de congés ? Depuis quand Castle prenait il des jours de congé ? Et depuis quand quoi que se soit dans sa vie était il privé ? Et abandonner une affaire en cours ? Il n'avait encore jamais fais sa auparavant..

Elle se mit devant le tableau blanc et se força à refléchir, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle avait beau tout essayé, elle n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à se sortir Castle et son étrange comportement de la tête..

Décidant qu'elle en avait assez, elle attrapa ses clés, envoya un rapide texto à Josh pour annuler leurs rendez-vous, et pris la direction de son appart', elle aurait pu l'appeler avant mais elle savait que sa ne servirait à rien, il ne décrocherait pas..

Arrivé devant l'entrée de son building, elle n'eut aucunes hésitations, et salua Greg le portier, qui la salua chaleureusement aussi, elle eut une bref pensée à ce moment là, qu'elle ne connaissait pas le portier de Josh, mais cette pensée lui passa vite.. Aussitôt remplacer par ce qu'elle allait trouver là haut.. Avec un peu de chances, Martha et Alexis ne seraient pas là, se serait moins gênant pour parler.. Et surtout avec un peu de chance, **elle **ne serait pas là..

Arriver devant la porte, celle ci était ouverte.. Ses instincts de flics, en éveil, elle posa la main sur son flingue à sa ceinture, mais juste quand elle s'apprêtait à le sortir, des voix lui parvinrent.. Elle n'eut aucuns mal à les identifier, c'étaient les voix de Castle et Austen, mais vus leurs niveaux de voix, ils ne se disaient pas des mots doux..

Elle s'apprêtait à partir, mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle, et elle s'approcha de la porte pour écouter ce qu'ils se disaient, ou plutôt ce qu'ils se criaient.. Elle eut une vague pensée comme quoi espionner une dispute de couple de son meilleur ami n'était vraiment pas quelque chose à faire, mais la dissipa immédiatement.. Elle n'espionnait pas.. pas vraiment.. Elle s'assurait juste que tout allait bien.. Oui voilà, elle le faisait dans son interêt.. Et pas du tout par curiosité malsaine..

En se rapprochant, les voix devinrent plus distinctes, et enfin quand elle fut presque collé à la porte entrebaillé, put elle entendre clairement ce qu'ils se disaient..

_ Non Kate j'ai besoin que tu me dises ! Si tu veux que l'on continues cette relation, il va falloir que tu sois franc avec moi !

_ Rick, il me semble avoir été clair avec sa, c'est un sujet clos ! Sa appartient au passé, et je n'ai pas l'intention de t'en parler ! Et de toute façon, sa n'a rien à voir avec notre relation..

_ Rien à voir ? Alors Aaron n'a rien à voir non plus dans notre relation ?

_ Aaron ? Bien sur que si, c'est mon fils !

_ Et c'est de son père que je veux parler moi ! Qui il est Kate ? Et qu'est ce qu'il est devenu ? Pourquoi il vient jamais voir son fils ? Non plutôt, pourquoi ne fait il pas partis de la vie de ton fils ?

_ Mais Rick, pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi de savoir ! Il fait partit du passé, Rick !

_ Pourquoi c'est important ? Kate, je suis ton petit ami ! Tu as intégrés ton fils dans notre relation, Kate, tout comme j'ai intégré ma fille, je t'ai parlé de mon passé, de mes mariages, de sa mère, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour que se soit une relation sérieuse.. Alors pourquoi tu ne me fais pas suffisamment confiance pour me dire qui et où est son père ?

_ Rick, cette histoire là est un peu plus compliqué qu'une histoire de mariage raté..

_ Mais dis moi, bon sang !

_ Non ! C'est ce qui s'appelle la vie privée, Rick !

_ La vie privée ? Nous sommes en couple, il me semble !

_ Et alors ? C'est pas sa qui va m'empêcher d'avoir des secrets! Nous sommes en couple, pas mariés!

_ Des secrets je veux bien, Katherine ! Mais que tu refuses de délivrer l'identitée du père d'Aaron sa je ne le comprends pas..

_ Mais qu'est ce que sa peux bien te faire de toute façon ? Il n'a rien à voir dans notre relation !

_ C'est justement sa le problème, Kate! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec lui, mais quoi qu'il soit arrivé, tu ne fais plus confiance à personne, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ta fais, mais il est clair que sa a laissé des traces sur toi, Kate.. Et que tu le veuilles ou non sa affectes notre relation !

Il y eut un bruit de silence après sa.. Puis un bruit de frottement, comme des affaires que l'on ramasse..

_ Et tu vas où là ?

_ Je rentres chez moi! Ce débat est clos, Rick! Je ne te dirais rien, point final !

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, ils se rapprochaient de la porte, et Beckett commenca à reculer..

_ Ben voyons, t'a raison Kate ! Fuis, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire de toute façon !

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu m'a très bien entendu, Kate ! Dés qu'une situation devient trop compliqué pour toi, tu prends la fuite !

_ Comme si tu ne faisais pas la même chose !

_ Je ne suis pas celui qui garde des secrets aussi important que celui là, moi !

_ Tu sais quoi Rick ? Tu veux qu'on parle de ce qui entrave notre relation ? Et si on parlait de ta muse, Beckett c'est sa ?

_ Qu'est ce que Beckett vient faire là dedans ! C'est de ton ex qu'on parlait, du père d'Aaron !

_ Oui, et je t'ai déjà dis, que lui il appartenait au passé ! Beckett par contre elle appartient au présent il me semble !

_ Oui et alors ? On travaille ensemble, rien de plus, je te l'ai déjà dis un million de fois ! Arrête de te servir d'elle comme excuse pour échapper au véritable motif de cette dispute !

_ Le véritable motif ? Le véritable motif c'est que tu me reproches, de ne pas m'investir suffisamment parce que je gardes des secrets.. Mais ce que tu n'as pas compris c'est que toi non plus , tu ne t'investis pas complètement dans cette relation.. Et ce n'est pas sans rapport avec Beckett, moi au moins je suis capable de te regarder dans les yeux et de te dire que je n'ai plus aucuns sentiments pour mon ex.. Tu es capable de faire de même pour Beckett ?

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Beckett retint son souffle, leurs voix avaient baissés de volume, et elle devait vraiment tendre l'oreille pour pouvoir les entendre, mais elle entendit très bien la réplique de Rick..

_ Je n'ai aucuns sentiments pour Beckett..

Tandis qu'elle tentait doulouresement de faire rentrer de l'air dans ses poumons, Beckett se demanda si un coup de couteau faisait aussi mal que sa.. Puis elle se rappela le jour où elle s'était fait tiré dessus, elle avait eu mal, très mal.. Mais les mots de Castle, la déclaration de Castle, parfait contraste de ce qu'il venait de dire là, avait en quelque sorte appaisé la douleur..

Pourtant c'était stupide de ressentir sa.. Maintes et maintes fois, Josh et elle avait eu la même dispute, sur Castle, et elle lui avait dis l'exact même phrase, '' Non je n'ai aucuns sentiments pour Castle ''..

Elle fut tirer de ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrit brutalement, sur le visage baigné de larmes de Kate Austen.. Beckett se demanda pendant un instant pourquoi.. Castle avait bien dis qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments pour elle, alors où était le problème ?

Austen la considéra pendant un moment avec de la confusion, puis un nouveau torrent de larmes la submergea, et secouant la tête, elle partit le plus rapidement possible en direction de l'ascenseur..

Elle disparut en moins de 30secondes de la vue de Beckett, qui elle, était toujours collé à son emplacement devant la porte, indécise quand à la marche à suivre à présent.. Devait elle rentrer chez Castle ? Repartir chez elle, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse décider quoi que se soit, Castle apparut devant elle, il avait apparemment eut l'intention de refermer la porte, mais il l'a vit..

Il se raidit sur place..

_ Qu'est ce que vous faites là, Beckett ? Demanda t'il froidement.

Beckett perdit un instant le contrôle d'elle même.. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Castle lui parler comme sa.. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler Castle comme sa tout court..

Elle déglutit péniblement, et répondit, tentant de rester impassible..

_ Je suis venu voir comment vous alliez.. Vous avez semblé ailleurs au précint, et ensuite vous êtes partis sans que j'ai pu vous demander ce qui clochait.. Et ensuite cette histoire de vacances..

_ Ce n'est pas une histoire, Beckett. Je prends des congés, j'ai besoin de.. réfléchir, c'est pas interdit non ?

Là encore, Beckett perçu son ton froid et distant et sa la choqua d'avantage, et elle sentit également la colère montée en elle, de quel droit lui parlait il comme sa ? Mais elle se calma rapidement, il était énervé à cause de sa dispute avec sa petite amie, et elle n'avait pas le droit de lui causer du soucis supplémentaire en se mettant en colère elle aussi.. Non, quoi qu'il se passait, elle devait garder son calme..

_ Non.. Bien sur que non.. Je pensais juste que nous étions suffisamment amis pour que vous puissiez au moins me dire la raison derrière tout sa..

Elle vit Castle se calmer à ses paroles, et se félicita mentalement de ne pas s'être emporté.. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin s'était une autre dispute..

_ Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Demanda t'il, en se servant lui même un verre de scotch.

_ Non merci..

L'alcool avait tendance à lui faire perdre le fil de ses pensées.. Et elle avait besoin de toute sa tête si elle voulait avoir des réponses quand à ce qui n'allait pas.. Même si grâce à ce qu'elle avait entendu, elle en savait déjà un peu..

Pendant qu'il buvait son verre, elle prit une grande inspiration, et se prépara à se faire une fois de plus, crier dessus..

_ Je vous ai entendu vous disputez avec K.. Avec Austen..

Castle se raidit, son verre toujours à porté de lèvres, il la regarda dans les yeux, et avala difficilement sa dernière gorgée..

Beckett se prépara à se faire mettre à la porte, ou crier.. Ou autre.. Mais ce fut un Castle calme et résigné, qui lui parla..

_ Vous avez entendu quoi exactement ?

Elle débatit mentalement sur le fait qu'elle devait ou non lui dire qu'elle les avait entendu se disputer à propos d'elle, mais choisit l'autre option, le sujet qui semblait être le plus important de leurs disputes, le père d'Aaron..

_ Je vous ai entendu vous disputer à propos du père d'Aaron..

Castle soupira, puis en homme résigné, se laissa choir sur la chaise, finissant en une gorgée son scotch.. Puis il leva le regard sur elle, un regard qui n'était plus en colère, non c'était un regard triste, penaud..

_ Elle ne veut pas me dire qui c'est .. Dit il simplement.

_ C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en effet.. Dit elle d'une voix douce, en se rapprochant doucement, et en s'asseyant sur une chaise également, attendant qu'il en dise plus..

Quand il garda le silence, elle lui posa une autre question..

_ Qu'est ce qui vous gêne le plus dans le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas vous le dire ?

Il la regarda un instant, se servit un autre verre, et en but une gorgée, comme si l'alcool lui était nécessaire pour répondre à ses questions..

_ Je.. Je sais pas exactement.. On se dit tout avec Kate, vous voyez.. Je lui ai parler de mon passé, de mes exs.. De mes mariages ratés, bref tout quoi.. Elle m'a également parler de son passé, sa famille, sa carrière, ses exs.. Mais lui, elle n'en parle pas ! Rien, nada ! Comme si il n'avait jamais existé.. Comme si ils n'avaient pas créer un enfant ensemble.. Enfin je veux dire c'est pas rien quand même.. Mais voilà, j'ai l'impression, qu'il y a une histoire derrière tout sa.. Et sa ne me plait pas de ne pas savoir quoi..

Beckett comprit ses craintes.. C'est vrai qu'il était étrange qu'elle refuse autant de lui parler de lui, elle sentit son coeur se serrer pour son partenaire.. Et inconsciemment pour elle même également..

'' On se dit tout avec Kate, vous voyez.. '', elle avait beau tout essayé, elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir ses paroles de la tête, et comme à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait de cette autre Kate, son coeur se serra, et respirer était désormais un effort phénoménal pour elle..

Elle reprit néanmoins le contrôle d'elle même, et se secoua mentalement.. Son partenaire avait besoin d'elle, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à ses problèmes à elle..

_ Je comprends.. Et je vous comprends.. Sa m'aurait enragé aussi à votre place.. Le rassura t'elle.

Elle eut soudain une idée.

_ Vous voulez que je fasses une recherche sur elle ?

Il la questionna du regards, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir..

_ Faire une recherche pour voir si il y a des traces d'antécédents, comme des déposes de plaintes, ou autres, qui mèneraient sur la piste que cet homme était violent avec elle..

Il la regarda pensivement, il semblait faire beaucoup sa ce soir.. Puis lui sourit, le premier sourire de la soirée !

_ Merci Beckett.. Mais vous êtes sure que sa ne vous causera pas de problèmes ?

_ Pas le moins du monde.. Je comprends vos craintes.. Et si je peux vous aider..

_ Merci. Dit il simplement, mais chaleureusement..

_ _Always.. _répondit elle..

Elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu le dire, elle l'avait juste penser très fort..

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent.. Des décharges d'éléctricité parcoururent leurs deux corps, comme à chaque fois que leurs regards s'accrochaient ainsi..

Ils n'avaient qu'une envie à ce moment, se jeter sur l'autre et l'embrasser passionnément..

Beckett était toujours celle qui détournait le regards la première, avant que se ne soit trop tard.. Pourtant ce soir, elle ne détourna pas le regards.. Elle était lasse de tourner le regards, lasse de ne pas se laisser aller, lasse de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser comme elle le voulait.. Ce soir, elle voulait voir, elle voulait savoir, ce qui se passerait si elle ne se refermait pas..

Malheureusement pour elle, son partenaire avait d'autres idées, et détourna le regards, prenant une autre gorgée de son scotch..

_ Il est tard.. Vous devriez y aller.. Je suis sure que vous avez d'autres plans pour ce soir..

Beckett déglutit péniblement.. Retenant de son mieux les larmes qui, pour une raison innexplicable, avaient trouvés leurs chemins jusqu'à ses yeux.. Alors sa faisait cet effet là, d'être.. rejeté ?

N'importe qui n'aurait pas pris ce qui venait de se passer là, pour une rejection.. Mais dans le monde de Castle et Beckett, s'en était une, et sa ils le savaient tout les deux..

Elle hôcha la tête, lui fit un faible sourire, et lui dit au revoir..

_ Et Beckett ? La rappela t'il, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir.

Elle se retourna, priant qu'il ne remarque pas son air triste..

_ Merci encore.. D'avoir écouter, et pour tout...

Elle avala difficilement la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge..

_ C'est ce que les amis font, non ? Répondit elle, soudainement fière que sa voix n'est pas tremblée..

_ Je suppose, oui.. Merci encore.

Elle lui fit un faible sourire, et partit.

Amis ? Ce mot était pathétique, ils étaient tellement plus que sa..

* * *

><p><em>Bon au moins je n'ai pas mis une dispute entre Beckett et Castle.. :p <em>

_Reviews ? :D  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

Il était un peu plus de 3h du matin lorsque Castle entendit des coups à sa porte.. Heureusement il n'était pas couché, sa dispute avec Austen l'ayant suffisamment bouleversé pour que le sommeil ne vienne pas...

Il alla ouvrir la porte, sans même prendre le temps de vérifier dans le judas l'identité de son visiteur..

Et là devant lui se tenait la raison de son incapacité à dormir, son mascara avait coulé, ses yeux étaient rougis à force d'avoir pleuré, et ses cheveux légèrement en vrac, signe qu'elle avait souvent passé la main dedans, ce qui était son tic lorsqu'elle était bouleverser, devant lui se tenait une Kate Austen à l'air plus désemparé que jamais..

_ Je peux rentrer ? Fit elle d'une petite voix, qui brisa le coeur de Castle, et effaça toutes traces de colère encore présente..

Il se poussa pour la laisser passer, elle rentra, remarqua les bouteilles de scotch, mais ne fit aucuns commentaires la dessus, à la place elle se retourna vers lui et lui demanda.

_ Alexis et Martha ne sont pas là ?

Toujours avec cette petite voix si fragile, qui donnait envie à Castle de la prendre dans ses bras et ne plus jamais la laisser partir..

_ Alexis dort chez Paige, et Mère est avec sa nouvelle conquête du mois, sa nouvelle '' poule aux oeufs d'or ''.

Ils rigolèrent mais là encore Kate semblait vulnérable, Rick s'en voulut tellement de savoir qu'il en était certainement la cause, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de s'excuser..

_ Kate, je suis désolé..

Elle le coupa.

_ Non Rick, c'est moi qui m'excuse.. Tu avais raison et j'avais tords.. Nos passés sont certes nos passés mais ils sont néanmoins la raison qui font ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui.. Et tu as raison quand tu dis que cette partie là de mon passé m'a rendue prudente, sur mes gardes, différente en somme.. Et tu mérite de savoir pourquoi..

_.. Je n'aurais pas du pousser comme je l'ai fais.. Insister comme sa..

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire..

_ Tu ne serais pas Rick Castle sans ce défaut là..

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, elle avait bien raison sur ce point là..

Puis Kate redevint sérieuse, et sombre..

_ Tu m'offres un verre ? J'en aurais besoin pour la suite je pense..

Elle essaya de lui faire un petit sourire mais sa ressemblait plus à une grimace..

Rick avait envie de lui dire de tout oublier, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire, qu'elle avait raison, c'était du passé, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'emmener dans la chambre, et de la serrer dans ses bras toute la nuit.. Mais il devait savoir.. Non pas par curiosité, mais parce que premièrement, sa l'aiderait surement d'en parler, et deuxièmement il devait savoir la raison derrière le comportement de Kate.. La Kate qu'il connaissait était joviale, insouciante, et n'aurait jamais hésité à enménnager avec lui.. Bien sur il y avait Aaron à prendre en compte, elle était plus responsable en partit grâce à son fils.. Mais Castle savait bien que le petit n'était pas la cause de ses craintes..

Il prit deux verres, une bouteille, et les guida sur le canapé.

Kate but le sien, rapidement, et s'en servit un deuxième, toujours s'en avoir dis un mot.. Rick l'a laissa, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour lâcher ce secret qui semblait la poursuivre et la hanter..

_ Je l'aimais tu sais ? Dit elle soudainement.

_ Il était drôle, gentil, intelligent, bien que n'ayant jamais été premier de la classe, loin de là même ! Il n'était pas de bonne famille.. C'était un arnaqueur.. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à sa que l'on s'est rencontré.. Il a essayé de m'arnaquer en me vendant des colliers bas de gamme à très haut prix.. J'ai vus tout de suite que c'était de la cammelote, je le lui ai dis.. Il m'a sourit et m'a demander si j'avais l'intention de le balancer.. Je lui ai répondu que je ne dirais rien, si il m'invitait à dinner..

Kate et Rick rirent à cette anecdote de Kate.. et Castle se dit que c'était bien la petite Austen qu'il connaissait sa!

_ Et puis de là, nous sommes sortis ensemble.. Tout allait bien, j'étais heureuse avec lui.. Je m'amusais, tu sais ? Absolument rien n'était sérieux avec lui.. et j'aimais sa.. Il me faisait me sentir.. vivante.. A cette époque, ma famille me mettait la pression pour que j'épouse l'un de leurs fils de riche, ce que bien sur j'ai décliné, en les envoyant tous paitre.. Alors rencontrer James.. Sa a été un renouveau pour moi.. Un changement d'air.. Je ne lui ai rien dis sur ma famille, il ne savait rien.. Enfin sa c'est ce que je croyais.. Je l'aimais.. Nous étions heureux ensemble, et j'ai naivement pensé qu'il m'aimait aussi.. Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide ?

Elle s'arrêta de parler, le temps de boire une gorgée, et Castle devina qu'elle en venait à la partie sombre..

_ Tout à changé le jour où je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte.. Il s'est mis en colère, et a crier qu'on ne pouvait pas garder ce bébé, qu'il était un arnaqueur, que c'était pas sa vie sa, qu'il ne s'amuserait jamais à changer des couches, ect.. Je me suis mise en colère aussi, et je lui ai dis que quoi qu'il arriverait je garderais cet enfant.. Il a alors rigolé, et m'a dis que j'étais pitoyable.. Que j'étais nulle, et que je ne serais jamais une bonne mère..

Sa voix se brisa un peu tandis qu'elle parlait, elle prit alors une autre gorgée de scotch pour se calmer et continua..

_ Il.. Il a dit que tout ce que je réussirais à faire serait tuer cet enfant.. Parce que moi non plus j'étais pas faite pour sa.. Que au fond, j'étais comme lui.. Et que jamais je n'arriverais à être mère.. Que tout ce à quoi je pensais c'était m'amuser, et que.. et que le goss serait malheureux avec moi.. Qu'au lieu de mettre une vie au monde, j'allais en gâcher une.. Parce que j'étais trop pitoyable pour être mère..

Elle n'arriva plus à se contenir, et éclata en sanglot, Rick se leva précipitamment et la pris dans ses bras, il se rassit sur le canapé, avec elle sur ses genoux, sa tête dans son cou, pleurant à chaude larmes.. Il lui caressait le dos, comme il le faisait avec Alexis, lorsqu'elle était petite et qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar.. Il sentait la colère monter en lui, comment ce type pouvait être aussi con ? Kate était une mère formidable !

Il voulait lui dire sa, et plus encore.. Mais se retint, il sentait qu'elle n'en avait pas encore finis..

Elle finit finalement par se calmer, mais resta silencieuse encore quelques instants..

Finalement elle reprit la parole, d'une voix si petite, que Rick du tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre..

_ Je l'ai mis dehors après sa.. Et j'ai.. éclater en sanglot.. Mais.. Il est revenu.. Quelques heures après.. Avec un bouquet de roses.. Il s'est excusé.. Il a dit qu'il avait paniqué.. Et une chose en entrainant une autre je me suis endormie dans ses bras..

Elle s'arrêta un instant, se dégagea des bras de Rick, pour attraper son verre, en but une gorgée, et se réinstalla dans le confortable cocon que formaient ses bras..

_ Lorsque je me suis reveillé le matin.. Il était partit.. Ses affaires importantes avaient disparus.. Et mon compte en banque était à sec.. Je me suis retrouvée enceinte, seule, et plus légère de 3millions de dollards.. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revus après sa..

Quelques sanglots lui échappèrent encore, et Rick continua de la bercer tendrement dans ses bras..

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, lorsque il fut sure qu'elle avait arrêter de pleurer, commença t'il alors seulement à lui dire ce qu'il en pensait..

_ Kate, je suis vraiment désolé.. Ce que ce type t'a fais.. C'est horrible.. Et personne ne mérite une chose pareille, surtout pas une personne aussi formidable que toi.. Je n'étais pas le plus violent des petits garçons à l'école, et je ne me suis pas souvent battu mais si il était devant moi, je crois que je serais capable de le tuer pour ce qu'il t'as fais Kate ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ne crois pas, et ne crois jamais un seul des mots horribles qui sont sortis de sa bouche.. Tu es une mère formidable, Kate.. Tu es.. Tu es le genre de mère que j'aurais aimé qu'Alexis puisse avoir.. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autres pour te faire comprendre que ce type était juste un c** et qu'il avais faux sur toute la ligne, tu es une mère fabuleuse, Kate.. Et Aaron est chanceux de t'avoir.. Ne l'oublie jamais sa.. Ton petit bonhomme t'aime et il est très heureux avec toi..

Kate repartit en larmes, ce qui rendit Rick confus.. Avait il dis quelque chose de mal ?

_ Kate, je suis vraiment désolé.. Si j'ai dis quelque chose de mal..

Elle se leva alors de ses bras, et le coupa en l'embrassant..

_ Non, Rick.. Au contraire.. Personne ne m'a jamais dis quelque chose d'aussi beau.. Je réalise juste à quel point je suis chanceuse de t'avoir.. Et merci, Rick, merci de m'avoir redonné confiance, de m'avoir montré qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme lui.. Tu ne sais même pas à quel point.. Tu ne sais même pas à quel point tu m'a aidé.. Tu m'a sauvé Rick..

Rick sourit, tout en soupirant, et en essuyant de son pouce les larmes qui restaient sur les joues de Kate.

_ J'aimerais pouvoir en faire plus..

Un sourire machiavélique et joueur apparut alors sur le visage de Kate..

_ Oh mais je sais exactement ce que vous pouvez faire de plus Mr l'écrivain..

Et elle fondit sur ses lèvres, faisant rire Rick, Kate Austen n'était vraiment pas comme les autres..

Après avoir fait l'amour, Rick et Kate étaient confortablement installé dans le lit, Kate endormit sur son torse, tandis que lui continuait de lui caresser le dos tout en repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait dis..

'' Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'a aidé..'', la vérité était que elle aussi l'avait aidé..

Voir Josh et Beckett ensemble.. Sa l'avait presque tuer tellement que sa lui avait fait mal.. Surtout lorsqu'elle était repartit avec lui, alors qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments.. Il avait alors pensé à quitter le précint.. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à cela.. Il lui avait promis '' Always '' et il ne brisait jamais une promesse.. Il s'était alors pensé condamner à regarder la femme qu'il aimait être dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, et lui seul.. Il se rappelait le fiasco '' Gina '' et ne voulait pas le répéter avec quelqu'un d'autre.. Aucunes femmes ne pouvaient lui faire oublier Kate Beckett..

C'était ce qu'il pensait avant d'avoir retrouver Kate Austen.. Bien sur il n'en avait pas oublié Beckett.. Et il ne le pourrait probablement jamais.. Il n'était pas amoureux de Kate Austen..

Mais sa ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas, ou qu'il ne tenait pas énormément à elle..

Oui, Austen était importante pour lui, et même si ne lui faisait pas oublier Beckett, ou les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle.. La douleur qu'il ressentait à la voir avec Josh, s'était quelque peu atténuer.. C'était tolérable à présent.. Car quand il les voyait ensemble, il n'avait plus le malheur de savoir qu'il rentrerait seul chez lui.. Non à présent, même si sa lui déplaisait toujours de les voir ensemble, il n'était plus seul, il avait Austen pour combler ce vide.. Et elle n'avait beau pas être Beckett.. Rick avait quand même l'intention de tout faire pour que cette relation avec elle marche.. Il en avait assez d'être malheureux, assez d'attendre après Beckett.. Sa ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne voulait pas voir leur relation évolué mais qu'il avait finis de lui courir après..

Sa mère, toujours aussi franche, lui avait fait remarquer qu'il avait choisit d'avoir une relation avec Austen, malgré son amour pour Beckett, en partie parce qu'elle s'appelait Kate.. Et qu'il espérait pouvoir remplacer Kate Beckett par Kate Austen..

Rik ne pensait pas que c'était vrai.. Elle aurait très bien pu s'appeler Lucie, ou autre, ce n'était pas son prénom qui l'avait attiré chez elle.. Mais il ne pouvait nier que le fait qu'elle s'appelait Kate avait parfois simplifier les choses, comme par exemple lorsqu'un jour il s'était imaginé faire l'amour à Kate Beckett, alors qu'il faisait l'amour à Austen, il avait alors crier Kate.. Mais ce n'était pas avec la Kate qu'il était qu'il s'imaginait.. Il avait eu honte après sa.. Mais heureusement pour lui, elle n'avait eu aucuns moyens de savoir ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête à ce moment là..

Kate Austen n'était qu'un refuge où se caché pour échapper aux sentiments qu'il avait pour l'autre Kate, des sentiments qui menaçaient de le détruire ou de le rendre fou, (encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà..) Elle avait été pour lui comme une oasis à un assoiffé dans un désert.. Elle l'avait en quelque sorte sauvé.. et il ne pourrait jamais lui en être suffisamment reconnaissant..

Et même si il ne pourrait jamais aimé Kate Austen comme il aimait Beckett, sa ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aimer tout court, ou être heureux avec elle, et il avait bien l'intention de continuer à l'aider à retrouver sa joie de vivre, son insouciance et sa confiance en elle même.. Tout comme il voulait continuer à être comme un père pour cet adorable petit garçon qu'il aimait déjà comme le sien..

* * *

><p><em>Voilà le passé de Kate Austen est dévoilé.. Je voulais lui mettre une histoire de femme battue, mais je me suis dis que c'était trop dark quand même.. <em>

_Prochain chapitre, du caskett, et du Josh et Beckett.. Parce que même si je le déteste, et que je déteste les voir ensemble, je trouve sa dommage qu'on est pas des scènes de beckett et josh dans son appartement ou quoi.. J'aimerais bien voir comment elle se comporte avec lui.. Et comment ils sont tous les deux.. _

_Enfin bref, reviews ? :D _


	7. Chapter 7

_ Beckett.. Répondit Kate en décrochant son téléphone.

_ Hey Kate ! Répondit la voix joyeuse de Josh à l'autre bout du combiné..

_Mince.. _pensa Beckett, _J'aurais du regarder le nom avant de décrocher ! _

_ Ha, hi Josh !.., elle essaya de sonner heureuse de l'entendre, mais n'étais pas sure du résultat, la vérité était qu'elle savait très bien pourquoi il appelait, cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle repoussait leur dinner au restaurant et la soirée chez lui qu'il avait prévu.. Oui parce que cela faisait à présent une semaine qu'elle avait réintégré son appartement.. Elle avait besoin d'air, et d'être seule..

_ C'est toujours OK pour ce soir Bébé ?

Elle grinça des dents et fit la grimace, soudainement heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas la voir.. Oh comme elle détestait quand il l'appelait '' Bébé ''..

_ Oui Josh..

_ Cool, On se voit ce soir ! Je passe te prendre à 7h30 au précint ! Je t'aime.

_ Huh, Oui.. A ce soir.

Et elle raccrocha.. '' Je t'aime ''.. Cela faisait plusieurs fois déjà qu'il le lui disait.. Depuis qu'elle s'était fait tiré dessus, il avait semblé réaliser ses sentiments pour elle.. Comme quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle connaissait.. Cependant elle avait préférer de loin l'autre '' Je t'aime ''.. Ou plutôt elle avait préferer la personne qui l'avait dit.. Stop Kate ! S'arrêta t'elle toute seule, tu as choisis Josh, _remember ? _Tu as choisis Josh ! Et puis Castle est avec l'autre maintenant.. Oublis le..

D'ailleurs en parlant de Castle.. Elle lui envoya un rapide texto pour lui demander si il allait bien... Il était plutôt secoué par sa dispute hier..

Il ne lui répondit pas.. Bizard pensa t'elle. Elle se gara devant son building et décida de monter le chercher..

La vérité était qu'elle était inquiète pour lui.. Hier soir, elle l'avait laissé complètement déprimé, et il lui restait des bouteilles de scotch.. J'espère qu'il n'a pas la geule de bois ! Pensa t'elle.

Arrivé devant sa porte, elle frappa, et attendit.. Mais personne ne répondit.. Elle frappa une deuxième fois, et attendit 5 mins.. Personne là encore.. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir ou défoncer la porte, lorsqu'elle ci s'ouvrit d'un coup, mais pas sur la personne qu'elle pensait trouver..

_ Bonjour Beckett ! S'exclama Austen, qui avait une mine défaite.. mais réjouie ?

_ Huh.. Bonjour Austen.. Répondit elle, toujours incertaine quand à la présence de la petite amie de Rick.. Ils n'étaient pas censés s'être disputés ?

_ Je suis désolée si j'ai été rude avec vous hier.. J'étais contrariée, et voilà.. S'excusa Kate Austen..

_ Oh.. Non pas de problème.. Je comprends tout à fait. Répondit Beckett.

La vérité était, qu'elle n'y comprenait rien du tout !

_ Kate ? Tu parles avec qui ? S'exclama la voix de Rick derrière.

Il apparut dans le champ de vision de Beckett, et oh mon dieu! Il était torse nu, et en boxer!

Beckett sentit ses yeux s'arrondirent.. Castle n'avait pas le physique d'un mannequin, mais il avait quand même de beaux muscles, et était vraiment bien fait.. Elle rougit à la vue de son partenaire si peut couvert..

_ Rick ! S'exclama la voix d'Austen, la sortant de sa rêverie.. , va t'habiller ! Continua t'elle.

_ Beckett ? Questionna Castle, ignorant la remarque de sa petite amie, surpris de voir Beckett alors qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé..

_ Huh.. je voulais juste voir aussi comment vous alliez..Répondit t'elle en jetant un petit coup d'oeil à Austen..

_ Oh.. Huh.. Bah sa va.. Répondit il gêner par cette situation..

_ Bon, bah je vous verrais quand vous reviendrez de vos vacances.. Elle se dépêcha de tourner les talons, qu'est ce c'était gênant !

_ Beckett attendez !

_ Je.. Je vais m'habiller.. Attendez moi dans le salon, faut que je vous parle de quelque chose..

Il re-rentra dans le loft, elle haussa les épaules, et le suivit, Austen alla à la cuisine, et lui demanda si elle voulait boire quelque chose, elle répondit que non, et attendit le retour de Castle tandis que Austen le rejoignait dans la chambre, pour s'habiller elle aussi..

Castle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, portant un jean, et un tee-shirt blanc..

Whaou, pensa Beckett, sa lui va bien comme sa, il a l'air encore plus sexy..

_ Hmm, Castle s'éclairsit la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Beckett quand il remarqua qu'elle le fixait intensément..

Beckett leva les yeux sur son visage, et remarqua son air amusé, gêner de s'être fait choper en le matant elle sentit le rouge commencer à crépiter dans son cou, et ses oreilles, pour finalement commencer à envahir son visage..

_ Huh.. hm.. De quoi vouliez vous me parler ?

Castle sourit, puis s'assit sur le fauteuil à côter d'elle.

_ Je ne pars pas en vacances ! Enfin tout du moins, pas pour l'instant.. Cependant à propos de sa, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire à vous et les gars ce soir..

Il lui fit un petit clin d'oeil complice. On aurait dit un gamin de 10ans lors d'un matin de Noël..

_ Castle ? Je ne comprends absolument rien, vous partez oui ou non ? Demanda t'elle confuse, et frustrée de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il disait, et ce qui le rendait si exité..

_ Whoa détective vous m'avez blesser ! Ah vous entendre on croirait presque que c'était du soulagement que je prennes des petites vacances ! Fit il, d'un air dramatique, et faussement blesser.

_ Castle ! Dit elle de sa voix la plus intimidante, voix qu'elle ne réservait qu'à Castle lorsqu'il allait trop loin dans les plaisanteries..

Il lui refit son petit sourire de gamin que malgré elle, elle trouvait adorable, avant de se lever.

_ Surprise, surprise lieutenant ! Vous verrez ce soir !

Sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de lui pour l'instant, elle roula des yeux, et se dirigea vers la porte.

_ Vous viendrez aujourd'hui ? Demanda t'elle, en espérant que sa voix ne trahissait pas son espoir qu'il dise oui.

Le sourire qu'il lui fit lui en dit autrement..

_ Oui détective, dans une demi-heure tapante, cafés chaud à la main !

Cette fois, elle ne put empêcher son sourire de crépiter sur son visage.

_ A tout à l'heure, Castle !

La journée passa rapidement, ils avaient bouclés l'affaire avec une vitesse surprenante, grâce à une déduction judicieuse de Castle..

Il était à présent 5h du soir, et Beckett finissait sa paperasse, pendant que Castle jouait à Angry Birds sur son téléphone, s'arrêtant quelques fois pour faire la conversation avec Beckett, où aller chercher un café..

_ Riiiick! Cria soudain la voix d'un enfant dans le précint.

Castle eut juste le temps de se lever de sa chaise, que la petite bouille blonde se jeta sur lui.

_ Aaron, mon grand, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Castle, en envoyant le petit voler en l'air, le faisant rire aux éclats.

_ Aaron je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'échapper comme sa ! Résonna la voix de Karen, la nouvelle baby-sitter d'Aaron.

_ Mais karen, y'avait Kick !

Karen soupira, et reporta son attention sur Castle, qui tout sourire, avait le petit dans les bras.

_ Mr Castle, j'ai une urgence familiale en californie et il faut que je partes maintenant, Kate m'a dit de venir voir si vous pouviez garder le petit pour la fin de soirée là.. Elle n'a trouvé personne pour aujourd'hui..

_ Pas de problèmes, Karen.. J'espère que ce n'est rien de graves pour vous ?

Karen hésita.. Puis lui fit un petit sourire.

_ Mon père a eu une crise cardiaque.. Mais les médecins sont positifs qu'il devrait s'en remettre sans trop de complications..

_ Je suis désolé pour vous Karen.. Transmettez à votre père tous mes voeux de rétablissement.

_ Merci Mr Castle.. Vous êtes très gentil.. Au revoir, et au revoir Aaron.

Elle embrassa la joue du petit garçon, et fit un dernier sourire à Castle.

_ Au r'voir K'ren ! Répondit la petite voix d'Aaron.

_ Yo Bro.. Fit Esposito en approchant avec Ryan, c'est qui ce petit blond ?

_ Les gars je vous présente, Aaron Joseph Austen. Aaron, voici Javier Esposito et Kevin Ryan, des amis à moi.. Tu verras ils sont super-méga-cool !

_ Super-méga-cool ? Demanda Ryan, sceptique devant le nouveau langage de l'écrivain..

_ Il a trois ans, Ryan !

_ Et qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Demanda Esposito en souriant au bambin.

_ La nouvelle baby-sitter à un empêchement, et Kate n'en a pas trouvé une autre..

_ Pas trouvé une autre ? Demanda Espo incrédule, cette ville regorge de Baby-sitters!

Castle sourit.

_ Oui mais Kate ne fait pas confiance à grand monde avec son petit blond.. Répondit il en embrassant le front du petit qui commencait à s'endormir sur l'épaule de Rick..

Il retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise, avec Aaron sur ses genoux.

_ Dis bonjour à Beckett, Aaron.

_ B'jour Beckett ! Répondit le petit joyeusement, en sautillant sur les genoux de Rick, qui s'amusait à lui faire des guilis dans les côtes.

Beckett se vit sourire malgré elle, peut importe qui était sa mère, et qu'elle sorte avec Castle, ce bambin était juste trop mignon !

_ Salut Aaron ! Répondit elle en souriant.

_ Castle, si la capitaine trouve le gamin ici, elle va vous tuer ! Fit Beckett prenant soudain conscience de la situation.

Les yeux de Castle s'arrondirent, ooops, il avait oublié ce détails !

Comme si elle les avait entendu, la grosse voix de la capitaine résonna dans le précint.

_ RICHARD CASTLE ! Dans mon bureau !

Il déglutit péniblement, puis sans réfléchir, posa Aaron sur les genoux de Beckett et courut presque jusqu'au bureau de la capitaine.

Beckett regarda le bambin sur ses genoux, complètement pétrifiée et incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire..

Soudain il tourna la tête vers elle, et la fixa de ses grands yeux bleus innocents.

_ Elle aime pas Kick ? Demanda l'enfant innocement.

Beckett sentit le sourire réaparaitre sur son visage.

_ Non, elle n'aime pas Rick.. Mais je vais te dire un petit secret.. Elle n'aime personne..

_ Personne ? C'triste.. Répondit il, en faisant la moue.

Beckett rigola, elle avait oublié à quel point un enfant pouvait être innocent et attachant..

A ce moment là, Ryan et Esposito réapparurent.

Ils commencèrent à distraire Aaron, et à le faire rire, Beckett oubliant sa paperasse se joigna à eux.

Castle ressortit du bureau environ 10min plus tard..

_ Wahou, je savais qu'elle était folle, mais là, sa bat tous les records ! Fit il en approchant des détectives qui jouaient avec Aaron.

_ Kick! S'exclama t'il.

_ B'ckett a dit que elle t'aimait pas la dame, mais c'pas grave parce qu'elle aime personne ! Chuchota t'il doucement, enfin aussi doucement qu'un enfant de 3 ans le pouvait..

Castle rigola, puis prit Aaron dans ses bras.

_ Je dois y aller, elle est furax ! Merci d'avoir surveillé le petit, et oh! J'allais oublier ! Rendez vous ce soir, au Old-Haunt, il y a un truc dont il faut que je vous parle à tous..

Il leurs fit un grand sourire, puis sans attendre de réponse partit en discutant animement avec Aaron.

Beckett s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas ce soir, elle avait rendez vous avec Josh..

Finalement en soupirant, elle sortit son portable de sa poche et envoya un rapide texto à Josh pour lui dire que ce soir encore, c'était mort..

Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés à la table, et qu'ils avaient tous leurs bières en main, Castle se décida alors à leur parler.

_ Je voudrais que vous veniez tous avec moi, une semaine dans les hamptons.

_ Quoi ? S'exclama Ryan, le premier à se remettre de sa surprise, les 3 autres, ( Esposito avait enmené Lanie ), avaient toujours la bouche ouverte comme des poissons rouges..

_ T'es tombé sur la tête Bro ? Hanson nous attachera aux bureaux avec nos menottes s'il le faut, mais jamais elle ne nous donnera des congés à nous trois en même temps ! Fit Esposito.

Castle leur fit alors un grand sourire.. Le sourire qu'il réservait généralement quand il avait un plan en tête..

_ Mm mm on dirait bien que Mr l'écrivain avait déjà pensé à sa les gars.. Répondit Lanie avec un sourire amusé.

_ Exactement Miss Parish ! Ecouter, on a tous subit un choc émotionnel important ses derniers mois, les affaires compliqués qu'on a eu, et surtout la mort de notre capitaine.. Et même si vous avez raison, elle ne sera pas pour, elle ne peut pas être contre non plus.. Elle n'en a, tout simplement, aux yeux de la lois, pas le droit..

_ Moi je suis pour ! S'exclama Ryan.

_ Compte moi dedans, bro ! Suivit Esposito.

_ Merci de me consulter mon chéri, comme c'est adorable de ta part ! Fit Lanie, faussement outré.

_ Euhh.. Chica sa te dirait, une semaine entre amis avec Castle et les gars ?

Lanie, sourit en secouant la tête devant le rattapage inextrémis de son petit ami.

_ J'espère pour vous qu'il y a un stock de bière..

Castle rigola et se retourna vers Beckett, qui elle, était toujours pétrifiée, et n'avait pas dit un mot..

Les autres aussi la regardaient, inquiet de sa réponse..

_ Huh.. Euh.. Pourquoi ?

Castle la regarda étrangement, pourquoi ? Voilà une question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas !

_ Et bien parce que je veux passé une semaine avec mes meilleurs amis..

_ Oui mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi comme sa.. ?

_ .. Et bien pourquoi pas ?

_ Castle.

_ Beckett.

Leurs amis regardaient leurs échanges, avec des sourires amusés, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas rire..

Beckett soupira.

_ Il.. Il n'y aura que nous ?

Elle voulait savoir si l'autre '' Kate '' serait de la partie..

_ Non.. Enfin oui, il y aura nous quatres.. Plus, Kate, Aaron et Alexis, et Motorcycle-boy et Jenny sont invités à se joindre à nous !

_ Je sais pas.. Vraiment Castle..

_ Beckett please ! Il lui fit ses plus beaux yeux doux.

En se tournant vers ses amis, ils arboraient tous les mêmes petites têtes suppliantes..

_ C'est bon, je viendrais.. Et je demanderais à Josh de prendre une semaine de congé aussi..

Castle fit un petit '' Yes '' en levant ses bras, comme le jour où il avait désactiver la bombe, ses amis partirent à rire.

Tandis que Kate Beckett les regardait, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander dans quel genre de galère elle s'était laissé entrainer..

Quand Beckett rentra chez elle, il était tard, à peu près 11h du soir, elle suspendit son manteau, et déposa ses clés, et c'est là qu'elle le vit, le casque de moto de Josh, elle s'avanca dans la maison, et le trouva assis devant la télé, à siroter une bière.

_ Josh ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Hey Babe..

Il s'avanca et la pris dans ses bras. Elle se raidit au début, puis se laissa aller contre lui..

_ Dure journée ? Demanda t'il en lui frottant le dos.

_ Hmm répondit elle, la tête enfouie contre son torse. Elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi il était là, puis chassa l'idée de sa tête, il était là; parce qu'ils ne se voyaient plus depuis une semaine..

_ Allez viens, on va se coucher..

Il la prit par la main, et l'amena dans sa chambre, quand elle se rappela de quelque chose..

_ Euhh.. Josh il faut que je te dises quelque chose.

Il la regarda, l'inquiétude se lisant clairement sur ses traits..

_ Castle nous a tous invité dans sa maison des hamptons pendant une semaine, à partir de vendredi prochain.

Elle l'avait dit très vite, comme si c'était un fardeau dont il fallait se débarasser.

_ Tous ? Moi y compris ?

_ Oui..

_ Wahou.. Moi qui croyait que le gars ne m'appréciait pas trop..

Beckett eut soudain envie de le gifler, le '' gars '' comme il avait dit, était son partenaire, l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie des tas de fois, l'homme qu'elle aimait.. Elle chassa cette dernière pensée de sa tête.. Elle était avec son petit ami.. Elle ne devait pas penser à _lui.. _

_ Oui bah y'a que les idiots qui changent pas d'avis. Répliqua t'elle froidement, plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Josh sentant le conflit arrivé, décida d'abdiquer..

_ Je ne prends pas souvent des vacances.. Ils ne me poseront pas de problèmes si je pars une semaine.. Et puis comme sa, on pourra être ensemble davantage.. Oui c'est une bonne idée, je suis partant.. Sa fait un bail que je ne suis pas aller à la plage en plus.

Vers la fin de sa phrase, il semblait même exité à l'idée de ses vacances..

Beckett lui fit un petit sourire.. Etait elle la seule pour qui ses '' vacances '' allaient être une vraie torture ?

Josh lui reprit la main, et ils repartirent en direction de sa chambre, ils se préparèrent rapidement, et grimpèrent sous les draps, il la pris dans ses bras et s'endormit, sa tête posé contre l'épaule de Beckett..

Cette dernière par contre, ne trouva pas le sommeil aussi rapidement.. Pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas être heureuse comme les autres à l'idée de partir avec des amis pendant une semaine au soleil ?

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à se poser la question, la réponse était évidente.

C'était **lui **le problème.. Oui puis non, c'était **elle **en fait.. Non, cette Kate toute seule pourrait être une charmante femme, non c'était **eux **le problème..

**Eux..** le nouveau couple, un couple '' amoureux ''.. Non ils n'étaient pas amoureux.. Ils ne pouvaient pas être amoureux.. Ou tout du moins Castle ne pouvait pas l'aimer.. C'était impossible..

Il lui avait dit '' Je t'aime '' à elle, Kate Beckett.. Comment avait il fait pour la trahir comme sa ?

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui fit remarquer que il avait dit je t'aime.. Mais que non seulement elle n'avait pas répondu, mais en plus elle était toujours avec Josh.. à bien y réfléchir, il ne l'avait pas trahit.. C'était elle, elle l'avait repoussé, et repoussé, et il avait craqué.. Il était aller voir ailleurs, son manque de réponse à sa déclaration d'amour avait certainement été le dernier round pour lui.. Et Beckett réalisa que si elle voulait le récupérer, si elle voulait donner une chance à leurs relations se serait à elle, à présent, de courir après lui.. Parce qu'il ne reviendrait pas de lui même.. Il avait trop donner déjà..

Elle lui avait très certainement brisé le coeur.. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, et ce qu'elle n'avait, malheureusement, réalisé que tardivement, c'était qu'elle s'était brisé le sien également..

* * *

><p><em>Merci pour vos reviews! :), voilàà on arrive bientôt à la partit interressante, les vacances dans les hamptons.. :p <em>

_Reviewws ? Plus y'en a, et plus vite arrive le prochain chapitre! :p _


	8. Chapter 8

_ Vous êtes prêts à partir ? Demanda Castle, en portant Aaron sur un bras, et sa valise avec l'autre.

_ Nous on est prêts. Fit Lanie, en indiquant elle, et Esposito.

_ Emballé c'est pesé ! Fit Ryan énergique, et heureux comme un goss.

_ On peut y aller. Fit la voix plus posé de Beckett.

_ Alors en voiture Simone ! S'exclama Castle, en indiquant leurs voitures, ils s'étaient tous rejoints sur une place, et avaient convenus qu'ils suivraient Castle jusqu'à sa résidence des Hamptons.

_ Mais Kick, c'est qui Simone ? Fit la voix innocente de Aaron.

Tous les adultes partirent à rire, et réintégrèrent leurs voitures, tandis que Castle rangeant la valise, expliquait patiemment à Aaron que Simone n'était qu'un proverbe..

* * *

><p>_ Il à l'air doué pour sa. Fit soudain la voix de Josh, brisant la concentration de Kate.<p>

_ Hmm ? Demanda t'elle en guise de réponse, se sentant trop fatiguée pour répondre quoi que se soit d'autres.. Les trajets longues distances lui faisaient toujours cet effet..

_ Castle. Etre père. Il est doué.. Enfin je veux dire, je ne le connais pas trop mais Alexis à l'air d'une fille très sérieuse et très équilibré, et il a l'air de se faire plutôt apprécier par le fils de sa petite amie..

Beckett sourit, sentant toute sa fatigue s'envoler rien qu'aux images de Castle en tant que père, c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours préférer chez lui, son côté paternel..

_ Il a sa dans le sang j'imagine.. Etant donné que la plupart du temps il se comporte comme un gamin de 12 ans dans un magasin de jouets, c'est facile pour lui de se faire apprécier des enfants..

Ce n'était plus vrai à présent, il avait grandit, muri, mais Beckett continuait de le taquiner là dessus..

Inconsciemment, c'était une façon pour elle de se rappeler d'où ils étaient partis, de la base de leurs relations, c'était également un moyen pour elle de se convaincre que les choses n'avaient pas changés depuis.. Qu'il n'avait pas muri grâce à elle, et qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé goût à la vie grâce à lui.. Les mots de Montgommery raisonnèrent alors dans sa tête.. '' Vous n'aviez aucuns plaisirs avant son arrivée.. '' Etait ce vrai ? Avait elle à ce point changé à cause de Castle ?

Et si c'était vrai, la question était : Pourquoi ?

_ Castle en lui même je l'aime bien tu sais.. Enfin je veux dire il a l'air drôle, facile à être autour.. Un gars qu'on apprécie de compter parmi ses amis quoi.. Mais comme on en a déjà discuter auparavant, c'est votre partenariat qui..

_ Josh. Le coupa t'elle, avec une voix qui en disait long sur le fait qu'ils ne repartiraient pas dans cet argument sans fin quand à la nature de sa relation avec Castle.

_ Je sais, je sais ! Fit il en levant les mains en l'air, oubliant qu'il tenait le volant, et faisant faire un léger déraper à la voiture.

_ Je ne cherche pas la bagarre ! Au contraire.. J'allais justement dire que maintenant qu'il a une copine je suis plus à l'aise.. Au moins je sais qu'il ne te tournera plus autour.. Qui sait, on pourrait même devenir amis lui et moi durant cette semaine ! Fit il en rigolant.

Mais Beckett, elle ne rigolait pas.. '' _Il ne te tournera plus autour.. _'', inconsciemment Josh venait de confirmer ses craintes.. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.. quelqu'un de mieux que Gina.. Quelqu'un avec qui un futur était envisageable.. Quelqu'un de sérieux.. Une fille qu'il avait aimé.. Beaucoup aimé..

Un souvenir revint en tête à Beckett, le jour où il l'avait inviter avec lui dans les Hamptons.. Elle avait passé l'été à se demander ce qui se serait passé si Gina n'était pas arriver.. Une chose est sure, ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui.. Ils seraient probablement ensemble, au lieu de se cacher tous les deux dans des relations furtives pour échapper à leurs sentiments..

Peut-être que ces vacances n'étaient elles pas une mauvaise idée après tout ? Peut-être cela lui permettra t'il d'observer Castle, et d'être sure une bonne fois pour toute qu'une relation autre qu'amicale n'est pas envisageable et qu'il sera donc temps pour elle de tourner la page, et de le laisser être heureux avec cette autre Kate..

* * *

><p>Beckett chassa ses dernières sombres pensées, et se concentra sur le paysage, qui à mesure qu'ils quittaient la ville, devenait de plus en plus beau..<p>

_ T'en penses quoi toi ? Demanda Lanie, à son petit ami après une heure de route.

_ Va falloir être plus précise si tu veux une réponse Chica.. Répondit il.

_ Du couple Austen/Castle..

Esposito continua de regarder la route, en se redressant sur son siège.. Il cherchait les mots justes.. pour lui aussi cette relation avait fait l'effet d'une bombe innatendue..

_ Je penses que c'est une bonne chose..

Il attendit quelques secondes, voir si elle protesterait et continua..

_ Je penses que c'est une bonne chose qu'il passe à autre chose.. Je veux dire, Beckett est avec Josh.. Et Castle, il était seul.. Et après tout ce que nous avons traversé.. La mort du capitaine, et l'attentat sur Beckett.. C'était triste de le voir comme sa, vraiment.. Beckett.. Ne crois pas que je ne penses pas à elle, c'est comme une petite soeur pour moi Chica, mais elle est tellement aveugle.. Bien sur son docteur il est sympa.. Mais il ne serait pas prêt à faire la moitié des choses que Castle ferait pour elle.. Et elle, et Josh.. C'est un peu comme elle et Demming, des mauvaises parodies du couple '' Ken et Barbie ''.. Genre le couple parfait en apparence, mais qui s'accordent très mal en réalité.. Ce que je veux dire par là c'est que, Beckett est compliqué et Castle la comprends.. Et c'est le seul à la comprendre comme sa.. Probablement parce qu'il est le seul à avoir été assez brave pour essayer.. Ses exs, s'étaient des flics la plupart Chica.. Et pourtant ils se posaient pas la question : Qu'est ce qui fait que Kate Beckett soit devenu flic ? Castle lui, il s'est posé la question, il a trouvé la réponse, mais il ne s'est pas arrêter là.. Il l'a aidé, il l'a remonté du gouffre dans lequel elle était.. Il l'a sauvé.. De ses anciens démons.. Il l'a sauvé d'elle même.. Et qu'est ce qu'il gagne en retour ? Il la regarde sortir avec d'autres gars qui ne la satisferont jamais pleinement, et avec qui elle ne sera jamais heureuse parce qu'elle est trop têtu pour réaliser ses sentiments pour lui.. Donc ouais, Austen et lui je trouve que c'est cool.. Il est bien plus joyeux depuis qu'il est avec elle, et moi sa me va comme sa.. Il fait partit de l'équipe maintenant, et son bonheur m'importe autant que celui de Beckett..

_ Hmm hmm.. Fit Lanie en guise de réponse, après son discours..

_ T'es pas d'accords ? Demanda t'il en la regardant, tentant de déchiffrer son expression.

_ Si.. Et je pensais que c'était un problème au début.. Kate est ma meilleure amie.. Je dois être de son côter, mais je dois dire que sur ce point là, elle a tout faux.. Et tu as raison, elle est beaucoup trop têtu.. Et pendant toutes ces années j'ai voulu la protéger, en blamant Castle ou en la casant avec d'autres hommes pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité.. Mais en essayant de se protéger de ses sentiments, cette idiote se fait du mal toute seule.. Et c'est tampis pour elle.. Becks est ma meilleure amie, mais c'est une grande fille.. Et j'ai décidé que désormais ses problèmes avec Castle n'étaient plus les miens.. De toute façon, '' ses problèmes '', elle se les créer elle même en ne regardant pas la vérité en face.. Et tu as raison Castle ne mérite pas sa.. Donc j'espère que Beckett réalisera vite ses sentiments pour lui, et autrement je lui souhaite d'être heureux avec cette autre Kate.. et Becks avec son stupide toubib..

Esposito rigola.

_ Tu l'aimes vraiments pas lui hein ?

_ Je le hais.. Mais je fais semblant devant Kate.. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir tout ce qui s'est passé pendant qu'elle se bâtait pour rester en vie.. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir à quel point il s'est comporté en batard..

_ Whoa assez parler de tout sa, Chica.. Penses à ces magnifiques vacances qui nous attendent !

_ Hmm. Fit Lanie rêveuse, s'imaginant déjà la plage, le soleil et son petit ami pour elle toute seule pour deux semaines entières !

* * *

><p>_ Je ne savais pas que Castle avait un fils.. Il est trop mignon et à l'air adorable en tout cas.. Fit Jenny à son fiancé, tandis qu'ils suivaient les autres sur la route.<p>

_ Huh.. C'est pas son fils.. C'est le fils de Kate Austen.. Sa petite amie..

_ Ohh.. Comme il avait les yeux bleus j'ai cru que.. Attends, Kate elle s'apelle ?

_ Oui..

_ Oh.. C'est.. étrange.. Il a deux Kate dans sa vie.. Le pauvre j'espère qu'il ne se mélange pas.. Fit elle avec un petit rire.

Ryan sourit, lui et Espo s'étaient posés la question à plusieurs reprises déjà..

_ Tu sais ce qui est étrange aussi ?

_ Hmm ? Répondit Ryan, sans quitter la route des yeux, il avait toujours été un conducteur distrait, mais lorsque sa petite amie, et _fiancée_ était dans la voiture, il se faisait un point d'honneur à ne pas commettre de bévues qui puissent la mettre en danger..

_ Lorsque je les ai rencontrer pour la première fois, j'ai tout de suite pensé que ce n'était qu'une histoire de mois avant qu'ils ne finissent ensemble.. Je suppose à voir la situation aujourd'hui que j'avais tord..

Wahou, elle aurait pu faire détective, pensa Ryan.. Il réfléchit quelques instants à comment s'y prendre pour lui expliquer la situation..

_ C'est plus compliqué que sa.. Non tu n'avais pas tord chérie.. Ils.. Comment dire.. Ils ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre.. Des sentiments qui ont grandis au fil du temps.. Et Castle est prêt a les admettre à Beckett, ou tout du moins il l'était, mais à ce moment là, c'était elle, qui ne l'était pas.. C'est un problème de '' timing '' entre eux on va dire..

Jenny resta pensive un moment..

_ C'est dommage.. Tout ce temps gâcher parce qu'ils ont peur de la réaction de l'autre si ils s'avouent leurs sentiments.. C'est vraiment trop bête pour eux.. Dit elle finalement.

Ryan soupira en pensant que Jenny avait raison.. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment ils faisaient pour tenir.. Jamais il n'aurait été capable de regarder Jenny avec d'autres hommes et de l'aimer en cachette pendant deux ans.. Sans compter la première année de leurs partenariat, où il n'y avait que du désir sexuel entre eux..

* * *

><p>_ Sa va nous faire du bien ces vacances..<p>

Castle sourit en détournant rapidement le regards de la route pour observer sa petite amie, qui avait l'air plus détendue que jamais.. Non que Kate soit souvent stressé..

_ Je l'aime bien B'ckett, elle est jolie.. Hein Kick ? Fit la petite voix d'Aaron, venant de derrière.

Castle se raidit, bien sur qu'elle était jolie, même magnifique.. Mais il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à sa.. Sa petite amie, qui était également la mère du bambin aux milles questions était juste à côté de lui.. Une mauvaise réponse de sa part, et il se retrouverait encore dans une dispute sans fin.. Il lança un regards à Alexis dans le rétroviseur, mais elle avait son ipod dans les oreilles et ne semblait pas avoir entendu..

_ Bien sur chéri qu'elle est jolie.. Je ne m'entoure que de jolies femmes moi ! Il n'y a qu'a regarder ta mère pour le comprendre..

Kate rougit, mais sourit, un de ses sourires tendres qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui..

Castle se sentit respirer d'un coup beaucoup mieux..

_ Martha ne nous rejoindra pas ? Demanda Kate.

_ Non, madame a décidé de partir en tournée pour, '' Faire connaître son école '' !

Kate rigola devant l'air exaspéré de Rick..

_ Arrête.. Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée qu'elle a eu..

_ M'ouais.. Considérant qu'on l'aura plus dans les jambes pour les trois prochains mois, ta raison c'est pas une mauvaise idée qu'elle a eu pour une fois.. C'est même l'une des meilleures décisions de sa vie.. Voire la seule bonne décision..

Kate rigola, il était tellement choux quand il se plaignait de sa mère.. Même si il le faisait souvent, Kate savait que il n'avait rien contre elle, et que ce n'était que de la taquinerie..

Kate laissa son esprit vagabonder.. Et tenta de penser à ce que ces vacances allaient apporter.. Plus de séreinité et de calme avec un peu de chance.. Surtout qu'elle avait finalement accepté d'enménager chez Rick, et que le dénéménagement commencerait après ces petites vacances.. Autant dire donc qu'elles étaient les bienvenues..

Elle pensa aussi aux amis de Rick.. Elle allait pouvoir apprendre à les connaître d'avantage comme sa.. Esposito et Ryan avaient l'air de deux gamins ! Sans aucuns doutes qu'ils devaient bien s'entendre avec Rick.. Jenny la compagne de Ryan avait l'air d'être une femme douce et gentille, avec qui l'on se fait rapidement amis, et Lanie avait l'air plus exentrique, et donc plus drôle.. Ensuite il y avait Josh.. Il avait l'air d'être un brave type de ce qu'elle avait pu en voir, et il n'était pas désagréable à regarder.. Et puis il y avait Beckett.. et elle était convaincue que cette dernière ne l'aimait pas.. Mais honnetement Kate ne comprenait pas pourquoi.. Elle était avec son toubib alors pourquoi avoir des sentiments de haine envers la compagne de son partenaire, si elle même était dans une relation ? En tout cas, ce que Austen savait, c'était que la relation de Castle et Beckett était compliqué.. Et que quoi qu'il se soit passé entre eux, ou non justement, il y avait là plus que de simples sentiments amicaux.. Et sa lui faisait peur.. Peur qu'il ne la quitte un jour pour elle, pour Beckett.. Mais Austen était résolue à ne pas laisser cette menace entacher à leurs relations..

* * *

><p>_ On y est ! Annonca Rick, alors qu'il ouvrait son portail électrique avec sa télécomande, et avancait sa voiture dans pour la garer devant la maison.. Ou plutôt devant le manoir !<p>

Ils sortirent de la voiture, et les prochains à se garer furent Esposito et Lanie..

_ Whoa Bro.. On dirait la maison de George Clooney ! Fit Esposito, impressionné

_ Je dois avouer Castle que sa laisse sans voix.. Confirma Lanie devant l'immensité de la maison/manoir..

Castle sourit, comme un goss fier de son cadeau de Noël !

Ils furent bientôt rejoint par les autres, qui eurent tous la même réaction..

La '' maison '' était montée sur deux étages, et des dixaines de fenêtres étaient visible, ce qui indiquait un bon nombre de chambres.. Devant la maison, c'était de la pelouse, bien entretenue, des gerbes de fleurs ornaient le devant, et un petit sentier avait été crée dans la pelouse..

Castle leurs fit faire le tour de l'extérieur d'abord, et ils découvrirent derrière la piscine.. Aussi énorme que la maison...

L'intérieur était tout aussi impressionnant.. Tout en classique, avec des meubles en pins, et d'autres en fer forgé qui semblaient tous être hors de prix..

_ Ok.. Fit Castle, une fois qu'ils furent tous installés dans le salon, sur ses grands canapés..

_ On va procédé à la distribution des chambres, je vous dirais bien de choisir, mais sa créérait beaucoup de méli-mélo.. Donc vous allez prendre une clé au hasard dans le sac..

_ Je commence ! Cria Aaron, exité.

_ Désolé buddy, mais tu dors dans la chambre d'Alexis et elle a sa propre chambre..

Le petit bouda, et Lanie eut trop pitié et craqua devant sa petite bouille.

_ Tu peux choisir notre clé si tu veux..

Le visage du petit s'illumina, et il se précipita sur le sac.. Mais Rick le stoppa.

_ Hep, hep, hep, qu'est ce qu'on dit à Lanie ?

_ Merci tata Lanie ! Récita t'il comme un enfant bien sage.

Beckett ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'échange entre Castle et Aaron, Josh avait raison, il était vraiment doué avec les enfants, même avec ce qui concerne l'éducation..

Rick sourit et lui re-tendit le sac, le petit tira une clé, et ce fut le numéro 6 qui sortit.. C'était la chambre du fond..

D'un commun accords, les adultes laissèrent le petit piocher les clés dans le sac, pour le plus grand bonheur du blondinet, et l'amusement des plus grands, devant ses grimaces quand il ne trouvait pas quel chiffre c'était..

Ryan et Jenny eurent la numéro 15, a l'étage du haut, et Josh et Beckett, la numéro 10, Castle et Austen avait la numéro 1. Beckett était déçu d'être si loin de Castle, mais ce dernier en fut ravi.. Il n'aurait jamais supporté de devoir les entendre faire l'amour..

* * *

><p><em>Merciii pour vos reviews! :DD Et vraiment désolé que la suite arrivé si tard.. Mais j'ai commencé à travailler et c'est assez dure, quand je rentre c'est pour filer direct au lit :.. Enfin bref, j'essaierais de poster le prochain chapitre demain soir ! Ou mardi soir ! Surtout que celui là n'est pas très croustillant par rapport à ce que j'ai prévu pour l'autre.. :p _

_Et non Sarah, je n'ai pas prévu de noyade pour Kate Austen! :p mouhahaha ! Peut etre pour Beckett... Non je rigole xd ( mais je ne promet rien pour le toubib...*petit rire démoniaque* ) _

_Reviews ? :D _


	9. Chapter 9

_ Qu'est ce que vous diriez qu'on aille se détendre à la piscine pour décompresser après ce long trajet ? Proposa Castle, en parfait hôte qu'il était..

Tout le monde était redescendu après avoir installé leurs affaires, il n'était que 3h de l'après-midi, le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, et tous étaient impatients de commencer leurs activités de vacances.. Seuls, Alexis et Aaron étaient restés dans leurs chambres, Aaron dormait, et Alexis parlait au téléphone avec Ash.

_ Moi je dis, tous en maillots! S'exclama Lanie, en se levant.

_ Et moi je dis, les maillots ne sont qu'en option ! S'exclama Esposito, en se levant à son tour, faisant rire tous leurs amis.

Lanie lui lança un regards mi-amusé, mi-agacé.

_ Tu tiens vraiment à voir Ryan et Castle '' sans maillots '' ? Lui demanda t'elle.

Esposito déglutit, non il ne tenait pas particulièrement à voir sa !

Leurs amis rigolèrent face à leurs échanges, entre eux c'était toujours comme sa ! De la taquinerie, et de la plaisanterie à n'en plus pouvoir ! Un peu comme Castle et Beckett, mais sans les barrières que ces deux là se mettaient..

Castle attendait au comptoir de la cuisine que sa petite amie descende, elle cherchait son maillot de bain. Oui parce que Austen est tellement bien organisé que quand elle range quelque chose, elle oublie dans les 5 minutes qui suivent où elle l'a rangé ! Mais Castle trouvait sa mignon chez elle.. Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas organisée, qu'elle ne soit pas une femme bien rangée, équilibré, ect.. C'est ce qui l'avait toujours attiré chez elle, son côté.. extravagant, joviale et insouciant !

Sauf que là, sa faisait quand même plus de 10 minutes qu'elle cherchait ! Lanie, Esposito, Jenny et Ryan y étaient déjà, et Beckett et Josh les y avaient déjà surement rejoints.

Tandis qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, il entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers, tandis qu'il se tournait vers elle, l'air qu'il avait inspiré quitta subitement ses bronches.

Devant lui, se tenait une Kate plus belle que jamais, ses boucles brunes étaient remontées avec une pince, laissant son cou libre, et encore plus désirant que d'habitude, elle portait un bikini noir, qui ne laissait que peu de choses à l'imagination, son ventre était plat, musclé, parfait, ses jambes paraissaient interminable tant elles étaient longues.. Elles aussi parfaites.. Sa peau paraissait satiné, et douce comme du coton..

Oui, Kate était parfaite. Seul petit hic ? Ce n'était pas Kate Austen qui se tenait devant lui, mais Kate Beckett.. Et elle n'était pas sienne... Etait ce si mal de regarder une autre femme ? En théorie, non, les hommes, bien qu'en couple, regarde souvent les autres jolies femmes, c'est la nature humaine on dira.. Sauf que Castle savait que c'était bien plus que cela.. Car non seulement il l'a matait, mais son cerveau jouait à présent milles fantaisies à la minute dans lesquelles il se voyait lui embrasser ses lèvres pulpeuses, lui caresser le ventre, ses épaules qui paraissaient si douce, son cou si désirable qui lui donnait envie de l'embrasser, et la mordiller.. Bref ! Elle était désirable, et il l'a désirait, et c'était mal.. Très mal.. Sa petite amie, était à l'étage, et risquait de descendre d'une minute à l'autre, si elle le voyait en train de revâsser devant une autre femme.. Castle se réveilla rien qu'à cette pensée et remarqua que la détective le regardait intensément, et qu'elle avait rougie sous son regards.. M**** pensa Castle, je ne suis pas passé innaperçu apparemment..

_ Hum.. Sa vous va bien le bikini, détective, vous devriez essayer sa quand vous interrogez les suspects, ils craqueraient tous, je vous l'assure ! Lui dit il, avec l'un de ses sourires charmeurs, et son regards taquin..

Beckett roula des yeux, mais il put clairement voire qu'elle n'était pas indifférente au fait qu'elle lui avait fait de l'effet, au point de le rendre muet pendant quelques secondes..

_ Ahh bébé tu es là ! Fit Josh en arrivant tout mouillé, et en enveloppant, Kate dans ses bras..

_ Josh, fit elle en le repoussant, tu es tout mouillé !

_ C'est pas le principe d'aller à la piscine ? Répondit il en froncant les sourcils.

_ Oui.. Mais tu es froid ! J'ai besoin d'aller dans l'eau.. en prenant mon temps ! Et puis.. Tu mouilles la cuisine de R.. Castle !

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour sa, sa arrive à chaque fois avec les gamins et tout ! Intervient Castle.

Le fait qu'il fasse référence au fait que ce n'étaient que les gamins qui rentraient tout mouillés dans la maison n'échappa ni à Josh, ni à Kate.. Et tandis que sa avait amusé cette dernière, Josh lui fronca les sourcils, clairement vexé, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, Castle enchaina.

_ Besoin de prendre son temps pour aller à l'eau avec cette chaleur ? Je ne vous aurais pas pris pour le genre douillette détective.. La taquina t'il, n'en n'ayant rien à faire de la présence du toubib à ses côtés..

A la surpise générale, Josh rigola.

_ Il a pas tords sur ce coup là, Bébé !

Et là encore, ce surnom débile ! Mais cette fois elle n'y prêta même pas attention, est ce que Castle et Josh venaient juste de s'accorder sur un point ? Wahou, pensa t'elle, les choses vont vraiment mal alors.. et sa ne fut que confirmer quand Castle rigola aussi.

Décidant que la situation était beaucoup trop confuse, elle rejoignit les autres à la piscine, sans même répondre à leurs taquineries.. Josh haussa les épaules et la suivit..

C'est le moment que choisit Miss Austen pour descendre, tandis qu'il la regardait, Rick ne put s'empêcher de penser à Beckett, à quel point elle était belle dans son bikini noir.. Bien sur, Kate Austen était belle aussi, magnifique même ! Elle était même aux yeux de Rick la seule femme qui pouvait rivaliser avec Beckett niveau beauté, et il se trouvait très chanceux que elle, elle soit sienne.. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose.. Elle était belle, intelligente, drôle, tout ce qu'il aimait autrefois chez les femmes.. Mais elle n'était pas.. Elle n'était pas **elle**. Elle n'était pas Kate Beckett.

Elle était Kate Austen, la femme avec qui, il partageait sa vie, son lit.. Mais pas son coeur.

Elle était fantastique, géniale.. Mais pas extraordinaire.

Elle le rejoignit souriante, et Castle chassa toutes ses autres pensées.. Certes elle n'était pas Kate Beckett, mais elle au moins elle ne l'avait jamais repoussé, et ne lui avait jamais fais de mal..

Et rien que pour sa, il s'en voulait de penser toujours à Beckett.. Austen méritait bien mieux que sa! Elle méritait un homme qui porterait toute son attention sur elle, pas un homme qui penserait constamment à une autre..

Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche, et Rick sourit, toutes ses autres pensées envolées, rien qu'à voir son petit nez plissé, ses petites taches de rousseurs, et son magnifique sourire..

_ Tu es magnifique.. Lui dit il, en l'embrassant encore.

Son sourire s'élargit, et elle se laissa aller à l'embrasser, avant de le tirer par la main vers la piscine..

_ Dêpeches toi, nous sommes déjà en retards ! Lui dit elle.

_ Han! Et la faute à qui sa Miss Austen ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire '' Miss-je-ne-sais-pas-faire-une-valise-correctement '' ? La taquina t'il.

_ C'est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui me distraillait pendant que je préparais mes affaires !

_ Pff ! J'aurais réussi à ranger ma valise correctement même avec toi pour me distraire !

_ C'est un pari Mr Castle ?

_ Non c'est juste la vérité qui éclate au grand jour ! Tu ne sais pas faire ta valise, Miss-Bordélique !

_ Et toi tu ne sais pas rester en place plus de 5 mins ! Monsieur je distrais ma copine pendant qu'elle prépare ses affaires !

Ils arrivèrent ainsi à la piscine, en se chamaillant gentillement, comme ils le faisaient toujours..

Entre eux, rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis le lycée.. Quand ils étaient ensemble, c'était comme revoir, Katie & Ricky, le surnom de couple qu'on leurs avait donné au lycée..

_ Des ennuis en paradis ? Demanda Ryan en taquinant Castle, tandis qu'il tenait Jenny dans ses bras.. Lanie et Beckett discutaient ensemble, et Josh racontait quelque chose à Esposito qui faisait de son mieux pour écouter, mais qui n'en avait absolument rien à faire..

_ Parle plutôt d'enfer ! Répondit Austen, en rigolant.

_ Cette maison de rêve, l'enfer ? Geez Woman ce que tu peux être compliqué ! Répliqua Castle.

Jenny et Ryan, rigolèrent devant les chamaillades du couple, Espo faisait de son meiux pour ne pas rire, car il les écoutait aussi..

_ La maison est très bien, c'est toi l'eenf..

Avant qu'elle n'est put finir sa phrase, Castle l'avait jeté à l'eau, attirant l'attention de tout le monde dans la piscine.

_ Rick tu vas me le payer ! L'avertit Austen, alors qu'elle immergeait.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir, pour le pousser aussi, Castle attendit qu'elle soit sur la terre ferme de nouveau, et sauta de lui même dans l'eau, faisant rager Austen, tandis que lui était mort de rire.

Elle essaya de le couler, mais il était indéniablement plus fort, et il l'encercla de ses bras puissants, tandis qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre, lui collant des coups de poings par ci par là sur les épaules et les bras, faisant rire Castle et les autres...

Comprenant finalement qu'elle n'arriverait à rien.. Elle se retourna dans ses bras, de façon à ce qu'elle soit dos à lui, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et bouda, un peu comme une enfant l'aurait fait !

Rick déposa des baisers sur ses épaules et son cou, mais Kate continuait de bouder, continuant de faire rire les autres, enfin tous sauf Beckett, elle s'était forçer à rire, et sourire, mais dés qu'elle avait vu Castle déposer le premier baiser sur la peau d'Austen, elle n'avait plus eu le courage de faire semblant.. Elle était resté interdite, continuant de regarder la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, alors qu'elle rêvait de sortir de cette piscine et de s'éloigner le plus loin possible..

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie comme sa.. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit sa auparavant.. Ce sentiment de jalousie.. de trahison.. Pourtant elle avait déjà été témoins de baisers entre Castle et Austen, mais **sa **c'était encore plus intime pour elle.. La façon dont ils se taquinaient lui rappelait sa propre relation avec Castle, et la façon dont ils se renvoyaient toujours la balle, et le voir faire la même chose avec une autre femme.. Elle se sentait trahie.. On aurait aussi bien put lui sortir le coeur et les entrailles la maintenant, autrement dit, l'éviscèrer vivante, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait eu plus mal qu'à ce moment là.. Mais elle ne serait pas Kate Beckett si elle ne savait pas ravaler sa douleur.. Elle posa alors un brave sourire, complètement faux, mais un sourire quand même, et se força à le garder même quand Austen se retourna dans les bras de Castle, qu'elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit rire, et qu'ils s'embrassèrent, et restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre..

Inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha de Josh, tandis que Lanie était déjà dans les bras d'Esposito, Josh était pour elle un refuge, un rempare dans des moments comme celui là.. Certes même dans ses bras, elle avait toujours mal.. Car ils n'étaient pas ceux qu'elle voulait, mais au moins comme sa, elle n'était pas seule, elle n'était pas vulnérable..

* * *

><p>Beckett était dans la cuisine en train de préparer à manger.. Elle était sensé le faire avec Lanie, mais cette dernière l'avait lâchement abandonner, pour aller rejoindre Esposito sur la plage, non pas que sa la dérangeait, faire à manger l'a gardait occupé et empêchait son esprit de trop vagabonder actuellement..<p>

_ Beckett ! Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Demanda Austen, tandis qu'elle l'a rejoignait dans la cuisine.

Beckett grinca des dents, rien qu'à l'entendre.. _Considère la comme une personne normale, pas comme la petite amie de Castle ! _Se forca t'elle à penser.

_ Non c'est bon, j'aime bien cuisiner.. Répondit elle, en lui souriant, un peu forcé, mais eh, on ne change pas du jour au lendemain !

_ Quand même.. Vous êtes des invités.. C'était impoli de la part de Rick de vous laissez faire le diner ! Je n'imagine même pas la tête que Martha ferait si elle apprenait sa !

Beckett se retrouva à rire malgré elle, sa c'est sure que Martha passerait un sacré savon à Castle pour une bévue comme celle ci !

Austen lui sourit, elle était contente qu'elle est réussi à la détendre, car la détective ne semblait toujours pas l'apprécier.. Et Austen ne voulait pas avoir de mauvaises relations avec la partenaire de son petit ami.. Et même si elle était une menace pour leurs relations, premièrement Kate n'était pas facilement jalouse, et deuxièmement, Beckett était celle avec le flingue ! Et sa signifiait deux choses, l'une que c'était à elle de protéger Rick.. Même si c'était souvent l'inverse qui se produisait.. Et de deux, qu'elle pouvait tirer sur Rick quand bon lui semblait ! Sa c'était ce qui faisait ridiculement peur à Rick..

_ Actuellement, tu peux découper les tomates si tu veux.. Lui proposa Beckett..

Austen parut surprise par la proposition mais accepta avec un sourire, Beckett elle même, était surprise d'avoir proposé un truc pareil, mais après tout, Austen n'avait pas l'air méchante, et Beckett s'en voulait de l'avoir jugé si vite à cause de sa relation avec Castle.. Qui plus est, elle voulait apprendre à la connaître mieux.. Car même si elle n'était pas celle qui partageait la vie de Castle, elle voulait au moins s'assurer qu'il était avec quelqu'un de bien.. Il le méritait..

Elles s'occupèrent chacune de leurs côtés en silence, Austen a la coupe des tomates, et Beckett s'occupait de la viande..

Quand Beckett se retourna pour voir si Austen avait finit, elle fut surprise de voir que non seulement, elle n'avait pas finie, mais qu'en plus de sa, les tomates déjà coupées avaient.. une drôle de tête disons..

Beckett ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre pour lui demander si elle cuisinait souvent..

_ Huh.. Euh.. Tu.. Tu cuisines souvent les tomates ?

Austen la regarda un moment, puis partit d'un fou rire incontrôlable, si bien qu'elle posa le couteau de peur de faire un accident, tellement qu'elle riait. Beckett ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, mais bientôt elle se retrouva à rire elle aussi, pour sa défense, Austen avait un rire vraiment contagieux !

_ Je.. Je ne cuisines jamais.. Et sa se.. Sa se voit apparemment..; Parvint elle à dire entre des élcats de rire..

Beckett riait encore, finalement elles réussirent à se calmer.

Austen soupira puis avoua.

_ Sa me venais mal de te laisser faire la cuisine toute seule, et quand tu m'a proposée de couper les tomates j'ai pas osé te dire que je ne le faisais pas souvent..

Beckett sourit.

_ C'est pas grave t'inquiètes.. Du moment que c'est mangeable..

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et repartirent d'un fou rire nerveux..

_ Tu as appris comment à cuisiner ? Lui demanda Austen.

Beckett perdit d'un coup son sourire.. C'était sa mère qui lui avait appris.. Elle se rappelait encore l'après-midi qu'elles avaient passées dans la cuisine à élaborer toutes sortes de recettes.. La cuisine était un vrai champ de batailles après sa ! Son père leurs avait fait remarquer que elles en avaient mises de partout ! Sa mère l'avait alors remis en place en lui rappelant qu'il n'y a qu'à ceux qui font rien qu'ils n'arrivent rien..

_ C'est ma mère. Lui répondit elle, en ménageant un petit sourire triste..

_ Oh..

Beckett la regarda curieusement pendant quelques secondes, sa mère ne faisait pas la cuisine non plus ?

_ Ta mère n'était pas un cordon bleu non plus ?

Ce fut le tour à Austen de faire un petit sourire triste..

_ Non c'est juste que.. On était pas très proche elle et moi..

_ Oh..

Beckett ne savait pas quoi dire d'autres, elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes de ce côté là, sa mère et elle avaient été inséparable.. C'est ce qui avait surement rendu son décès si douloureux d'ailleurs..

_ Mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai l'intention de m'y mettre.. Je ne veux pas que mon fils mange des conserves et des plats réchauffés toute sa vie..

Elle fit un petit sourire à Beckett, que cette dernière lui rendit.. Les problèmes avec sa mère et avec le père d'Aaron.. Beckett n'était tout compte fais pas la seule à qui la chance ne souriait pas..

Elles terminèrent de préparer le repas dans une ambiance amicale, Beckett donnant de temps en temps des conseils.

Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Rick revienne.. Non pas que Beckett ne voulait pas le voir.. Mais avec Austen..

_ Hello Ladies ! Les salua t'il, son tee-shirt gris lui collait à la peau à cause de la sueur, il était aller courir, et Beckett trouva qu'il était encore plus sexy comme sa, que tout à l'heure lorsqu'il était en short.. Ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire rougir..

Beckett et Austen, étaient à côté sur le comptoir, et il les entoura toutes les deux de ses bras , tout en approchant la tête pour voir ce qu'elles avaient préparés..

Beckett sentit des frissons parcourir son corps au contact du bras de Rick autour d'elle.. Même si son autre bras était autour de sa petite amie.. C'était bien, confortable.. Sa sonnait familiale..

A la plus grande surprise générale, se ne fut pas Beckett qui se défit de l'étreinte de Rick, mais Austen..

_ Je suis en colère contre vous Mr l'écrivain ! Non mais quel sorte d'hôte laisse ses invités faire la cuisine ?

_ Mais c'est Beckett qui s'est proposé ! Et puis c'est une exellente cuisinière.. Quand elle se donne la peine de cuisiner au lieu de commander..

Beckett lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, et un regards faussement ennuyé, ce à quoi il répondit avec l'un de ses sourires de goss qui le rendaient si craquant..

_ Hmm hmm Fit sa petite amie pas convaincue..

_ En attendant vas te doucher, tu dégoulines ! Enchaina t'elle.

Il lâcha Beckett, qui manqua le confort et la chaleur de son corps immédiatement.. et il s'approcha de sa petite amie, qu'il prit dans ses bras par derrière.

Beckett sentit une pointe au coeur là encore.. God que sa faisait mal de devoir être le témoins de moments comme celui-çi.. C'est dans ces moments là ou comme celui à la piscine qu'elle regrettait d'être venue.. Et qu'elle détestait cette autre Kate pour être celle qui était dans les bras de Castle..

Ce qui était stupide bien réfléchis.. Car elle avait eu une chance elle aussi.. Mais elle ne l'avait pas saisit.. Et c'était donc sa faute si elle devait continuer à prétendre le bonheur avec le docteur au lieu d'être réellement heureuse avec Castle..

* * *

><p>Le diner se passa sans incidents, ils restèrent tous à discuter un peu puis décidèrent qu'après une journée de trajets, ils étaient tous fatigués, et ils allèrent se coucher.<p>

Beckett alla d'abord chercher son i-phone qu'elle avait oublié dans le living room et Rick une bouteille d'eau car il avait souvent soif la nuit..

Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'au croisement de leurs couloirs qui menaient à leurs chambres..

Beckett se tourna vers Castle pour lui dire bonne nuit, et il en fit de même, mais lorsqu'ils se regardèrent, aucuns sons ne franchit leurs lèvres... Les yeux bleus se perdirent dans les yeux verts et inversement.. Mais cette fois ci fut différente des autres, avant ils savaient toujours ce que l'autre pensait, mais maintenant que leurs sentiments se faisaient de plus en plus présents, sa devenaient compliqués.. Castle n'avait aucunes idées de l'état du coeur de Becks depuis qu'il avait une petite amie, et Beckett n'était plus sure des sentiments de Rick à son égards étant donné qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre..

_ Bon.. Huh bonne nuit Beckett ! Fit Castle, brisant le silence.

_ Huh.. Oui.. Bonne nuit Castle.. Répondit elle.

Mais aucuns des deux ne fit un mouvement pour bouger.. Leurs yeux toujours en connection..

Se sentant courageux ce soir, Castle s'avanca vers Beckett, cette dernière retint son souffle lorsqu'elle vit son visage s'approcher.. Il allait l'embrasser ? Et bien quoi qu'il tente ce qu'il veut, elle ne l'en empêcherait pas ! Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques milimètres, inconsciemment, elle ferma les yeux, dans quelques secondes il allait l'embrasser à présent..

Elle le sentit sur sa joue, doucement elle ouvrit les yeux, son visage toujours à proximité du sien, il lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue, puis lui murmura à l'oreille.

_ Bonne nuit détective...

Et avec sa, il s'en alla.. Sans lui laisser une chance de répondre.. Non pas qu'elle en aurait été capable de toute façon.. Elle ne s'était toujours pas remise du fait qu'elle avait pensé qu'il l'embrasserait..

Bien sur elle était déçu.. Mais c'était quand même pas mal.. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il viendrait lui faire un baiser sur la joue.. Et cette voix dans son oreille.. Rien que d'y penser, les frissons lui revinrent..

Elle sourit tout le long du couloir.. Et dut faire un gros effort pour ne pas rentrer en souriant comme une malade dans la chambre.. Josh se serait posé des questions.. Et qu'aurait elle répondu ? Rick m'a embrassé sur la joue ? Même à ses oreilles sa sonnait étrange.. Personne ne sourit comme un dingue après un baiser comme sa.. Surtout que ce n'était qu'un bisous sur la joue.. Comme on en fait à tant d'autres personnes.. Mais pour eux, c'était bien plus que sa.. Et c'est pour sa, que rien que cette démarque d'affection la faisait plus sourire que n'importes quelles caresses que Josh pouvait lui faire..

* * *

><p><em>Mercii à Sonia, camille, cindyxxx, darkmaud, linds11 que je ne peux pas remercier en privé! : Doonc mercii beaucoup, pour les encouragements et tout, merci! :D _

_Dsl pour les fautes ou autres dans ce chapitre, je l'ai écris d'une traite et je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien relire.. _

_Vos reviews m'encouragent à écrire, donc n'hésitez pas! xd _


	10. Chapter 10

Quand Kate Beckett se réveilla le lendemain matin, ce fut avec un magnifique sourire, elle ne sentait même pas les bras de Josh autour d'elle.. Tout ce dont elle était capable de se rappeler et de toujours sentir, c'était la sensations des lèvres de Castle sur sa joue, et de son souffle chaud dans son oreille.. Elle y avait beaucoup repensé la veille au soir, en allant se coucher, et même tard dans la nuit tandis qu'elle attendait désespérément la venue de Morphée, et elle était sure que sa signifiait quelque chose.. Pourquoi avait il agit ainsi ? Non pas qu'elle s'en plaignait, mais elle était curieuse, et surtout elle avait sentie hier, alors qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux, la flamme de l'espoir renaitre en elle.. Après tout, peut-être que tout espoir n'était pas encore perdu, peut être voulait il encore d'elle..

* * *

><p>Quand Rick Castle se réveilla le lendemain matin, ce fut avec un sentiment de honte incroyable.. Il avait faillit embrasser Kate Beckett ! Alors que leurs amants étaient à quelques portes de là !<p>

Non mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris ! Jamais encore, il n'avait trompé une femme, et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant.. Bien sur ce n'était qu'un innocent baiser sur la joue.. Mais sur le coup, à la regarder, ses beaux yeux verts si captivant, il avait voulu plus ! Il avait essayé plus.. Puis il était revenu à la raison à la dernière minute, mais au lieu de reculer et de rendre les choses plus gênantes encore, il s'était contenté de lui embrasser la joue.. Un geste innocent en soit, au vu d'un observateur extérieur.. Mais lui savait.. Il savait que sa aurait put déraper.. Il savait qu'il avait voulu que sa dérape..

Tandis qu'il regardait Kate Austen dormir à côté de lui, tellement en paix, innocente et belle comme au premier jour qu'il l'avait connu, un autre sentiment de honte l'envahit.. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire sa, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire sa.. Pas après ce qu'elle avait traversé.. Et pas maintenant, pas maintenant qu'ils avaient incorporés les enfants dans leurs relations et que Aaron et Alexis étaient déjà attachés à cette famille recomposée.. Non.. Pour le bien de cette famille et de sa vie futur et de la leurs, il se devait de se sortir Kate Beckett de la tête.. Et si possible de son coeur.. Il devait l'oublier..

Alors qu'il regardait sa petite amie endormie, sa poitrine se soulevant sous ses respirations régulières, son petit nez se plissant comiquement, et les petits bruits qu'elle faisait avec sa bouche, il se jura de s'investir d'avantage dans cette relation, plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà.. Elle le méritait.. Kate Austen avait rendu à Castle une bonne partie de sa joie de vivre, qu'il avait perdu après les évènements qui avaient suivis la tragique mort de leur capitaine..

Et qu'avait fait Kate Beckett dans tout sa ? Elle était repartie avec Josh, même après qu'il lui est confessé son amour, elle l'avait une fois de plus renié.. Non il ne pouvait pas s'investir avec elle.. Elle lui avait déjà beaucoup trop brisé le coeur, et fait tourner la tête..

De son point de vue à présent, les choses étaient simple de toute façon, Kate Beckett était instable tandis que Kate Austen était stable. Kate Austen représentait des chances d'avenir, de futur à deux, et à quatres avec les enfants, tandis que Beckett représentait l'inconnu.. l'instabilité, l'insécurité.. Elle changeait d'avis trop souvent pour qu'il puisse dire qu'elle ai des chances d'avenir avec qui que se soit, sa et le fait qu'Austen tentait d'oublier le passé et d'avancer vers l'avenir à l'inverse de Beckett qui vivait dans le passé et ses obsessions, enfin son obsession..

* * *

><p>Kate Beckett traversa donc le couloir qui menait de sa chambre au living room, plus heureuse et confiante que depuis deux mois.. Elle ne savait pas ce signifiait ce qu'il s'était passé hier, mais elle savait que sa signifiait quelque chose, et c'est donc avec ses idées positives, et un large sourire qu'elle entra dans la pièce.<p>

Sourire qui s'effondra dés qu'elle vit la scène devant elle.

Kate assise sur les genoux de Rick, tous les deux riants devant une assiette de pancakes, et Rick ayant ses bras fermement autour d'elle, lui caressait la cuisse rêveusement de sa main gauche, tout en la regardant manger, et en riant sa et là, des plaisanteries qu'ils se faisaient..

Beckett sentit son visage se décomposer.. Passant d'un sourire radieux à une tête d'enterrement, aussi cliché que cela pouvait il paraître..

_ Ho hey Beckett ! Fit Rick en la saluant de la main, et en lui souriant.

Un sourire des plus banals, comme il l'aurait fait n'importe quel autre jour..

Certainement pas un sourire que l'on fait à une personne que l'on à faillit embrasser le soir d'avant !

Ou avait t'elle imaginer tout cela ? Peut-être que le baiser sur la joue, n'était que sa au final, en baiser sur la joue, pour dire bonne nuit à une amie..

_ Salut Beckett ! Lança Austen joviale, en lui souriant tout en continuant de mâcher son pancake.

Rick lui fit une tape sur la cuisse avec la main qui la caressait gentillement juste avant.

_ On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, c'est impoli et grossier, Miss Austen !

_ Vous n'aviez certainement pas l'air de vous en plaindre tout à l'heure que j'avais la bouche pleine Mr Castle... Lui rappela t'elle avec un sourire taquin, en faisant référence à leurs activités d'après le réveil..

Castle ouvrit la bouche comme un gobelet, et la referma, incapable de trouver quelque chose à dire, mais sentant Rick Junior s'éveiller rien qu'au souvenir de ce qu'elle lui avait fait..

Cette femme sera ma mort ! Pensa t'il.

Austen partit à rire, quand elle le sentit elle aussi.. Et il l'a rejoint dans son hilarité.. Ils oublièrent ainsi que Beckett était également dans la pièce, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à répartir dans leur monde de pancakes, et plaisanteries..

Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé de là ou elle était.. Les observant, les analysant.. Cherchant la faille, l'erreur, la moindre chose qui trahirait l'absence de sentiments dans leurs relations..

Mais elle n'en trouvait pas.. Elle n'en voyait pas.. Ils étaient heureux.. Vraiment heureux.. Et même si sa lui donnait la nausée de l'admettre, ils formaient vraiment un beau couple.. Ils ne se complétaient pas comme elle et Castle se complétaient, non eux ils semblaient avoir été taillés dans la même pierre, être partis du même socle..

_ Ils sont mignon hein ? Fit une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

Elle avait été tellement perdue dans ses pensées, qu'elle n'avait pas entendue la personne arrivée, il se trouvait que c'était Lanie.. La dernière personne au monde à qui elle aurait pensé pour faire ce genre de commentaires..

Elle ne fit rien pour cacher son air misérable.. Lanie l'aurait vue de toute façon..

Le visage de Lanie s'adoucit lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de son amie.

_ Allez viens, on va parler.. Fit elle en se dirigeant vers la terrasse, sans lui donner une chance de répondre.

Beckett jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au couple heureux dans la cuisine, et suivit sa meilleure amie à l'extérieur.

Lanie s'assit sur une chaise autour de la magnifique table en bois de Rick.. Et Kate fit de même.

Elles ne dirent rien pendant un moment, quand finalement Lanie brisa le silence.

_ Bon, tu m'expliques maintenant pourquoi tu faisais cette tête en voyant Austen et Castle tout à l'heure ?

Beckett grogna.

_ Lanie tu sais très bien pourquoi.. Tu veux vraiment m'obliger à le dire ? Dit elle d'une voix irritée.

_ Considérant que tu nous renie sa depuis un peu plus de deux ans maintenant, oui Kate Beckett, je veux te l'entendre dire !

Dis comme sa, sa prenait sens..

Beckett soupira loudement..

_ Je l'aime.. Dit elle d'une voix à peine audible.

_ Pardon ? C'était quoi sa ? Je suis pas bien sure d'avoir entendue..

_ Je l'aime ! Contente ?

Lanie lui fit un grand sourire.

_ Oui.

_ Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire à propos de sa ? Demanda Lanie.

_ Rien.

Devant le regards de Lanie, elle s'expliqua.

_ Tu ne l'as pas vus avec elle ? J'ai manqué ma chance Lanie.. Il est heureux avec elle.. Ils forment une sorte de famille, et les choses vont bien pour eux.. J'ai.. J'ai espérer pendant un temps que.. Mais à les voir là.. Ils sont heureux.. Et je n'ai pas le droit de me mettre en travers de sa..

_ C'est vrai.. Acquiesa Lanie.

Beckett la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes ! Elle qui s'attendait à ce que Lanie la réveille, ou essaie d'implanter du bon sens en elle, voilà qu'elle était d'accord avec sa..

Au lieu de répondre à son regards interrogateur, Lanie lui posa une autre question.

_ Pourquoi tu t'es remises avec Josh après ton comas ? Kate, on a tous entendu Rick te déclarer qu'il t'aimait, et par ton regards quand tu t'es réveillé, tu t'en rappelais très bien.. Alors pourquoi ?

Kate évita le regard de Lanie.. Celui-çi était pleins de reproches..

_ Je sais pas Lanie.. Je.. Je pouvais pas lâcher Josh comme sa.. Je veux dire.. C'est mon petit ami ! Le fait que Castle me déclare qu'il m'aime.. Sa n'étais pas suffisant pour larguer Josh..

_ Et bien dans ce cas, sois heureuse, Kate !

Cette fois, la voix de Lanie n'avais plus rien de gentil, et quand Kate la regarda dans les yeux, elle put y lire de la colère..

_ Castle te déclare qu'il t'aime, tu restes avec Josh, Rick finit finalement par surmonter le coeur brisé que tu lui as laissé en trouvant quelqu'un d'autre ! Il reste tout de même à tes côtés tous les jours, et voilà que tu te mets à jouer les gamines capricieuses ! Je n'aurais jamais cru dire sa un jour Kate mais tu est une égoiste..

_ Pardon ?

Cette fois, Kate était vraiment choqué.. Jamais, Lanie ne lui avait parlé comme sa..

_ Oui, Kate, une égoiste ! Tu veux Castle pour toi toute seule sans être avec lui quand même, et en ayant carrément l'audace de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre !

_ Je ne suis pas sortis avec quelqu'un d'autre, j'étais déjà avec Josh !

Kate commencait à devenir légèrement irritée par cette dispute..

_ Alors pourquoi tu nous fais une tête de chien battue en regardant Castle et Austen ensemble ? Si tu es si bien que sa avec Josh, et qu'il est celui que tu veux.. Pourquoi ton coeur souffre t'il de voir Castle heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

_ Parce que je l'aimes !

_ Et tu ne l'as réalisé que maintenant ? Là, soudainement, en les voyant déjeuner ensemble, sa t'a pris comme sa que tu l'aimais ? Non Kate, tu le sais depuis bien lontemps, seulement tu as bien trop peur Kate.. Et c'est bien ton problème.. Tu n'as pas répondu à la déclaration d'amour de Castle, pas à cause de Josh, lui on sait très bien, qu'il n'est qu'un homme de passage, qu'un gars comme sa.. Non tu n'a pas répondu parce que tu as eu peur qu'il te brise le coeur.. Et tu as naivement pensé qu'il resterait fidèlement à tes côtés, seul, pendant que tu fricotais avec Josh.. Et maintenant que tu te rends compte qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de sérieux, quelqu'un qui a beaucoup compté pour lui, et qui compte encore aujourd'hui.. Sa te fais peur.. Peur qu'il se lance avec elle et ne t'oublies.. Et sa, c'est ce qui te rends égoiste Kate.. Egoiste parce que tu le veux pour toi toute seule, mais tu ne le prends pas.. Tu le veux sans le vouloir.. Tu veux qu'il soit à tes côtés sans réellement l'être.. Tu lui confies des choses, tu vis des choses avec lui, qui lui font penser et garder espoir qu'il a une chance avec toi.. Mais cette chance tu ne l'a lui donne jamais.. Et je suis désolé de devoir te dis sa, mais c'est moche Kate.. C'est moche de traiter un homme comme sa.. Surtout quand cet homme serait prêt à mourir pour toi, alors que celui avec lequel tu partages ton lit, n'es même pas foutu de faire griller trois pancakes ! Alors fait nous plaisir Kate, et sois heureuse avec Josh, et laisse Castle avec Austen, ok ? Tu l'a choisis après tout non ? Ou alors, arrête tout avec Josh, et exprime tes sentiments à Castle.. Mais arrête de te morfondre.. Parce que tu n'a pas vraiment le droit de faire sa.. Comme je l'ai déjà dis.. Tu avais le choix Kate.. C'est ni la faute à Castle, ni la faute à Austen, si t'a fais le mauvais..

Sur cette longue tirade, Lanie s'en alla sans un dernier regards pour Kate.. Elle était sa meilleure amie mais il était temps que quelqu'un lui fasse comprendre que ce qu'elle faisait était mal..

Richard Castle n'était pas un jouet, et elle ne méritait pas de l'utiliser comme elle l'avait fait..

Après son comportement, comparé au comportement d'Austen avec Rick, Lanie n'était pas sure que Beckett ne mérite Castle du tout..

* * *

><p><em>Je voulais faire une discussion amicale.. Mais sa a tourné en dispute mdr ; J'espère que Lanie n'était pas trop OOC.. <em>

_Mercii pour vos reviews! :D Vous ne savez même pas à quel point elles me font sourire ! _

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez de celui là.. Il est légèrement '' angst '' mais le prochain sera plus drôle promis ^^ _


	11. Chapter 11

Kate resta tels que Lanie l'avait laissé pendant plusieurs minutes.. Pour une fois, son esprit ne formait pas dix pensées à la seconde.. Non cette fois çi, Beckett était tellement confuse qu'elle n'était même pas capable de former une seule pensée cohérente..

Après quelques minutes de plus d'état végétatif, Beckett sembla se réveiller, et la première chose à laquelle elle pensa fut: _'' What the hell just happened ? '' (A/N : Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer? ). _

Lanie était sa meilleure amie, elles ne s'étaient jamais disputés, et même si Lanie lui avait parfois fait des reproches ou tenus rigueur pour certaines choses, jamais, au grand jamais, ne lui avait elle parler comme sa..

Et ce qu'elle avait dit, ses mots résonnèrent toujours dans l'esprit de Kate '' _Tu es une égoiste, Kate Beckett.. ''; _Kate ne se trouvait bien sur pas parfaite, et même pleine de défauts, mais jamais n'avait elle penser qu'elle pouvait être égoiste !

_ Bonjour Beckett ! Belle matinée hein ? L'appela la voix de Ryan, qui arrivait sur la terrasse devant en elle, portant un bermuda kaki, et un tee-shirt blanc.. Tellement différent du Ryan en service au précint..

_ Hmm Bonjour Ryan.. Huh.. Oui c'est une belle matinée..

Elle lui fit un sourire, qu'elle tenta de faire convaincant, mais ne fut pas sure du résultat, heureusement pour elle, Ryan avait le soleil dans les yeux, et devait les plisser pour la voir.

Elle se dépêcha de rentrer à l'intérieur, mais de là, hésita.. Elle risquait de croiser d'autres gens, et dans son état actuel, qui était d'être au bord des larmes.. Elle ne voulait voir absolument personne..

Elle eut soudain l'idée de descendre sur la plage.. L'air marin lui ferait du bien.. Qui plus est le bruit des vagues et la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, lorsqu'elle était étendue sur le sable avait toujours réussi à la calmer lorsqu'elle était en colère, ou triste..

Elle laissa une brève note, ''_ Descendu courir sur la plage, reviendrais pour le déjeuner ! Si je ne suis pas rentrer à midi, ne m'attendez pas pour commencer à manger.. -KB. _''

Elle sortit le plus vite possible de la maison, et de son air étouffant qui commençait à l'oppresser, si bien qu'elle en avait des difficultés à respirer..

Arriver sur la plage, elle la longea.. N'ayant pas pris de chaussures dans sa hâte, elle descendit jusqu'à la mer, et marcha dans l'eau tout en longeant la plage, laissant le remous des vagues venir caresser ses pieds.. Elle marcha pendant environ une demi-heure, la tête vide de toute pensée, et le coeur si lourds et blessé, qu'elle avait l'impression de s'être fait tirer dessus.. Tout du moins, sa faisait encore plus mal que lorsqu'elle s'était fait tirer dessus.. Ou peut-être était ce, parce qu'elle avait toujours été plus douée pour gérer les blessures physiques plutôt que celles sentimentales..

Quand elle fut sure, que personne dans ses amis ne viendraient aussi loin, alors seulement s'autorisa t'elle à s'arrêter.. Elle se laissa choir dans le sable sec, tout en laissant ses pieds dans l'eau.. Aimant le contact que cette dernière provoquait sur sa peau..

Elle regarda l'eau pendant un petit moment, quand enfin sa arriva, ce ne fut que quelques larmes au début, mais elle ne fit rien ni pour les essuyer, ni pour les arrêter.. Et puis le torrent arriva..

Elle hôquetait, elle respirait mal, elle pleurait, elle avait mal..

Elle pleurait pour sa dispute avec sa meilleure amie, elle pleurait pour ses erreurs, peut-être irréparable dans sa relation avec Rick, elle pleurait pour sa mère qui n'était plus avec elle, et qui ne pouvait plus la consoler et la guider dans des situations comme celles-ci, elle pleurait pour Montgommery, pour Royce, ces personnes disparus à qui elle tenait énormément.. Elle pleurait pour les personnes qui l'avaient quitté et qui l'avait fait souffrir.. Mais plus que tout, elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait envie de pleurer.. Parce qu'elle en avait marre, marre d'être fort, et de tout garder en contrôle, marre de cacher ses sentiments, marre, marre, marre ! Elle en avait ras le bol ! Trop plein !

Parce que tout le monde à des moments de faiblesse, et de doute et que Kate Beckett n'était pas différente..

Kate Beckett n'était pas aussi froide et in-sentimentale que les gens l'a croyait.. Et c'était bien sa le problème.. Elle aurait aimé être in-sentimentale, sa l'aurait empêcher de souffrir, elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir eu de sentiments pour Royce, Montgommery et sa mère, dont les morts avaient fait l'effet d'une dague dans le coeur à chaque fois.. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir considérer sa dispute avec Lanie, comme une simple dispute d'amie, et n'en avoir rien à faire.. Mais elle ne pouvait pas.. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, aux mots qu'elle avait employé..

'' _Egoiste parce que tu le veux pour toi toute seule, mais tu ne le prends pas._ ''

'' _Et tu as naivement pensé qu'il resterait fidèlement à tes côtés, seul, pendant que tu fricotais avec Josh '' _

_'' Peur qu'il se lance avec elle et ne t'oublies. '' _

_'' Tu avais le choix Kate.. C'est ni la faute à Castle, ni la faute à Austen, si t'a fais le mauvais..'' _

Et le pire pour Kate, le pire dans tout ce que Lanie avait dis.. C'était qu'elle avait raison.. Et sa sa déchirait Kate, de savoir que oui, elle avait joué les égoistes avec Castle, que oui, elle avait joué avec son coeur, et que oui elle ne voulait pas le partager, mais elle ne le voulait pas non plus de peur de trop s'attacher..

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dis que vu son état actuel, elle était déjà énormément attaché à Castle..

_'' Sois heureuse avec Josh, et laisse Castle avec Austen, ok ? Ou alors, arrête tout avec Josh, et exprime tes sentiments à Castle.. '' _

Lanie avait dis sa comme si c'était aussi simple..

Ah, si seulement..

Tout d'un coup la lettre de Royce lui revint en mémoire '' _La dernière chose que tu veux, c'est de regarder derrière toi ta vie, et de te dire, si seulement.. ''._

Une larme et un rire lui échappèrent en même temps à ce souvenir.. Quel ironie !

Voilà seulement 6 mois que Royce lui avait transmis cette lettre, et voilà qu'elle en était déjà avec des '' _Si seulement.. ''.. _

Un ultimatum, voilà ce que Lanie lui avait posé.. Et Kate se sentait complètement désemparé.. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire..

Son coeur lui disait de tout arrêter avec Josh, et d'avouer ses sentiments à Castle.. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, sa tête était d'accord avec son coeur.. Elle avait finalement accepté ses sentiments, et elle était prête.. Mais il restait tout de même un problème.. **Lui.**

Il était dans une autre relation, il était heureux, et c'est pas comme si elle pouvait juste aller le voir et dire '' Coucou Castle, écoutes, je t'aime, alors largue ta copine, et allons faire pleins de bébé toi et moi ! ''.. Rien que cette idée ridicule la fit sourire, car un autre souvenir lui vint en tête..

Le jour où elle avait interrompu le dinner de Madi et Castle, et que cette dernière, enragée lui avais dis: '' _Tu veux qu'il te fasse un tas de bébé !_ '', Madi avait vu juste.. Pas pour les bébés.. C'était un peu tôt pour sa ! Même si une petite Castle-Beckett avec les yeux bleus, et le sourire coquin de son père, et les longues boucles brune de sa mère.. Bref! Madie avait vu juste sur le fait qu'elle avait été jalouse..

Elle se rappela aussi de Jordan Shaw..

'' _Castle tiens à vous Kate.._ ''

Et de Will Sorenson, son ex.

'' _Tu l'aimes bien n'est ce pas ? Castle ? '' _

Et de Kira Blaine, l'ex de Castle.

'' _Il est tout à vous.. ''_

Et de tous ces gens qui au fil des années, leurs avaient demandé..

'' _Vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ? '' _

Kate laissa tous ces souvenirs remontés à la surface.. Et réalisa que elle et Castle, avaient vraiment perdus beaucoup de temps.. Trois ans.. Non mais qui attends trois ans avant de réaliser ses sentiments pour quelqu'un ? La réponse était simple. Les idiots. Et les gens qui ont peur.

Et Kate Beckett détestait devoir être associé à l'une de ses étiquettes...

Tandis qu'elle restait là à réfléchir à la situation et à ce qu'elle devrait faire, elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.. Elle ne pouvait pas larguer Josh, sans être sure qu'elle y gagnerait Rick.. Mais elle ne pouvait pas déclarer ses sentiments à Castle en étant toujours avec Josh..

Elle décida donc qu'elle ne ferait rien. Nada. Tout du moins pour l'instant.

Elle utiliserait ses deux semaines pour réfléchir encore à la situation..

Et dans deux semaines, elle prendrait une décision..

D'ici là, elle s'amuserait avec ses amis, et Josh.. Elle essayera de rattraper le temps perdu avec lui, et de voir si sa relation avec lui fonctionne toujours malgré sa récente réalisation sentimentale..

Kate essuya ses dernières larmes, et resta encore un moment à fixer l'océan, en ne pensant à rien du tout.. Elle était bien comme sa.. Avec la chaleur du soleil qui lui chatouillait le visage, le vent marin qui faisait voler ses boucles, et l'odeur de sel qui taquinait son nez..

* * *

><p>Elle préparait à présent le repas.. Elle était rentré il y a un peu plus d'une heure, et avait trouvé la maison bien calme, et pour cause il n'y avait plus personne à la maison.. Castle et Austen étaient partis passés la journée en ville, Ryan et Jenny étaient allés à la plage, Esposito, et Lanie, qui avaient également embarqués Aaron et Alexis étaient allés faire du bateau et Josh avait laissé une note sur le comptoir comme quoi il était allé voir un ami qui habitait dans les environs..<p>

Elle entendit soudain des bruits devant la maison, et le son de personnes parlant activement, elle reconnut la voix enfantine d'Aaron, et eu soudain une pointe d'angoisse au coeur en se disant qu'elle allait devoir affronter Lanie..

_ Tante B'ckett! S'exclama Aaron, gaiement, en venant vers elle.

_ Hey petit coeur ! Tu t'es bien amusé ? Demanda t'elle jovialement, à l'enfant.

Malgré tout ce qui pouvait se passer.. Elle adorait ce petit, son innocence, et sa fraicheur de vivre lui redonnait le sourire même dans les moments les plus dures..

_ Oui ! On a fait du bateeaaau ! Et.. Et Tonton Esposito, nous a craqu-té Axis, et moi sur une bouée, 'rande comme sa ! Fit il en écartant grands les bras, faisant rire Beckett.

_ Oh hey Beckett ! Fit Esposito souriant, en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine..

Beckett se demanda pendant un instant, si Lanie lui avait parlé de leurs disputes..

_ Aaron ! Il faut aller prendre le bain ! Cria la voix d'Alexis dans la maison.

Elle arriva à son tour dans la cuisine, et après avoir réussi à attraper le petit blond qui était partit en courant, s'élança vers la salle de bain. Kate la regarda partir en se disant, que elle était vraiment douée dans le rôle de la grande soeur..

_ Espo.. Commenca Lanie en entrant dans la cuisine, mais s'arrêta net quand elle apperçut Beckett, elles se regardèrent géner.. Puis Lanie remonta dans la chambre sans un mots de plus..

Beckett sentit son coeur se serrer.. Elle avait besoin de sa meilleure amie.. Maintenant plus que jamais.. Mais elle comprenait très bien sa position.. Elle lança un coup d'oeil à Esposito, qui haussa les épaules, et la suivit.

Elle entendit alors la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et Josh apparut.

_ Kate ! Dit il joyeusement, avant de se mettre derrière elle, et de la prendre dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle coupait toujours ses pommes de terre..

Elle sourit à la gesture.. Bien sure elle n'aimait pas Josh.. Mais sa ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas confortable avec lui ou qu'il ne lui inspirait pas un sentiment de sécurité..

_ Comment c'était ta journée ? Lui demanda t'il à l'oreille, tout en l'embrassant sur la joue..

Exactement comme Castle l'avait fait l'autre soir.. Sur la joue..Stop ! S'arrêta t'elle.

_ Hmm reposante et toi ?

_ Ennuyante à mourir ! Fred m'a rappelé la raison pour laquelle lui et moi ne sommes plus amis.. Ce type est d'un égocentrisme.

Beckett rigola du ton ennuyé de Josh.. Puis se tourna et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres..

_ On aura plus qu'à se rattraper ce soir alors.. Fit elle suggestivement..

Josh lui fit un grand sourire, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

_ Je vais me doucher.. Tu viens ? Lui demanda t'il.

Elle sourit.

_ Peux pas.. J'ai le diner à finir de préparer..

Josh grogna, puis avec un dernier baiser, il se dirigea vers leur salle de bain..

* * *

><p>La soirée était à présent bien avancé.. Ils étaient tous dans le salon..<p>

Kate Beckett discutait avec Jenny et Kate Austen ; Lanie jouait au jeu vidéo avec Aaron et Alexis, et les garçons étaient installés sur une table de poker..

Alexis décida de mettre un peu de musique, et pendant quelques temps tout allait bien.. Elle faisait à présent la discussion avec Jenny, Austen était partit coucher Aaron, tout allait bien donc jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la musique..

_Take it all back,_

_all that i said.._

_It comes out too fast _

_so I just couldn't help _

_The way that i felt_

_I started the fire.. _

Castle aussi écoutait la musique.. Et le premier couplet le renvoya immédiatement au jour où Kate Beckett s'était fait tirer dessus, et qu'il lui avait confessé son amour.. Il n'avait même pas pu s'en empêcher.. Comme la musique le disait, c'était sortit trop vite..

_Watching you walk_

_I followed you there_

_Standing too close_

_It's hurting._

_I pictured the words_

_The warmth of your breath_

_I started the fire_

_It's burning.. _

A ce moment, Beckett se rappela la douleur qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Austen et Castle ensemble.. Tous leurs moments de complicité dont elle était le témoin.. Et comme la chanson le décrivait si bien, elle aussi elle se demandait souvent ce que Castle disait à Austen, dans les moments où elle était trop loin pour les entendre, mais qu'elle voyait clairement la joie sur le visage de la jeune femme.. Dans ces moments là, elle imaginait toutes les choses magnifique que Castle lui disait..

_And it feels like Jealousy_

_And it feels like i can't breath_

_And i'm on, down on my knees.. _

_And it feels like jealousy.. _

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.. Qui avait tourner la tête le premier ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est que là encore, ils se retrouvaient à se regarder dans les yeux, leurs émotions à nues, les mots inutiles, leurs visages et leurs regards parlant pour eux.. Cette chanson leur correspondait parfaitement.. Ou tout du moins, elle correspondait exactement à la situation du moment..

_Is it me that you want ? _

_Cause it's me you can have.. _

_Can you give me an answer ? _

_I'm tired of waiting.._

_I'm tired of thinking.. _

Castle et Beckett, Rick et Kate, étaient toujours les yeux dans les yeux.. Leurs coeurs battaient à l'unisson.. Plus rien au monde ne comptait que ce moment, rien d'autre qu'eux, eux et cette chanson.. Cette chanson qui en disait tant.. Une chanson qui disait tout..

Castle n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose que Beckett... Son cerveau lui criait _'' Kate_ _Austen ! '', _mais son coeur lui criait '' _Kate Beckett ! ''.._ C'était si compliqué.. Aimer une femme, et vivre avec une autre..

Pourtant alors qu'il regardait Beckett dans les yeux, c'était simple.. Très simple même.. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi, ni comment.. Mais vu comme elle le regardait.. Il savait qu'elle ressentait exactement la même chose.. Le même sentiment.. Et était dans la même situation..

Mais se n'est pas sa qui empêcha Castle de détourner le regards.. Non ce qu'il empêchait, c'était qu'il ne savait pas bien où regarder d'autre.. Ce moment était si intense.. Que plus rien d'autre ne comptait.. Il y avait comme un magnétisme invisible entre eux qui rendaient toute coupure impossible.. C'était dure à expliquer.. C'était dure à comprendre.. Mais Castle ne réfléchissait même pas.. Tout ce qu'il savait à ce moment là, c'était que.. Il était bien.. Un peu comme après une dose d'héroine, ou autre, et que tu ne sens plus ton corps, quand tu flottes entre la réalité et le rêve.. Sa lui faisait cet effet là de la regarder dans les yeux..

_And it feels like Jealousy.._

_And it feels like i can't breath.._

_And i'm on, down on my knees.._

_And it feels like Jealousy.. _

Beckett ressentait exactement le même sentiment.. A la différence près.. Son coeur _et _son cerveau criaient _Castle_..

_I'm tired of thinking.. _

_I'm tired of waiting.. _

Elle ne voulait plus rien d'autre à ce moment là que, courir jusqu'à lui, se jeter à son cou, et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que la tête lui en tourne.. Puis le trainer jusqu'à la chambre pour se débarasser de cette horrible tension sexuelle qui dure depuis bien trop lontemps.. Puis elle le trainerait jusque sur la terrasse où ils regarderaient ensemble les étoiles toute la nuit.. Avec Castle expliquant quel genre de personne habite sur chacunes d'entres elles.. Elle voulait Castle.. God, elle le voulait tellement que sa faisait mal de ne pas l'avoir, là maintenant..

La musique se termina finalement, et avec sa, Castle reprit ses esprits, et brisa la connection visuelle, pour s'excuser quelques minutes plus tard auprès de leurs amis, et monter se coucher..

* * *

><p>Elle ne revit pas Castle de la soirée.. Ni Kate Austen.. Elle frissonna de dégoût rien qu'en imaginant se qu'ils faisaient.. L'idée qu'ils puissent... Après qu'ils aient partagés un moment si intime la rendait d'une jalousie folle.. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre Josh dans leur chambre, mais avant, elle avait autre chose à faire..<p>

Esposito était toujours dans le salon, et Lanie était monter..Ce qui signifiait qu'elle était seule..

Beckett prit une grande inspiration, et toqua..

_ Entrez ! Dit Lanie..

Beckett passa timidement sa tête à travers la porte..

_ Hi Lanie..

Lanie posa son bouquin et l'invita à rentrer..

Beckett ferma la porte, mais ne sachant pas quoi faire, resta appuyé dessus..

Finalement Lanie eut un petit sourire et lui dit.

_ C'bon Kate, viens ici.. Fit elle, en tapotant le lit..

Beckett s'approcha doucement du lit, et s'assit, puis prenant une grande inspiration elle débala tout..

_ Je suis désolée Lanie, tu as tout à fait raison, et j'avais tord.. Je m'en veux tellement ! Je n'ai jamais réalisé ce que je faisais, tu sais.. Je savais qu'il avait des sentiments, mais j'avais tellement peur.. Je ne pensais pas que sa lui ferait cet effet là de me voir avec quelqu'un d'autre.. Mais maintenant je comprends.. Sa fais si mal Lanie.. Et c'est ma faute, pas la sienne, pas la sienne..

A la fin, Kate s'était mise à pleurer, encore.. Tellement fatiguée par la tension accumulée.. Ses moments de connection passé avec Castle qui la rendait confuse et heureuse à la fois.. Tout sa, sortis dans ses larmes.. Lanie l'avait prise dans ses bras, et la réconfortait comme une mère l'aurait fait avec sa fille..

_ Je ne vais pas te mentir.. Tu es une idiote..

Kate rigola..

_ Geez, merci Lanie.. J'avais oublier à quel point tu pouvais être réconfortante !

Elles partagèrent un rire..

_ J'aurais pu l'aimer.. Josh.. C'est un gars bien..

Lanie baissa immédiatement le regards.. Ce qui alerta tout de suite Kate..

_ Lanie ?

_ Bon il est tard, et Espo va arriver..

_ Lanie qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Beckett en était sure à présent.. Quelque chose s'était passé pendant qu'elle comatait.. Elle avait eu un doute, mais avec tout ce qui s'était passé, elle avait vite oublier..

_ Kate.. Dit Lanie, en guise d'avertissement, les choses devaient vraiment être sérieuse..

_ Lanie.. Répliqua t'elle sur même ton.. Elle détestait qu'on lui cache des choses..

Lanie soupira..

_ Josh.. Il a eu un accrochage avec Castle pendant.. Pendant que tu étais à l'hôpital..

Elle comptait en rester là, mais le regards de Miss Beckett l'incita à continuer..

_ Ils se sont battus.. Josh a accusé Castle d'être responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé et lui a mis un coup de poing dans la bouche.. Castle s'est défendu... Et lui a collé un bon direct dans le ventre! Man, je savais pas que writer-boy avait sa en lui !.. Bref, les choses ont dégénérer, et ils se sont pas échangés des mots tendre.. Pour finir Josh a dit que tu était à lui.. Ce qui a mis Castle dans une rage folle.. Et Josh a réussi avec ses connections à l'hôpital à bannir Castle de ta chambre jusqu'à ton réveil.. Quand Espo s'est révolté contre sa, il a menacé de tous nous faire subir le même traitement..

Beckett resta silencieuse quelques instants, avant qu'un éclair de rage ne traverse ses beaux yeux verts et qu'elle ne quitte la chambre en trombe...

Lanie connaissait cette facette de Kate, et elle eut soudain très pitié du pauvre toubib..

* * *

><p><em>Voilaa! Bon je suis pas contente avec la fin, j'ai un peu baclé la réconciliation.. Mais j'étais pressé d'accuser Josh! xD <em>

_Next chapitre : Beckett vas redevenir un peu plus Beckett ! Avec ses jolies crises de colère que l'on adore tous! =)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Camille : Mercii ! Et Désolé mais Lanie et Kate se sont réconciliés! : mdr, mais tkt pour Rick et Kate, j'ai pas encore prévus de les mettre ensemble.. xD Pas pour l'instant tout du moins.. C'est trop drôle de jouer un peu avec eux.. ( Sa c'est la sadique en moi! mdr ) _

_Julie : Mercii ! :) J'avoue qu'elle a bien besoin d'être secouer Beckett ! Et j'espère que quelqu'un s'en chargera dans la saison 4 ! xD _

_Sonia : Merciii! :D Tu ne sais pas à quel point t'a review m'a faite sourire! Et oui, elle ne continueras pas indéfiniment! mdr Mais j'ai prévus encore un bon paquet de chapitre tkt! ;) Et Beckett n'a pas finis de payer pour ce qu'elle a fait à Rick! Je sais je suis sadique.. xD _

_Darkmaud : Mercii! Et Je dois avouer que tu m'a bluffer ! Parce qu'il y certaines choses que tu as dites que j'avais prévus.. De différente facon, mais t'a pratiquement deviné quand même ! Je dirais pas lesquels, big spoiler sinon xD _


	12. Chapter 12

Kate dévala les escaliers à une vitesse tellement affolante que si Superman existait réellement, il aurait eu de la concurrence avec elle..

Elle vit le regard inquiet d'Esposito se poser sur elle.. Il faut dire qu'elle ne passait pas inaperçu, tout son corps bouillonnait de rage, ses veines de poignet semblaient prêtes à exploser tant elle serrait les poings..

Elle ne prêta attention à rien sur son chemin, ou plutôt n'accorda d'importance à rien.. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête.. S'expliquer avec Josh ! Et il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il est une TRES bonne explication à lui donner ! Car vu son niveau de fureur, si il commençait avec des '' babe laisse moi t'expliquer.. '' Elle deviendrait vite folle de rage ! Plus encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà..

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'un coup sec, faisant sursauter Josh, qui était allonger sur le lit, à regarder la télé..

_ Kate, quelque chose ne vas pas ? Demanda t'il, inquiet, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle tremblait, et qu'elle semblait sur le point d'exploser..

_'' Quelque chose ne vas pas ? '' _Pensa Kate.. Heureusement pour lui, qu'il ne l'avait pas affublé d'un de ses surnoms stupide, sinon il serait mort sur le coup là...

_ Quelque chose ne vas pas ? QUELQUE CHOSE NE VAS PAS ? Non Josh, rectification, il n'y a plus rien qui aille ! Cria t'elle hors d'elle.. Et elle qui avait l'intention de garder son calme au moins jusqu'à la fin de son explication.. Ouaip.., _so much, _pour avoir garder son calme..

Josh, la regarda, inquiet et.. Apeuré. Et il avait bien raison d'avoir peur..

_ Kate ?.. Demanda t'il, doucement, ne voulant pas l'énerver davantage..

_ Comment tu as pu me faire sa Josh ? COMMENT AS TU PU ?

_ Kate, de quoi tu parles ? Fit Josh, devenant irrité de ne pas savoir de quoi elle parlait, et haussant la voix à son tour..

_ Je te parles de quand tu as foutus un coup de poing à Castle et que tu l'a ensuite foutu dehors de ma chambre Josh ! Le tout en disant que j'étais _**tienne **_! Et en menacant mes amis ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

Josh avait pâli.. Elle savait.. Et m****, il aurait pas pu garder sa pour lui l'autre con****, non il fallait qu'il lui dise !

_ Ah le c*****, il te l'a dis hein ! Je savais bien que ce batard ne nous laisserait pas en paix et qu'il..

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que Kate venait de lui mettre une claque énorme.. Sa tête partit sur le côté avec l'impact, et on pus clairement entendre un gros _shlaack.. _

_ Sa c'est pour l'avoir traiter de batard.. Regarde moi bien Josh, et ouvres grand tes oreilles, Castle est 100 fois l'homme que tu ne seras jamais ! Tu comprends sa ? C'est mon partenaire, Josh ! Pas un batard ! Non, sa c'est toi ! L'accusé de ce qui m'est arrivé ! Non mais tu es fou ou quoi ? Le foutre hors de ma chambre ? Sans ma permission ? Dire que je t'appartiens ? Que l'on mette bien les choses au clair, Josh, je ne t'appartiens pas ! Et je ne t'appartiendrais jamais, compris ? Quand à prendre des décisions à ma place, ne refais plus, jamais, et je dis bien, **jamais**, sa ! Sur ce, prends tes affaires, et monte t'installer dans une chambre à l'étage ! Et ne m'adresses pas la parole tant que je n'en aurais pas décidé autrement !

_ Katie.. Essaya t'il en s'approchant..

_ Dehors, Josh ! Maintenant !

Ses yeux étaient un mixe de chagrin, de fureur, de sentiments de trahison.. Mais ce qui dominait était la fureur.. Et Josh céda quand il comprit qu'il risquait d'empirer les choses.. Il commenca donc à faire son sac..

Kate sortit immédiatement de la chambre.. Elle ne supportait plus rien que le fait de le voir.. Si elle le voyait ne serait ce que cinq minutes de plus, elle risquerait bien de le tuer..

Quand elle sortit, tous ses amis étaient dans le couloir.. Avait elle vraiment crier si fort ?

Elle croisa le regard de Castle, emplit d'inquiétude pour elle, puis détourna rapidement les yeux.. Elle risquerait bien de fondre en larmes sinon.. Elle passa à côté de ses amis, sans en regarder aucuns, et sans rien dire, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sortit..

Elle fit quelques pas, une dixaine, une centaine, elle ne savait pas très bien.. Avant de s'effondrer sur le sable.. Le sable ? Elle était donc arriver sur la plage..

Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, et bloqua les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler.. Non elle ne pleurerait pas pour lui ! Ou à cause de lui ! Bref, il ne méritait pas ses larmes..

Elle ne savait pas exactement combien de temps elle resta là, assise dans le sable.. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas rentrer.. Pas maintenant, et même jamais si elle le pouvait..

Tout d'un coup, elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses épaules.. Ses instincts de flic toujours en éveil, elle se retourna en un bond rapide, faisant sursauter la personne derrière elle avec sa couverture.. Une couverture ?

Elle regarda l'homme qui la tenait, et se perdit dans ses yeux bleus, Castle.. Une fois de plus, il était venu la sauver..

_ Je veux être seule Castle.. Fit elle d'une voix, si misérable, qu'elle faillit se gifler elle même pour être si faible..

_ Non. Dit il simplement, en posant la couverture sur ses épaules, et en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, en regardant l'océan..

_ Pardon ? Sa colère commencait à refaire surface.. Elle était trop submergée par ce torrent de sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour faire face au côté têtu de Castle ce soir..

Il tourna sa tête vers elle, et une fois encore elle se perdit dans ses yeux.. Oubliant complètement toute colère et sentant son coeur manqué quelques battements.. Et son pouls s'accéler.. Comment se faisait il qu'il soit le seul homme à réussir à provoquer ce genre de réaction chez elle ?

_ Tu ne m'as pas laissé seul après ma dispute avec Austen.. Je te dois la même chose, Kate.. Quel genre de partenaire je serais, si je te laissais seule maintenant ? Ah non ne dis rien ! Je serais.. Un batard ! Fit il avec un petit sourire en coin..

Beckett se retrouva à sourire également.. Il n'y avait que lui pour la faire sourire dans des moments comme sa..

Ils se retournèrent ensuite vers l'océan, et restèrent silencieux.. Avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole..

_ Quand j'étais jeune, que j'avais à peu près l'âge d'Alexis.. Ma mère et moi nous disputions souvent.. Enfin je me disputait avec mes deux parents.. Nous avions une maison sur le bord de plage où nous allions passé les vacances.. Et c'était généralement là, que les disputes avait lieu.. Car c'est là que je sortais souvent.. A chaque fois.. à chaque fois.. Après une dispute je descendais sur la plage, et je contemplais l'océan.. Pendant des heures entières.. Sa m'apaisait.. Sa me calmait, en quelque sorte.. Regarder l'immensité de la mer.. Sa me donnait un sentiment de sécurité.. Et dieu sait, que dans ses moments là, j'en avais besoin.. Un jour ma mère m'a rejointe, elle s'est excusé.. Et elle m'a demander pourquoi je faisais toujours sa.. Venir sur la plage.. Je lui ai répondu que je m'y sentais bien.. Et que j'aimais regarder les vagues, la mer.. C'était tellement calme, tellement reposant.. Elle m'a souris.. elle m'a souris, et elle m'a dis.. '' _Katie.. tu ne pourras pas toujours regardé l'océan.. ''_; Je me rappelle l'avoir regardé confusément, et lui avoir demandé, si ils contaient vendre la maison.. Elle a rigoler de ma naiveté, et m'a dis que ce n'était pas de sa qu'elle parlait.. Elle m'a dit, que si je regardais la mer, c'était pour échapper aux problèmes, pour m'évader.. Mais qu'un jour ou l'autre, je devrais grandir, et que ce jour là, je ne devrais pas fuir mes problèmes, mais les affronter, comme tout ce qui viendra dans ma vie.. '' _Garde la tête haute, Katie-girl, garde la tête haute, reste forte, reste fière, fais les bons choix, et surtout, surtout, fais confiance aux gens que tu aimes sweet Kate, et tu verras alors qu'il y a mieux encore que l'océan.. Être entouré de personnes que l'on aime et qui nous aime en retour, sa vaut toutes les mers du monde.. ''. _ Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai compris que , par là elle voulait dire que la solitude n'est jamais bon, et qu'il fallait que je me confies au gens, et que je m'ouvres aux autres.. Je suppose que je n'ai jamais été bonne à sa..

Elle resta sileucieuse quelques minutes, mais Castle ne pris pas la parole, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas finie.. Il se contenta de la regarder avec un mélange de fascination, et de chagrin.. Kate Beckett était tellement différente de tout ce qu'il avait connu..

_ Je n'y suis plus jamais retourné.. Après sa mort.. Je ne suis plus jamais retourné voir l'océan.. Pas toute seule tout du moins.. J'y allais avec des amis, ou des gens qui comptaient beaucoup pour moi.. C'était une manière de lui montrer que je n'étais pas seule, que je l'avais écouté.. Je.. C'est ridicule ce que je vais dire, mais.. Je pensais que où qu'elle soit.. Sa l'appaiserait de savoir que j'allais bien, et que je n'étais pas seule.. Que j'avais en quelque sorte suivis son conseil..

Kate essuya les quelques larmes traitresse qui avaient réussies à tracés leurs sillons sur ses joues, Castle le vit, et sans un mot, il l'a pris dans ses bras.. Elle se laissa aller complètement contre lui, pleurant sur son épaule.. Elle n'avait jamais fais sa avec qui que soit d'autre.. Même pas son père.. Elle détestait que les gens l'a voit pleurer.. Mais avec Rick.. Elle remarqua que sa ne la gênait pas.. Et à être ainsi dans ses bras, elle sentit un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis la mort de sa mère.. Un sentiment de sécurité.. Elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait chez elle.. Comme si ses bras avaient été fais pour l'accueillir.. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit sa, autre part que dans les bras de sa mère.. Sa sonnait étrange de comparer l'homme qu'elle aimait, avec sa mère, mais pour Kate c'était normal.. Dans l'étreinte de Rick elle se sentait protégé et.. Aimé..

Rick ne dit rien pendant quelques instants puis il brisa l'enchantement qui semblaient les avoir enveloppé..

_ Tu peux toujours compté sur moi Kate.. Toujours.. Tu le sais, j'espère ? Ces quelques mois, ont été quelque peu étrange.. Surtout pour nous deux.. Mais sa ne veut pas dire que j'ai oublié ma promesse, _Always.. _Je le pensais vraiment Kate.. Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de parler, ou juste d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer.. Et je suis toujours autant honorer quand tu me racontes des souvenirs avec ta mère.. Et quand tu te confies comme sa.. Et je veux que tu saches, que tu pourras toujours le faire.. Mes bras te seront toujours ouvert quand tu en aura besoin.. _Always Kate.. _

Quand étaient ils passés au tutoiement ? Kate n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle aimait sa.. Elle aimait beaucoup sa.. Presque autant que ce qu'il venait de lui dire.. Elle se redressa dans ses bras, pour être plus confortable et se pressa un plus dans la chaleur que prodiguait son corps.. Elle sentit ses paupières lourdes.. Et ne pus dire que quelques mots avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte..

_ Merci Rick..

Castle la regarda dormir dans ses bras, évaluant ses options.. Il pouvait la réveiller, mais se n'était pas dis qu'elle se rendorme, et après la dure journée qu'elle avait eu, elle méritait de dormir.. Ou il pouvait la porter.. Mais elle risquait de se réveiller.. Finalement, il opta pour la troisième option, qui n'en était pas une, à la base.. Il s'allongea sur le sable avec elle dans ses bras, réajusta le couverture autour de ses frêles épaules, et s'endormit avec Kate Beckett blottit contre son torse, et lui avec ses bras autour d'elle, créant une sorte de cocon protecteur..

Un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit avant de dormir.

_Always. _

* * *

><p><em>Mercii pour vos reviews! :D<br>_

_Voilaa. Ce chapitre est plus court, mais je trouvais que c'était mieux de l'arrêter là.. _

_Bon j'ai commencé à mettre une dispute avec Josh et j'ai finis par mettre Kate en mode bisounours avec Rick... Des fois je me demande ce qui me passe par la tête mdr _

_Revieews ? :)  
><em>


	13. Chapter 13

Le lendemain matin, Rick se réveilla avec quelque chose dans la bouche, sa avait un gôut étrange, et c'était rocailleux.. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux, et vit qu'il avait la tête dans le sable..

Le sable ?

Il baissa la tête et découvrit Beckett encore endormit contre son torse..

Il se rappela alors les évènements de la veille.. La dispute de Beckett et Josh, sa venue sur la plage, sa confession..

Il secoua Beckett gentillement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer..

Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.. God, qu'elle était belle..

Arrête Rick, tu as déjà une petite amie ! Lui cria sa conscience.. Shit, Kate ! .. Comment allait il lui expliquer sa ?..

_ Bonjour.. Fit Beckett, interrompant ses pensées..

_ Hey.. Répondit il en souriant, et en lui replaçant une mêche de cheveux rebelle derrière l'oreille..

Elle lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'il n'est jamais vu..

Ne voulant pas compromettre sa situation d'avantage, il se dégagea rapidement de Beckett, et se leva..

_ Tu viens ? Ils doivent surement se demander où nous sommes passés..

Il vit un éclair de déception traverser ses yeux, avant qu'elle ne lui sourisse encore..

_ Merci Castle, pour hier..

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur et adorable, avant de lui tendre sa main, afin de la relever.. Elle l'a pris, et une agréable chaleur se dispersa dans son corps au contact physique..

Je pourrais facilement m'habituer à sa.. Pensa t'elle.

Ils marchèrent en silence.. Jusqu'à ce que Castle, n'y tenant plus, lui posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres..

_ Qu'est ce tu vas faire à propos de Josh ?

Il lui fallu un moment pour réussir à se concentrer sur sa question.. Le fait qu'il la tutoie était si.. Etrange.. Mais pas dans le mauvais sens.. Au contraire, elle adorait sa.. Sa sonnait plus familier..

Elle soupira. Qu'allait faire avec Josh ? Là, était la question.. Se séparer ? Plutôt tentant à ce moment là..

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée.. J'aimerais lui pardonner.. Mais la façon dont il vous a traiter, vous mes amis, la façon dont il **t'**a traiter Rick.. C'était trop.. Je ne lui appartiens pas du tout, et s'il n'est pas capable de le comprendre..

Castle, murmura un '' hmm '' pensif.. Il comprenait.. Honnêtement, il était un peu surpris.. Il avait su qu'elle aurait été en colère.. Personne ne pouvait dire que Kate leur appartenait.. Mais il ne pensait pas que sa la mettrait en rogne à ce point..

Ils arrivèrent en silence à la maison.., Rick se précipita immédiatement à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner à ses autres invités encore endormis.. Tandis que Beckett s'assit à la table, une tasse de café dans les mains, et réfléchissant à la situation..

_ Rick ?

Une voix venue du couloir les fit tout les deux sursauter.. Devant eux se tenait une Kate confuse.. Kate Austen..

Beckett se tourna paniquée vers Castle.. Comment allait il expliquer sa, à sa petite amie ? Bien sur Beckett n'aimait pas leurs relations.. Mais elle ne voulait certainement pas la gâchée à cause de ses problèmes à elle.. Pas si Castle était heureux avec Austen..

Mais Castle n'arborait pas du tout un air nerveux.. Au contraire, il souriait à sa petite amie encore complètement endormie..

_ Salut chérie, bien dormie ? Demanda t'il, en s'approchant et l'embrassant.

_ Hmm.. Le lit était froid.. Se plaignit Austen, en se pelotonnant dans ses bras..

Castle rit doucement, avant de lui embrasser tendrement les cheveux..

_ Pancakes ? Demanda t'il, la tête toujours appuyé contre la sienne.

_ Mmmoui.. Acquiesa Austen, en étouffant un baillemment..

Rick l'embrassa sur la joue, puis se remit à finir de cuire ses pancakes..

Austen s'assit sur une chaise à côter de Beckett..

Beckett. Cette dernière était complètement abasourdie par la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant elle.. Austen n'avait même pas demandé où il avait passé la nuit ? Elle devait savoir qu'ils l'avaient passés ensemble, puisqu'il l'avait rejointe hier soir, et qu'ils étaient ensemble, ici, ce matin..Et pourtant, Austen ne semblait pas le moindre préoccupé par sa.. Avait elle à ce point confiance en Rick ? Ou était ce parce qu'elle ne doutait absolument pas de ses sentiments pour elle ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Beckett était sonné de savoir qu'Austen avait à ce point confiance en Castle.. Josh, lui, aurait piquer une crise de jalousie d'un autre siècle si les situations avaient été renversées.. Le couple de Castle et Kate Austen, était il à ce point fort, que rien, pas même la jalousie ne puisse les atteindre ?.. Rien que cette idée lui donnait des difficultés respiratoires.. Sa, et la petite scène toute mignone qui venait de se jouer sous ses yeux.. Oh comme elle aurait aimé être à la place d'Austen à ce moment là.. Être accueilli comme sa par Rick.. '' _It feels like jealousy, it feels like i can't breath.. ''_ Les paroles de la chanson lui revinrent en mémoire.. Et elle devait bien l'admettre, c'était exactement sa..

_ Vous allez bien ? Demanda soudainement Austen, sirotant elle aussi son café..

_'' Vous allez bien ? '' _Elle venait de passer la nuit dans les bras du petit ami de cette femme, et cette dernière, lui demandait, si elle, elle allait bien.. Sa c'était complètement fou..

_ Huh.. Oui.. Oui.. Pourquoi ? Demanda t'elle confuse, à Austen..

_ On a tous entendu votre dispute avec votre petit ami hier.. Je voulais juste m'assurer que.. Vous alliez bien.. Sa n'avait pas l'air jolie rien qu'à entendre..

Wahou.. Beckett ne s'attendait pas à sa.. '' _Je comprends mieux Rick.. Elle en vaut la peine, elle.. ''_ Pensa t'elle.. Car même si c'était douloureux de l'admettre, Kate Austen méritait Castle, bien plus qu'elle ne le mériterait jamais, elle..

_ Hum.. Oui, oui sa va.. Merci.. Juste un peu.. Secouée ? Offrit Beckett en guise de réponse.. Car en réalité, elle ne savait pas elle même comment elle se sentait..

Austen lui sourit..

_ Je comprends..

Beckett ressentit soudain le besoin de s'expliquer.. Cette femme était si gentille.. Et elle, elle lui avait quand même monopoliser son petit ami pour une nuit entière.. Elle ressentit alors le besoin de rassurer Austen quand au fait qu'il ne s'était absolument rien passé..

_ A propos d'hier soir.. Il ne s'est absolument rien passé.. Enfin je veux dire.. Ric.. Castle est juste venu me consoler.. Et on s'est endormi.. Et je m'excuse.. Je veux dire.. Je suis désolé qu'il n'est pas pu rentrer hier soir.. Je.. Je ne voudrais pas que sa créer des problèmes entre vous..

Austen la coupa, en souriant..

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas.. J'ai confiance en lui.. Et vu comme vous étiez secouée hier soir.. S'il n'était pas aller vous voir de lui même, je l'aurais envoyé vous chercher à coup de pieds au derrière ! Et je comprends très bien votre partenariat ne vous en faites pas.. Je n'en veux pas du tout à Rick pour hier.. Au contraire, je suis contente s'il a pu vous aider.. Je veux dire.. C'est ce que fait un partenaire pas vrai ? Et je sais que vous avez confiance en lui.. Donc s'il a pu vous aider.. J'en suis ravie..

N'attendant pas de réponse, Austen lui fit un sourire, et monta rejoindre Rick, qui était partit à la douche, juste avant leur discussion..

Beckett n'aurait pas été en mesure de répondre de toute façon..

Austen était.. Tellement différente.. Elle comprenait Rick.. Elle comprenait leur partenariat et le sens du mot '' partenaire ''.. Josh lui, n'avait toujours pas compris sa.. qui plus est, elle était suffisamment ouverte d'esprit pour ne pas blâmer Beckett, mais en plus s'inquiéter pour elle !

Chose que Josh n'aurait jamais, jamais faite pour Castle..

Beckett sentit son coeur se serrer une fois de plus en pensant que Castle avait vraiment trouvé la perle rare.. Et que c'était dure, voir même impossible de se comparer à sa..

Ce que Beckett ignorait c'est que Castle avait ressentit le même sentiment lorsqu'il avait appris que Josh était chirurgien et qu'il sauvait des vies..

* * *

><p>Tandis qu'elle se changeait dans sa chambre, elle entendit quelqu'un taper à la porte, et ouvrir la porte directement après..<p>

Elle se retourna rapidement, elle n'était qu'en soutif ! Bon et en short, mais quand même!

_ Josh ! S'écria t'elle. N'avait elle pas été clair sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir pour l'instant ?

_ Josh, et d'un, il me semble t'avoir dis d'attendre que je sois prête à te parler.. Et de deux, je me change là !

_ Rien que je n'ai pas déjà vu..

Elle se retourna, furieuse contre lui.

_ Continues comme sa Josh, et tu ne reverra plus rien, avant lontemps ! Voir jamais !

Les yeux de Josh s'assombrirent.. Puis il déglutit..

_ Il faut qu'on parle Kate. Lui dit il d'une voix grave..

Kate soupira.. Sa ne pouvait pas attendre encore un peu ? Mais elle savait, au fond que sa ne servirait à rien de repousser leur discussion..

_ Allons sur la plage.. Fit elle, en emmenant ses sandales..

En passant dans la cuisine, elle vit le regards inquiet de ses amis, Lanie, Javier et Rick qui leur faisaient des pancakes..

Son regard à elle, accocha celui de Rick, qui avait l'air encore plus inquiet que les autres, elle lui fit un petit sourire, auquel il répondit..

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant 15 bonnes minutes... Si ils devaient encore se crier dessus, Kate ne voulait pas que leurs amis est à l'entendre cette fois, une fois c'était déjà bien gênant comme sa..

Finalement, elle s'assit, Josh l'a regarda, inquiet, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève le regard sur lui, et tapote la place à côté d'elle, pour lui signaler de s'assoir aussi..

Josh, toujours impatient prit la parole presque immédiatement..

_ Je suis désolée.. J'aurais jamais du m'emporter comme sa avec le.. Ton partenaire.. C'est juste que.. Il était comme responsable pour moi tu sais.. C'est lui qui a réouvert l'affaire de ta mère d'après ce que j'ai compris dans ce que tu m'avais raconté.. Et je sais pas.. Je me suis dis que si il l'avait pas fais tu ne serais pas entre la vie et la mort.. Et.. J'ai pété un cable et.. tu connais la suite.. Le truc c'est que je tiens vraiment à toi, Kate.. Et te perdre comme sa.. Sa m'aurais fais trop mal..

Beckett déglutit péniblement et serra ses poings rageusement.. _'' C'est juste que.. Il était comme responsable pour moi tu sais.. C'est lui qui a réouvert l'affaire de ta mère d'après ce que j'ai compris dans ce que tu m'avais raconté.. Et je sais pas.. Je me suis dis que si il l'avait pas fais tu ne serais pas entre la vie et la mort. ''.. _ Il ne comprenait donc rien ! Bien sur, Castle était celui qui avait réouvert l'affaire, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui nuire.. C'était pour l'aider qu'il l'avait fais.. Et c'est sa qui le rendait si différent de Josh.. Castle, lui ne s'interessait pas qu'à la Kate extérieur, ou a telle ou telle facette de Beckett, non lui, il s'interessait à **toutes **ses facettes.. Qu'elles soient belles ou non à regarder.. Il voulait l'aider car il savait que c'était important pour elle.. Et il voulait l'aider.. Parce que c'était comme sa qu'était Richard Castle.. Derrière ses aspects de playboy de page 6, c'était un homme généreux, avec le coeur sur la main, et prêt à tout pour ses amis, et ceux qu'il aimait.. Y compris, risquer sa vie pour eux.. Et sa, sa faisait toute la différence avec Josh..

_ Ce n'était pas de sa faute.. Tout ce qu'il à fait, il l'a fait pour m'aider.. Parce que Castle, lui, il tient à moi Josh ! Et pas qu'à une seule partie de moi.. Il sait que le meurtre de ma mère fait parti de moi, et que cela prend une grande place dans ma vie.. Il sait..

_ Oui, Kate, il sait.. Moi non.. Tu ne me dis rien, Kate.. Je sais que ta mère est morte, et que c'est la raison pour laquelle t'es devenue flic, je sais que son meurtre t'obsède, et que tu veux absolument retrouvé son meurtrier, chose que je comprends tout à fais.. Mais en dehors de sa, tu ne me dis rien, aucuns détails, nada !

_ Parce que tu ne les demande pas, Josh ! Lui, il a demandé, il a cherché, derrière mon dos même quand il le fallait, mais il a cherché à savoir !

_ Alors c'est ce que tu aurais voulu ? Que je cherches derrière ton dos ? Non parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris sa a failli coûter à Castle votre partenariat, alors, ne m'en veux pas de pas avoir essayer ce genre de chose.. Je veux pas te perdre Kate..

Kate réfléchit pendant quelques instants.. Elle ne savait pas très bien quoi répondre à sa.. Pouvait elle vraiment en vouloir à Josh de ne pas avoir cherché dans son dos, alors qu'il savait qu'il avait des chances de dégager en faisant sa ?

_ Sa ne lui a pas fait peur.. à Castle.. Il savait que notre partenariat était en jeu.. Il savait lui aussi, qu'il risquait de me perdre.. Mais il a pris le risque.. Pour me comprendre, pour m'aider, il a pris le risque..

Josh soupira en secouant la tête..

_ Sa sera toujours comme sa, Kate ? Je ne serais jamais aussi bien que le grand Richard Castle pour toi ? Se ne sera toujours que de la comparaison entre lui et moi, pour toi ?

_Oui! _Pensa Kate.

_ Non.. Dit elle. Non Josh.. Ce.. Je.. Je ne veux pas vous comparer.. Je veux dire il n'y a aucune comparaison à faire.. Tu es mon petit ami, Castle mon partenaire, vous avez tous les deux des rôles différents dans ma vie.. Mais si je vous compare Josh, c'est parce que tu l'as aggressé ! Tu l'a accusé d'être fautif dans ce qui m'est arrivé ! Et je ne peux pas tolérer sa.. Castle.. Tout ce qu'il a fait c'est pour m'aider.. Et qu'en remerciement de ses efforts, de son temps, ect, il en gagne de se prendre une raclée par mon petit ami, puis d'être bani de ma chambre alors que j'étais inconsciente.. Non sa je ne tolère pas Josh, et je penses que mes raisons sont justifiées..

Josh la regarda pensif pendant un moment, puis il baissa la tête..

_ Dis comme sa, oui, sa a du sens.. Beaucoup de sens même.. Je.. Je supposes que j'étais trop sur les nerfs, trop stressé, trop énervé pour comprendre sa quand j'ai agis comme je l'ai fais.. Mais tu as raison, tout ce que cet homme a fait, c'est aider, et en remerciement, je l'ai battu et chasser.. Eeergh.. Je suis vraiment un abruti quand j'y penses..

Il fit une petite grimace, et Kate rigola..

_ C'est vrai que t'es pas mal idiot quand même.. Concéda t'elle..

Il lui fit un petit regard en travers pour rigoler.. Ce à quoi elle répondit par un autre petit rire..

_ J'irais m'excuser, à Castle.. Dit il.

Kate hôcha la tête en souriant..

_ Et.. Pour nous, Kate ? On fait quoi maintenant ?

Elle se tourna vers lui.. Et réalisa.. Qu'elle ne savait pas.. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait toujours de Josh dans sa vie.. Ses sentiments pour Castle étaient tellement confus en ce moment, plus cette dispute.. Le fait que Josh soit vraiment sérieux à propos de cette relation.. Tout sa, mélangé, et voici une Kate chamboulé..

Une image d'Austen et de Rick s'embrassant dans la cuisine s'imposa alors dans son esprit..

Voulait elle vraiment vivre sa toute seule ? Voulait elle, les regarder être heureux, et elle.. Toute seule ? Voulait elle vraiment abandonner son dernier bouclier ?.. Sa seule défense ?

La réponse était simple.. Non..

_ On.. On reprends normalement.. Mais plus jamais ce qui s'est passé, Ok ? Rick est mon partenaire, et je ne veux plus que tu le traites comme sa ! Je suis sérieuse Josh.. Plus de crises de jalousies à propos de lui et moi, et plus de mauvais traitement à son égard, quoi qu'il arrive..

Le sourire de Josh aurait pu éclairer une pièce entière !

_ Je te le promets Kate !

* * *

><p><em>Mouahaha désolé fausse surprise, mais il n'est pas encore dehors ! Sa finirais trop vite, sinon.. :p <em>

_Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour l'attente, mais ils m'ont changés mes horaires de boulot, et je rentre le soir à 9h.. Du coup je suis crevée, je dors toute la matinée, et sa laisse plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire.. :/ _

_Sinon, mercii beaucoup pour vos reviews! Elles sont ''amazing'' :D !_

_Et comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à en laisser, sa fait venir la suite plus vite, puisque sa motive à écrire :p _


	14. Chapter 14

Sept jours de vacances étaient à présent passés.. Deux depuis les récents évènements avec Josh.. Les choses avaient été plus faciles avec lui que Kate ne l'aurait cru.. Car même si elle n'aimait pas le toubib, elle tenait quand même beaucoup à lui.. Et à voir l'homme qu'elle aimait dans les bras d'une autre, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait besoin de Josh pour tenir le coup..

Elle était à ce moment là, en train de faire des pancakes dans la cuisine, pour le petit déjeuner de tout le monde, en cette belle matinée de dimanche..

Perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle était, elle n'entendit pas Rick arriver..

_ B'jouuuur détective ! Fit il en baillant, et en se frottant les yeux.

_ Bonjour Castle !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant comme sa.. Il était juste tellement adorable !

Avec ses cheveux complètement défaits, ses petits yeux tout ensommeillé.. Il ressemblait à un gamin ! Enfin.. Un grand gamin de 38 ans sacrément sexy quand même..

_ Bien dormis ? Demanda t'il, en sirotant son café, essayant désespérément de chasser les dernières traces de sommeil de son corps..

_ Mm.. Oui.. C'est assez reposant de dormir près de la mer.. Avec le bruit des vagues et tout.. Répondit elle, avec un sourire..

_ C'est vrai.. Sauf quand une bandes d'adolescents boutonneux, et pleins d'hormones décident de camper sur la plage pendant une semaine, et d'amener tout leur '' matos de sono '', bref de la musique, et des cris toute la nuit.. Expliqua Castle, en frissonnant rien, qu'au souvenir des nuits passées sans dormir..

Beckett lui lança un regard confus, puis partit à rire..

_ Tu n'as pas essayer de les empêcher ? Lui demanda t'elle.

_ Oh si.. Une fois seulement..

Devant le regard interrogateur de Kate, il soupira et expliqua..

_ Ils m'ont appelés grand-père..

Kate arrondit ses yeux comme des soucoupes, puis partit d'un fou rire incontrôlable.. Richard Castle se faisant traiter de vieux par une bande d'ados ! C'était juste trop bon !

_ Qu'es.. Qu'es qu'ils.. Ont dis.. Ex.. Exactement ? Parvint elle à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

Castle bouda, ne faisait qu'ajouter à son hilarité..

_ Ils ont dis, enfin l'un des boutonneux à dit : '' Hey Grand-père, si t'es pas content, mets des bouchons dans les oreilles, ou retourne à la ville, mais laisse la nouvelle génération s'amuser, compris papi ? ''

Beckett ne put s'empêcher de repartir dans un fou rire incontrôlable.. Il n'y avait vraiment que Castle pour se faire traiter de grand père !

Rick tenta de garder sa tête boudeuse, mais le rire de Kate était comme une musique à ses oreilles, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ravis quand même de l'avoir faite rire, même si c'est à ses dépents..

_ Huuh.. Boutonneux, vraiment Rick ? C'est pas un peu cliché sa ? Fit elle en contenant son rire.

_ Noon ! Je te jures, KB, il était boutonneux ! _Hell_, ils étaient tous boutonneux ! De vrais claviers d'ordinateurs... avec tout pleins de touches !

Kate rigola encore..

_ Là par contre, c'est cliché !

_ Non !

_ Si !

_ Non !

_ Si !

_ Bon beh.. C'était.. une face de crapaud pleine de verrues dégoutantes alors !

Kate repartit en fou rire.. Cette journée commencait à merveille !

* * *

><p>_ Kate. Fit Josh, d'un ton sérieux, en se plantant devant les deux.<p>

Beckett le regarda surprise, elle était tellement dans sa bulle avec Castle, qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était là..

_ Huh.. Oui, Josh ? Demanda Kate, dont la voix avait perdu toutes traces de rire.

_ Je.. J'ai été appelé à l'hôpital.. Et je.. Je suis désolé.. Mais ils ont vraiment besoin de moi chérie.. Un immeuble s'est effondré dans la nuit.. Il a prit feu apparemment.. Bref l'hôpital est remplit de blessés, et ils ont besoin de moi tout de suite..

Cette fois, Kate comprenait.. Oui vraiment.. Des centaines de vies étaient en jeu, l'hôpital était remplit, ils devaient avoir besoin de lui, c'était sure.. Mais était ce égoiste de sa part que la première chose qui lui vienne à l'esprit fut qu'elle resterait seule avec tous ces couples, et spécialement **le **couple ? Elle allait lui dire qu'elle venait avec lui.. Non vraiment elle ne pouvait pas rester s'il partait lorsqu'un retournement de situation se fit connaître..

_ Oh génial ! Vous repartez en ville vous aussi ? Vous pourrez me déposer ? Fit soudain la voix de Kate Austen, qui s'avancait vers eux.

S'en attendre de réponse, elle se retourna vers Rick, qui la regardait avec des yeux exorbités !

_ Rick.. L'école a appelé.. Sandrine est malade.. Ils étaient déjà en sous effectif pour cette semaine de voyage, mais là ils vont devoir annuler.. Je peux pas faire sa à mes élèves.. Ils ont travailler dure pour mériter ce voyage.. Et si je ne les accompagne pas, c'est annuler.. Il faut que je reparte dés aujourd'hui, pour faire mon sac, et être prête pour le départ, demain à 8h tapante.. Sa t'embête beaucoup ?..

Rick soupira.. Clairement mécontent de ce contre-temps, avant de faire un petit sourire à sa petite amie, et de la prendre dans ses bras..

_ Je comprends Kit-Kat.. Tes élèves sont comme tes enfants, et je sais que sa te coûterais beaucoup de les décevoir..

Il lui déposa un baiser sur les cheveux, et il la sentit sourire contre son torse..

_ Kit-Kat ? Tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme sa depuis le lycée ! Fit elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.. Même si elle l'avait toujours nié, elle avait adoré ce surnom affectif qu'il lui avait donné..

_ Mmm.. Peut-être que c'est le moment de reprendre les vieilles bonnes habitudes.. Répondit il, en se penchant et en l'embrassant gentillement..

Ils se perdirent dans leurs baisers.. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent un raclement de gorge.. C'était Josh. Non mais même dans sa relation amoureuse il ne lui foutera pas la paix ? Pensa Castle.. Prenant note, une fois de plus, en relevant la tête du regard triste de Beckett.. Il se dit que tout comme lui, elle ne pas être ravie de ce contre temps dans leurs vacances..

_ Désolé de vous déranger.. Mais va falloir bientôt partir.. Et faut donc mettre les choses à plat.. Si j'ai bien compris, vous partez aussi miss Austen ? Demanda Josh..

Austen se contenta d'hôcher la tête.

_ Ok.. Et vous deux, vous restez là ? Demanda Josh, en regardant Castle et Beckett.

Castle lui lança un regards, qui parlait pour lui même.. Un truc du genre '' _C'est bien crétin.. Quand on est quatre, et que deux partent, il en reste en effet deux.. ''.. _Mais Beckett, elle, avait très bien compris où il voulait en venir.. Et sa ne lui plaisait pas du tout.. Elle lui lança un regard dure, carrément un toisement..

Josh avala difficilement, se rappelant leur dispute sur sa jalousie, et que Kate avait bien failli le quitter pour sa.. Et même s'il n'était pas confortable avec sa.. Il savait que c'était mieux pour lui de laisser tomber le sujet.. Il n'aurait pas le dernier mot de toute façon..

_ Huh.. Votre fils aussi reste ? Demanda Josh à Austen, pour les sauver de ce silence gênant..

_ Oui, oui. Répondit Austen, avec un sourire, puis en se tournant vers Rick, et en lui souriant, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était tout à fait confortable à l'idée de lui laisser son bébé.. $

_ Bon.. Beh.. On ferait mieux d'y aller.. Le temps d'emballer quelques affaires, dans une demi-heure dans le living-room ? Demanda il à Austen.

_ Pas de problèmes.. Répondit elle, en se détachant de l'étreinte de Rick, et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, afin de préparer les affaires importante qu'elle avait enmené ici.. Les affaires du genre bikini, ect, pouvaient rester..

* * *

><p>Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient prêts à partir dans le living room..<p>

_ Hey.. Je suis vraiment désolé tu sais.. Si je pouvais..

_ Josh.. C'est bon, je comprends parfaitement t'inquiètes..

Il la prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa passionnément..

Pendant ce temps, Austen aussi disait au revoir, mais le petit blond de trois ans était beaucoup plus compliqué à convaincre que beckett..

_ Mais Momaan.. Veux pas que tu partes.. Fit il en s'accrochant à ses jambes..

_ Mon chéri.. Je t'ai déjà expliqué, je suis obligé.. C'est pour mon travail.. Je t'enmenerais si je le pouvais mon bébé.. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas rester là avec Rick et Sisi ? Tu aimes beaucoup Sisi hein ? Et Rick prendra bien soin de toi, il te lira des histoires et tout, comme je faisais moi.. D'accord ? Fit elle en s'agenouillant, et en prenant son fils dans ses bras..

_ Non.. Fit Aaron, têtu.. En même temps, il n'avait jamais été séparé de sa mère pour si lontemps.. C'était compréhensible..

Austen avait le coeur en miettes, et était à deux doigt d'annuler mais d'autres enfants comptaient sur elle, et de toute façon, c'était bien pour Aaron d'apprendre à être séparé d'elle..

_ Aaron, mon choux, dire non n'arrangera rien, car maman vas partir quand même.. Et il faut que je partes maintenant.. Fais moi un gros poutoux, et on se revoir dimanche prochain ? Je te promet mon trésor que je t'appellerais tous les soirs, et que dés que tu veux parler à maman, tu le dis à Rick, et il m'appellera.. D'accord ?

Le petit avait les yeux en larmes, mais il finit par accepter, sachant très bien que elle ne changerait pas d'avis..

Austen le serra très fort contre elle, retenant elle même de son mieux ses larmes.. Elle lui fit un gros bisous sur la joue, puis se relevant, elle le mit dans les bras d'Alexis, avant de se tourner vers Rick et de l'embrasser..

_ A dans une semaine..

_ A dans une semaine.. Lui sourit il..

Elle fit un dernier baiser à son fils, ainsi qu'à Alexis, puis prenant son sac, elle rejoint Josh, qui l'attendait déjà dans la voiture..

Beckett et Castle, les regardèrent partir, restant un moment sur le pas de la porte, tous les deux..

Malédiction ? Bénédiction ? Aucuns des deux ne savaient exactement ce que ces départs représentaient.. Mais ils savaient tous les deux, que sa représentait quelque chose, pour eux, pour cette semaine à venir..

* * *

><p><em>Je sais que non seulement je ne postes pas vite, mais si en plus les chapitres sont courts.. <em>

_Je trouvais que c'était mieux de l'arrêter là celui là.. Après tout, il comporte quand même une bonne nouvelle, non ? Enfin deux bonnes nouvelles, puisque deux départs..:p_

_J'essaierais de poster l'autre rapideeement, promis ! ^^ Surtout que j'ai pleeeeins d'idées là ! xD  
><em>

_Une fois encore, merci pour vos incroyables reviews, j'adore ! :D _

_Diites moi ce que vous en pensez de celui làà ! En d'autres termes, motivez moi à écrire pleasee ! :p mdr  
><em>


	15. Chapter 15

Il était à présent un peu plus de 11h.. Ils avaient pris la route depuis environ 1h, et il leur restait donc 2h de trajet.. Ils avaient tenté d'engager la conversation chacun leurs tours à certains moments, mais c'était toujours gênant.. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, mais le fait de se retrouver ensemble, là, les deux petits amis des partenaires.. C'était.. Etrange..

Josh avait envie de lui demander, non rectification, il mourrait d'envie de lui demander, ce qu'elle pensait de Castle et Beckett, leur partenariat, leur proximité.. ect.. Elle s'était montré à plusieurs reprises supportives à l'égare de leur amitié.. Et sa rendait Josh confus.. Comment pouvait elle accepter sa, sans rien dire ? Ne voyait elle pas qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus entre eux que de l'amitié ?.. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, Josh aurait dit qu'elle était stupide.. Mais Austen, lui paraissait être une femme, intelligente, futée, maligne, et pas bête pour deux sous.. Clairement, elle avait du s'en rendre compte.. Sans compter qu'elle était également magnifique.. Pourquoi Rick voulait il Beckett, alors qu'il avait lui même une petite amie en or ?

Josh voulait savoir.. Mais ils avaient encore du temps, pour parler de ce sujet qui fâche..

_ Votre fils est vraiment un petit gars adorable.. Toujours souriant, poli, un peu timide.. Mais eh, il n'a que trois ans ! Non, vraiment, vous l'avez bien élevé..

_ Oh.. Merci beaucoup.. Oui c'est vrai qu'avec Aaron j'ai beaucoup de chance.. C'est un enfant formidable..

_ Et Rick et lui s'entendent bien.. Vous avez beaucoup de chances pour sa aussi.. J'ai moi même eu un beau père, mon père étant décédé quand je n'étais qu'un nourrisson, et je n'ai pas accepté mon beau père aussi facilement.. Et je n'avais que quatre ans lorsqu'il est entré dans ma vie..

_ Je suis désolé.. Pour la mort de votre père..

_ Merci.. Mais je ne l'ai pas connu.. La peine n'est en fait que du regret de ne pas l'avoir connu..

Ils restèrent en silence après sa.. Mais Josh n'y tenant plus, lui posa finalement la question qui lui trottait depuis le début du trajet..

_ Vous en pensez quoi, vous ?

_ Pardon ?

Josh lui lança un regard, qui signifiait qu'il savait très bien qu'elle savait de quoi il parlait..

Austen soupira, puis regarda le paysage par la fenêtre..

_ Je veux dire.. Ils sont vraiment proche, vous trouvez pas ? Je veux bien qu'ils soient amis et partenaire.. Mais il y a plus je trouve.. Ils ont cette.. connexion.. C'est inexplicable.. Fit Josh en soupirant..

Kate garda le silence encore quelques instants..

_ On les a perdu.. dit elle finalement, d'une voix à peine audible, si bien que Josh ne fut pas sure de l'avoir entendu..

_ Quoi ?

_ On les a perdu.. Ou plutôt.. Ils se sont retrouvés.. Enfin comme vous l'avez dit, c'est inexplicable.. Mais ils savent.. Tous les deux.. Qu'ils ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre..

_ Qu.. Quoi ? Vous saviez ? Demanda Josh, incrédule.

_ Pourquoi, vous non ?

Josh la regarda silencieusement.. Oui, oui, il savait.. Mais.. L'entendre dire comme sa..

_ Et pourquoi, maintenant ? Comme.. Sa ? Enfin je veux dire, pourquoi on les aurait perdu maintenant ? Sa fait trois ans qu'ils travaillent ensemble..

_ Josh.. Nous venons de les laisser une semaine seuls.. Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils nous attendront bien sagement? Et que quand ils reviendront dans une semaine, rien n'aura changé ?

_ Huh.. Oui ? Répondit Josh, complètement paralysé par ce que cette Kate venait de lui dire..

Elle lui fit un petit sourire triste..

_ Je ne crois pas non.. Ils ont une semaine rien qu'à eux deux, (plus les autres couples, mais c'est un détail), pour réaliser leurs sentiments.. Je ne pense pas qu'ils laisseront cette chance passée..

Josh, la regardait avec un mélange d'horreur, de peur et d'incrédubilité, finalement, il sortit de son état lunaire..

_ Ok, c'est bon.. Demi tour ! Je fais demi tour au prochain embranchement ! Je.. On peut pas laisser sa arriver !

_ Quoi ? Josh non ! Vous avez des patients qui ont besoin de vous, et moi j'ai mes élèves, on ne peut pas juste retourner comme sa !

_ Et les gens qui partagent nos vies vous y pensez ? Vous êtes vraiment prêtes à abandonner Rick comme sa ? Je ne pense pas non, vous tenez à lui, vous l'aimez.. La preuve, vous lui laisser votre fils! Et moi.. J'aime.. J'aime Kate.. Je peux pas.. On peut pas faire sa.. Les laisser partir comme sa..

Josh était complètement paniqué maintenant.. Il conduisait d'une main, et l'autre il se la passait nerveusement dans les cheveux.. Essayant de se calmer..

_ Josh, garez vous. Fit calmement Kate.

_ Quoi ? Mais vous venez juste de dire que l'on devait aller à NY à cause de nos obligations !

_ Et on va y aller ! Mais nous avons encore un peu de temps.. Et même si ce n'était pas prévu au début, je pense qu'il est nécessaire que l'on finisse cette discussion.. Seulement pas en conduisant.. Pas dans votre état..

Josh hôcha la tête, puis appercevant une station d'essence juste devant, il roula jusque là.

Il sortit de la voiture, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes, et de s'éclaircir les idées.. Austen devait sentir son besoin de solitude car elle alla directement à la boutique, acheté quelques babioles à manger, pendant que Josh faisait le plein d'essence..

Ils se réinstallèrent ensuite dans la voiture, en silence pendant quelques minutes..

_ Vous l'aimez n'est ce pas ? Demanda doucement Austen..

_ Enormément. Répondit Josh sans hésitation..

_ Moi aussi.. Je l'aime tellement.. Sa fait mal.. Mal de devoir le laisser partir.. Mal de savoir.. De savoir qu'il n'a pas les mêmes sentiments.. Je veux dire, je sais qu'il m'aime.. Mais il ne m'aimera jamais autant qu'il ne l'aime, elle. Et c'est la même chose pour votre petite amie.. Je sais.. Je sais que sa fait mal, et que c'est dure, croyez moi, je sais.. Mais j'ai murement réfléchis, et quoique nous fassions, sa arrivera de toute façon.. On ne peut pas éviter l'inévitable.. Et le plus tôt causera le moins de peine à tout le monde.. Ils.. Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre.. Tout le monde le voit, tout le monde le sait.. C'est à leur tour à présent de l'admettre.. Le comprendre ils le savent déjà sa..

_ Mais.. Vous.. Vous n'allez même pas vous battre pour lui ? Moi, je veux me battre pour elle ! Je veux qu'elle reste avec moi.. Construire ma vie avec elle.. Je sais que je peux la rendre heureuse.. Il faut juste que ..

_ Qu'elle tombe amoureuse de vous. Ce qui n'arrivera malheureusement pour vous, jamais je pense.. Ne me méprenez pas, vous êtes un gars bien Josh.. Mais vous n'êtes pas celui que son coeur veut.. Et vous pouvez vous battre pour elle, vous pouvez prendre votre voiture, et reprendre votre place à ses côtés, et s'assurer qu'elle reste avec vous.. Mais au final vous créerez plus de problèmes qu'autre chose.. Et même si pour l'instant, elle est à peu près heureuse avec la situation actuelle.. Un jour elle ne le sera plus.. Et elle ira avec celui qu'elle aime réellement.. Et à ce moment là, vous serez complètement, et irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle.. Et cela vous fera encore beaucoup plus de mal.. Croyez moi Josh, c'est dans votre droit de vous battre pour elle.. Mais ce n'est pas la meilleure des choses à faire.. Vous combattez dans une bataille perdue d'avance.. Et je sais que c'est dure.. Croyez moi, je vis la même expérience que vous là.. Mais je sais que, parfois, sa vaut mieux pour tout le monde de déposer les armes, avant de faire plus de blesser que nécessaire..

Josh la regarda pensivement.. Cette femme était vraiment intelligente.. Et sage.. Soudain, une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit..

_ Vous.. Vous n'avez jamais été appelé pour votre boulot n'est ce pas ?

Elle lui sourit tristement, tandis qu'un peu de rouge teintait ses joues, hônteuse de s'être fait découverte..

_ Alors.. Alors non seulement, vous acceptez la situation, mais en plus vous les aider.. Vous êtes quoi au juste.. ? Joséphine ange gardien ?

Kate, à sa plus grande surpise, rigola.. Un rire triste, mais un rire quand même..

_ Je n'irais pas jusque là non.. Disons juste que je tiens suffisamment à lui pour le laisser partir, le laisser être réellement heureux.. Ma relation avec lui m'a redonné confiance en moi.. Je lui dois beaucoup pour sa.. Et disons que.. Contribuer à son bonheur.. C'est ma façon de le remercier pour m'avoir aider à sortir de l'obscurité qui menaçait de m'envahir..

Josh sourit.. Austen était vraiment.. A part..

_ Mais vous lui avez laisser votre fils..

_ Hey, j'ai dis que je voulais bien contribuer à son bonheur, et le laisser être heureux avec Beckett, mais j'ai jamais dis que j'allais leur simplifier la tâche..

Josh rigola, et elle avait de l'humour ! Rick aurait vraiment du tomber amoureux d'elle..

_ Et.. On était quoi pour eux ? Des jouets pour passer le temps ? Pour les distraire ? Demanda t'il.

_ Non ! Rick ne m'aurait jamais fais sa quand même.. Et Beckett.. C'est une femme d'honneur.. Elle ne se servirait pas de vous.. Non je pense qu'ils ont essayé d'enterrer leurs sentiments en se lançant dans d'autres relations.. Mais au lieu de les aider, sa les a davantage fait réaliser qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre..

_ Merci.. Fit Josh, spontannément.

Devant le regards confus d'Austen, il expliqua.

_ J'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.. Quelqu'un qui aurait compris.. Quelqu'un de proche à la situation, mais pas trop proche qu'ils auraient pris partis pour Kate, comme ses amis. Et vous étiez la personne parfaite pour sa.. Vos conseils ont vraiment, vraiment été précieux.. Merci. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas pour quel genre d'idiot je serais passé sans vous..

Kate lui sourit, ravie d'avoir pu l'aider.. Mais se sentant quand même coupable d'avoir du lui dire d'arrêter de se battre pour la femme qu'il aimait..

_ Bon et on fait quoi maintenant ? Fit Josh en soupirant.

_ Rien.. On laisse la situation, telle qu'elle est.. Ils nous appelle, nous leurs parlons comme si de rien n'était.. Comme si cette discussion n'avait jamais existé.. Ce serait trop.. confus sinon..

_ C'vous la boss !

Devant le regard d'Austen il continua..

_ Bah quoi, c'est votre idée tout sa.. Vous êtes donc la boss des opérations.. Pour le meilleur et.. pour le pire ! Finit en souriant..

Austen roula des yeux, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

_ Allez en route, les gamins et les brulés nous attendent..

Le regards choqué de Josh la fit sourire..

_ Sa sonnait vachement méchant dis comme sa non ?..

_ Un peu oui..

Ils rirent ensemble, puis reprirent la route comme si de rien n'était.. Tous les deux perdus profondément dans leurs pensées.. Des pensées qui les ramenait toujours et inévitablement vers leurs deux compagnons de vies, laissés à la maison des hamptons.. Et avec qui ils ne seront probablement plus en couple pour lontemps..

Austen avait mal de devoir quitter Rick, ou de se faire quitter par Rick, elle ne savait pas comme se passerait la rupture.. Mais elle savait que c'était mieux comme sa.. Rick méritait le meilleur, et le meilleur c'est ce que le coeur veut.. Et son coeur à lui, aussi douloureux que c'était de l'admettre, voulait Katherine Beckett..

Pas Katherine Austen..

Mais elle ne regrettait rien, car même si se serait bientôt finit entre eux, les moments qu'ils avaient passés étaient magiques et inoubliable.. Et surtout Rick lui avait fait le plus beau cadeau qu'il soit.. Il lui avait redonné sa joie de vivre.. Il l'avait fait ressortir la Kate qu'elle était avant.. Et si, elle avait eu le choix, elle aurait gardé Rick, pour toujours même.. Mais grâce à la confiance en elle, qu'elle avait retrouvé, elle savait désormais qu'elle pouvait envisager d'autres relations.. Elle n'avait plus peur des hommes.. Et même si ils ne seront jamais Rick Castle.. C'était tout de même un grand pas en avant pour elle, que de pouvoir ressortir avec des hommes à nouveau.. Grâce à Rick, elle pouvait désormais aller de l'avant.. Envisager l'avenir.. Et rien que pour sa, elle ne ressentait pas une pointe de colère, ou de mauvais sentiment à son égare pour cette situation.. Du chagrin et de la douleur, oui, mais de la jalousie, ou de la haine envers lui, ou envers Beckett, non.. Ils n'y pouvaient rien, au fond, ils étaient juste fait l'un pour l'autre.. Et Kate se surprit même à ressentir une pointe de douleur pour eux, en constatant à quel point c'était dure pour eux de se l'admettre..

* * *

><p><em>Je vous postes vite ce chap' avant de retourner au boulot.. ^^ <em>

_J'ai vu que plusieurs d'entre vous ne voulaient pas blesser Austen, et moi non plus, c'est pour quoi je l'ai fais accepté la situation, moins douloureux comme sa.. :) _

_Prochain chap' : Je vous remet miss Beckett et mister Castle en action ! :p _

_Mercii pour vos reviews ! :D Ravie de voir que vous êtes content que les deux autres soient partis.. ;p _

_Prochain chap' poster ce soir normalement, si je réussi à finir de l'écire ^^' _

_Bisous à tous ! :) _


	16. Chapter 16

Lorsque Kate Beckett se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était d'_excellente _humeur.. Et sa n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fait que les deux obstacles entre elle et Rick étaient désormais à des heures de route d'ici ! Non rien n'a voir du tout..

Rien que cette idée, avoir Castle pour elle toute seule, toute la journée, toute la semaine..God, c'était exquis.. elle en souriait jusqu'aux oreilles rien que d'y penser..

Mais elle se reprit rapidement.. Elle ne pouvait pas penser comme sa.. Elle ne devait pas penser comme sa.. Il était toujours avec Austen.. Et elle ne pouvait pas faire sa à la jeune femme.. Cette dernière était bien trop gentille, trop.. Parfaite.. elle méritait Rick, ce que elle, ne méritait pas du tout.. Mais même, Beckett ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, que même si c'était égoïste, sa allait être vraiment bon d'avoir Castle pour elle toute seule.. Et de ne pas avoir à le partager.. Et oui, c'était égoïste, mais Beckett assumait totalement..

Elle prit une douche, bien chaude, puis elle s'enroula dans une serviette, et c'est alors qu'elle réalisa que lorsqu'elle avait enmener ses affaires de change à la piscine hier, il y avait à l'intérieur du sac ses dessous, et le sac en question se trouvait dans le salon..

Beckett n'avait pas le choix, enroulant bien la serviette autour de sa taille, elle se dirigea le plus doucement possible vers le salon, arriver à l'angle du couloir, alors qu'elle croyait avoir entendu un bruit de porte derrière elle, et qu'elle s'était donc retournée tout en continuant à marcher, elle s'heurta alors à un corps dure. Un corps qui l'a rattrapa dans ses bras quand elle manqua de s'étaler de tout son long. Castle.

En l'aidant à conserver son équilibre, il l'avait entouré de ses bras instinctivement. Et tandis qu'une main était posé sur son coude pour la stabilisé, l'autre qui était censé retenir sa cuisse, avait glissé plus au sud, et se trouvait au niveau de son postérieur..

Kate rougit furieusement, mais ne fit aucuns mouvements pour se dégager.. Ce qui surprit énormément Castle.. Il ne se dégagea pas non plus.. Son corps chaud, seulement entouré d'une serviette et encore tout mouillé et rougis par la douche pressé contre le sien.. La main qu'il avait posé sur son derrière si tentant.. Il avait juste envie de serrer cette main, de la pousser contre le mur, et de la prendre là et maintenant..

Mais il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas faire sa.. A regret, il se détacha de son corps, non sans laissé sa main glissé le long de son coude, et sur son ventre, et l'autre tout le long de son dos, il nota qu'elle frissonna, et vue ses pupilles dilatées, il savait que ce n'était pas de froid..

_ Bonjour Beckett.. Je.. Vais retourner dans ma chambre, et prendre une douche moi aussi.. Ehh j'ai fais des pancakes si vous voulez..

Il lui sourit, puis s'éloigna non sans regret de ce corps si tentant, cette tentation vivante..

Une douche oui, il voulait en prendre une.. Mais là ce serait une douche froide pour lui..

* * *

><p>Beckett était en train de manger ses pancakes et de boire son café, tout en essayant désespérément de calmer son corps, et les sensations qu'elle avait ressentie au corps de Castle si prêt d'elle.. De ses mains.. Bref, lorsqu'elle entendit la musique.. Jenny était surement celle qui avait allumé le poste, vu qu'elle était la seule à être debout en dehors de Castle et elle-même.. Mais peu importait désormais.. Plus rien n'importait dés qu'elle entendit le premier couplet..<p>

_How long can we wait here, _

_to say goodbye_

_The words once they're spoken_

_are words that we can't take. _

_Back to where we were, before_

_Things got in the way.._

_Life gets so sonfusing_

_When you know what you're losing.._

_You, Me, Why can't we see that_

_There's more to love _

_Than we'll ever know.._

_Sometimes you're closer _

_When you're letting go.._

_I wish the best for you.._

_I whish the best for you.._

_We'll both regret the hurting _

_that we will do.. _

_You'll learn to forget me_

_And I'll try, I'll try to forget.. _

_You, Me, Why can't we see that_

_There's more to love_

_Than we'll ever know.._

_Sometimes you're closer _

_When you're letting go.._

_I wish the best for you.._

_I whish the best for you.._

_If you ever need a place _

_that you can run to_

_I'll be here_

_I'll be here._

_[…] _

Kate était glacée sur place, si elle avait trouvé que l'autre avait du sens par rapport à leur situations..

Celle là.. Celle là, c'était carrément flippant.. Comme si le chanteur avait observé leurs vies, pour pouvoir créer cette chanson..

'' _I wish the best for you.. '', _Il lui avait fallu une chanson, pour comprendre pourquoi Castle ne s'était pas battu pour elle, pour eux, pour avoir une chance, pourquoi il l'avait laissé filé, tenter d'oublier sa confession.. Tout simplement, parce qu'il voulait le meilleur pour elle, ce qu'il y avait de mieux.. Et il avait pensé que c'était Josh..

Tandis qu'elle tentait de retrouver son souffle, et de calmer son coeur emballer, elle se retourna dans l'intention de retourner dans sa chambre.. Mais elle de raidit.

Castle. A l'entrée du couloir.

Et à en juger par son expression faciale, il avait entendu la musique..

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, mais cette fois ci fut différente des autres, il n'y avait pas de connexion, d'attirance magnétique, ect, non cette fois, c'était de la compréhension..

Des deux côtés..

Castle détourna le regards, et sans un mot, repartit en direction de sa chambre..

Beckett sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine.. Ils avaient tellement fait d'erreur.. Tellement raté de chances.. Tellement enfouis de sentiments.. Et Kate savait que si, par bonheur ils réussissaient à être malgré tout, ensemble, se ne serait pas facile.. Sa n'allait pas être facile.. Il ne suffirait pas qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aime pour que tout aille bien, qu'ils finissent mariés, et avec trois enfants.. Non, ils avaient fais des erreurs, des erreurs dont il faudrait parler.. Des erreurs qu'il faudra pardonner.. Et avec un peu de chance, oublier..

Mais ce dont Beckett était sure, c'était que cette semaine serait leur chance.. Et peut-être même leur dernière.. Et elle ne devait **absolument **pas l'a laissé passée..

* * *

><p>Elle s'habilla en vitesse.. Mais réalisa rapidement que la chaleur était étouffante aujourd'hui.. Et elle qui avait prévu d'aller en ville..<p>

Elle enfila donc son bikini, une robe, et descendit sur la plage.

Elle trouva un coin un peu reculé, déplia sa serviette, se déshabilla, et alla se baigner..

Lorsqu'elle revint, une bonne surprise l'attendait sur le sable.. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de s'empêcher de sourire, mais ne fut pas sure du résultat..

_ On ne vous a jamais dis que c'était dangereux d'aller nager seule, détective ?

_ Je suis une grande fille Castle..

_ C'est pas sa qui te protégera si jamais _Sharky,_ le requin blanc '' des dents de la mer 3 '' se décidait à t'attaquer..

Beckett ne put s'empêcher de sourire cette fois..

_ Sharky ? Je ne me rapellais pas qu'il s'appellait comme sa..

_ Logique actuellement, il ne s'appelle pas comme sa.. Fit Castle, fier comme un paon.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit Castle, bouge tes fesses d'écrivain de ma serviette ! Demanda Kate; qui commencait à geler sur place..

_ Mais la peine de devenir agressive détective, il suffisait de demander.. Fit innocement Rick, en se levant, et en lui tendant la serviette.

Il se rassit sur le sable, tandis qu'elle se séchait, partiellement dos à lui.. Elle pouvait sentir son regards sur son postérieur, et décida de le taquiner un peu..

_ Tu es venus pour une raison particulière, sinon ? Ou tu es juste venus pour me mâter le derrière ?

Demanda t'elle, en souriant, et en le regardant.

_ Je ne mâtais pas du tout ton derrière ! Non je.. vérifiais que Sharky ne t'ai pas attaquer par derrière.. On est jamais trop prudent tu sais.. Et puis c'est toi même qui m'a appris qu'il fallait mieux toujours avoir quelqu'un pour couvrir ses arrières.. Et c'est exactement ce que je fais.. Je surveille ton derrière.. Euh tes arrières.. Fit il, avec un sourire charmeur.

_ Hmm hmm, répondit Kate, pas convaincue pour deux sous de cette excuse minable..

_ Non actuellement, je voulais te demander si tu voulais venir faire du bateau avec nous.. Enfin nous, sauf Jenny et Ryan qui passent une journée en ville..

_ Avec cette chaleur ? Ils sont bien courageux ! Et oui, je veux bien venir faire du bateau !

_ Géniale !

Il se releva d'un bond, et lui tendit la main pour la relever, ce qu'elle accepta bien volontiers.. Elle ramassa sa serviette, et il eut soudain une idée.. Elle risquait de le tuer.. Mais quelque chose dans son comportement des derniers jours lui fit penser qu'elle n'en ferait rien..

Tandis qu'elle se retournait vers lui, il lui attrapa un bras, se pencha, et la souleva dans ses bras comme une mariée ! Elle poussa un cri de surprise, et partir à rire !

_ Cas.. Castle pose.. Pose moi ! Parvint elle à dire, entre deux éclats de rire.

_ Oh non détective!

Finalement, Kate commenca à se débattre.. Sans se mettre en colère tout du moins.. Elle riait même toujours, et même si elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir rester dans ses bras, elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle se débate.. Sa sonnerait bizzard sinon.. Il comprendrait.. Mais là encore, n'était ce pas ce qu'elle voulait ? Elle décida donc d'arrêter de se débattre, et de profiter du moment présent, quand il changea de tactique..

_ Vous l'aurez voulu miss Beckett !

D'un mouvement rapide et assez souple.. Il la balança sur son épaule, comme un sac à patate !

_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Castle, à terre ! Maintenant !

_ Quoi ? J'ai pas bien compris détective ?

_ Castle ! Pose moi à terre, ou je te tires dans l'entre jambe !

Ce fut le tour de Caste de partir à rire.. Elle était tellement mignone quand elle s'énervait comme sa..

_ Et tu comptes faire sa comment, si je peux me permettre ?

Elle resta silencieuse un moment..

_ Raaaaahhhh je te déteste, Richard Castle !

Castle repartit à rire, et continua de marcher en la portant, complètement insensible à ses petits coups de poings, et ses vaines tentatives pour lui échapper..

_ Considérant que je t'ai balancé sur mon épaule, comme un vulgaire sac, pas la peine de formalités tu peux m'appeler Rick, tu sais ? Dit il, se moquant clairement d'elle..

Il l'entendit jurer, mais n'entendit pas ce qu'elle disait.. Il sourit.. Elle allait le tuer une fois les pieds sur terre..

Une fois arrivée devant la maison, Kate qui avait finalement arrêter de se débattre, recommenca à battre des pieds, montrant son impatience..

_ Si je te poses, tu me frappes ? Demanda t'il.

_ Non.. Je te tues !

_ Dans ce cas, t'es pas prêts de redescendre Kate..

Et sur ce, il rentra dans la maison avec Kate toujours sur l'épaule.

Une fois arrivée dans le salon, il s'arrêta devant les autres, qui le regardaient avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.. Puis ils partirent tous à rire !

_ CASTLE ! Cria Beckett, à bout de patience à présent.

Il la reposa par terre, sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas la garder éternellement comme sa..

Elle le frappa immédiatement ! Sur le torse.

_ Ne refais plus Ja-mais sa Castle ! Compris ? J-A-M-A-I-S !

Bien qu'elle était en colère, elle était également amusé.. Ce n'était pas comme quand elle était en colère avec Josh.. Castle, lui, il l'a mettait hors d'elle certes, mais c'était différent de Josh..

_ Bon on y go ? Demanda Aaron, impatient.

_ On y go, mon grand ! Répondit Rick, en prenant le petit dans ses bras, et en le lançant en l'air, le faisant rire aux éclats..

_ C'est partit ! Fit Alexis, en se dirigeant vers la sortie, suivie de Espo, Lanie, Rick, Aaron et Beckett.

* * *

><p>Une fois sur le bateau, Alexis reçut un appel de son petit ami, et s'éclipsa dans la cabine pour lui parler en privé, tandis que Esposito conduisait le bateau, et Lanie, Rick, Kate et Aaron était assis sur le pont arrière..<p>

_ Kick, pourquoi Axis elle sourit toujours comme sa quand le gars au nom de fille il appelle ?

_ Et bien parce qu'elle est amoureuse.. Fit Rick, en riant, au surnom que Aaron lui avait donné..

_ T'es amour'eux toi aussi ? Demanda innocemment le petit..

Les yeux de Rick se levèrent instinctivement sur Beckett, qui croisa son regard.. Puis il les baissa rapidement, lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte..

_ Huh.. Je suis avec ta maman, buddy..

_ Et tu l'aimes comme Axis et son amoureux ?

Castle hésita.. Mais que pouvait il répondre d'autre que oui ?

_ Oui c'est sa Aaron.. C'est.. Un truc de grands..

_ Un truc d'amoureux ?

Castle sourit.

_ Oui, un truc d'amoureux..

Il reporta son attention sur Beckett, et vit qu'elle regardait la mer.. Un air triste peint sur son magnifique visage d'ange..

_ Ok.. Vous voulez qu'on arrête le bateau un peu pour qu'on puisse se baigner ? L'eau est claire à cet endroit.. Cria la voix d'Esposito de la cabine..

_ OUII ! Sauta Aaron de joie..

Esposito coupa le moteur, et Lanie se saisit rapidement du blondinet, le faisant sursauter de surprise.. Avant de se jeter avec lui dans l'eau, les faisant tous rire..

Esposito les rejoignit et Castle appela Alexis..

Il s'approcha ensuite de l'eau, et Beckett ayant anticipé ce geste, se jeta sur lui, les faisant tous les deux basculer à l'eau avec la force de l'impact..

_ Beckett ! C'était de la triche sa ! Se plaignit Castle, en émergeant.

_ Non sa s'appelle du payback !

_ Payback hein ? Fit Castle, alors qu'il l'attirait à lui, et commenca à la chatouiller..

Beckett se débatit en riant et en criant.. Elle avait toujours beaucoup craint les chatouilles !

_ Cas..Castle.. Stoop, s'il..te ..te.. plait.. Fit elle à bout de souffle..

Castle s'arrêta, riant lui aussi, et sans réfléchir, il lui fit un baiser sur la tempe, proche de l'oreille..

Tous les deux s'arrêtèrent net.. Et ils réalisèrent alors leurs positions.. Beckett était dans les bras de Castle, qui avait ses mains sur son ventre, et ses côtes, et avait le dos de Beckett plaqué contre son torse à lui.. Leurs jambes dans l'eau battaient pour ne pas couler.. Et elles étaient pratiquement enroulées... Bref c'était une position gênante lorsque l'on était que amis.. Pourtant aucuns des deux ne voulaient bouger..

_ Rick ! Tante Bec'ett ! Cria la voix de Aaron de l'autre côté du bateau..

Les deux adultes se séparèrent rapidement et nagèrent jusqu'à rejoindre l'enfant..

* * *

><p>Il était un peu plus de 8h, et le soleil commencait à se coucher.. Colorant le ciel d'une teinture rosée..<p>

Aaron et Alexis étaient complètement endormis dans la cabine.. Une journée de bateau suffisait amplement à les mettre K.O !

Esposito et Lanie, étaient dans la cabine de pilotage.. Rick passait un coup de fil sur le pont avant.. Et Kate était sur le pont arrière, enroulé dans sa serviette, derrière une des cagettes pour se protéger du vent, et grelottant complètement de froid..

_ Kate ? Appela la voix de Rick..

_ Ppparr icii.. Grelotta t'elle.. Elle avait les lèvres violettes tellement qu'elle était gelée..

_ Kate, oh mon dieu.. Tu es gelée !

Il se débarassa de son tee-shirt, et le lui tendit..

Elle l'enfila, et se sentit envelopper par la chaleur de Castle et son odeur.. Mais elle avait encore froid.. Castle dut le sentir, car il s'approcha d'elle, et l'a souleva gentillement avant de la mettre sur ses genoux.. Elle se recroquevilla immédiatement dans ses bras, contre son torse..

Ce n'était pas normal, au fond, ce qu'ils faisaient en ce moment.. Il semblait qu'ils trouvaient milles et unes excuses pour être en contact physique avec l'autre.. Et elle n'était pas la seule à avoir besoin de ce contact, car Castle semblait réellement recherché sa présence.. Elle ne savait pas exactement où ils en étaient à présent.. Comme avant ? Plus proche ? Il était clair qu'il y avait eu de grands changements dans leurs relations.. Le tutoiement, le contact physique, le départ de leurs compagnons.. Bref, tout pleins d'éléments qui avaient contribués à les rappocher.. Mais Kate se demandait jusqu'à quel point ils se rapprocheraient ainsi.. Non pas que sa la dérangeait, au contraire.. Mais elle avait peut de s'entendre dire ensuite que c'était finis.. Qu'ils se rapprochent d'avantage, pour qu'ensuite Castle ait peur et arrête tout..

Mais Kate se fichait de tout sa, à ce moment là..

Parce que là, elle n'avait plus froid.. Elle était bien.. Très bien même.. Enveloppé dans les bras, la chaleur de l'homme qu'elle aimait.. L'homme qui l'a rendait folle..

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kate Beckett souhaita de ne plus avoir à bouger de l'endroit où elle était.. Pouvoir rester là à jamais.. Elle ne s'en lasserait pas, sa elle le savait.. Elle était tellement bien.. Et sa sonnait tellement juste... Comme si.. C'était sa place. Là où elle devait se trouver..

* * *

><p><em>Je vous poste vite le chapitre avant de devoir repartir au boulot.. -' Donc, voilà premier jour, et Castle et Beckett se rapprochent déjà ! <em>

_Laissez vos avis pleasee ! Surtout que j'ai écris ce chap' très rapidement et je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.._

_Merci pour vos reviews! :D Mais je dois être flattée ou inquiète que le chap' sur Josh et Austen ai eu le plus de reviews ? Mdr ! Si vous voulez je vous écrit une histoire sur eux hein ! :p Non je rigole bien entendu.. _


	17. Chapter 17

La journée du mardi fut très différente de celle du lundi.. Et pas dans le bon sens.. Elle avait bien commencé pourtant..

__ Rick ! Je vais te trouver ! Tu ne m'échappera pas éternellement tu sais.. _

_Ils étaient dans la cuisine, il était midi, et ils étaient en train de préparer à manger.. Enfin sa, c'est ce qu'ils faisaient avant que Rick ne décide, dans l'un de ses grands moments de gamins, de glisser des tomates gelées à l'intérieur du haut de la combi-short de Kate.. _

_Puis il était partit en courant dans la maison, alors qu'elle se débattait avec sa combi, pour enlever les bouts de tomate ! _

__ Rick ! Appela t'elle encore. _

_Et c'est là qu'elle l'aperçut.. Un mouvement derrière le canapé.. Son pied qui dépassait.. Elle sourit à elle-même, et aggripa plus fort son sac de farine.. Oh Rick allait payer pour tous les tours qu'il lui avait jouer ! _

_Elle surgit d'un bond derrière le canapé, faisant crier Rick comme une petite fille! , Kate ne perdit pas de temps, et balança la farine ! _

_L'air devint d'un coup chargé de pleins de poussières blanche, et elle ne vit plus Castle.. _

_Si bien que quand elle sentit une firme prise sue son poignet elle hurla, et essaya de se reculer quand elle comprit que Castle avait l'intention de la rouler dans la farine avec lui.. _

_Finalement elle perdit son équilibre et s'étala de tout son long en avant.. Sur Castle.. _

_La poussière avait disparu, et quand elle leva la tête du torse de Rick, elle apperçut son visage tout blanc ! Il la regarda lui aussi, car elle était également toute couverte de farine, de là ou sa tête avait touché son torse.. Ce qui faisait comme un masque chez elle.. Ils se regardèrent et partirent d'un fou rire tous les deux ! _

__ Tu.. Tu es tout blanc ! S'écria Beckett, morte de rire.. _

__ Oh toi aussi ! Tu devrais te voir.. On dirait ma mère après l'un de ses masques de beauté ! Répliqua Castle.. _

__ Sympa de me comparer à ta mère Mr Castle ! Non pas que Martha n'est pas magnifique mais j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir pris quelques années dans les gencives là ! _

__ Que veux-tu.. On m'a toujours dis que je savais parler aux femmes ! _

_Ils repartirent à rire.. Quand une voix les fit sursauter tous les deux.._

__ Papa ? Appela Alexis.. Visiblement hésitante entre rire de la scène ou geuler après son père pour le bazard ! _

_Les deux adultes se séparèrent, gênés comme des adolescents se faisant choper par leurs parents, en train de s'embrasser.. _

__ Huh.. Oui, Alexis ? Répondit Rick. _

__ Qu'est ce que.. ? _

__ Oh.. Euh ton père m'a encore déranger avec une de ses gamineries.. Alors je lui ai rendu la pareille avec.. Un sachet de farine.. Hum.. Intervint Kate, se sentant vraiment gamine tout d'un coup.. _

_Alexis partit à rire, et secoua la tête en remontant dans sa chambre.. _

_Kate et Rick restèrent là.. Gênés comme deux jeunes boutonneux.. _

__ Je.. On ferait mieux d'aller prendre une douche.. Suggéra Rick.. _

_Kate lui lança un regard coquin.._

__ Séparément ! Précisa Rick, en appercevant le regards de Kate.. _

__ Katherine Beckett, you're a dirty girl.. Fit il en secouant la tête, et en allant dans sa chambre.._

_Kate rigola.. Bien sur elle plaisantait.. Mais hey ! Si lui avait été sérieux, sa ne l'aurait pas déranger du tout.. _

Après sa.. La journée avait changé de ton.. Rick avait été distant.. Il ne l'avait plus taquiner.. Il ne s'était plus rapproché d'elle.. Elle était alors allé vers lui elle même.. L'avait taquiner, ect, il avait répondu, sourit, mais à la moindre opportunité il avait filer.. Prétextant s'occuper d'Aaron, ou d'Alexis, aller en ville avec Espo, jouer à Call of avec Ryan.. Bref il faisait tout pour passer le moins de temps possible avec elle..

Et sa lui faisait mal.. Juste quand elle croyait qu'ils se rapprochaient, il repartait.. Il se séparait volontairement d'elle.. Il la repoussait.. Et Kate en avait marre.. Marre que leurs relations passe de un pas en avant, à deux pas en arrière.. Sa avait toujours été comme sa entre eux.. Ils avancaient.. Pour ensuite reculer lorsqu'ils approchaient de trop près la ligne entre leurs amitiés et.. l'inconnu ?

Mais Kate, elle voulait la franchir cette ligne.. Et elle ne voulait plus reculer après sa.. Elle voulait avancer.. Avec lui.. Ensemble.

Mais pour sa, elle avait besoin de lui.. Elle avait besoin qu'il avance aussi.. Et il ne semblait pas très coopérant dans cette partie là..

* * *

><p>_ Castle ? Appela t'elle, en toquant à la porte..<p>

_ Oui ? Fit il en ouvrant la porte, le téléphone à la main..

_ Huh.. Vous êtes occupés ? Demanda t'elle.

Question bête ! Evidement qu'il était occupé ! Non, non il tenait le téléphone parce qu'il était en train de le nettoyer lorsque tu as bêtement frappé à la porte ! Se maudit elle intérieurement..

_ Huh.. J'étais au téléphone avec Kate.. Mais si il y a un problème ou quelque chose d'urgent..

_ Non.. Non.. Prenez votre temps.. Je venais juste vous demander si c'était toujours bon pour qu'on aille tous manger au resto ce soir..

_ Oui, oui, pas de problème..

_ Ok, passez le bonjour à Austen !

Et sur ce, elle repartit.. Austen le voilà le problème ! Et Josh.. Gaah elle l'avait complètement oublié ces derniers temps..

Elle composa son numéro, et il répondit au bout de la troisième sonnerie..

_ Davidson.

_ Hey Josh..

_ Oh.. Hey Kate..

Kate ? Il ne l'appelait jamais comme sa au téléphone.. Et ce petit ''Oh'' au début c'était quoi sa ?

_ Huh.. J'appelle à un mauvais moment ?

_ Non.. Non.. Juste.. Surpis que tu m'appelles c'est tout..

Surpris ? Mais pour quoi, au nom de dieu, Josh serait il surpris qu'elle l'appelle ?

_ Ok.. Alors comment sa se passes ?

Elle entendit Josh soupirer..

_ C'est dure.. Il y a beaucoup de mort.. Des familles entières parfois.. Je vais pas te mentir, c'est pas beau à voir.. Et à vivre.. Quand tu vois ces famille qui ont perdus deux, trois membres d'entre eux dans cet incendie.. Et ces familles complètement décimé.. C'est débile, mais je m'en sens coupable d'être vivant..

_ Oh Josh.. Je suis vraiment désolée.. Je sais pas quoi te dire.. Juste que.. Il n'y à rien dont tu es coupable.. Tu es chanceux d'être vivant.. Et si tu ne l'étais pas, ils auraient perdus l'un de leurs meilleurs médecins.. Et beaucoup d'autres vies y seraient restées..

Il soupira encore..

_ Merci Kate... C'est plus facile quand tu le dis comme sa..

Kate sourit, elle était sincèrement ravie de pouvoir l'aider.. Si elle pouvait alléger l'horreur qu'il vivait en ce moment, même juste un peu.. C'était déjà mieux que rien..

_ Huh.. Kate je dois y aller.. On se parle plus tard ?

_ Oui bien sur.. Bon courage.. Bisous..

_ Merci, bisous..

Et il raccrocha..

Kate regarda le téléphone.. Josh avait été.. différent ? Comme si quelque chose le tracassait ?

Bien sur elle savait qu'il vivait l'enfer à ce moment là, mais.. même il était.. il sonnait.. Étrange..

Elle alla se préparer rapidement, et c'est avec une tête confuse qu'elle descendit..

* * *

><p>_ Beckett ? Sa va.. ? Demanda Castle, en remarquant son expression..<p>

_ Hmm ? Oui.. C'est juste.. Josh.. Il sonnait étrange au téléphone..

Castle la regarda pensif pendant un moment..

_ Castle ?

_ Hmm ? Non je me disais juste que c'est exactement comment Kate avait l'air.. Différente.. Je sais pas.. Comme si..

_ Ils savaient quelque chose que nous ne savons pas.. Termina Beckett.

_ Exactement. Acquiesa t'il..

_ Les gars, vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Ryan, en arrivant bras dessus, bras dessous avec Jenny..

_ On peut y aller.. Confirma Beckett..

_ Leet's go ! S'exclama Castle, en entourant Alexis d'un bras sur les épaules, tandis que Beckett se baissait pour prendre Aaron dans les bras, et suivre Castle jusqu'à la voiture.. Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde..

_ On dirait vraiment une petite famille.. C'est trop mignon.. Fit Jenny..

_ Totalement d'accord.. Confirma Lanie, souriante..

* * *

><p>_ Aaron, non ! On ne fait pas des boulettes avec son pain pour les jeter ensuite sur les gens ! Le réprimanda, Beckett, qui était assise à côté de lui, et l'aider à manger.. Couper sa viande, ect..<p>

_ Mais je les lance que sur tonton ja'vier et kev' !

_ Oui mais nous sommes dans un restaurant là mon choux.. Et sa ne se fait pas.. Répondit elle.

_ Pourquoi ?

Aaron venait d'entrer sa '' Pourquoi fase''.. Chaque non nécessitait un pourquoi à présent..

_ Parce qu'il y a des gens qui ramassent derrière toi.. Et tu leurs donne plus de boulot en faisant sa..

_ Mais ils sont payés pour sa non ?

Lanie retint un rire, god le gamin était perspicace !

_ Oui mais ces gens là ont une famille eux aussi.. Des enfants qu'ils ont envie de rentrer voir.. Et quand tu fais sa, ils rentrent plus tard car leurs boulots leurs prends alors plus de temps.. Et c'est méchant pour eux de leur donner plus de travail.. Tu comprends ? Expliqua patiemment Beckett..

Aaron hocha la tête affirmativement..

_ Et maman aussi elle est pa'tit pour son travail.. Ils sont méchant av'c elle les gens ?

_ C'est différent mon choux.. Répondit Kate, mal à l'aise.. En lançant un regards à la fois désolé et stressé à Rick..

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda bien évidement le petit..

_ Parce que ta maman est une très gentille personne, et que si elle part pour son boulot, et qu'elle rentre tard cette semaine, ce n'est pas à cause de gens méchants, mais parce qu'elle y est obligé si elle ne veut pas que beaucoup d'enfants soient malheureux.. Expliqua Rick.

Aaron accepta cette réponse au grand soulagement des adultes..

_ Aller mange tes patates, avant qu'elles ne refroidissent.. L'encouragea Kate, en reprenant sa fourchette.

_ En veux plus.. Protesta le petit.

_ Aaron, tu n'as pratiquement pas mangé.. Protesta Rick.

_ Pas faim.. Fit il en poussant son assiette.

_ Aaron, tu nous aime beaucoup nous ? Demanda Kate, en tentant une nouvelle approche.

Le petit hocha la tête vigoureusement.

_ Bien.. Sa nous ferait très plaisir si tu mangeais.. Sa te dirais de manger une bouchée pour chacuns d'entre nous ? Pour que tout le monde soit content ?..

Le petit réfléchit quelques instants puis accepta avec son petit sourire d'ange..

_ Bien, alors une bouchée pour Rick.. Fit Beckett, en faisant manger le petit.

_ Une bouchée pour tata Lanie..

_ Une bouchée pour Ax'is..

Les autres la regardaient avec un mélange de stupéfaction et d'émotion.. Sa lui allait tellement bien le rôle de mère que sa serait du gâchis si elle n'en devenait pas une..

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que tous étaient partit se coucher.. Castle décida d'aller dans le jacuzzi, pour se détendre, et se changer les idées..<p>

Tellement de choses s'étaient passées ces derniers temps..

A commencer par le départ de Kate Austen et de Josh.. Il avait eu le sentiment à les regarder partir que ce n'était pas seulement sa.. Qu'ils ne reviendraient pas dans une semaine.. Qu'ils ne reviendraient pas du tout.. Il ne pouvait absolument pas expliqué ce sentiment mais il l'avait.. Le sentiment que les choses étaient en train de changer..

A commencer par Beckett..

Mon dieu, mais que faisaient ils tous les deux ?..

Tant que Kate Austen et Josh avaient été là, sa avait été facile d'être dans la même maison qu'elle, mais de ne pas la toucher ou trop lui parler.. Mais maintenant.. Maintenant, qu'ils étaient partis,

leurs compagnons.. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus d'excuses.. Et c'était sa le problème..

Il **voulait **l'éviter.. Il voulait ne plus être attiré par elle.. Il voulait.. God, il voulait juste pouvoir avoir une vie normale avec sa nouvelle petite amie, élevé Aaron, et continuer de voir Alexis grandir dans cet environnement qui semblait lui convenir.. Il voulait.. M ais il ne pouvait pas.. C'était comme si chaque fibres de son corps, de son coeur réclamaient Kate.. Kate Beckett.. Ils étaient comme deux faces d'un aimant.. Inévitablement attiré l'un par l'autre.. Et ce quoi qu'il tente pour l'empêcher, peut importe les obstacles qui seront sur le passage, ou qu'ils se créeront eux mêmes.. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'oublier.. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier.. Car il savait désormais qu'elle ressentait exactement les mêmes sentiments que lui.. Il l'avait très bien dans son regards.. Son comportement.. Josh n'était qu'une excuse.. Qu'une cachette.. Mais ce qu'il savait également, c'était qu'elle était prête.. Prête à sortir de cette cachette, prête à se lancer avec lui.. Si il lui donnait une chance, il n'avait aucuns doutes que Kate Beckett larguerait Josh dans la minute qui suivrait.. Il l'avait vu.. Elle souffrait de le voir avec Austen.. Et elle avait compris, compris que c'était inévitable, compris qu'ils étaient inévitable..

Mais cette fois, c'est lui qui avait peur.. Tandis que quelques temps auparavant, il aurait sauté les deux pieds dans cette relation, à présent, il était plus posé.. Il faut dire qu'il avait déjà souffert.. Et ce à cause de cette femme.. D'abord Demming, pour qui il avait du partir et ensuite Josh..

Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.. Mais sa n'avait pas suffit apparemment.. A son réveil, elle avait prétendu ne pas avoir entendu, et était repartit avec l'autre crétin de toubib... Mais il savait, il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu.. Sa aussi, il l'avait vu dans son regards..Pourtant elle l'avait laissé dans sa misère et elle était tranquillement repartit dans sa petite vie avec son petit ami.. Et quand lui trouvait quelqu'un.. C'est là qu'elle réalisait ses sentiments ? C'était gonflé.. Très gonflé même..

Et puis ce n'était pas tout.. Mais une relation avec Beckett signifierait quitter Austen.. Laisser Aaron..Et il ne savait honnêtement pas si il avait la force de faire sa.. Elle, elle avait déjà tellement souffert.. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire.. De leur faire sa.. Les laisser s'attacher à lui, et les quitter.. C'était juste trop cruel.. Beckett, elle, elle ne laisserait qu'un petit ami, un parmi d'autre.. Lui, il avait une famille à penser.. Alexis.. Elle aimait beaucoup Kate Austen..

Non.. Il ne ferait pas sa.. Sa le tuerait.. Oui, sa lui ferait mal de ne pas pouvoir avoir Beckett.. Mais il le supporterait.. Pour le bien de tous, il le devait.. Il ne s'agissait pas que de lui et de Beckett dans cette histoire.. Non, à présent, il y avait d'autres personnes inclus.. Et il ne pouvait pas jouer avec leurs sentiments.. Il ne pouvait pas les prendre, et les quitter.. Non il ne serait pas comme le Batard qui a abandonner Austen alors qu'elle était enceinte..

Oui, sa décision était prise.. Il arrêterait ce qu'il faisait là avec Beckett.. Leur rapprochement.. Aussi bien physique, que morale.. C'était mignon, c'était sympa.. Mais c'était dangereux.. Très dangereux.. Car il n'avait aucun contrôle de lui même autour d'elle..

* * *

><p>Castle s'extirpa de ses pensées lorsqu'il remarqua l'heure.. 23h.. Il était déjà bien tard..<p>

Il se sêcha, se rhabilla, et rentra dans sa chambre, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit au bout du couloir..

Vers la chambre de Kate..

Il s'y rendit en courant, priant qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé..

Il ouvrit la porte, sans même frappé.. Et c'est là qu'il l'a vit..

Elle était dans son lit, et semblait très agité, elle gémissait, elle pleurait..

Il s'approcha doucement..

_ Castle.. Non.. NON ! CASTLE ! Reste avec moi.. Non.. Rick.. Je t'aime.. Non.. Ne meurs pas.. NON !

_ Kate ! Fit il en la secouant..

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, sa respiration était saccadé, et elle tremblait comme une feuille.. Elle le regarda un instant, et se jeta dans ses bras.. Castle partit légèrement en arrière sous la force de l'impact, puis il la serra très fort contre lui.. Lui caressant le dos, en lui murmurant des choses réconfortantes..

_ Sa va aller, Kate, tu as fais un cauchemar c'est tout.. Tout va bien.. Tout va bien..

Sa respiration se calma enfin.. Et elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte.. Essuyant les traces de larmes..

_ Désolée.. Murmura t'elle..

_ Hey Kate.. C'était un cauchemar, sa arrive à tout le monde.. Pas la peine d'être désolé.. Je suis ravis de pouvoir t'aider..

Elle se mordit la lèvre et le regarda indécise.. Elle voulait lui demander quelque chose mais avait un peu peur..

_ Tu veux bien dormir ici.. ? Avec moi..ce soir ?

Castle la regarda, incrédule.. Si Kate Beckett lui demandait sa, c'est qu'elle devait vraiment avoir peur !

_ Non.. Tu sais quoi.. Laisse tomber.. C'était une idée stupide.. Enchaina t'elle, quand elle constata son manque de réponses..

_ Non.. Enfin je veux dire, oui.. Je dormirais avec toi ce soir..

_ Tu es sure que sa ne te déranges pas ? Demanda t'elle, en se mordant la lèvre inférieur..

_ Me déranger ? Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que dormir avec des femmes magnifique, c'est mon passe temps favoris ! Déclara t'il, incorporant un peu d'humour dans la discussion..

Kate rougit sous le compliment et se réinstalla sous les couvertures.. Rick en fit de même de l'autre côté de lui.. Ils éteignirent les lumières, et juste quand Rick allait se retourner, Kate se pelotonna dans ses bras, son dos contre son torse, et elle enroula son bras autour d'elle, entrelacant leurs doigts.. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était totalement endormis..

Mais Rick, lui, n'arrivait tout simplement pas à dormir..

Il avait la tête enfouit dans ses cheveux et respirait son odeur qui était tellement elle.. La cerise..

Il ne put également s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle allait très bien dans ces bras, et qu'il aimait vraiment cette sensation..

C'était mal, c'était très mal..

.. Mais c'était si bien..

''_ Je t'aime Rick.. '' _Dans quel galère était il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.. Il ne savait pas non plus comment elle avait fait pour prétendre de n'avoir rien entendu.. Car il n'était pas sure de pouvoir y parvenir.. Et même si il y arrivait.. Ses mots continueraient de le hanter pour très lontemps.. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur dans tout sa.. C'est qu'il n'avait pas envie d'oublier.. Il avait juste envie de continuer à la serrer contre lui, comme sa.. Juste comme sa.. Pour le restant de ses jours..

Et sa, sa lui faisait plus peur que tout au monde.. Plus que les aliens, et les complots gouvernementaux, plus que les tueurs, plus que les bombes, et les crash d'avions, plus que les requins, et les films d'horreurs.. Plus que mourir..

Il était complètement et irrévocablement amoureux de Katherine Beckett..

Et le fait qu'il n'avait absolument aucuns contrôle sur sa, c'était terrifiant.. Car tant qu'il se contenterait de la tenir dans ses bras après un cauchemar, c'était mal, mais innocent.. Mais si jamais elle l'embrassait, là maintenant par exemple, il ne savait pas si il aurait la force de l'arrêter..

Et sa, sa lui faisait très, très peur..

* * *

><p><em>Hey ! Mercii pour vos reviews! :D Voilà un chap' avec le point de vue de Castle ! <em>

_Dans l'autre je mettrais aussi celui d'Alexis, vu que je n'ai pas encore mis comment elle réagissait à la situation.. _

_SInon j'ai une faveur à vous demander.. Le film '' For Lovers Only '' avec Stana Katic, vous ne savez pas où on peut le regarder en streaming ? Ou le télécharger ?.. Mais de préférence streaming.. xD J'aimerais vraiment le voir ce film_, _il a l'air vraiment magnifique.. _

_Reviews ? :) Le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite avec vos reviews.. :P _


	18. Chapter 18

Castle se réveilla seul dans le lit.. Un lit qui n'était pas le sien.. Tandis qu'il regardait la chambre, tentant de se rappeler où il était, il entendit l'eau de la douche couler, et se rappela soudain..

Beckett.

Elle avait eu un cauchemar la nuit dernière et il avait passé la nuit à ses côtés..

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et Kate apparut alors..

Elle portait des habilles normales.. Un jean, et un tee-shirt... Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, et dégoulinaient encore sur son tee-shirt, et ses épaules, elle ne portait pas de maquillage.. Mais elle n'en avait pas besoin.. Elle était magnifique..

_ Salut.. Fit t'elle.. Timidement ? Etrange, Kate Beckett n'était jamais timide !

_ Bonjour ! Bien dormis ? Répondit Castle..

Là encore, Beckett le surprit en rougissant légèrement..

_ Oui, merci.. Pour, vous savez..

_ Pour cette nuit formidable que nous avons passé à faire l'amour comme deux sauvages ? Mais pas de quoi, c'était un vrai plai.. Ahhh !

Beckett venait de le taper avec un oreiller, tout en rigolant.

_ La ferme, Castle ! Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler.. Répondit elle, plus à l'aise à présent qu'il avait détendu l'ambiance..

Castle sourit, puis redevint instantanément sérieux..

_ Ils arrivent souvent ? Demanda t'il..

_ Hmm ? Répondit Beckett, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre..

_ Kate.. Pas avec moi.. S'il te plait.

Beckett soupira, sachant qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber..

_ Je sais pas.. Quelques fois.. Sa n'a pas grande importance de toute façon..

_ Pas grande importance ? Beckett, tu t'agitais et tu criais.. Et tu.. Tu semblais réellement terrifié ! Alors oui, sa a de l'importance pour moi..

Beckett le regarda dans les yeux un instant.. Et ce qu'elle y vit la déstabilisa.. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle regardait dans ses yeux de toute façon.. Elle pouvait y lire de l'inquiétude, de la peur, de la tendresse, de la détermination..

_ Ils n'arrivent pas si souvent que sa.. Une fois par semaine tout au plus.. Davantage quand je dors seule.. Et quand je n'ai pas..

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens..

_ Quand tu n'as pas.. ? Demanda t'il..

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, le suppliant de ne pas lui faire dire..

_ Quand tu n'a pas de séances chez le doc' n'est ce pas ? Demanda t'il, comprenant alors son problème..

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement.. Accepté d'aller chez un psy n'était toujours pas chose facile pour elle.. Mais elle devait bien admettre qu'il avait fait de l'excellent boulot avec elle.. Elle allait mieux depuis ses séances..

_ C'est pas grave de toute façon, ce ne sont que des cauchemars.. Fit elle, détournant le regard, et se rendant dans la salle de bain..

Castle la rattrapa par le poignet..

_ Ce n'est pas que des cauchemars Kate.. Ce sont des moments que nous avons vécus et qui sont terrifiants et qui..

_ Appelle les comme tu veux Castle, le fait est que tout va bien maintenant, et que tu fais une montagne de rien du tout ! Fit Kate, commencant à devenir irrité..

Elle détestait déjà quand Josh était témoin de ses cauchemars.. Mais lui au moins ne poussait pas comme Castle.. Mais là encore peut-être était ce parce que Castle tenait plus à elle que Josh..

_ Une montagne de rien du tout ? Non mais tu t'entends Kate ? Et le fait que tu te sois faite tiré dessus, et que tu sois resté dans le coma, sa aussi c'était '' rien du tout '' ?

_ Non mais sa, sa n'a rien n'a faire là dedans Castle ! Ce n'est pas le sujet, je n'ai pas cauchemardé de quand je me suis faite tiré dessus !

_ Moi oui ! J'ai cauchemardé pendant des nuits, des semaines, et peut-être même bien des mois de sa, Kate ! Alors ne vient pas me dire qu'un cauchemars ce n'est rien du tout ! Surtout un cauchemars de cette ampleur.. Alors que nous savons tous les deux qu'ils sont encore pire que le moment présent où nous vivons l'action.. Ils sont pire parce que nous sommes enfermés dans nos inconscients, obligés d'être témoins de ses scènes.. Scènes dans lesquelles une personne à laquelle nous tenons meurt presque à chaque fois.. Et on est là, mais.. On y est pas.. On voudrait changer les choses.. Mais on ne peut pas.. Parce que c'est un rêve.. Un cauchemars.. Et que l'on y peut rien y changer.. Et sa, sa c'est encore pire que la réalité.. Parce que les cauchemars, ils ont en plus le mérite d'être frustrant, et terrifiant.. Parce qu'à chaque réveil, on sait qu'il se peut très bien qu'un jour le cauchemars prenne vie..

Beckett le regardait sans un mots.. Elle avait tout simplement perdu la capacité de parler.. La capacité de penser.. Il avait cauchemardé de sa.. mort ? Au fond, sa ne devrait même pas la surprendre, elle cauchemardait bien de sa mort à lui, elle.. Et pourtant il ne s'était jamais pris une balle..

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il enchaina, toujours sur ce ton énervé et irrité..

_ Mais tu sais quoi Beckett, j'en ai marre ! Tu veux prétendre que ce n'était rien ? Juste un cauchemars de gamin terrifié ? Parfait ! Mais dans ce cas, va t'acheter un ours en peluche, parce que je ne serais pas là pour te réconforter la prochaine fois !

Et sur ses mots, il s'en alla en claquant la porte..

* * *

><p>Beckett s'effondra sur le lit.. Et elle resta là à regarder le plafond, pendant un bon moment..<p>

Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer au juste ? La minute d'avant, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ensuite, elle sort de la douche, il la regarde comme si il voulait la manger toute entière.. Il passe ensuite à être tout inquiet et mignon pour elle.. Et d'un coup, elle n'a plus qu'à aller s'acheter un ours en peluche ?

Beckett, au fond d'elle, savait exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer.. C'était un trop plein tout simplement.. Il avait gardé trop de choses à l'intérieur.. **Ils avaient gardés** trop de choses à l'intérieur.. Trop de choses dont ils ne discutaient pas.. Et quand sa sortait.. Sa sortait.. Un peu comme du champagne secoué.. BOUM !

Et Kate Beckett savait également qu'elle devait à présent faire quelque chose qu'elle détestait, qu'elle haissait, qu'elle ne faisait vraiment que très rarement, voir jamais, et seulement pour des personnes importantes.. S'excuser. Elle allait s'excuser.

Sa ne lui faisait pas vraiment plaisir, mais si elle voulait que les choses continuent d'évoluer dans son sens, elle devait le faire.. C'était sa, ou finir ses jours avec Josh le toubib, et sa petite moto sympa, pendant que Castle faisait un remake de la petite maison dans la prairie avec Kate Austen..

Et penser que juste '' Je suis désolée '' pouvait changer sa.. Sa sonnait soudain beaucoup moins dure d'aller s'excuser..

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la cuisine.. Elle vit Esposito..<p>

_ Espo, t'a pas vu Castle ?

_ Oui.. il est allé chez un ami à lui pour la journée.. Il avait l'air p'lutot s'coué.. Vous vous êtes encore disputés ou quoi ? Répondit il nonchalement..

_ Pas tes affaires ! Répondit elle, en réintégrant sa chambre..

Great ! Fucking great ! Il était partit ! Merd*!

So much, pour s'excuser maintenant..

Soudain, Beckett eu une idée.. Elle allait s'excuser.. à la Castle !

Il lui avait raconté un jour comment il s'était excusé à Gina.. Avec un bouquet de ballons !

Elle devait donc trouver quelque chose de ridicule..

Elle s'assit donc au pied de son lit dans sa chambre et réfléchit..

Un diner ? Non trop cliché et pas ridicule pour deux sous..

Elle eut soudain une idée.. Et pourquoi pas un bouquet de fleurs ? C'était ridicule.. C'était elle la fille! Elle ne devait pas offrir de fleurs ! Et en plus sa avait une symbolique.. L'affaire sur laquelle ils avaient bosser avec le magicien.. Elle lui avait fait apparaître magiquement un bouquet à la fin..

Oui, un bouquet de fleurs serait parfait.

Il était à présent un peu plus de 7h du soir.. Elle avait préparer un bon diner.. Avait foutu dehors leurs quatre amis.. Ce qui n'avait pas été très dure d'ailleurs.. Tous étaient partis avec des sourires complices et coquins.. Tous sauf Alexis.. Qui était partit en enmenant Aaron, et sans dire un mot..

Et pour finir, elle avait commandé les fleurs.. Un gros bouquet d'orchidées.. C'était ses fleurs préférer ..

* * *

><p>Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se précipita pour l'acceuillir..<p>

Ses fleurs à la main, le bouquet étant tellement gros qu'il lui cachait l'ensemble du visage..

_ Euh.. Qui est là ? Demanda Castle confus devant cet amas de fleurs..

Kate sortit la tête de derrière le bouquet..

_ Hi.. Dit elle, en souriant faiblement, et nerveusement..

_ Salut.. Dis moi, non pas que je n'aime pas les orchidées, mais c'est pourquoi ? Et surtout c'est pour moi ?..

_ Rien n'est plus ridicule qu'une fille qui offre des fleurs.. Et après mon comportement de ce matin.. Une bonne dose de ridicule c'est bien ce qu'il me faut.. Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que.. Je suis désolé.. Tu avais raison et.. Voilà..

Rick la regarda sans rien dire pendant un moment, puis finalement il partit à rire.. Un fou rire énorme.. Il faut dire qu'elle était comique avec son bouquet de fleurs, ses petites joues rosies par la gêne..

_ Hey ! Se plaignit elle, outrée qu'il rigole.

_ Dés.. Désolé mais c'est juste.. Etrange.. Te voir t'excuser.. Les orchidées.. Expliqua Rick, tout en rigolant..

Finalement il s'approcha de Beckett, et la prenant par surprise, il l'a prit dans ses bras. Elle retourna l'étreinte immédiatement, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et cachant son visage dans son cou.. C'était tellement bien d'être de nouveau là.. Dans ses bras.. Sa chaleur.. Son odeur.. Lui..

_ Tu n'avais pas à faire tout sa Kate.. Je devrais même être celui qui m'excuse.. Je me suis énervé et je n'aurais pas du.. C'est juste que tu es si têtu parfois ! Mais.. Je te connais, et je sais que tu es comme sa.. C'est dure pour toi d'admettre que tu as des faiblesses comme tout le monde.. Je le sais sa.. Et je n'aurais jamais du te pousser comme je l'ai fais.. Je suis désolé Kate Beckett..

Kate sentit son coeur fondre à ses mots.. Il n'y avait vraiment que Richard Castle pour la comprendre.. Et la façon dont il prononçait son prénom.. Il le faisait sonner comme si c'était quelque chose de vraiment spéciale.. Comme si c'était le mot de passe de la caverne à Ali Baba !

Il lui embrassa les cheveux, puis relevant la tête, il apperçut la chaine Hifi à l'autre bout de la pièce.. Souriant, il eut alors une idée..

Il se détacha d'elle en lui donnant son sourire mystérieux, puis alla choisir un CD dans la pile à côté de la chaine.. Quand il eut trouvé celui qu'il voulait, il le mit, et s'approcha d'elle..

Il lui prit la main et l'attira à lui..

_ Danse avec moi..

Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire et se rapprocha..

Il la prit par les hanches, tandis que ses mains à elle se posaient sur ses avants-bras.. La musique commença juste à se moment là..

_You're in my arms,  
>And all the world is calm,<br>The music playing on for only two.._

Castle prit une de ses mains dans les siennes, et commença un slow avec elle..

_So close together,  
>And when I'm with you,<br>So close to feeling alive.._

Il ne se quittaient pas du regard.. Se disant ainsi tout ce qu'ils avaient besoins de savoir.. Des myriades d'images traversaient leurs yeux.. Leurs souvenirs ensemble.. A quel point ils étaient bien l'un avec l'autre.. Toujours confortable dans leur petite bulle à eux..

_A life goes by,_  
><em>Romantic dreams must die..<em>  
><em>So I bid mine goodbye and never knew..<em>  
><em>So close was waiting, waiting here with you,<em>  
><em>And now forever I know..<em>

Ils repensèrent au même moment à leurs compagnons.. Leurs petits et petites amies.. Ce avec qui ils partageaient leurs vies, leurs lits.. Mais jamais, jamais leurs coeurs.. Et Kate réalisa alors que pendant tout ce temps elle avait cherché ce qu'elle avait en réalité, juste sous ses yeux.. Son fameux '' one & done ''.. Son '' pour toujours '', son compagnon des bons et mauvais jours, son meilleur ami, son confident, le gardien de son coeur.. Celui qu'elle voulait.. Celui qu'elle n'avait pas.. Ses chances manquées avec lui.. Tout lui revint alors à l'esprit.. Mais rien de tout sa ne comptait.. Pas lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras, en train de danser sur une chanson qui leur allait si bien, et pas lorsqu'il l'a regardait comme si elle était la 8ème merveille du monde.. Non à ce moment là, Josh et Austen, ils n'existaient pas.. Ils n'existaient plus..

_All that I want is to hold you,  
>So close.. <em>

Rick l'a rappocha encore d'avantage de lui.. Il voulait la garder près de lui, dans ses bras.. Même si ce n'était que le temps d'une chanson.. Même si sa ne durait que 03min 51.. Parce que au fond, quelques minutes avec elle faisait d'avantage battre son coeur, que 50ans avec quelqu'un d'autre..

Son parfum, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.. Sa le rendait dingue.. Dingue d'amour pour elle.. Il la voulait, il ne l'avait pas.. Mais il l'a voulait.. Et elle était là, dans ses bras.. Et il l'avait.. Pour quelques minutes.. Il l'avait.. Du moins il pouvait le prétendre.. Et sa n'avait aucunes importance que c'était mal.. Sa n'avait aucunes importance qu'ils étaient avec d'autres personnes, puisque ce soir, il n'y avait que eux deux.. Et cette chanson, et cette ambiance.. Ce soir, ils étaient dans leur bulle, et il faudrait plus d'une bombe ou d'un tueur pour les en sortir..

_So close to reaching that famous happy ending.._  
><em>Almost believing this one's not pretend..<em>  
><em>And now you're beside me and look how far we've come...<em>  
><em>So far.. we are..so close<em>

Ils repensèrent à tous leurs moments ensemble.. Ces moments où ils étaient libre, où ils étaient juste eux.. Où il n'y avait personne pour se mettre en travers de leurs.. Amitiés, partenariat.. Quelque soit le titre qu'ils avaient donnés à cette drôle de relation.. Ces moments.. Trois ans de moments à présent.. Trois ans.. Ils se connaissaient par coeur.. Et la musique le disait si bien.. Ils étaient si proche.. Si proche et pourtant si loin.. Si loin d'être ensemble.. Austen, Josh, Aaron, Alexis.. Des obstacles, il y en avait des tas entre eux.. Et s'ils voulaient être ensemble, ils avaient du chemin.. Un long chemin..

_How could I face the faceless days,  
>If I should lose you now?<br>We're so close..  
>To reaching that famous happy ending,<br>Almost believing this one's not pretend.._

Rick serra très fort Kate contre lui... En réponse elle se serra également dans ses bras.. Cachant son visage dans son cou.. Tandis qu'il baissait la tête.. Ils étaient joues contre joues à présent.. Valsant au rythme de ces paroles.. Leurs paroles.. Leurs vies.. Ils ne voulaient pas, ni l'un, ni l'autre, repartirent à leurs vies telles qu'elles étaient avant.. Avant ces quelques jours ensemble.. Ils ne voulaient pas repartir avec Miss Austen et Mister Josh.. Pas avec tout ce qui s'était passé.. Maintenant qu'ils savaient tous les deux, ce que l'autre ressentait.. Ils ne savaient tout simplement pas si il en avaient la force.. La force de continuer à prétendre.. Prétendre qu'ils n'étaient que de simples amis.. Que de simples partenaires...

Alors qu'ils étaient plus, tellement plus.. Ils étaient.. Roméo et Juliette, Adam et Eve, Rose et Jack, Elizabeth et Darcy, Satine et Christian.. Ils étaient tous ses couples de cinéma, ces couples qui s'aiment envers et contre tout.. Et Beckett et Castle n'étaient que leurs représentation réelles.. Leurs amours à eux étaient réels, pas fictif..

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are..  
>So close..<br>So close..  
><em>

_And still so far.. _

Et comme elle avait commencer, la musique s'arrêta.. Laissant Beckett et Castle se tenant au milieu du salon, toujours enlacé..

Ils relevèrent la tête au même moment, leurs yeux se croisèrent.. Le bleu se mélangeant au vert..

Lentement, comme dans les films, leurs têtes se rapprochèrent, leurs souffles commençaient à se mêler, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, gentillement, doucement, se caressant..

_ Riiiick ! Cria une voix d'enfant, en entrant dans le salon, en courant, faisant se séparer les adultes d'un bond..

Alexis apparut derrière Aaron..

_ Il ne se sentait pas bien alors j'ai pris un taxi pour le ramener.. Je vais le coucher.. Bonne nuit vous deux !

_ Huh.. Bonne nuit.. Répondit Castle, encore troublé par ce qu'il venait de se passer..

_ Sa va papa ? Demanda Alexis, en voyant l'air étrange de son père..

_ Oui.. Oui, ma puce.. Fit faiblement Castle, en faisant un petit sourire à sa fille..

_ Ok.. Répondit elle, en regardant curieusement les deux adultes devant elle, comprenant que quelque chose avait du se passer.. Mais trop fatiguée pour se poser des questions, elle ramena Aaron déjà endormis dans sa chambre, avant d'aller elle même se coucher..

* * *

><p>Lorsque Castle se coucha ce soir là.. C'est la tête pleine de pensées, et le coeur plein de joie.. Mais également confus.. Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient bon dieu ? Ils étaient tous les deux en couple ! Lui, devait en plus garder Aaron, et voilà qu'il fricotait avec une autre femme pendant que la mère du petit était partit ! Belle mentalité.. Rick s'en voulait.. Jamais encore n'avait il trompé une petite amie.. Et il avait honte.. Bien sur ils n'avaient encore rien fait.. Si ce n'est s'effleurer les lèvres.. Mais il en avait envie.. Il voulait plus.. Quelques jours auparavant, il s'était juré, de garder ses distances.. Et qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Ils se rapprochaient d'avantage ! Mais malheureusement, Rick constata qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire machine arrière.. Il n'en avait pas envie.. Il ne pouvait pas.. Être dans la même maison que Kate Beckett, mais ne pas fréquenter Kate Beckett ? Impossible.. Tout simplement impossible..<p>

* * *

><p>Kate Beckett se coucha le coeur plein, mais la tête vide.. Elle était incapable de penser correctement ! Elle avait faillit l'embrasser ! Ils avaient faillis s'embrasser ! Bien sur elle était déçu que le moment avait été interrompu.. Mais elle ne se faisait pas de soucis.. Elle savait que sa allait arriver.. Elle savait qu'ils y arriveraient.. A être ensemble.. Elle l'avait vu dans son regard, il était déjà trop investi.. Lui non plus ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière..<p>

Tandis que le sommeil commençait à l'envahir.. Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.. Et elle sourit à s'en éclater la mâchoire dans le noir.. Car elle savait très bien qui s'était..

Elle sentit alors une paire de bras puissants l'enlacer par derrière, la rapprochant de lui.. Et bien sur, elle se laissa faire, se pelotonnant contre lui sans un mot.. Elle frissonna alors lorsque de sa main, il lui caressa le ventre, son ventre nu.. Tandis que son souffle chaud était dans son cou, et qu'il lui posait un baiser délicat sur l'épaule.. Puis elle le sentit reposer sa tête contre la sienne.. Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.. Tandis qu'elle, essayait de rester éveillé, de profiter le plus possible de ses bras, cette protection, ce sentiment de bien être qu'elle ressentait avec lui.. Finalement elle s'endormit aussi.. Avec comme dernière pensée, qu'il n'y avait pas de sensation meilleur au monde, que celle de s'endormir dans les bras de l'homme que l'on aime, l'homme qu'elle aimait.. Richard Castle.

* * *

><p><em>La chanson c'est so close de Jon Mclaughlin ! Elle y était dans '' il était une fois '', et je trouve qu'elle colle bien à Beckett et Castle ! ^^<br>_

_Il craque notre petit Ricky ? :p Je suis désoléééé pour l'attente.. ^^' Surtout que vous avez laisser tout pleins de reviews; et que je vous en suis très reconnaissante ! Je vous aimee touus ! :p _

_Bon je sais, vous voulez les voir craquer ! Mais sa arrive, sa arrive, patience ! Comme je l'ai dis, j'ai déjà prévu le jour où je changerais le rating de la story ! :D_

_Après tout, pour l'instant ils ne sont qu'à Mercredi.. :p _

_Je sais.. Je suis cruelle.. Mais désormais les chapitres iront plus vite, promis cette fois.. J'ai toutes les idées en tête ! _

_Reeviewss feront magiquement venir le chapitre 19 plus rapidement ! Si, si, c'est vrai ! :D _


	19. Chapter 19

Castle se réveilla encore une fois avec Beckett dans ses bras..

Sauf que cette fois, c'était complètement de sa faute..

S'étirant, il réalisa que Beckett avait du bouger dans la nuit car elle était à présent allongée sur son torse, sa tête au niveau de son coeur.. Rick l'a regarda pendant quelques instants.. Qu'elle était belle.. Ses boucles brunes tombaient sur son visage.. Rick les écarta doucement, les replaçant derrière son oreille.. Elle sourit dans son sommeil, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour..

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi la vie, leurs vies étaient elles si compliquées ? Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas se réveiller tous les matins comme sa ? Avec elle, la femme qu'il aimait, dans ses bras ? Pourquoi.. ? Pourquoi ?

_Parce que tu l'as choisis.._ Lui fit une petite voix dans sa tête. Et c'était vrai.. Il avait choisit Kate Austen.. Alors pourquoi regretter ce choix à présent ? Tout allait bien avec elle.. Leurs enfants respectifs étaient heureux.. Il avait pu mettre ses sentiments pour Beckett de côté.. Commencer à refaire sa vie, penser futur.. Mais **elle** ne voyait pas les choses comme sa..

Beckett..

Il en était sure à présent.. Elle n'avait réalisé ses sentiments pour lui qu'après qu'il se soit mit avec Austen.. Le fait de le voir avec une autre femme avait du la rendre jalouse..

Un peu comme lorsqu'il l'avait vu avec Josh pour la première fois.. Ou encore Demming..

Ce sentiment de remplacement, de mal-être qu'il avait ressentit..

Mais vraiment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un petit peu en colère contre Beckett.. Elle n'aurait pas pu réaliser ses sentiments avant ? Sa les aurait tous sauver de beaucoup de problèmes..

* * *

><p>Alexis était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner pour les adultes, et le biberon de lait chaud d'Aaron, lorsqu'elle repensa à la scène qu'elle avait entrevue le soir d'avant.. Ou plutôt la scène qu'elle semblait avoir interrompu.. Son père et Beckett ressemblaient à deux adolescents s'étant fait choper par leurs parents en train de s'embrasser.. Et sa contrariait Alexis.. Mais à quoi jouaient ils ? Ils étaient tous les deux en couple, et elle, elle tenait beaucoup à Kate Austen..<p>

Kate Austen, elle était drôle, mais posé, mature, mais amusante, elle était.. son père en version féminine en fait.. Alexis l'avait donc dessuite apprécier.. Sa, et le fait que cette femme semblait avoir redonner le sourire à son père.. Sourire qu'il avait perdu à cause de Beckett..

Alexis avait alors été très en colère contre la détective.. Lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était repartie avec son chirurgien, au lieu de laisser une chance à son père, alors qu'il lui avait confesser son amour.. Et qu'on ne lui dise pas qu'elle n'avait pas entendue, elle s'était faite tirer dans la poitrine, pas dans le cerveau.. Elle s'en rappelait très bien.. Mais Alexis savait que c'était parce qu'elle avait peur.. Mais après trois ans.. Alexis se dit que c'était trop.. Son père lui avait montré sa loyauté, et son amour pour elle a maintes et maintes reprises.. Et la détective continuait de l'ignorer..

Même si Alexis avait vu dans les yeux de Beckett, lorsque cette dernière regardait son père, le même amour que ce dernier lui portait, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de penser que Beckett profitait quand même pas mal de son père.. Elle le gardait avec elle, mais elle ne le voulait pas en tant que petit ami.. Pourtant Alexis, avait vu son regards lorsqu'il était avec Austen.. C'était un regard de pure jalousie..

Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que Kate et son père se rapprocheraient pendant que leurs petit(e)s amis n'étaient pas là.. Elle avait, naivement peut être, pensé qu'ils étaient tous les deux passés à autre chose.. Que malgré leurs sentiments, ils avaient tournés la page.. Qu'ils refaisaient leurs vies avec d'autres personnes et étaient heureux comme sa..

Elle ne savait pas quel était la logique de la détective, mais elle connaissait son père.. Elle savait que sa seconde rupture avec Gina avait quelque chose, voir tout à voir, avec Beckett.. Elle savait qu'il ne supportait pas d'être avec une femme alors qu'il en aimait une autre.. Et c'est pourquoi, elle pensait qu'il s'était vraiment donner à fond dans sa relation avec Austen.. Qu'il avait tourné la page Beckett.. Au moins romantiquement parlant.. Et elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'être déçu par les actions de son père.. Mais quel était son but ? Etait il délibérément sortit avec Austen pour rendre Beckett jalouse ? Mais dans ce cas.. N'avait il aucuns états d'âmes pour se servir ainsi de son ancienne meilleure amie, et petite amie, et du fils de cette dernière, afin d'arriver à ses fins ? Ce n'était pas du tout de son père sa.. Et elle raya immédiatement cette idée de son esprit.. Mais alors.. Etait ce Beckett qui était en faute ? L'avait elle séduit ? Enchanté ? corrompu ?

Elle ressentit alors une bouffée de colère envers la détective.. Non mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser son père tranquille ? Le laisser être heureux ? **Les** laisser être heureux ? Qu'attendait elle ? Allait elle encore une fois abandonner son père si jamais, elle réussissait à regagner son coeur, et à faire en sorte qu'il rompe avec Austen.. ? Se jouait elle de lui ? De ses sentiments ? Tandis qu'elle se perdait dans ses sombres pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu Aaron descendre..

_ Lex.. Faim ! Se plaignit le petit garçon, avec sa mine adorable..

Alexis sourit, puis le prenant dans ses bras, elle vérifia la température de son biberon, puis l'installa sur une chaise, et le lui donna..

Elle le regarda boire, ses petits yeux se fermés, et ses petites mains se crispés sur le biberon.. Et réalisa que son père ne pouvait pas faire sa.. Faire sa à Kate Austen, premièrement.. Elle avait déjà traversé trop d'épreuves.. Et faire sa à cet adorable bambin.. Aaron aimait déjà Rick comme son père.. Non, il ne pouvait pas les abandonner comme sa.. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit, de détruire cette famille qu'ils venaient de bâtir.. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Alexis était égoiste, mais non, elle ne voulait pas abandonner sa.. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner ce sentiment de bien être, d'amour.. De famille.. Qu'elle ressentait à présent, depuis quelques mois avec eux..

Il fallait qu'elle parle à Kate Beckett, qu'elle lui dise de laisser son père en paix.. Qu'elle lui dise, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit, pas le droit de jouer avec son père comme sa, et de jouer avec les sentiments de tant de personnes inclus..

Comme si elle avait été entendu, elle entendit un rire derrière elle, et se retourna pour voir arriver Beckett.. Beckett et son père.. Ils riaient.. Beckett avait l'air.. Heureuse ? Ce n'était même pas le mot.. Elle était rayonnante.. Et tandis qu'elle voyait la détective relever la tête vers son père.. Elle put voir clairement les émotions se lisant sur son visage.. Adoration-amour- admiration-joie.. Mais ce n'est seulement que quand elle regarda le visage de son père qu'elle comprit.. Il miroitait les mêmes émotions que Beckett.. Elle avait vu son père heureux, avant, avec d'autres femmes... Mais sa, c'était différent.. Il était lui même.. Non pas qu'il changeait pour les autres.. Mais il avait cette chose, cette lueur dans son regards.. Et sa, sa changeait tout.. Il n'avait jamais regardé d'autres femmes comme sa.. Elle réalisa alors, que, sa avait beau être cliché, mais son père serait réellement prêt à décrocher la lune pour cette femme.. Et à voir le visage de cette dernière.. Elle était également prête à aller se brûler sur le soleil pour lui s'il le fallait..

Et tandis qu'elle les regardait, avancer ensemble, rire, les voir inter-agir dans leurs '' bulles '', leurs mouvements synchronisés, et câblé sur l'autre, à les voir ainsi, on pouvait même entendre la mélodie de leurs cœurs, battre à l'unisson.. Elle comprit qu'ils étaient fais l'un pour l'autre.. C'était innévitable, innexplicable.. Sa créeraient beaucoup de coeurs brisés.. Mais Alexis, avait le sentiment qu'essayer d'empêcher sa.. Essayer de **les** empêcher, créerait encore plus de coeurs brisés, et d'âmes torturées.. Ils ne seraient heureux qu'ensemble.. Alexis en était sure à présent.. Et tandis qu'elle leur servait leurs pancakes, leurs souriants, et les saluant, elle comprit que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle jouerait les égoistes.. Car elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas les empêcher d'être ensemble..

C'était premièrement impossible.. Et elle aurait surtout l'impression d'être un monstre..

Si quiconque essayait de se mettre en travers de son amour avec Ashley, elle serait folle de rage, et de désespoir.. Et elle ne pouvait pas faire sa à son père.. C'était au dessus de ses forces..

Elle décida donc.. Qu'elle ne ferait rien.. Désormais, elle ferait comme si elle ne voyait rien.. Comme si elle ne voyait pas leurs petits regards, leurs petits jeux.. Non, elle ne voyait plus rien.. Désormais, et comme avant, la vie amoureuse de son père resterait la sienne à lui..

Elle ne s'en mêlerait pas.. Elle ne s'en mêlerait plus..

De toute façon, ce qu'elle voulait pour son père, c'est qu'il soit heureux.. Et s'il l'était.. Que ce soit avec Kate Austen, Kate Beckett, ou.. Kate Beckinsale ! Bon d'accord, il n'aura jamais Kate Beckinsake.. Mais quoi qu'il en soit.. Il pouvait partager sa vie avec qui bon lui semblait, du moment qu'il était heureux..

Elle lui ferait juste avaler les pancakes de travers, si il ne trouvait pas un moyen de ne pas blesser Aaron et Kate Austen par contre !

* * *

><p>Tandis qu'il se douchait, Rick réfléchit à ce qu'il devait à présent faire.. Continuer cette dangereuse situation avec Beckett, et continuer à se rapprocher d'elle ? Ou tout arrêter.. ? Et s'il choisissait d'arrêter.. Le pourrait il vraiment ? La réponse était simple.. Non.<p>

La preuve en était, hier soir.. Il n'avais pas réussit à s'endormir sans elle dans ses bras..

Non, dangereux, ou pas, il allait continuer.. Continuer de se rapprocher, voir où sa les mènerait, tester leurs limites.. Se rapprocher de cette ligne, de cette barrière qu'ils s'étaient mis entre eux.. En essayant de ne pas la franchir.. Il jouait avec le feu, il le savait.. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne se brulerait pas..

* * *

><p>_ Salut les filles.. Vous voulez faire quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui ? Demanda Rick, en s'asseyant sur un transat, à côté de Lanie et Kate.<p>

_ Oui.. Une journée fille ! S'exclama Lanie..

_ Ok.. Et je supposes que je ne peux pas venir n'est ce pas ? Demanda Castle souriant, connaissant déjà la réponse.. Bien qu'un peu déçu de ne pas passer la journée avec Kate..

_ A moins que l'on vous ai coupez vos bijoux de famille dans la nuit, non Castle, vous ne pouvez pas venir.. Répliqua Lanie..

Rick ne put s'empêcher de rire à la réplique de Lanie, Esposito ne devait pas s'ennuyer avec elle ! Kate, elle, souriait, en roulant des yeux, mais n'avait toujours pas donner son avis..

La vérité, était qu'elle aussi aurait préferer passer la journée avec Rick.. Mais elle avait aussi des devoirs envers ses amies..

_ Bon, et bien à ce soir, et bonne journée ! Je sais pas ce que vous avez prévu.. Mais nous, on va faire du jet ski, de l'accro-branche, du bateau.. Du..

_ Oui, Castle, on a compris.. Vous allez faire vos grands gamins.. Raison de plus pour que nous les filles, passions une journée entre nous, histoire de se retrouver entre personnes mûres, vous comprenez ? Répliqua Kate, le taquinant..

_ Whoa ! Vous m'avez blesser, détective ! Puisque c'est comme sa, vous n'aurez pas de ce délicieux gâteau au chocolat que Ryan a préparer..

_ Quel gâteau au chocolat ? Répliquèrent en même temps, Lanie et Kate.

Castle s'éloigna en rigolant..

_ Bonne journée les filles ! Leur cria t'il.

_ Et Castle ! N'oubliez pas de prendre Aaron, il est adorable, mais on va avoir du mal à le trainer avec nous dans les boutiques..

_ Quoi ? Non mais nous on va faire du jet.. De l'accro-branche.. Vous le prenez ! S'exclama t'il.

_ Ah non ! C'est le fils de votre petite amie, je vous ferais remarquer ! Protesta Lanie..

Castle soupira en s'éloignant, sachant qu'il avait perdu la partie..

Tandis qu'il ré-intégrait la cuisine, il aperçut Alexis descendre les escaliers..

_ Alexis ! Tu vas faire du shopping avec les filles toi aussi, ma puce ? Demanda t'il, en la prenant dans ses bras, et en lui embrassant les cheveux..

Alexis sourit, elle aimait bien quand il faisait sa..

_ Actuellement, je te cherchais justement.. Ash et ses parents viennent passés une semaine ici.. Et je voulais savoir si il pouvait venir à la maison aujourd'hui.. ?

Le sourire de Castle s'agrandit.. Laissant Alexis confuse..

_ Je suis d'accord.. A une seule condition.. Que tu gardes Aaron ! Fit il, malicieusement.

_ Papa, non ! Comment veux tu que.. Que l'on est un peu d'intimité avec lui ? Protesta Alexis.

_ Ah mais c'est exactement ce que je veux ! Pas d'intimité ! Ou tout du moins.. pas trop.. Et avec Aaron ici, je suis sure que vous n'en aurez pas ! Mouahaha ! Répondit il en faisant son rire de gros sadique atteint mentalement..

_ Rhhhh ! Tu es vraiment... Insupportable ! Fit Alexis, un peu énervé de ne pas pouvoir resté seule avec son petit ami..

_ Seulement trop protecteur.. Tu me remerciera un jour ! Passe une bonne journée, ma chérie ! Fit il en s'éloignant, et en souriant à son plan sadique d'éloigner les deux adolescents de la chambre d'Alexis.. Et de ce qui pourrait se passer à l'intérieur de celle ci..

* * *

><p>_ Whoaa Castle, je dois bien avouer, c'est une idée de génie que tu as eu sur ce coup là ! Fit Esposito, en passant en jet à côté de lui.<p>

_ On fait une course ? Demanda Ryan, en se postant à leurs côtés.

_ Hmm, je sais pas Honey-Milk.. Tu es sure que tu vas pas chialer quand on va te mettre la raclée ? Fit Castle, en souriant à Esposito qui rigola. Ryan était juste trop drôle à taquiner !

_ Très drôle Castle.. J'ai fais du Jet toute mon enfance avec mes frères.. Je compterais pas trop sur le fait de me battre si j'étais vous.. Assura Ryan.

_ Houu, un challenge ! J'adore ! Que l'on s'aligne ! Fit Castle, en se plaçant à la hauteur de Ryan, tandis qu'Esposito en faisait de même à côté de lui..

_ Vous voyez le ponton au fond ? A vos marque, prêt, on y va ! Fit Castle, qui était au milieu des deux.

Les trois Jet-ski s'élancèrent, provoquant un roulement de vagues..

Castle se démarqua vite des deux, mais alors qu'il était sure de gagner, il vit Ryan le doubler par la droite.. Alors qu'il était à sa gauche au départ ! Apparemment le petit malin, avait réussit à éviter les grosses vagues, n'étant ainsi pas ralentit.. Esposito, lui, peinait un peu à l'arrière..

Ils arrivèrent donc dans cet ordre au ponton..

_ Je dois avouer Ryan que tu m'as bluffer sur ce coup là.. Fit Castle en tapant sur l'épaule de Ryan.

Esposito lui, râlait..

_ T'inquiètes pas Esposito, on t'achèteras une sucette sur la route pour l'accro branche.. Fit Castle, le taquinant..

_ La ferme, Castle ! Fit Esposito, faussement énervé..

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Ryan et Castle de rirent de lui..

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps chez les filles..<p>

_ Ohhh ! Celle là, elle est magnifique ! Et elle t'ira très bien Jenny, vu que tu as une poitrine bien généreuse, mais pas forcément très grosse.. Bien proportionné quoi ! Fit Lanie, en tendant une robe à Jenny.

Cette dernière rougit, l'a remercia, prit la robe, et partit l'essayer..

Kate rigola, elle même avait souvent été embarrassé de la non-gêne de Lanie auparavant..

_ Maintenant à toi, Katie chérie.. On va te trouver une robe.. Qui rendra Castle tellement fou, qu'il te l'enlèvera en moins de deux ! Fit Lanie, imperturbable, en continuant de chercher..

_ Lanie.. L'avertit Kate..

_ Non, non, non ! Pas de '' Lanie.. '' Avec moi, girl ! On sait toutes les deux, que tu ne vis que pour rendre cet homme fou, alors maintenant va m'essayer cette robe là, et plus un mot Miss Beckett !

Kate partit à rire, tout en enmenant la robe, sachant très bien qu'il était impossible d'argumenter avec Parish dans ces moments là..

La robe était grise, avec des espèces de frange, elle lui descendait jusque au genoux.. Elle était belle, elle devait l'admettre.. Mais ce n'était pas un coup de coeur.. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Lanie ne la force pas à l'acheter..

Elle sortit de la cabine, et s'exposa au regard critique de Lanie..

_ Hmm, très jolie, mais peu mieux faire.. Tiens essaie celle là ! Fit elle, en lui jetant une robe noire, qui paraissait assez courte..

_ Oh oui, celle là à l'air parfaite ! Josh en tombera à la renverse.. Fit Jenny, n'étant pas au courant de la situation actuelle..

Kate lui sourit timidement, puis regarda Lanie, espérant que cette dernière ne dirait rien..

Mais elle n'était pas aussi chanceuse apparemment..

_ Josh ? Ah non lui, c'est de l'histoire ancienne ! C'est Castle qui faut qu'elle séduise ! Fit Lanie, comme si, c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde..

_ Castle ? Mais il n'est pas.. J'ai râté quelque chose là non ? Répondit Jenny, complètement perdue..

_ Apparemment, oui.. Une fois que Mlle Beckett aura trouvé sa robe, direction le prochain café, et on t'expliques tout !

_ Ok.. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette robe là est magnifique ! La dernière fois que j'ai porté une robe aussi courte, Kevin m'a jeté sur le lit, me l'as arraché, et m'a fait l'amour toute la nuit.. Donc si tu essaies de séduire Castle, je pense que c'est la robe qu'il te faut ! Répondit Jenny.

Kate et Lanie se tournèrent vers elle, la bouche grande ouverte.. Est ce que Jenny leur avait vraiment dis que.. ? Non elle n'avait pas dis sa, pas vrai ?

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Jenny, confuse devant leurs réactions.

_ Rien.. C'est juste qu'on ne t'avais pas prise pour le genre à nous raconter tes expériences.. Huh.. Et que l'on est également un peu surprise de ce comportement de la part de '' Honey-Milk ''.. Mais je supposes que l'on avait tord sur toute la ligne, pas vrai Futur Miss Ryan ? Fit Lanie, en taquinant Jenny..

Jenny rougit, et les filles continuèrent de la regarder un sourcil levé, et des sourires malicieux aux lèvres..

_ Ohh sa va hein ! Vas essayer la robe, Kate ! Fit Jenny, embarassé devant leurs regards..

Kate rigola, puis alla essayer la robe, décidant de sortir Jenny de sa misère..

Quand elle sortit, ses amies approuvèrent immédiatement pour la robe, et Kate, elle même, devait bien avouer que si Castle arrivait à se contenir cette fois-ci.. Ce serait '' Saint Castle ''..

_ Bon, maintenant, direction le café, j'ai des choses à apprendre, apparemment ! Fit Jenny, en sortant du magasin, suivie des deux autres filles..

* * *

><p>_ Hey, Castle, qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre Beckett et toi, au fait ? Demanda Ryan, alors qu'ils étaient perchés à quelques mètres du sol, sur un parcours d'accro-branche..<p>

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Castle, légèrement surpris que Ryan aborde ce sujet..D'habitude ce qui concernait Beckett et lui, restait entre Beckett et lui.. Les gars ne s'en mêlaient pas.. A part pour les taquiner..

_ Bah vous vous êtes vachement rapproché depuis que Kate et l'autre crétin sont partis.. Donc on se demandait ce qui se passait entre vous.. Fit Ryan.

_ **Tu** te demandais Ryan.. Moi, je t'ai dis que ce n'était pas nos affaires ! Intervint Esposito..

_ Oh come on ! Toi aussi tu as envie de savoir ! Lui rétorqua Ryan, alors qu'il raccrochait son harnais sur le prochain obstacle..

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Ryan.. Fit Castle, mal à l'aise, en accrochant son harnais à la tyrolienne, et en descendant rapidement, avant qu'ils ne puissent poser d'autres questions..

_ Bravo, Bro ! Il s'est refermé maintenant ! Je t'ai dis que c'était entre eux.. Reprocha Esposito à Ryan..

_ Sa fait trois ans que c'est '' entre eux '' et regarde le résultat maintenant.. Ils sont toujours aussi coincé ! On a toujours considéré que c'était pas nos affaires.. Mais on avait tord.. Ils ont besoin d'un coup de pouce.. C'est nos amis.. Et c'est moche de les voir se tourner autour, sans jamais se toucher.. Fais ce que tu veux, mais moi j'ai bien l'intention de faire bouger les choses maintenant.. Répondit Ryan, en suivant Castle à la tyrolienne..

Esposito le regarda descendre en se disant qu'il avait peut être raison.. Et que c'était peut être justement l'occasion de les faire se réveiller..

* * *

><p>_ Ok.. J'avais râté quelques épisodes en effet.. Fit Jenny, après que les filles lui ait tout raconter..<p>

_ Et as propos de Josh et Austen, vous allez faire quoi ? Enchaina t'elle.

Kate soupira.. C'était bien sa le problème..

_ Josh.. C'est pas tant un problème que sa.. Mais Austen.. Il y Aaron aussi.. Je sais pas.. Honnêtement c'est bien pour sa que je trouve que la situation actuelle est vraiment compliquée.. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, Rick et moi.. On ne peut plus continuer à prétendre.. Sa serait impossible..

Jenny et Lanie sourirent quand elles l'entendirent dire Rick.. Sa sonnait tellement bien.. Et sa leur irait tellement bien d'être ensemble..

_ Je crois qu'en fait, vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix.. Soit vous allez finir ensemble, soit vous arrêterez toutes sortes de relations que vous aviez, et vous irez chacun de votre côté.. Mais ouais, continuez à prétendre, et à travailler ensemble.. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé.. C'est impossible je pense.. Affirma Lanie..

Kate sentit son ventre se serrer, inconsciemment Lanie venait de confirmer sa plus grande crainte.. Qu'elle perde Rick.. Et ce pour toujours..

Jenny sentant sa nervosité, lui posa une main réconfortante sur son bras..

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas trop.. Il t'aime, tu sais ? On a tous vu la façon dont il te regarde.. Et même si sa lui prend un peu de temps pour te pardonner les erreurs que tu as faites.. Même si vous avez beaucoup d'obstacles à surmonter.. Au final, on sait tous que dans quelques années, on recevra tous une enveloppe, avec marquer '' Vous êtes invités au mariage de Katherine Beckett et de Richard Castle ''.. C'est comme sa.. Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble ! Déclara Jenny..

Kate rigola.. Heureusement que certaines lui remontaient le morale..

_ Jenny et ses mariages.. Fit Lanie, taquine.

_ Oh pssh futur Miss Esposito ! Lui rétorqua Jenny..

_ Tu comptes tous nous marier ou quoi ? Fit Lanie en rigolant.

_ Bien sur ! Et quand les mariages seront finis, on tombe toutes enceintes !

_ Cap ? Fit Lanie, souriante.

_ Des bébés en même temps.. Avouez que l'idée est plaisante ! Rajouta Jenny.

_ Ils seraient tous amis ! Renchérit Lanie.

_ Les filles ! Castle et moi ne sommes même pas en couple, arrêtez de vous emballer ! Les calma Kate, que les idées de mariages et bébés effrayaient un peu..

* * *

><p>_ Donc, Castle.. Je sais que t'a surement pas envie d'en parler.. Mais Beckett et toi.. ? Re-demanda Ryan..<p>

Castle soupira, ils étaient en train de boire des sodas, au snack à côté des parcours, et cette fois il ne voyait pas d'échappatoire à leurs questions.. Autant leur confier, après tout ils étaient comme des frère pour lui.. Ils pourraient peut-être l'aider..

_ Je sais pas.. Honnêtement les gars, je suis tout autant perdu que vous sur ce coup là..

_ Mais.. Tu l'aimes pas vrai ? Insista Ryan..

Castle n'hésita même pas une seule seconde pour répondre..

_ Oui. Oui, je l'aime..

Ryan et Esposito le regardèrent, un sourire entendu aux lèvres...

Castle soupira une fois encore..

_ C'est pas si simple les gars.. Pas si simple du tout..

_ On a jamais dis que sa l'était Castle.. Mais eh! Quand est ce que les choses ont été simple avec vous deux ? Fit Esposito..

Castle sourit.. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient toujours eu le don de tout compliquer..

_ Mais.. Kate Austen dans tout sa.. C'est.. C'est moche si je me sépare d'elle non ? Fit Castle, confiant pour la première fois ces craintes sur le sujet..

Esposito le regarda un long moment avant de répondre..

_ On va pas te mentir.. Sa.. Sa va causer du chagrin à certaines personnes.. Mais bon, mieux vaut le faire tôt que.. Dans 10ans par éérait encore plus de problèmes.. Répondit il finalement..

_ Le coeur veut ce que le coeur veut, Castle.. Vous n'y pouvez rien.. Répondit Ryan à son tour..

Castle regarda pensivement Ryan.. C'est exactement ce qu'il avait dit à Beckett un jour..

* * *

><p>Ce soir là, lorsque Beckett alla se coucher.. Elle prit garde à mettre le moins de vêtements possible, en fait, elle n'en mis pratiquement pas.. Elle se mit en culotte, et en nuisette.. Une nuisette transparente.. Après tout, si elle voulait Castle, elle devait user de tous ses atouts.. Et elle savait très bien qu'il l'a rejoindrait..<p>

Et sa ne ratait pas.. Environ une demi heure plus tard, elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.. Elle retint son souffle lorsqu'il s'approcha du lit.. Puis elle l'entendit soulever la couverture, et se glisser dessous.. Elle sentit ensuite deux bras puissants lui entourer la taille, et la presser contre lui.. Elle dut retenir un frisson lorsqu'elle retrouva plaqué contre son corps..

Il ne fallut pas plus de 10 minutes à Castle pour être endormis.. Elle fut un peu déçu qu'il n'est pas remarqué sa tenue.. Mais elle savait qu'il y avait toujours demain matin..

* * *

><p><em>Ok.. Ce chapitre est un grand maestrom ! Lol il n'y a pas beaucoup de moments caskett, mais je voulais incorporer les autres personnages.. Dont Alexis ! Mais le prochain chapitre sera fort en Caskett.. :D<br>_

_Merci, merci, merci milles fois pour vos reviews ! Sachez que ce chapitre arrive plus tôt que prévu, grâce à elles ! :p Car au lieu de regarder Castle sur france 2 ce soir, j'ai écris ! ;p_

_Reviews ? :)  
><em>


	20. Chapter 20

**Attention chapitre M. **

* * *

><p>Quand Castle se réveilla.. Ce fut avec une terrible érection.. Il venait de faire un rêve plutôt plaisant sur Beckett.. Ou plutôt avec Beckett..<p>

Il vit le jour filtrer à travers les volets.. Et quand il se tourna vers le réveil, il vit que ce dernier affichait '' 9H00''.. Il essaya de se dégager du lit, lorsqu'il remarqua que son bras était toujours retenu par Beckett.. Il se retourna alors vers elle pour gentillement retirer son bras, lorsqu'il remarqua son accoutrement.. Une nuisette ! Une freaking nuisette !

Il sentit ses yeux s'arrondirent, et '' Rick junior '' se réveiller davantage..

Tandis que ses yeux continuaient leurs observations du dos de Beckett de leurs propre accords.. Il remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge ! Holly hell ! Juste au moment, où il allait se dégager précipitamment, au risque de céder à la tentation de la regarder par devant, elle se retourna, et vint se presser davantage contre la chaleur de son corps.. Touchant avec son genou '' Rick junior ''.. Castle en était sure à présent.. Il venait de mourir et d'aller tout droit au paradis ! Ou en enfer.. Selon que l'on voyait les choses.. !

Il n'avait plus aucunes chances à présent de s'en aller sans la réveiller..

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever, mais sans succès.. Plus il bougeait, plus elle s'accrochait.. Finalement il décida de la secouer.. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, ses magnifiques yeux émeraude..

Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire, qu'il lui rendit de bon coeur ! Peu importe à quel point il était excité.. Son sourire l'apaisait toujours..

_ Salut.. Fit elle de sa voix cristalline..

Au son de sa voix, il sentit '' Rick junior '' recommencer à se manifester..

_ S.. Salut.. Réussit il à dire, la voix tremblante.. Espérant qu'elle n'est rien remarqué...

Elle s'inquiéta immédiatement..

_ Rick sa va ? Fit elle, en se relevant, exposant ainsi complètement sa poitrine à son regards..

Il ne réussit pas à sortir un mot, ce qui inquiéta Kate.. Il était complètement hypnotisé par cette vision de Kate.. En petite tenue.. Elle était tellement sexy, tellement belle.. Mais il devait partir, maintenant, pendant qu'il le pouvait encore.. Il risquait d'une minute à l'autre de perdre ses moyens à présent.. Il allait se dégager lorsqu'il sentit sa main sur son visage.. Son front.. Elle lui parlait.. Mais il n'entendit pas ce qu'elle lui disait.. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est ses lèvres bougées.. Ses lèvres si rouge, si pulpeuse.. Si tentantes.. La main qu'elle avait posé sur son front, descendit sur sa joue..

Et c'est là qu'il perdit la partie.. Il remonta son regards, jusqu'à ses yeux.. Ces deux jolies perles vertes.. Il vit dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude pour lui, puisqu'elle ne savait pas ce qui causait son état actuelle.. Mais le moment où elle sembla comprendre, il le sut dessuite.. Ses yeux s'aggrandirent légèrement, sa bouche formant un '' O ''.. Puis il lut dans ses yeux du désir.. Et il les vit se poser sur ses lèvres à lui.. Ce fut la seule forme de permission dont Castle avait besoin.

Il se jeta sur elle, à la vitesse de l'éclair, fondant sur ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux.. Un baiser ardent.. Ses mains s'attachèrent ou plutôt se gluèrent, à ses cuisses, pour finalement remonté vers sa taille, en une caresse sensuelle, remontant au passage sa nuisette, et faisait gémir Beckett.. Ce gémissement fut presque la fin de Castle.. En grognant, il se détacha de ses lèvres, pour s'attaquer à sa mâchoire, à son cou, à ses épaules, sa clavicule.. Son décoleté..

Il embrassa, mordit chaque morceaux de peaux qu'il pouvait atteindre.. Lui faisant des suçons un peu partout.. Tandis qu'elle gisait là, gémissante sous ses assauts répétés.. Puis il remonta, et l'embrassa encore.. Leurs langues se battant dans un balais harmonieux.. Bien que celle de Rick fut clairement la plus furieuse..

Il se pressa davantage contre elle, pressant ainsi l'évidence de son désir contre le sien..

Elle murmura son nom, et c'est ce qui le fit redescendre sur terre.. Le son de sa voix, l'entendre gémir '' Rick.. '' lui fit soudain clairement prendre conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire..

Il s'éloigna d'un coup.. Comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre.. Ce qui était une drôle de comparaison, puisqu'il lui avait fondu dessus comme un éclair..

Une prévision d'un orage dans l'air ?..

* * *

><p>Il repartit d'un trait dans sa chambre.. Il entendit Kate le suivre, mais ne se retourna que lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur.. Pour une raison innexplicable, être dans sa chambre à elle le mettait mal à l'aise.. Sa rendait les choses plus.. Intime..<p>

_ Je.. Je suis désolé, Kate.. J'aurais pas du.. Bafouilla Rick.

Kate se redressa immédiatement..

_ C'est.. C'est pas grave, Rick.. S'empressa t'elle de dire..

_ Oui, oui.. Je sais.. On oublie que sa c'est passé, t'inquiètes.. C'était juste.. Dans l'exitation du moment.. Continua Rick.

_ Quoi ? Non mais Rick, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.. Je.. Je veux pas oublier !

_ Mais il le faut ! God, Kate, et Josh, et Austen ? S'empressa d'ajouter Rick..

Kate sentit la colère montée en elle comme une fusée..

_ Et à propos de nous, Rick ?

Rick l'a regarda un instant avec un triste sur le visage.. Un air résigné.. Qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Kate..

_ Il n'y a pas de nous, Kate..

Cette fois, c'est toute la colère de Kate qui explosa.. La colère, l'amertume, le ressentiment, le désespoir, bref toutes les émotions qu'elle avait enmagasiné au regard de Castle..

_ Pardon ? PARDON ? Pas de nous ? Et tout ton speech, il y a des mois de sa, comme quoi je pourrais être heureuse.. Que je n'étais pas avec les bons hommes.. Et ton '' Je t'aime '', alors que je mourais ? Et tu oses me dire qu'il n'y a pas de ''nous'' ? Et qu'est ce que tu fais depuis des soirs, à dormir avec moi alors.. Je suis quoi, moi ? Un ours en peluche ?

_ Quoi ? Non mais tu ne te trouves pas un peu gonfler là, Kate ? Pour répondre à tes questions dans l'ordre, je pensais tout ce que je t'ai dis, que ce soit dans mon speech, ou lorsque je te perdais.. Et oui, Kate, j'ose te dire qu'il n'y a pas de nous.. Tout simplement, pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'il y a **eux **! Et quand à dormir avec toi.. Je n'ai pas de réponses à sa.. Tout simplement, que j'avais besoin d'être prêt de toi.. Mais il ne me semble pas t'avoir entendu te plaindre, non ? Maintenant à moi de mettre les points sur les I, Kate.. Premièrement, tu m'as entendue lorsque je t'ai dis '' Je t'aime '', et bien merci de l'avoir mentionné.. Deuxièmement, il n'y a pas de nous, ne m'accuse pas.. Tu es celle qui est partit avec Josh alors que tu m'avais clairement entendu dire que je t'aimais ! Alors je t'en prie, ne viens pas m'en vouloir à moi d'avoir refais ma vie, lorsque tu es celle qui a toujours fuie cette relation ! _ Répondit Castle, qui malgré sa colère, réussit à se contrôler suffisamment, pour réussir à exprimer cohéremment sa frustration, et son ressentiment au fil des évènements._.

_ Fuir cette relation ? Fuir cette relation ? Castle, lorsque nous nous sommes connus tu couchais avec tout ce qui avait une paire de seins ! Alors ne m'en veux pas d'avoir voulu me protéger ! Mais j'ai quand même voulu te donner une chance.. L'été ou tu es partis avec Gina, j'ai rompu avec Demming ce soir là, pour toi Castle ! Pour toi, j'ai rompu avec lui ! Et qu'est ce que tu as fais ? Tu es partis avec ton ex ! Et quand tu es revenu, il y avait déjà Josh.. Tu voulais que je fasses quoi ? Que je le quitte lui aussi pour toi ? Quand à ta déclaration.. J'avoue que j'ai tous les tords sur ce coup là.. Mais God, Castle, j'avais peur ! Peur ! Peur que tu ne partes.. Peur.. Que tu me quittes.. J'en sais rien.. Ma relation avec Josh allait bien, et je ne voulais pas tout risquer pour toi encore une fois.. Est ce que j'ai eu tord ? Oui ! Est ce que je le regrette ? Oui ! Est ce que je peux y changer quoi que ce soit ? Non.. A présent, la balle est dans ton camps, Rick..

Si au début, elle était folle de rage, elle s'était peu à peu calmer.. Réalisant qu'il valait mieux faire de ce moment, un moment de vérité, de ''cartes sur table'', plutôt qu'une dispute, qui ne résoudrait absolument rien..

Castle fut un peu surpris d'entendre les raisons de sa rupture avec Demming, et cette confession.. Mais il se remit rapidement de cette confusion, et se concentra sur un problème dans tout sa, qu'elle oubliait complètement..

_ Et Josh ? Et Kate Austen ? On en fait quoi ? On les jette, comme sa ? Tu n'as même pas l'air de penser à eux !

_ Bien sur que je pense à eux ! Tu crois quoi, que je suis une in-sentimentale, Castle ? Seulement, toi, c'est la seule chose à laquelle tu sembles penser.. Eux ! Tandis que moi, je te parles de nous ! Toi et moi, Castle ! Mais pour une fois, il semblerait que je ne sois pas celle qui fuis..

_ Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir à perdre dans cette histoire Beckett ! Tu disais avoir eu peur de perdre Josh pour rien ? Et bien c'est pareil pour moi.. J'ai Kate.. Aaron.. J'ai un futur avec elle, avec eux.. Tandis qu'avec toi.. C'est incertain..

_ Je peux savoir ce que sa signifie Castle ? Que je serais capable de te quitter, c'est sa ? Je ne suis pas celle avec la jolie réputation de playboy que je saches ! Fit Beckett, qui recommençait à devenir bien énerver..

_ Oh je t'en pris, Beckett ! Pas sa avec moi ! On sait tous les deux, que sa, c'est de l'histoire ancienne ! Et que je saches, oui tu es capable de me quitter.. Car c'est ce qui c'est toujours passé avec tes relations, non ? Tu les a toujours quitter.. Il n'y a qu'à voir à quel vitesse tu es prête à virer Josh pour comprendre ! Pourquoi je serais différent ? Cria Castle, hors de lui, à présent..

Kate le regarda, choquée.. Elle sentit la colère montée en elle.. Plus encore qu'avant.. Mais avec une force herculienne, elle réussit à la contrôler.. Elle décida de s'en aller.. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner raison, satisfaction d'avoir le dernier mot.. Décidant de laisser sa fierté tomber, elle lui dit simplement la vérité..

_ Parce que toi, je t'aime Castle.. Et que sa, c'est la raison pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais laissé de chances.. Tout simplement, parce que je n'ai jamais aimé un homme autant que je t'aime toi.. Et que sa m'a faite peur.. Mais je suis désolé, Castle, désolé si je ne suis pas aussi bien pour toi.. Je ne suis qu'une flic après tout ? Une flic aux relations ratées, et qui ne te pas donner sa chance aussi vite que tu l'aurais voulus.. De toute façon, on vient de deux mondes complètement différent.. C'était vraiment débile de ma part de penser ne serait ce que pour une seconde, que toi et moi, on avait une chance.. Mais tu as raison.. Il n'y a pas de '' nous ''.. Je suppose que j'étais encore trop naif pour comprendre sa.. Et bien, désolé de t'avoir fais perdre ton temps, désolé de t'embêter avec mes idées de compte de fée farfelues.. Au revoir, Castle..

_ Non, Kate, attends, ce n'est pas ce que.. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! Fit il en la rattrapant par le bras.

Elle se dégagea brusquement..

_ C'est bon, Castle.. J'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas..

Et sur ce, elle partit..

* * *

><p>Castle se passa la main dans les cheveux, se demandant comment il avait fait pour laisser la situation se dégrader comme sa.. Un moment il l'embrasse.. Et l'autre, ils s'hurlent des choses affreuses à la figure.. Des choses qu'il ne pensait même pas.. Et qu'il était sure qu'elle ne pensait pas non plus..<p>

Il en était sure à présent.. Ils étaient le seul '' couple '', ou plutôt '' Non-couple '' à qui sa devait arriver.. Passer du rire aux larmes, aux cris comme sa.. C'était pas normal.. C'était eux, en fait..

S'il pouvait blâmer Kate les autres fois, pour l'avoir rejeté.. Cette fois il était le seul à être blâmé.. C'est lui qui l'avait repoussé.. Il l'avait dans ses bras, il l'embrassait.. Il.. Il aurait pu lui faire l'amour ce matin.. Elle aurait été consentente.. Il l'avait vu.. Elle le voulait, et elle voulait sa autant que lui..

Oui mais après ?.. Ils auraient fais l'amour.. Et après ? Ils auraient appelés Austen, et Josh, les auraient largués, auraient renvoyés Aaron par la poste en colis express, et seraient allés se marier à Las Vegas ?

Non.. Ce n'était pas un compte de fée.. Ils étaient dans la vie réelle, là.. Et il était temps qu'ils se réveillent.. Ils n'étaient pas.. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble.. Et ils ne pourraient probablement jamais l'être..

Elle l'avait accusé de trop penser aux autres personnes dans leurs vies, et pas assez à eux.. Et lui, lui avait reproché le contraire.. Mais au fond, il ne savait pas qui avait raison..

Etait ce si compliqué de décrocher le téléphone, appelé Austen, lui expliquer la situation, espérer qu'elle comprenne, et.. Et quoi après ? Se mettre avec Beckett.. ?

Castle soupira.. Au fond ce n'était pas si compliqué.. Ils pourraient très bien appelés Josh, Austen, leurs dire de les rejoindre ici, leurs expliquer la situation.. Leur dire qu'ils n'ont pas fait exprès.. Qu'ils étaient amoureux, que c'était comme sa.. Qu'ils avaient essayés.. Essayés d'oublier, d'enterrer leurs sentiments.. Mais qu'ils n'y arrivaient pas.. Qu'ils n'y arrivaient plus..

Soudain, l'image du visage baigné de larmes d'Austen apparut dans son esprit.. Sa la détruirait.. Il en était sure.. Il était le seul homme à avoir été dans sa vie depuis l'incident avec le père d'Aaron.. Et sa, sa parlait beaucoup en soit.. Kate Austen était brisé, et ne faisait plus confiance à personne.. Et même si il savait que lui, avait réussit, à lui redonner confiance, il savait que, sa, sa la détruirait..

Il sentait ses propres yeux se baigné de larmes en imaginant son visage, son expression, sa voix.. Il pouvait déjà l'entendre '' _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Rick ? _''..

Tremblant, il alla se servir un verre de scotch qu'il gardait dans son placard secret, puis ferma la porte à clé.. Aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas sortir.. Aujourd'hui, il voulait se lamenter.. Il voulait boire, oublier.. Même si il savait que c'était justement tout le contraire qu'il ferait.. Il y penserait, encore, et encore..

Il envoya un rapide texto à Esposito, '' _Enmène Alexis et Aaron en sortie aujourd'hui.. Et fais en sorte que tout le monde soit hors de la maison, et que personne ne monte me voir.. Dis que j'écris ou je sais pas quoi.. Surtout, surtout, fais en sorte que les enfants ne comprennent pas.. Ou ne se __doutent de rien..Merci; Rick. '' _

Il reçut une réponse presque immédiatement..

_'' Pourquoi ? Beckett à envoyé le même texto à Lanie.. Vous ne seriez pas en train de faire des choses illégales vous deux non ? :p '' _

Malgré sa colère, et ses émotions négatives.. Rick sourit.. Esposito en était pas loin..

_'' Plutôt le contraire actuellement.. Une dispute.. Rien de bien méchant.. Juste pas envie de voir qui que se soit.. '' _

_'' Ok.. Désolé bro.. Je fais sortir tout le monde.. On rentrera environ vers 8h.. Essayer d'être clean, et réconciliés d'ici là... '' _

Castle ne répondit pas.. Il verrouilla juste son téléphone, et l'envoya balader sur le fauteuil à côté..

C'est seulement lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'en bas se fermer que Castle s'autorisa à retrouver le fils de ses pensées..

Il ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool, ou sa libido frustré, ou son cerveau qui lui jouait des tours, mais la première chose à laquelle il pensa fut Beckett.. Beckett en nuisette.. Sa peau si douce contre lui.. Ses lèvres bougeant contre les siennes.. Son corps pressé contre le sien.. La sensation de ses seins pressés contre son torse..

Castle serra son verre très fort dans sa main... Si fort, que ses jointures en blanchirent.. Il n'avait jamais ressentit autant de désir, et à la fois de self contrôle pour une femme..

Mais si ce n'était que du désir physique sa irait encore.. Mais non, tout chez elle, le fascinait.. La façon dont elle gémissait, ses mouvements.. Ses mains si douces sur son corps.. La façon dont ses yeux s'étaient fermés et sa bouche ouverte lorsqu'il l'avait caressé.. Elle le rendait fou, tout simplement ! Fou d'amour, fou de désir..

Il buva d'un trait son verre.. Et appuya sa tête contre le mur.. Il devait l'oublier.. Il devait oublier qu'il avait faillit craquer.. Il devait oublier son corps, sa gesture.. Il devait oublier... Sinon, il y retournerait.. Il y retournerait, et il finirait ce qu'ils avaient commencés..

Mais à chaque fois qu'il ne faisait ne serait ce qu'envisager Beckett.. Ou ce qu'ils pourraient faire.. Ce qu'ils pourraient être.. Le visage baigné de larmes de Kate Austen lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit..

Et sa, il ne pouvait le supporter.. Il n'était peut-être pas amoureux de Kate Austen, mais il tenait quand même beaucoup à elle.. Quand ils avaient été jeunes, elle avait été sa meilleure amie.. Avant de devenir sa petite copine.. Puis il avait fais une erreur, et s'en avait été finis de eux deux.. Il se rappelait de son expression ce jour là.. Sa tristesse.. Lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il devait partir, et que c'était mieux pour eux deux si ils s'en arrêtait là.. La vérité avait été qu'il n'avait pas cru qu'elle pourrait supporter une relation longue distance.. Et fière comme il était à l'époque, il ne voulait pas être celui qui se ferait plaqué.. Alors il lui avait brisé le coeur.. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas su c'est que, cette rupture l'avait beaucoup affecté aussi.. Jusqu'à qu'il rencontre Kira.. Elle l'avait.. Sauvé.. De sa tristesse, sa mélancolie, ses remords.. Il avait aimé Kira.. Il l'avait beaucoup aimé.. Mais il n'était pas fou d'elle.. Il était tombé amoureux de l'idée de Kira.. Amoureux de la relation, et la stabilité qu'offrait Kira.. Amoureux de l'idée de '' real '' comme dirait Beckett..

Mais la seule, la seule qu'il avait réellement aimé, et qu'il aimait toujours, c'était elle.. C'était l'incroyable Miss Beckett..

La seule qui lui faisait tourner la tête comme sa, la seule pour laquelle, il envisageait de faire du mal à une autre femme à qui il tenait beaucoup.. La seule pour qui il prendrait une balle.. La seule, l'unique, Kate Beckett.

Ce que Rick ne comprenait pas, c'était comment.. Comment ils en étaient arrivés là ? Une semaine auparavant.. Tout allait bien ! Certes, une semaine auparavant, il l'aimait toujours.. Mais il avait pu être avec Austen, sans trop souffrir de son amour pour Beckett.. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi sa devait changer ? Pourquoi sa avait changer ?

Il voulait la blâmer pour sa.. Il le voulait, il la blâmait ! Mais elle n'était pas la seule coupable.. Il l'avait laissé.. Il l'avait laissé se rapprocher.. Il l'avait encourager même ! Et plus encore, il s'était lui même rapproché d'elle.. Jusqu'au moment innévitable..

Vendredi.. C'était vendredi aujourd'hui..

5 jours.. Ils avaient tenus cinq jours.. Vraiment pas de quoi être fier..

* * *

><p>Lorsque Beckett sortit de la chambre de Rick.. Elle était vide.. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rappeler le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, une fois arrivée, elle s'affaissa dans le lit.. La tête dans les oreillers.. Mais une odeur remonta alors jusqu'à ses narines.. Une odeur qui, en temps normal la réconfortait.. Mais une odeur qu'à présent, elle voulait oublier.. L'odeur de <em>Rick. <em>Relevant la tête, elle s'apperçut qu'elle avait en fait la tête dans _son _oreiller.. Elle le jeta au bout de la pièce, et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller à elle..

Puis elle cria, elle cria toute sa frustration dans son oreiller.. Elle cria sa frustration, son désespoir, sa haine, à ce moment contre Rick, pour l'avoir rejeté, contre Josh et Austen pour.. Exister! Contre elle même, pour les avoir mis dans cette situation à cause de ses craintes..

Quand elle se calma enfin, elle releva la tête de son oreiller, et vit l'heure sur son radio-réveil..

'' 10h00''.. Une heure depuis leur réveil..

Réalisant que les autres s'étaient déjà probablement levés, elle envoya un texto à Lanie..

__ '' Fais en sorte que personne ne vienne me voir aujourd'hui s'il te plait.. Si vous pouviez tous allés quelque part.. Surtout les enfants..; K. ''_

Apparemment Lanie était réveillé, car elle reçut une réponse 30 secondes plus tard..

_ _'' Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne vas pas, Kate ? Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas que je viennes ? L.'' _

__ '' Juste.. Une dispute avec Rick.. C'est.. Compliqué à expliquer.. Mais non, je préfère être seule aujourd'hui.. On en parle demain, si tu veux.. '' _

__ '' Ok.. Cette situation ne me plait pas du tout, Miss Beckett ! Laisser ma meilleure amie toute seule, à se morfondre.. Mais si je viens, je supposes que je ne serais pas la bienvenue.. Je vais enmener tout le monde en balade, on ne rentrera que ce soir.. Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre vous, règlez le ! c'est pas drôle de vous voir vous disputez avec Writer Boy.. Kiss, Girl ! '' _

_ _'' Ne t'en fais pas, Lanie, et merci ! Bisous ! '' _

Elle jeta son téléphone plus loin, et se réinstalla dans le lit.. Sur le ventre, sa tête non plus enfouie, mais simplement posé sur l'oreiller, à regarder un point invisible sur le mur d'en face..

Si elle était honnête avec elle-même.. Elle savait très bien pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi.. Il ne voulait pas tromper Austen.. Il avait toujours été un homme fidèle, et elle savait que sa le tuerait de faire une chose pareille.. Elle aussi, elle ne voulait pas tromper Josh.. Mais.. Ce qu'ils faisaient depuis combien ? Cinq jours ? 3 ans ? N'était ce pas considéré comme tromper sa aussi ? Aimer une autre personne alors que l'on est déjà en couple ? Se rapprocher ainsi ? Se tourner autour comme sa ?

Rien de sexuel ne s'étaient passés entre eux.. Sa d'accord.. Mais aux yeux de Kate, ce qu'ils faisaient c'était pire.. Ils s'aimaient.. Ils se détruisaient mutuellement.. Et même si Kate comprenait les craintes de Rick quand à détruire leurs compagnons.. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un petit peu en colère avec lui.. Ne pouvait il pas penser à eux ? À elle ? Etait ce si mal d'être un peu égoiste quelques fois ? Et était ce considéré comme de l'égoisme ? Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si ils l'avaient choisis.. Sa leurs était tombé dessus.. Alors pourquoi Rick ne pouvait il pas l'accepter ? Pourquoi était ce si compliquer pour lui ? D'accord, elle savait qu'Austen était fragile.. En quelque sorte.. Après ce qui s'était passé avec son ex.. Mais et elle alors ? Rick était le seul homme pour qui elle ressentait.. sa.. L'amour..

Oui, elle savait, qu'elle avait fait des erreurs.. Se remettre avec Josh après avoir entendu Rick.. Ouais, c'était moche.. Mais c'était du passé.. Ne pouvait il pas juste lui pardonner ? Allait il lui en vouloir pour le restant de ses jours ?

Elle repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit.. Ses mots qui lui avaient fais si mal.. Elle savait qu'il ne les avait pas vraiment pensé.. Mais sa faisait quand même mal.. Comment pouvait il.. ? Comment pouvait il douter d'elle comme sa ?

'' _Tu les a toujours quitter.. Il n'y a qu'à voir à quel vitesse tu es prête à virer Josh pour comprendre ! Pourquoi je serais différent ? '' _

Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'elle l'aimait.. Parce qu'elle voulait faire sa vie avec lui, continuer ses enquêtes, parce que eux deux s'étaient '' _Always.. '', _Parce que il était son partenaire, qu'il était son repère, sa lumière..

Avant lui.. Avant lui.. Tout était monotone.. Puis il était arrivé, il avait tout changé..

En passant par ses humeurs, son caractère, son style vestimentaire, sa coupe de cheveux..

Avec lui, elle se sentait.. Féminine, désirée..

Et maintenant, aimée..

Enfin là, c'était plus rejetée..

Elle sentit une larme lui couler le long de la joue.. Mais ne l'arrêta pas.. La larme tomba dans son cou, la chatouillant un peu..

Elle n'avait jamais rien voulu dans la vie.. Après la mort de sa mère.. Sa vie s'était tracé toute seule.. Être flic, trouvé le batard qui avait volé la vie de sa mère.. Eventuellement, trouvé un homme sympa, un homme comme Josh.. Se marier, avoir des enfants, avoir une vie normale.

Mais tomber amoureuse. Sa c'était pas prévu.. Aimer quelqu'un, plus que sa propre vie, ce n''était pas prévu.. Se créer de la douleur supplémentaire.. Non.. Pas prévu du tout..

Mais en même temps.. Sa avait été innévitable.. Elle aurait du le voir venir..

Dés le début.. Elle avait rit.. Ok, elle l'avait caché derrière des facettes ennuyées.. Mais même.. Il l'avait.. Détendu.. Fais rire.. Faite oublier.. Oublier tout ce qu'elle avait prévu.. Oublier qu'un job pareil c'était l'enfer.. Oui, Richard Castle avait rendu l'impossible, possible.. Il avait changé l'enfer en paradis.. L'eau en vin.. Le noir en couleurs.. Il était mieux que Dieu, il était mieux que moise, ou l'ange Gabriel.. Lui, il existait.. Il était réel.. Et il était venu embellir sa vie.. Même si c'était pour l'ennuyer au possible parfois.. Au moins c'était une émotion.. Oui c'était sa.. Il l'avait rendue.. Emotionnelle.. Non pas qu'elle était in-sentimentale avant lui.. Mais à part l'empathie pour la famille des victimes, et la colère pour les meurtriers, et.. Oui de la joie durant les '' girls night ''.. Mais à part sa.. Sa vie se résumer à Manger-boulot- dormir.. Et.. Le samedi soir sortir avec Lanie ! Mais c'était tout.. Sa vie était pathétique avant lui.. Et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une seconde revivre ce genre de vie.. C'était impensable.. Invivable !

C'était.. In-castle-able.. Donc pas possible..

Elle repensa à ce que Castle lui avait dis un jour.. A propos de Ying et Yang..

_'' Ying a besoin de Yang.. Ying-Yang : Harmonie. Ying-Ying : C'est le nom pour un panda.. '' _

Elle rit toute seule à ce souvenir... Bien sur il l'avait tourné à la sauce Castle.. Mais l'idée était là.. Ils étaient Ying et Yang, différents, complémentaires.. Et elle savait à présent pourquoi Castle l'avait changé.. Tout simplement parce qu'elle était complète à présent.. Avant elle était.. Elle avait un trou dans sa vie.. Et Castle, lui, l'avait rebouché.. Tout simplement parce que il était sa partie manquante..

Castle et Beckett : Harmonie..; Castle et Austen : urgh... ; Beckett et Josh : Double urgh..

Elle rit à cette pensée, tandis que les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues..

Sa faisait mal.. C'était l'amour..

Et même si c'était dure, il faudrait bien qu'elle apprenne à vivre avec.. Oui, à présent, quelqu'un d'autre que le souvenir de sa mère était capable de la faire pleurer..

Elle n'avait jamais pleuré pour personne d'autre que sa mère lorsqu'elle était morte.. Et pour Roy bien sur.. Et un peu pour Royce aussi..

Bon, oui, elle avait pleuré pour les morts auparavant.. Mais jamais pour les vivants..

Tandis qu'elle essuyait ses larmes, elle se dit que Richard Castle était vraiment une exception..

* * *

><p>Il était un plus de 8h du soir.. Il avait reçut un texto de la part d'Esposito comme quoi la voiture était tombé en panne, qu'Aaron était crevé, et que par conséquent, ils étaient tous simplement resté dormir à l'auberge un peu plus haut, d'autant plus que l'orage ne tarderait pas à exploser..<p>

Rick se doutait que la véritable raison était que, il lui sauvait un peu plus de temps, et il lui en était reconnaissant, car même après toute une journée.. Il n'était toujours pas rétablit.. Il avait arrêté de boire, il était à présent sobre.. Mais il avait quand même pleurer.. Pleurer de rage, de frustration..

Il décida alors de se comporter comme un homme, et d'aller s'excuser à Kate.. Elle le méritait, il s'était comporté comme un c** avec elle..

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se prépara à une autre dispute..

Le chemin du couloir ne lui avait jamais parut aussi long que cette fois-çi..

Arrivé devant sa chambre, il remarqua que la porte était entre ouverte.. Confus qu'il était.. Il en oublia de toquer, et entra simplement..

Mais il se figea sur place..

Devant lui, Kate Beckett était nue.. Complètement nue..

Heureusement pour lui, elle ne le vit pas.. Il était de dos..

Tandis qu'il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait ainsi.. Il vit la vapeur de la douche se propager également dans la chambre, et vit qu'elle était en fait en train de s'essuyer les cheveux..

Des bougies.. Elle avait éteint la lumière et allumé des bougies.. Il se rappela l'avoir entendu lui dire sa, un jour, où elle avait abusé de la bière.. Pour ses recherches, il lui avait demandé, ce qu'elle faisait après une enquête, ou lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle, et elle lui avait avoué qu'elle aimait mettre des bougies partout, et se faire couler un bain.. C'était relaxant.. Avait elle dit..

Elle n'avait jamais été plus belle qu'à ce moment là.. La lumière des bougies se reflétait sur son corps, dansant, donnant à son corps, une couleur orangé.. Une couleur féerique.. Enchantée..

Magnifique.

Il ne comprit qu'il avait dis ce mot à voix haute que lorsqu'elle se retourna d'un coup, et qu'elle eut un sursaut..

Elle se couvrit immédiatement avec la serviette qu'elle avait enroulé dans ses cheveux.. Et le regarda dans les yeux..

La minute où elle se recouvrit, Castle comprit que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait..

Non, il voulait la voir, la toucher..

Il la voulait, elle, là, maintenant..

Jetant au feu ses dernières résolutions.. Il la rejoint en trois pas de géant.. Mais s'arrêta dés qu'il fut devant elle..

Ils étaient si proche, qu'ils pouvaient sentir la chaleur du corps de l'autre.. Le souffle de Kate chatouillait le cou de Rick.. Il voulait voir ses yeux.. Mais elle refusait de rencontrer son regards, regardant obstinément vers le sol.. Doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, Rick posa un doigt sous le menton de Kate, et le lui releva.. Leurs yeux se croisèrent.. L'émeraude et le saphir..

Rick se perdit dans son regards.. Dans ses yeux verts dans lequels dansaient des petites flammes rouge en raison des bougies..

Ce qu'il vit dans son regard lui serra le coeur.. De la peur.. Peur d'être rejeté.. Peur qu'il ne fasse comme ce matin.. Mais aussi du désir, ce qui le rassura.. Elle voulait sa, tout autant que lui..

Regardant dans ses yeux, une dernière fois, Rick jeta au feu, à la flamme des bougies, à la flamme de n'importe quoi, toutes ses résolutions, ses protections, tout..

Ce soir, ici même, sa prendrait fin.. Leurs petits jeux, leurs tensions.. Ils le devaient.. Ils n'en pouvaient plus..

C'était inévitable.

Sa main qu'il avait placé sous son menton, caressant sa joue doucement, prenant note de sa peau douce, sa peau de pêche.. Kate ferma les yeux à ce moment là.. Et se laissa aller contre sa main.. Une gesture qui emplit le coeur de Rick.. C'était pour lui, encore plus intime que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire..

Tandis qu'il approchait son visage du sien, il entendit en arrière plan, la pluie s'abattre contre les fenêtres de la chambre, et quand enfin, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, l'orage éclata.. Un tonnerre énorme, des éclairs déchainés.. Mais Kate et Rick n'y prêtèrent même pas attention.. Ce soir, il faudrait bien plus qu'un orage pour les faire sortir de leurs bulles..

Ce soir, ils seraient eux.

Le premier baiser doux, et tentant, laissa vite la place, à un autre, furieux, et passionné.. Leurs langues s'entre mélèrent, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, les blessant tous les deux, mais aucuns d'entre eux n'y prêta cas.. Kate avait ses mains perdus dans les cheveux de Rick, le rapprochant toujours d'avantage.. Tandis que les siennes étaient collés dans son dos.. Rapprochant son corps du sien..A l'extérieur, l'orage s'affolait toujours autant, semblant rythmé leurs passions, leurs mouvements frénétiques.. Ils finirent par se séparer à bout de souffle.. Rick recula légèrement, tout en regardant Kate dans les yeux.. Il vit alors la peur réaparaitre.. Mais non, il n'avait pas l'intention de repartir, pas maintenant..

Il prit un bout de sa serviette, et s'apprêtait à la lui enlever, lorsqu'elle stoppa son geste, d'une main ferme sur son poignet.. Ses magnifiques perles émeraude ne quittant jamais ses bleu saphirs.. Ce fut alors son tour de s'inquiéter.. N'était ce pas ce qu'elle voulait ? Mais en continuant de regarder dans ses yeux, il comprit.. Gentillement, comme en contraste parfait avec la passion de toute à l'heure, il la ré-attira à lui, par la main qui tenait sa serviette, et l'embrassa.. Doucement, tendrement..

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il garda son front en contact avec le sien..

_ _Je ne partirais pas.._ Lui murmura t'il contre ses lèvres, les embrassant, encore une fois..

L'orage à l'extérieur, s'était calmé, seule la pluie s'abattait toujours contre les fenêtres, dans ce martèlement furieux, sur lequel s'était calqué le rythme des battements de leurs deux coeurs..

La main qui avait stoppé son poignet relâcha sa pression, finissant par glisser le long de son corps.. L'embrassant encore une fois, Rick lui enleva sa serviette..

Un éclair apparut alors dans le ciel.. Le tonnerre n'était plus loin..

__ Tu es magnifique.._ Lui murmura t'il encore, comme s'il avait peur de troubler l'ambiance de la pièce en parlant trop fort..

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, tandis qu'il lui embrassait la joue, puis les yeux, et son nez, pour en revenir à sa bouche.. Qu'il embrassait encore tendrement.. Faisant passer tous ses sentiments refoulés dans ce baiser..

Puis la passion sembla les entrainer encore une fois.. Et il l'embrassa encore une fois passionnément tandis que le tonnerre éclatait enfin à l'extérieur..

Il la guida alors jusqu'au lit, sur lequel il l'a fit s'allonger, ne la quittant jamais du regards.. Il s'allongea sur elle, doucement, faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser sous son poids.. Elle l'attira à elle, par sa chemise, l'embrassant encore, devenant impatiente..

Il commença à la caresser.. En partant de ses cuisses, et de son derrière.. Mais il dut s'arrêter lorsqu'elle lui enleva son tee-shirt.. Elle aussi le caressant.. Son dos.. Ses biceps.. Son visage.. Elle l'embrassait, le mordillait dans le cou..

Il commença à l'embrasser sur le ventre, tandis qu'il relevait son visage, croisant son regards.. Elle lui déposa une main sur la joue.. Il lui prit la main, et lui embrassa la paume.. Une gesture qui la fit sourire.. Puis il recommença l'exploration de son corps.. Tout en gardant un oeil, sur son visage.. Qu'il voyait se contracter de plaisir au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait du but.. Quand enfin il l'embrassa à **cet** endroit, elle cria, et arqua son dos.. Tandis que le tonnerre dehors, se remit à gronder.. Une des bougies finit par s'éteindre.. Tandis qu'il continuait de l'embrasser à cet endroit, son nom échappa ses lèvres dans un soupir.. C'était la chose la plus magnifique qu'il n'avait jamais entendu..

Il remonta finalement jusqu'à ses lèvres, et l'embrassa d'un baiser ardent et passionné.. Y mettant tout son amour, ses sentiments, et son désir..

Tandis que l'orage grondait une fois de plus, elle lui fit changer de position.. Se plaçant au dessus de lui.. Tandis qu'elle se plaçait à califourchon sur lui, l'éclair explosa.. Offrant à Rick une vue parfaite du corps de Kate.. Magique.. C'était magique, surréaliste.. C'était Kate Beckett..

Il ne put s'empêcher de se relever pour l'embrasser encore.. Se mettant en position assise, il lui mit une main dans le dos, tandis qu'une autre se perdait dans ses cheveux.. L'attirant à lui, pour un autre baiser ardent et passionné.. Mais magnifique, magique, et tendre à la fois..

Elle se laissa aller, puis le repoussa sur le lit, avec un sourire de prédatrice.. Quand il fut à nouveau en position allongée.. Elle redecendit sur lui, et lui embrassa, mordilla le cou, la clavicule, descendit sur ses épaules.. Son torse.. Tout en le regardant dans les yeux comme il l'avait fait.. Elle ne put résister à venir voler un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.. Avant de se déplacer légèrement, pour pouvoir déboutonner son pantalon..

L'orage était déchainé à présent.. Comme un parent furieux voulant les empêcher de commettre cet acte sinueux.. Mais ce soir, rien ne pouvait les empêcher..

Avec la même douceur dont il avait fait preuve avec elle, elle lui enleva son pantalon..

Rick l'a ré-attira alors à lui, s'asseyant une fois de plus, pour l'embrasser, passant sa main dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre lui caressait la joue, la clavicule, l'épaule.. Ils étaient à présent tous les deux assis.. Kate était assise sur Rick, et avait passé ses jambes autour de lui.. Il lui embrassait le cou.. Lui faisant des suçons.. Et Kate, ne put retenir le petit cri de plaisir étrangler lorsqu'il atteint son point sensible..Puis détachant ses jambes, elle le refit basculer sur le lit, descendant avec lui, lorsqu'il refusa de se détacher de ses lèvres..

Ses mains douces, glissèrent le long du corps de Rick, lui arrachant des gémissements.. Qui sonnaient comme sa playlist préférée aux oreilles de Kate..

Enfin, elle lui enleva son dernier article de vêtement.. Et tout en le regardant dans les yeux, elle lui embrassa le ventre, l'abdomen.. Et enfin, elle le prit en bouche.. Souriant lorsqu'il ferma les yeux et contracta ses poings.. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Rick dans ses cheveux.. et lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle vit une lueur de désir trop longtemps enfouie dans son regards..

Elle l'embrassa encore, tandis qu'il les renversait, changeant leurs positions..

A l'extérieur, l'orage s'était calmé.. Comme s'il avait réalisé que ses coups de tonnerre ne pourraient pas empêcher les deux jeunes gens de s'aimer ce soir..

Une deuxième bougie s'éteint..

Rick l'embrassa, encore, puis la prenant dans ses bras, il l'a fit se relever..

Il était à présent assis, tandis qu'elle était sur ses genoux, à la verticale.. Ils s'embrassaient encore.. Puis Rick rapprocha Kate d'une pression de la main dans son dos.. Et enfin elle réalisa que c'est parce qu'il voulait que se soit elle qui le fasse.. Elle plaça donc ses deux jambes de chaque côté de Rick.. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.. Et elle s'assis sur lui.. Lui permettant de la pénétrer..

Ils laissèrent tous les deux échapper des gémissements similaires.. Mais ne rompant jamais leurs contact visuels.. Et tandis que l'orage éclatait encore une fois, comme pour leur faire regretter leur acte, leur faire changer d'avis, tout arrêter.. Ils se sourirent.. Un sourire de soulagement, de complémentarité.. Le sourire de deux amants qui ont enfin trouvés leurs places dans ce monde.. Deux amants qui s'unissent.. Kate&Rick, Castle&Beckett..

Rick les fit se rallonger, ne rompant jamais leurs connexions.. Puis il l'embrassa encore, tandis qu'il commença à bouger en elle.. Doucement d'abord.. Ils bougèrent en synchronisation.. Comme bercés par la musique de la pluie sur les fenêtres.. Bercés par la musique de leurs coeurs..

Puis la passion éclata encore une fois, et il commença un mouvement plus rapide.. Kate calquant ses propres mouvements de bassins sur les siens.. Comme une danse érotique.. Ils bougèrent à l'unisson..

Il lui prit les mains et les épingla au dessus de sa tête, tandis qu'il lui embrassait le cou, la mâchoire, les joues.. N'arrêtant jamais ses coups de bassins.. Cette fois, bercé par les gémissements de Kate..

''_Je t'aime.. Rick.. '' _Lui murmura t'elle tandis que l'orage connaissait une accalmie.. Rick arrêta d'un coup, ses mouvements et ses baisers.. Puis il la regarda dans les yeux, et l'embrassa encore, mais cette fois avec une passion revigorée.. Une passion non pas charnelle, mais sentimentale.. Puis il rompit le baiser, et la regarda, en attendant qu'elle ouvre également les yeux.. Il remarqua une larme qui s'échappait de son oeil.. Il l'essuya, et c'est là qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.. Il se rapprocha de façon à coller leurs fronts, et lui embrassant la joue, puis l'endroit où la larme avait coulé, il lui murmura.. '' _Je t'aime Katherine Beckett.. Maintenant et pour toujours.. N'en doutes plus jamais.. '' _Puis prenant son visage entre ses mains, il lui donna un autre baiser ardent.. Il la sentit sourire dans le baiser.. Puis il recommença ses coups de bassins.. Cette fois, plus rapide, plus violent..

L'orage se déchaina encore, et deux autres bougies s'éteignirent..

Il sentit Kate atteindre l'apogée.. puis tandis qu'elle tremblait dans ses bras, elle mordit dans son épaule.. Etouffant ainsi son cri, en un gémissement camouflé.. Il la suivit après quelques coups de bassins.. Etouffant son propre cri dans son cou... Tandis qu'elle lui caressait le dos, pendant qu'il revenait à lui même.. Il releva la tête, et ils se perdirent alors dans le regard l'un de l'autre.. Tandis qu'à l'extérieur l'orage s'éloignait.. Ses coups de tonnerre, n'étant plus que de lointain grondements..

Il l'embrassa encore une fois.. Puis il se retira d'elle, et s'allongea, il l'attira à lui.. Elle se blottit bien volontiers dans ses bras.. Il la regarda pendant un petit moment, ne pensa à rien, tout en pensant à eux.. A cette nuit fabuleuse.. Quand il sentit qu'elle s'était endormis, il cessa de lui caresser le dos, et logea juste sa main au creux de ses reins.. Il regarda autour de lui, et nota que la pièce était bien plus sombre qu'au départ, quand la dernière bougie s'éteignit.. Plongeant alors la pièce dans l'obscurité complète.. Il pressa un dernier baiser dans les cheveux de Kate, et fermant les yeux, il s'endormit aussi..

* * *

><p><em>Alleluia ils ont craqués ! lol C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écris ! Et peut-être le plus ''angst'' aussi..<br>_

_Mercii pour vos reviews ! :D_

_Dites moi ce que vous en penseez; please ! ^^ _


	21. Chapter 21

Lorsque Kate se réveilla, elle tendit la main à côté, mais ne palpa que du vide.. Elle se redressa d'un bond, et touchant encore les draps, elle constata qu'ils étaient froids.. Un terrible pressentiment lui tordit le ventre.. Mais elle essaya de le dissoudre en se disant qu'il était juste en bas, en train de faire des pancakes.. Oui c'est sa, il faisait juste des pancakes en bas..

A toute vitesse, elle s'habilla, constatant également que les vêtements de Rick avaient disparus..

_Il s'est juste habillé pour descendre.. _Se força t'elle à penser..

Mais la vérité était qu'elle ne pouvait se débarrasser de cette pointe en bas du ventre.. Car elle avait beau essayer de se rassurer en se disant qu'il était toujours là.. La vérité était qu'elle savait, elle savait qu'il n'était plus là.. Tout au fond d'elle, elle le savait..

Elle n'était juste pas prête à affronter cette réalité.. Pas prête..

Elle traversa à toute vitesse le couloir.. Esposito, et Lanie étaient là.. Se faisant des m'amours en préparant le petit déjeuner.. Elle ne leur prêta pas une minute d'attention, cherchant dans l'immense living room, Rick.. Ou une trace de Rick.. Une marque de son passage, de sa présence.. Il était là.. Il devait être là..

_ Yo girl.. Tu cherches Castle ? Demanda soudainement Esposito, l'interrompant dans ses pensées..

_ Huh.. Oui.. Il est là ? Demanda t'elle, fière que sa voix n'est pas tremblée, malgré le noeux qui s'était à présent déplacé dans sa gorge..

_ Non.. Il est repartit en ville ce matin.. A envoyé Alexis chez Ashley, et il nous à laisser Aaron.. Il a dit qu'il avait des affaires importantes à régler et.. , Beckett ça va ? Demanda Esposito, qui avait interrompu ses explications, lorsqu'il avait remarqué la pâleur de Beckett.. Elle avait blanchit d'un coup..

_ Hein ? Oui, oui bien sur.. Quelque chose d'autre, Esposito ? Questionna rapidement Beckett, qui se sentait faiblir davantage à ses explications..

_ Euh.. Oui actuellement, il nous à laisser sa, pour toi.. Et sa.. Il a dit que c'était quelques explications qu'il te devait.. Il en à pas dis plus.. Quelque chose s'est passé entre vous, Beckett ? Il y à un problème ? Et votre dispute ?

Beckett regardait l'assiette de Pancakes, et l'enveloppe.. Sentant son coeur se serrer d'avantage.. Comment avait il pu ? Elle sentit la colère montée en elle.. Mais décida de la jouer cool devant ses amis.. Inutile de les mettre au courant de la nuit de folie qu'elle venait de passer avec l'homme qui venait juste de se casser !

_ Huh.. On s'est réconcilié Esposito.. Je suis surprise c'est tout.. Il ne m'avait pas dis qu'il allait partir.. Passe moi l'enveloppe et mangez les pancakes.. J'ai pas très faim..

Et sans un mot de plus, et sous les regards inquiets de ses deux amis, elle se saisit de l'enveloppe, et repartit en trombe dans sa chambre..

* * *

><p>Arrivée en haut.. Elle s'effondra.. Elle n'arriva même pas jusqu'au lit.. Elle se laissa tout simplement choir contre la porte.. Le batard ! Le batard !<p>

Elle sentit des grosses larmes chaude lui couler le long de la joue.. Mais ne fit rien pour les arrêter.. Elle ne pourrait de toute façon, pas s'empêcher de pleurer.. Aussi pathétique que cela semblait..

Elle considéra pendant un moment, dans son moment de colère, de déchirer la lettre.. Mais se retint de justesse.. Même si elles ne changeraient rien.. Elle voulait entendre ses excuses..

Elle voulait entendre le pourquoi du comment..

Tremblante, elle alla s'allonger sur son lit.. Et une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'elle était calmée.. Enfin, plus ou moins calmée.. Elle se saisit de l'enveloppe.. Elle l'a contempla pendant plusieurs minutes.. Toujours avec cet état d'esprit déconnecté du monde.. Ce brouillard dans ses pensées..

Puis finalement, elle l'ouvrit..

Elle remarqua immédiatement que c'était bel et bien son écriture.. Cette calligraphie si gracieuse dont il avait toujours été fier..

Elle passa les doigts sur les mots, comme pour s'en imprégner.. Puis commença à lire..

**''** _Dear Kate, _

_Tout d'abord, sache que je suis désolé.. Vraiment.. Je sais que je suis probablement un batard à tes yeux à présent.. Et si tu ne veux plus jamais me voir après sa, je comprendrais.. J'espère juste que se ne sera pas le cas.. Même si je sais, qu'au fond, je n'ai pas vraiment le droit d'espérer une telle chose de ta part.. Pas après ce que je viens de faire.. _

_Je sais qu'à tes yeux, aucunes excuses au monde, ne sera suffisamment justifiables pour expliquer un tel comportement.. Mais je vais essayer quand même.. _

_J'ai trop de choses en tête Kate.. Cette nuit que l'on a passé, ( qui était magnifique d'ailleurs ), ce que nous avons fais à Austen et Josh.. Tu m'as accusé de trop pensé à eux, et pas suffisamment à nous.. Et tu as probablement raison.. Mais je n'ai jamais trompé qui que ce soit auparavant, et ce n'est pas un sentiment que j'apprécie.. Je me sens.. Sale.. _

_Et puis il y a Alexis, Aaron.. _

_Honnêtement je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus ou j'en suis Kate.. Je sais que.. Je sais que Je t'aime.. Toi et personne d'autre.. Mais le reste.. Mon avenir, notre avenir, leur avenir.. Tout sa m'est confus, Kate.. _

_Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que j'ai besoin de temps.. Du temps pour réfléchir.. Du temps pour digérer ce qu'on leur a fait.. Je peux pratiquement sentir ce que tu penseras en lisant ces lignes là.. '' Du temps, tu en auras sale c****, étant donné que je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.. '' _

_Je comprendrais très bien que tu penses sa.. Mais voilà.. Même si, à tes yeux, elles ne sont pas recevables, j'ai mes raisons Sweet Kate.. Et je penses que passer du temps séparément nous fera du bien.. Nous permettra de nous poser, et de réfléchir.. Aussi bien à moi, qu'à toi.. _

_Affectueusement tiens, dans ce monde et tous les autres.. _

_Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle. _

_Ps; Je t'ai mis tous mes noms, car crois le ou non, mais tu les a tous conquis Miss Beckett..**''**  
><em>

Kate ne put retenir plus longtemps la deuxième foulée de larmes qui arriva.. Le c**** ! Il savait vraiment magné les mots..

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'elle était en colère, très en colère.. Mais elle le comprenait.. Elle comprenait ses raisons.. Et elle le détestait encore plus pour sa ! Elle détestait le fait qu'elle le comprenne.. Elle détestait le fait qu'au fond, elle lui ai déjà pardonné.. Elle détestait le fait que se soit lui le plus sage, et le plus raisonnable.. Mais plus que tout, elle détestait le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le détester..

Elle empaqueta rapidement ses bagages.. Lanie n'allait pas tarder à débarquer dans sa chambre.. Pour avoir une discussion entre fille à propos de Castle.. Et Kate n'était pas prête pour sa..

Une demi-heure plus tard, après ses bagages et une bonne douche, elle était prête à partir.. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au miroir.. Ses yeux n'étaient plus rouge et pouffis.. Il n'y avait plus aucunes preuves qu'elle avait pleuré..

Satisfaite, elle traina sa valise dans le couloir, et s'apprêta à affronter les questions de ses amis..

* * *

><p>_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu pars ? Demanda Lanie, choquée.<p>

_ Je te l'ai dis.. Je.. Je veux rentrer.. J'ai des choses à régler en ville.

_ Hin hin.. Et sa n'aurait rien à voir avec notre écrivain favoris à tout hasard ?

Kate soupira.. Même si elle si attendait.. Cet interrogatoire était vraiment insupportable !

_ Pour la millième fois non Lanie ! Maintenant, bon week-end, et on se voit lundi ! Bye les gars, et prenez soins d'Aaron !

Et sur ce, elle se saisit de sa valise, et partit sans un mot de plus.. Sous les regards concernés et inquiets des gars et de Lanie..

* * *

><p>Au loft, Castle n'en menait pas large.. Il s'en voulait.. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir laissé Kate Beckett.. Mais mon dieu, il s'en voulait aussi terriblement d'avoir trompé Kate Austen..<p>

Et tandis qu'il buvait son scotch.. Son seul ami dans des moments comme celui-ci il.. Il réalisa que le moment qu'il avait craint, venait d'arriver..

Le choix.

Kate Austen VS Kate Beckett.

Si il suivait son coeur, un choix ne s'imposait même pas.. Kate Beckett était celle qu'il aimait.

Mais s'il écoutait sa conscience.. Kate Austen méritait mieux que d'être largué pour une femme qui l'avait fait tourner en bourrique pendant trois ans..

Et s'il écoutait son cerveau.. Il passerait le restant de ses jours à siroter du scotch.. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment une option..

Se sentant d'humeur bien déprimé, et prêt à l'être d'avantage, il alla allumer la chaine Hi-fi, voulant écouter les chansons.. Ces chansons qui lui faisait toujours pensé à Kate.. Kate Beckett.

Dés qu'il tourna le bouton, la voix de Rihanna emplit la pièce..

_[Rihanna:]  
>As much as I love you<br>As much as I need you  
>And I can't stand you<br>Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
>Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)<em>

_[Ne-Yo:]  
>But you won't let me<br>You upset me girl  
>And then you kiss my lips<br>All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
>Can't remember what you did<em>

_[Rihanna:]_  
><em>But I hate it...<em>  
><em>You know exactly what to do<em>  
><em>So that I can't stay mad at you<em>  
><em>For too long that's wrong<em>

_[Ne-Yo:]_  
><em>But I hate it...<em>  
><em>You know exactly how to touch<em>  
><em>So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more<em>  
><em>Said I despise that I adore you<em>

_[Rihanna:]_  
><em>And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)<em>  
><em>I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)<em>  
><em>And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)<em>  
><em>But I just can't let you go<em>  
><em>And I hate that I love you so (oooh..)<em>

_[Ne-Yo:]_  
><em>You completely know the power that you have<em>  
><em>The only one makes me laugh<em>

_[Rihanna:]_  
><em>Said it's not fair<em>  
><em>How you take advantage of the fact<em>  
><em>That I... love you beyond the reason why<em>  
><em>And it just ain't right<em>

_[Ne-Yo:]_  
><em>And I hate how much I love you girl<em>  
><em>I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)<em>  
><em>And I hate how much I love you girl<em>  
><em>But I just can't let you go<em>  
><em>But I hate that I love you so<em>

_[Both:]_  
><em>One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me<em>  
><em>And your kiss won't make me weak<em>  
><em>But no one in this world knows me the way you know me<em>  
><em>So you'll probably always have a spell on me...<em>

_[Ne-Yo:]_  
><em>Yeaahhh... Oohh...<em>

_[Rihanna:]  
>As much I love you (as much as I need you)<br>As much as I need you (oooh..)  
>As much I love you (oh..)<br>As much as I need you_

_[Rihanna:]_  
><em>And I hate that I love you so<em>  
><em>And I hate how much I love you boy<em>  
><em>I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)<em>  
><em>And I hate how much I love you boy<em>  
><em>But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)<em>  
><em>And I hate that I love you so<em>

_And I hate that I love you so.. so..._

Cette chanson, par exemple reflétait bien leurs relations également.. Ils s'aimaient, mais ils essayaient de se battre contre sa, contre leurs sentiments..

Tandis qu'il était transporté par les paroles.. Des souvenirs d'avec Kate lui revinrent en mémoire..

Les affaires qu'ils avaient résolus.. Les situations improbables dans lesquels ils s'étaient retrouvés.. Comme par exemple dans l'affaire des '' aliens '', lorsqu'ils étaient fais kidnapper et qu'ils avaient tous les deux des marques de suçons.. Ah les têtes d'Esposito et de Ryan après sa !

Ou encore dans l'affaire du nageur mort, lorsqu'il lui avait présenté Alex conrad, et qu'elle lui avait à la fin de l'enquête avouer, qu'elle ne passerait plus de temps avec lui, car elle n'était qu'avec un seul écrivain..

Tandis qu'il repensait à tout sa, il sentit en plus du rire, les larmes montées, et coulées le long de ses joues.. Pourrait il un jour vivre sans sa ? Pourrait il un jour vivre sans elle ? Sans ces moments entre eux ?

Tandis qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, une autre musique envahit l'appartement..

_I heard that you're settled down  
>That you found a girl<br>And you're married now_

_I heard_  
><em>That your dreams came true<em>  
><em>I guess she gave you things<em>  
><em>I didn't give to you<em>

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_  
><em>It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.<em>

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_  
><em>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,<em>  
><em>I had hoped you'd see my face,<em>  
><em>And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,<em>

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you, too,<em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I beg,<em>  
><em>I remember you said,<em>  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love,<em>  
><em>But sometimes it hurts instead,"<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love,<em>  
><em>But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,<em>

_You know how the time flies,_  
><em>Only yesterday was the time of our lives,<em>  
><em>We were born and raised in a summer haze,<em>  
><em>Bound by the surprise of our glory days,<em>

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_  
><em>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,<em>  
><em>I had hoped you'd see my face,<em>  
><em>And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,<em>

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you, too,<em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I beg,<em>  
><em>I remember you said,<em>  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love,<em>  
><em>But sometimes it hurts instead,"<em>

_Nothing compares,_  
><em>No worries or cares,<em>  
><em>Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,<em>  
><em>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?<em>

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,_  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you,<em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I beg,<em>  
><em>I remember you said,<em>  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love,<em>  
><em>But sometimes it hurts instead,"<em>

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,_  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you, too,<em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I beg,<em>  
><em>I remember you said,<em>  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love,<em>  
><em>But sometimes it hurts instead,"<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love,<em>  
><em>But sometimes it hurts instead.<em>

Cette chanson là, lui fit penser à Kate Austen.. et au pourquoi de leurs relations..

Il avait tout simplement, essayé de remplacer Kate Beckett..

.. Avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas possible..

Il se laissa alors à imaginer ce qu'une vie avec Austen serait..

Ce serait.. Amusant. Sa c'était certain.. Kate Austen avait un sens de l'humour plus développé que n'importe qui sur cette planète..

Ce serait.. En soit, ce serait sympa.. Mais ce ne serait pas parfait.. Ce ne serait pas.. Magique. Ce ne serait pas.. Extraordinaire.

* * *

><p>Au même moment, Kate Beckett était déjà arriver à son appartement..<p>

Elle jeta sa valise encore toute faite dans sa chambre.. Et se jeta sur son lit.. Lorsqu'elle se heurta à un corps sur le lit.. Ses instincts de flics en action, malgré son chagrin, elle sauta en arrière, et ouvrit le tiroir dans lequel elle gardait son flingue..

_ Kate ? Demanda une voix endormie, qu'elle reconnue comme étant Josh..

_ Josh ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Demanda t'elle, sentant la colère et la frustration accumulée refaire surface.. Et menacés de s'écrouler sur le pauvre Josh..

_ Je.. Euh.. Je voulais me sentir proche de toi, alors je suis venue direct à ton apart'.. Sa, et le fait qu'il est plus prêt de l'hôpital que le mien.. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es plus aux hamptons ?

Immédiatement, Kate sentit la honte et la culpabilité l'envahir.. Elle avait tromper Josh ! Elle avait tromper Josh ! Et elle était là, à presque lui crier dessus pour avoir dormis chez elle, après la semaine épuisante qu'il devait avoir passer..

_ Josh.. Il.. Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi..

Josh baissa tristement la tête, sentant la dernière flamme d'espoir qu'il avait ressentit à la voir rentrer, s'éteindre..

_ C'est finit n'est ce pas ? Demanda t'il, résigné..

Après tout, il avait décidé que si Miss Austen pouvait supporter cette situation avec bravoure et dignité, alors lui aussi le pourrait..

_ Que.. Je.. Comment tu ? Articula difficilement Kate.. Sous le choc, qu'il est compris comme sa..

_ Kate.. Ils.. Ils le voient tous.. Et je le voyais aussi.. Mais je supposes que.. Je voulais ne pas le voir.. Je voulais continuer à me voiler la face.. Continuer à penser que tu m'aimais.. Mais la vérité c'est que.. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé.. C'était toujours lui, non ? En chemin, avec Austen, on a beaucoup parlé.. Elle est vraiment exceptionnelle, tu sais ? Elle a décidé de laisser Castle être heureux avec toi.. Elle a pris la place de son amie dans le voyage avec les enfants, pour vous laissez une semaine à Castle et toi.. Elle m'a faite comprendre que.. Que je ne pouvais pas te garder.. Que c'était égoiste de notre part de vous garder.. Alors que.. Alors que vous vous aimiez et que vous étiez destiné à être ensemble.. On a donc décider d'un commun accords de vous laissez en paix.. De vous laisser réaliser vos sentiments.. Et d'arrêter d'être des obstacles pour vous..

Kate le regarda, complètement interdite.. Jamais elle n'aurait cru Josh capable d'un tel sacrifice pour son bonheur.. Pareil pour Austen d'ailleurs..

_ Ppourquoi vous n'avez rien dis ? Parvint elle à articuler finalement..

_ Eh, on en faisait déjà beaucoup, on allait pas vous facilitez la tâche en plus ! Fit Josh, en reprenant les mots qu'Austen lui avait dis.

Beckett sourit..

_ Je suis désolé Josh..

_ C'est bon Kate.. Comme je t'ai dis, c'est pas comme si on l'avait pas vu venir.. Bon, maintenant, dis moi pourquoi tu es là ? Tu n'as quand même pas fais tout ce chemin pour juste rompre avec moi ?

Kate se mordit la lèvre.. Pouvait elle.. ? Non, la rupture causait déjà beaucoup de peine à Josh.. Même si il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher.. Il n'était pas question de lui en rajouter..

_ Josh.. Ne me pose pas cette question s'il te plait..

_ Kate.

_ Je.. Je me suis disputé avec Castle.. C'est tout..

Josh lui sourit.. Il voyait bien qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose..

_ Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me mens, Kate ?

_ Josh.. Tu as suffisamment souffert.. Arrête.. Ne te fais pas plus de mal.. Je ne le mérite pas.. Termina t'elle d'une si petite voix, que Josh s'estima même heureux de l'avoir entendu..

Oui, mais voilà, on ne devient pas chirurgien cardiaque en étant complètement débile.. Et Josh fit vite fais le calcul dans sa tête..

_ Tu as couché avec lui, n'est ce pas ?

Kate ne lui répondit pas, mais baissa la tête vers le sol, en se mordant la lèvre..

Il lui remonta le menton, et vit qu'elle avait les yeux vitreux.. Des larmes obstruant sa vision..

_ Oh Kate..

Il la prit dans ses bras.. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire..

Elle se laissa aller contre lui, s'accrochant à son tee-shirt.. Mais refusant toujours de laisser les larmes couler..

_ Il est si mauvais que sa ? Fit Josh en la berçant contre lui..

Il sentit Kate rire contre lui, et son coeur s'allégea..

Peut importe qu'elle le quitte, ou qu'elle lui ai brisé le coeur.. Il détestait la voir comme sa..

_ Merci Josh.. Mais tu devrais partir.. Josh je t'ai blessé.. Je te quittes parce que j'ai des sentiments pour un autre.. Je.. Je t'ai trompé... Je ne mérite pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.. Je suis une horrible personne..

_ Hey hey.. Non, Kate.. C'est bon.. Dis moi juste ce qui s'est passé, ok ? Kate.. Austen et moi, on était préparer à ce que sa arrive.. On savait.. Une semaine, vous deux ensemble.. On savait que sa finirait par arriver.. Ok.. Sauf que sa, c'était pas prévu.. Alors, fais moi plaisir, et explique moi pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?

Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire..

Josh resta silencieux un petit moment..

_ Je n'arrive pas à avoir un avis sur lui là tout de suite.. J'hésite entre le traiter d'abrutis pour ce qu'il t'a fais.. Ou le considérer comme un homme d'honneur qui ne voulait pas tromper sa petite amie, et qui par conséquent, est honteux de son comportement..

_ Tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de faire sa, tu sais.. Rester et tout..

_ Kate, fais nous plaisir à tous les deux, et boucle la, ok ?

Kate rigola.. Elle avait toujours aimé le franc parler de Josh..

_ Bien.. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? Demanda t'il.

_ J'en sais rien.. Honnêtement.. Même si il revenait.. Je ne sais pas si je lui pardonnerais ce qu'il a fais là..

Josh l'a regarda avec des yeux incrédules.

_ Tu rigole, j'espère ?

_ Huh.. Non ? Répondit Kate, confuse..

_ Kate ! Vous êtes si prêt d'être ensemble, lui et toi.. Tu vas pas tout gâcher pour cette erreur, quand même ? Le mec est juste honteux de lui, de ce qu'il a fait.. Mais il t'aime.. Il est juste.. Perdu.. Mais ne bousille pas votre avenir à tous les deux, pour sa, Kate..

Kate resta silencieuse, pensant aux mots de Josh..

_ Bon je dois y aller.. Penses à ce que je t'ai dis, ok ?

_ Je le fais déjà.. Et Josh ? Merci.. Sincèrement.

Josh lui sourit, en lui embrassant le front..

_ Même si on est plus ensemble.. T'es une personne formidable.. Et j'aimerais bien pouvoir toujours te garder dans mes amis, si tu veux bien, bien sur..

Kate allait ouvrir la bouche, quand Josh enchaina..

_ Et si Writer-Boy et d'accord avec sa..

Elle fronça les sourcils..

_ Partner writer-boy ! Se corrigea t'il.

_ Il n'a pas son mot à dire la dessus.. On est pas ensemble de toute façon.. Répondit Kate.

_ Vous n'êtes pas ensemble **pour l'instant**..

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il était déjà partit, fermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui..

* * *

><p>Au loft.. Rick n'en menait toujours pas large..<p>

A la culpabilité d'avoir trompé Austen, s'ajoutait à présent la culpabilité d'avoir laissé Beckett comme sa..

Au cours de la journée, il en était venu à une décision.. Il dirait tout à Kate Austen..

Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir..

Il était peut-être un homme infidèle, un copain désastreux.. Mais il n'ajouterait pas menteur et malhonnête à cette liste..

Et de là.. Ils en viendraient à une décision.. Ils se sépareraient, c'était certain.. Et même si ce n'était pas elle qui le plaquait.. Il le ferait.. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec elle, pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait..

Il se rappela alors de la fois, où elle s'était confié.. Lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté son histoire.. Sa désastreuse histoire..

Un nouveau torrent de larmes parvint jusqu'à lui.. Mais comment ? Comment avait il pu faire une chose pareille ? Et consciemment, en plus ?

Ce souvenir raviva aussi en lui, le souvenir du fait que leur relation fonctionnait tellement bien à cette époque.. Il avait été réellement heureux avec elle, à ce moment là.. Il avait réellement voulu un futur avec elle..

Mais comment tout avait il put basculer aussi vite ?

Les hamptons.

C'était sa la réponse.. Ce fichu voyage dans les hamptons ! Mais comment.. Comment avait il pu croire, pendant ne serait ce qu'un instant, qu'il serait suffisamment fort pour résister aux charmes de Beckett ? A son amour pour elle ?

Comment avait il pu être aussi naif pour penser que tout sa était derrière lui ?

Que ses sentiments pour Beckett étaient enterrés.. Parce que quoi ? Parce qu'il en avait décidé ainsi ?

Cette femme le rendait dingue.. Et à tous les points de vus..

Pour elle, il avait brisé beaucoup de ses règles, lois, codes de morales.. Bref toutes les valeurs qu'il s'imposait autrefois..

Et tandis qu'il regardait le contenu de son verre une fois encore.. Il se demanda, au fond, si il y avait quoique ce soit, qu'il ne soit pas prêt à faire pour elle..

Il voulait.. Il voulait prendre la voiture.. Et aller la chercher.. La serrer dans ses bras.. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il était désolé..

Mais il ne pouvait pas.. Pas tant qu'il n'avait pas parler avec Austen.. Non, en attendant ce moment, il devait rester aussi loin que possible d'elle.. De Beckett..

Car c'était facile d'écrire une lettre.. Mais c'était autre chose que de la regarder dans les yeux.. Ses yeux émeraude, surement filés de larmes à l'heure qu'il est, et de lui dire que ce qu'ils avaient fait était une erreur..

Car même si c'était mal.. Même si c'était très mal ! Quand il posait les yeux sur elle.. Le mal n'était plus un concept pour lui.. Le fait que ce soit mal ou bien, c'était la dernière chose lui venant à l'esprit..

Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'a regardait, qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, qu'il l'a touchait, même le plus innocent des toucher.. A chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point c'était.. Bien..

Il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait à tous les deux, s'ils finiraient ensemble, et heureux pour la vie, comme dans le gros compte de fée, que semblait être leur histoire.. Il ne savait pas si elle lui pardonnerait.. Ou si, il arriverait lui même à se pardonner..

Il ne savait pas.. Il n'en savait rien..

Mais ce qu'il savait en revanche.. C'était que le gros vide qu'il ressentait dans le coeur, n'était pas du à l'alcool, ou à la culpabilité de sa tromperie.. Mais à son absence, et à la culpabilité de l'avoir blesser..

Et tandis, qu'il restait là, à penser, et méditer sur l'importance, et la nécessité de Kate Beckett dans sa vie.. Une phrase que lui avait un jour dis sa mère lui revint en mémoire..

'' L'amour est la pire des maladies, Kiddo.. Mais c'est également le plus grand des remèdes.. ''

Car, avait elle ajoutée, plus tard, un homme n'est pas complet tant qu'il n'a pas aimé..

Et c'est exactement comme sa que Rick se sentait depuis qu'il avait rencontré Kate.. Complet.

* * *

><p><em>Duh.. Je déteste ce chapitre.. Je le trouve mal écrit, et baclé.. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai eu un '' Writer block '', et j'avoue que j'avais vraiment très peu d'inspiration.. Je savais ce que je voulais faire dans ce chapitre.. Mais après pour l'écrire.. Mais je sais que je n'arriverais pas à le re-écrire de toute façon, donc pardonnez moi pour ce chapitre là.. ^^ <em>

_Pour ceux qui trouverait le comportement de Josh étrange dans ce chapitre.. Parce que oui, j'avoue, je le trouve moi même bien gentil là ! Lol, mais c'est nécessaire qu'il soit comme sa, pour la suite de l'histoire.. ^^' _

_Je ne vous en voudrais pas du tout si vous ne reviewez pas ce chapitre.. Et ne vous inquiétez pas le prochain sera nettement mieux.. Enfin j'espère ! ^^ _

_Bisous ! _

_Ps; Sonia, le coup des oignons m'a bien faite rire ! xd et mercii pour les liens ! :D  
><em>


	22. Chapter 22

Lorsque Martha rentra au loft le dimanche matin.. Elle sut immédiatement que son fils était là, et que quelque chose s'était passé..

La pièce sentait l'alcool, et était dans un bordel affreux, des bouteilles de scotch et de bière gisaient un peu partout.. Des C-Ds, des disques, ect étaient au milieu.. Ainsi que quelques objets cassés, comme des vases, et des verres..

Elle trouva son fils endormis sur le canapé, toujours habillé.. Une copie de Nikki heat dans les mains..

Elle l'a lui enleva, et le couvrit avec le plaid..

Puis elle entreprit de nettoyer la pièce.. Elle enleva d'abord les morceaux de verre, car c'était dangereux.. Puis s'attaqua aux autres objets déplacés..

Enfin elle regroupa les bouteilles vides, ou avec seulement un fond.. Et son regard passa de son fils, aux bouteilles, se demandant ce que Katherine Beckett avait bien put faire cette fois-çi..

* * *

><p>Lorsque Castle se réveilla, se fut avec un mal de tête énorme.. Il se cacha les yeux immédiatement lorsque la lumière du jour le fit ciller, et accentua sa douleur.. Puis réalisant qu'il ne pourrait pas rester la tête sous le plaid toute la journée, il sortit de sa cachette, en fronçant les sourcils, essayant tant bien que mal de diminuer son mal.. C'est là qu'il remarqua la bouteille d'eau, et les pilules d'advil sur la petite table à côté..<p>

Il ne se demanda même pas qui avait bien pu les placés là, et les attrapa immédiatement comme un assoiffé qui trouve de l'eau dans un désert..

Il resta un moment à attendre que le '' boum boum '' dans sa tête s'atténue.. Puis il se leva, pour aller manger deux, trois trucs..

Là encore, il ne remarqua pas que la pièce avait été nettoyer..

Il se fit chauffer un bol de lait.. Et prit les céréales d'Alexis..

Il allait manger sa première cuillère lorsque..

_ Hi Kiddo ! Ravis que tu sois de retour de parmi nous, commun des réveillés ! S'écria Martha, en faisant une entrée théâtrale, faisant bondir de peur son fils..

_ Mère ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Martha le regarda curieusement..

_ Tu croyais qu'il y avait qui ?

_ Personne ? Offrit Castle en réponse..

_ Chéri, je sais bien que les super-héros, les miracles, et tous les trucs fantastiques t'ont toujours fascinés.. Mais tu as vraiment cru que la maison s'était nettoyé toute seule, et que l'Advil et l'eau ont magiquement apparus prêt de toi ?

_ Je.. Euh.. J'y ai pas prêter attention.. Fit Castle, gêné que sa mère est du voir le massacre et en plus nettoyer derrière..

_ Je vois sa.. Répondit Martha, amusée du comportement embarrassé de son fils..

Ils mangèrent chacun de leurs côtés en silence pendant quelques minutes.. Quand Martha en ayant eut assez brisa le silence, en essayant d'amener la direction d'un côté qui pourrait lui donner des réponses quand au comportement de son fils..

_ Donc.. C'était bien les Hamptons ?

Castle l'a regarda un instant, ouvrit la bouche comme si il allait répondre, puis la referma et se mit à fixer un point dans le vide..

Martha allait se lever, croyant qu'il ne répondrait pas, et voulant lui laisser un peu de temps, lorsqu'il prit la parole.. La clouant définitivement sur place avec ses prochains mots..

_ J'ai couché avec elle.

Il l'avait dit d'un ton détaché.. Sans émotions.. Mais Martha connaissait suffisamment son fils pour y décerner la pointe de tristesse, culpabilité, et regret ?

Elle n'avait aussi pas besoin de demander qui '' **elle **'' était..

Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, elle ne répondit rien, attendant plutôt qu'il continue..

_ Quoi ? Pas de commentaires intéressants ? Pas de '' Il était temps ! '' Ou, '' J'avais finis par penser que je deviendrais arrière grand-mère avant que Beckett et toi, ne vous débarrassiez enfin de vos vêtements ! '' Hmm ? Ce n'était pas ce que vous vouliez tous après tout ? Fit Castle, évacuant la frustration, et sa colère des derniers jours sur sa mère..

Martha le regarda, légèrement choquée de son excès de colère, mais également peiné de le voir comme sa.. Car elle savait que ces mots et cette colère n'étaient causés que par l'accumulation des émotions des derniers jours..

_ Allez viens, on sera plus confortable sur le canapé.. Car j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des détails importants, en dehors du fait que Beckett et toi vous êtes '' débarrasser de vos vêtements ''.. Tes mots, pas les miens.. Lui répondit gentillemment Martha, tout en se levant, n'attendant pas de réponses..

Rick se leva sans protester.. Toute trace de colère envolée devant le comportement compréhensif de sa mère.. Elle n'avait rien fait, et elle était là pour l'aider.. Se défouler sur elle n'arrangerait absolument rien..

Une fois installer sur le canapé.. Il lui raconta toute l'histoire, ne laissant rien en retrait.. A part les détails de cette nuit bien sur..

_ Alors ? Je fais quoi maintenant ? Demanda t'il, une fois qu'il eut finit..

_ Tu t'es mis dans un sacré pétrin quand même, mon fils..

_ Je sais sa, mère ! La leçon de morale, je me l'a suis auto-faite ! J'ai.. J'ai besoin de conseils..

Là encore, sa mère le surprit par son manque de répliques mordantes.. Non, elle le considéra plutôt en silence..

_ Laquelle est ce, que tu aimes ? Demanda t'elle simplement.

Rick soupira, sachant très bien où elle allait avec ça..

_ Mère, ce n'est pas aussi simple..

_ Richard ! Tu veux des conseils, oui ou non ? Réponds à la question !

_ Kate.. Beckett. Répondit il finalement, à contre coeur.

_ Bon, et bien, où est le problème, Kiddo ? Répondit tout simplement Martha..

_ Mère.. Commença Castle.

_**"«** Non, non, non, Richard Boy, tu vas m'écouter maintenant.. Tu te rappelles, quand elle s'est faite tirer dessus ? Tu te rappelles la peine, la douleurs, le.. chagrin que tu as ressentis ? C'était sur-réel n'est ce pas ? C'était comme, perdre une part de toi ? C'était l'amour, Richard.. Et toute ma vie.. Toute ma vie, je n'ai souhaité que pour toi, que tu puisses un jour connaître ce sentiment.. Pas la douleur de perdre quelqu'un que l'on aime.. Mais d'aimé quelqu'un.. D'aimé quelqu'un plus que ta propre vie, d'être prêt à donner ta vie pour ce quelqu'un.. Toute ma vie, Richard.. Je te regardais parader avec toutes ces femmes.. Sans intêret.. Fade et inintéressantes.. Pensant qu'elles ne te méritaient pas.. Mais ne disant rien, ne voulant pas perturber ta vie, ou ton bonheur.. Et puis je savais que si je faisais un commentaire, tu me renverrais le '' tu n'es pas un modèle dans ce domaine ''..

Sauf que justement, tu te trompes.. C'est justement parce que j'ai connus mon lot d'hommes, que je peux aujourd'hui te dire, que quand tu trouves dans tout sa, une personne que tu aimes vraiment, ne l'a laisse pas partir.. Et je sais Richard, je sais qu'elle t'a blessé, énormément même, lorsqu'elle est repartie avec son beau toubib.. Mais Richard.. Comme je t'ai toujours dis '' On apprends de ses erreurs ''.. Et vu ce que tu m'a décris, la pauvre petite a du bien se mordre les doigts d'avoir fais ce choix..

Maintenant je sais.. Il y à Austen, Aaron, Alexis.. Et vous faites, tous une belle petite famille.. Oui, mais Rickard, tout sa, dans quelques années, ou quelques mois, ce sera finis.. Je sais que tu tiens à Austen.. Que tu l'aimes même.. Différemment de Beckett.. Mais tu tiens beaucoup à elle, je le sais.. C'est d'ailleurs la seule que j'ai toujours apprécié.. Mais comme je te disais, tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle.. Et rien que pour sa, sa ne durera pas.. Quand tu apprendras.. Rick.. Quand tu apprendras que Détective Beckett ou Davidson d'ici là, sera enceinte avec l'enfant d'un autre homme, Richard, comment tu prendras cette nouvelle, hein ? Sa te détruiras.. Tout simplement.. Tu penses vraiment être suffisamment fort, pour l'a laissé aux bras d'autres hommes, l'a laissé se marier et porter les enfants d'un autre ? Parce que c'est ce qui arrivera éventuellement..

Et elle, alors ? Sa l'a détruira.. Vous prétendrez tous les deux, de votre côté que vous serez heureux.. Mais vous dépérirez chacun de votre côté.. Puis, vous rendrez vos compagnons malheureux, car vous ne serez jamais capable d'oublier l'autre.. Crois moi, Richard, cette option là, elle est autre que malsaine.. Elle est.. Invivable.. Tu n'imagines même pas la douleur que vous vous infligerez en agissant ainsi.. **» " **

Et sur ces mots très sage, et perturbant à la fois, elle partit.. Laissant un Castle choqué derrière..

Kate Beckett enceinte d'un autre homme ? Sa le tuerait..

Kate Beckett avançant vers l'église, en robe blanche au bras de Jim, prête à se marier avec un autre homme ? Il n'y survivrait pas..

Kate Beckett, rayer de sa vie ? Autant mourir de suite..

Et c'est là, qu'il comprit.. Il ne devait même pas hésité.. C'était logique, innévitable, normal..

Castle et Beckett, les séparer ? Personne n'avait jamais été cap d'y rêver !

Et il avait bien l'intention de le prouver..

* * *

><p>Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, se jeta dans la douche, puis s'habilla proprement, attrapa ses clés de voiture, et.. Il laissa tout de même un mot à sa mère, son ange gardien qui lui avait ouvert les yeux..<p>

_'' Quelque chose d'important à faire.. On se voit plus tard.. Et.. Merci.. Vraiment, Merci ! _

_Je t'aime mère.. _

_Ps; N'alerte pas la police, non je suis pas prisonnier du 3xk cette fois ;). '' _

Puis il partit, roulant comme un malade dans les rues de New-York..

.. Où il finit par se faire arrêter..

_ Monsieur vous rouliez à plus de 140, vous êtes en état d'ivresse ? Lui demanda le jeune flic qui l'avait arrêté..

_ En état de.. ? Non, non, je suis.. Je suis juste amoureux.. Et un idiot.. Je suis un idiot... Il faut que je m'excuse.. Que je..

_ Monsieur, je vais vous demandez de sortir de votre véhicule, et de venir avec nous s'il vous plait..

_ Quoi ? Non mais vous rigolez, il faut que..

_ Monsieur, vous êtes complètement désorienté.. Vous allez venir avec nous, et nous appellerons quelqu'un pour venir vous cherchez..

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à protester une fois de plus.. Une idée germa dans sa tête.. Et il suivit le flic..

Confirmant ainsi au flic, qu'il n'était pas normal, lorsqu'il lui fit un beau sourire de taré..

_ Amoureux, hein ? Fit l'autre flic, qui avait l'air plus sympa, et qui lui rappelait un peu Ryan d'ailleurs..

_ Et oui.. Fit Castle de la banquette arrière de la voiture.. Il se sentait comme un criminel assis là..

_ Et bien, vous devez vraiment l'aimer, pour rouler à près de 140.. Fit le '' Méchant flic '', comme l'avait surnommer Castle, dans sa tête..

_ Plus que tout au monde.. Mais vous comprendrez tout sa, lorsque vous l'a verrez..

_ C'est elle que vous comptez appeler ? Mais vous n'avez pas mentionné qu'en plus, vous deviez vous excuser ? Elle va être furax contre vous là..

Castle rigola.. Les laissant confus..

_ Sa ne changera pas de d'habitude, croyez moi..

Les deux flics se regardèrent, semblant avoir l'une de ses discussions muettes.. Ils devaient penser que Castle était fou.. Mais ce dernier s'en foutait pas mal de ce qu'ils pensaient.. Aujourd'hui, et dans pas longtemps, il reverrait Kate.. Kate Beckett..

Katie.. Ouais, non, valait mieux pas l'appeler comme sa, si il voulait pas perdre ses bijoux de famille..

* * *

><p>_ Si c'est la lady qui vers nous votre copine.. Je comprends que vous rouliez à plus de 140.. Fit le pseudo-Ryan, assis à côté de Castle, dans le commissariat..<p>

Castle releva la tête..

Oui c'était bien elle.. Mon dieu, elle avait l'air fatiguée, épuisée, drainée de ses forces.. Et Castle sentit immédiatement son coeur se serrer en pensant qu'il en était la cause..

Mais malgré tout, elle arrivait à rester magnifique quand même..

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, mais elle détourna le regard.. Creusant le trou dans son coeur d'avantage.. Il voulut se lever, l'a rejoindre, lui parler.. Mais un autre flic arriva dans son champ de vision.. L'emmenant dans son bureau..

_ Miss Beckett, donc ? Votre copain avait l'air plutôt pressé de vous rejoindre..

Beckett leva un instant les yeux vers le flic, avant de replonger dans le document qu'elle devait signer pour le décharger..

_ Je doutes que c'était moi qu'il venait voir, monsieur.. Rosebalt.

_ Oui.. Et sauf votre respect ma lady, oui c'était bien vous qu'il allait voir je pense.. Le type n'a pas arrêter de nous remplir les oreilles sur à quel point vous étiez belle, intelligente, et j'en passe.. Je vous jure, maintenant je vais m'acheter un baillon, juste au cas où je retomberais sur un bavard comme celui là ! Ou un amoureux comme celui là.. On en voit plus souvent des comme lui n'empêche.. C'bien dommage si vous voulez mon avis.. On s'en plaint qu'il soit bavard.. Mais he, y'a pas plus beau que l'amour non ?

_ Oui et pas plus destructeur aussi.. Répondit doucement Beckett, en lui rendant son stylo..

_ C'est vrai.. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous réussirez à régler vos problèmes vous deux.. On.. On voudrait pas le ré-arrêter celui là..

Beckett sourit au flic, car elle pouvait clairement voir que derrière son aspect de gros dure, il voulait au fond juste un '' happy ending '' pour eux deux..

_ Merci monsieur Rosebalt.. Et surveillez votre courrier, je vous ferais parvenir un baillon, au cas où vous retombez sur Castle un jour.. Lui répondit elle en souriant..

Le flic partit à rire.. De son gros rire de bonhomme.

_ Haa.. Je comprends mieux pourquoi le gars est tombé amoureux de vous.. Sa doit pas être bien compliqué à faire.. Vous êtes quelqu'un vous ma petite dame.. Ah, vous devez faire une fine équipe vous deux.. Fit le flic, en souriant, toujours gaiement..

Beckett lui sourit aussi, puis lui dit au revoir.. Et s'avança vers Rick..

* * *

><p>_ J'ai signé tes papiers, tu es libre. Dit elle d'un ton.. Résigné ? Elle n'était même pas froide, elle était épuisée, résignée.. Et sa, sa fit encore plus peur à Castle.. Il l'a regarda s'éloigner avant de la rejoindre rapidement avant qu'elle n'atteigne l'ascenseur..<p>

_ Kate.. Attends qu'il faut qu'on parle..

_ Pas là, Castle..

Castle se tut et rentra dans l'ascenseur avec elle.. Mais il sentit son coeur faire un petit bond de joie.. Pas là.. Sa voulait dire autre part pas vrai ? Donc ils allaient pouvoir parler..

Quand ils sortirent de l'ascenseur ce fut toujours silence.. Et quand ils sortirent, et qu'elle lui tendit les clés de sa voiture à lui.. Se fut encore une fois en silence..

_ Ok.. On va où alors ? Fit Castle, prenant les clés, prêts à la suivre chez elle, c'était le plus tranquille et..

_ Pas '' on '' Castle.. Tu rentres chez toi..

Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons une fois de plus..

Mais Castle n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir comme sa..

_ Quoi ? Mais, Kate, tu as dis que l'on pourrait parler ? Répondit il en l'a rattrapant par le bras, la forçant à se retourner..

Et c'est là qu'il le vit.. La peine, la colère, l'incompréhension, la douleur, la trahison, la honte, le regret, la déception.. Ses beaux yeux verts étaient chargés de toutes ces émotions contradictoires..

_ Je ne voulais pas faire une scène devant tout le monde, Castle. Mais il n'y a absolument rien à dire.. Tu rentres chez toi, je rentre chez moi..

_ Et ? Et on reste là ? Et on ne se revoit plus jamais ?

_ C'est bien ce que tu voulais non ? Tu es partis, Castle, tu es partis.. ! Fit elle, n'ayant plus le contrôle de ses émotions, et laissant finalement sa colère refaire surface..

_ Je t'ai laissé une lettre, Kate.. Je.. J'admets que je suis partis comme un voleur.. Mais je le regrette, Kate.. Vraiment.. et je suis.. Je suis désolé..

_ T'es désolé ? Ah mais sa change tout ! Répondit elle, sarcastiquement.

_ Kate ! S'il te plait..

Kate lui lança un dernier regard puis repartit en direction de sa voiture..

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende.. Sa..

_ KATHERINE BECKETT JE T'AIME !

Il l'avait hurlé, et Kate vit devant elle, des personnes les regarder curieusement, d'autres s'arrêter carrément.. Bon d'accord il avait hurlé.. Mais y'avait pas de quoi en faire un cinéma, non ?

Oui. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit qu'il s'était mit à genoux, et avait les mains levées vers le ciel..

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Kate sentit son visage devenir rouge de honte, au fur et à mesure que les gens s'arrêtaient pour les regarder, ou leur lancer des regards curieux.. Elle s'aperçut que certaines filles avaient même un regard.. Envieux ?

Elle s'approcha de lui, avec la ferme intention de le remettre sur deux pattes, mais sans utiliser la force.. Les gens les prendraient pour des malades sinon..

_ Castle relève toi ! Chuchota t'elle, quand elle fut arriver près de lui.

_ Non ! Tant que tu ne me ramèneras pas chez toi pour qu'on puisse parler, je resterais ici à genoux !

Puis il ajouta d'un ton plus fort, pour que la foule entende..

_ Oui, je resterais, toute ma vie, s'il le faut, à t'attendre ici, à genoux, parce que je t'aime Katherine ! Et je suis désolé.. Profondément désolé.. Et ce ne sera jamais assez je le sais, mais je t'aime, et je suis prêt à attendre des dixaines d'années que tu me pardonnes, si c'était le prix à payer pour pouvoir rester en ta compagnie pour encore toutes ses années..

Mon dieu, c'était pathétique.. Pathétique, romantique, cliché.. Appelez sa, comme vous voulez, c'était h-o-n-t-e-u-x ! Oui, mais alors, pourquoi son coeur ne pouvait il s'empêcher de faire des bonds énorme, et pourquoi devait elle, à présent, resté très concentrée pour qu'un sourire n'affecte pas tout son visage.. Arrgh, ce Castle !

La foule faisait des '' Wahou '', '' c'est tellement romantique '', '' J'aimerais trop que sa m'arrive ''..

Castle était sourd à tout sa.. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Kate.. Il savait que sa allait l'énerver.. Mais il savait aussi que la romantique désespéré à l'intérieur d'elle apprécierait quand même.. Même si elle n'admettrait jamais sa..

Kate, elle était mortifiée.. Si elle voulait qu'il arrête.. Oh non voilà qu'il ouvrait encore la bouche ! Elle fallait qu'elle arrête sa, et au plus vite !

_ Rick, allez, c'est bon, j'ai compris, on rentre chez moi !

Rick se releva, avec un grand sourire, tandis que la foule applaudissait.. Kate n'avait jamais été aussi embarrassé de toute sa vie..

Il décida de monter dans sa voiture à elle, pour être sure qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas..

_ C'était vraiment embarrassant Castle ! Fit Beckett, après quelques minutes dans la voiture.

_ Owwh, come on ! Ne me dis pas, que la romantique bien enfouie en toi, n'a pas au moins un peu aimer sa ?

Kate sourit, mais regarda par la fenêtre pour le cacher..

Mais Castle l'avait vu, et il sourit triomphalement..

* * *

><p>_ Donc Castle, je t'écoutes, qu'elle est donc ton excuse cette fois çi ?<p>

Rick déglutit.. Depuis qu'ils se tutoyaient, et qu'ils s'appelaient par leurs prénoms, chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait Castle, sa voulait dire qu'elle était en colère..

_ Je préfère le mot '' explications '', qu'excuse Kate.. Excuse sonne comme si j'étais intentionnellement partis, comme si.. Comme si c'était ma volonté d'être loin de toi... Alors que si tu as lus ma lettre, tu devrais savoir que c'est la dernière chose que je voudrais.. J'avais juste besoin de temps.. Comme je te l'ai écris, il fallait que je réfléchisse..

_ Un jour. Tu as dis qu'il fallait que l'on prenne du temps séparés pour réfléchir, mais tu n'as tenus qu'un jour, là..

Castle lui sourit à sa façon gamin.. Puis redevint sérieux d'un coup..

_ Certes, mais c'était une journée riche en pensées ! Et c'est pendant cette journée, que j'ai réaliser que.. Que je risquais de te perdre.. Si je ne rétablissais pas tout.. Si je n'arrangeais pas cette situation.. Si je ne venais pas te voir, pour te dire que sa, nous, c'est ce que je voulais et que..

_ Quoi ? Demanda Kate, surprise et choquée.. Il voulait vraiment qu'ils aient une relation sérieuse ?

_ Tu ne m'as pas écouté tout à l'heure, dans la rue ? Je veux que l'on soit ensemble, Kate..

_ Si, si j'ai entendu.. Mais je pensais que.. Tu disais sa juste pour attirer le monde, m'embarrasser, et faire en sorte que je te ramène chez moi..

Il lui sourit faiblement..

_ J'admets y avoir été un peu fort.. Non, sérieusement Kate, oui, oui c'est ce que je veux, toi et moi..

Kate sentit son coeur faire des bonds gigantesques dans sa poitrine, mais elle resta sur ses gardes quand même.. Il avait tellement changé d'avis ces derniers temps !

_ Et.. Austen ? Vous avez rompus ?

Le visage de Rick s'assombrit et se crispa.. Et voilà, elle l'avait sa réponse..

_ Non pas encore.. Elle n'est pas revenue encore, et je veux que l'on est une discussion face à face.. Je ne veux pas la plaquer au téléphone..

_ Alors qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Kate, qui sentait la trahison, et la colère s'emparer d'elle une fois de plus..

_ Je.. Je voulais te voir.. C'était abominable.. Hier.. Je n'arrivais pas à gérer l'idée que je t'avais fais du mal.. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser que.. Que j'avais peut être tout gâché.. Et que nous deux, sa pouvait se terminer comme sa.. Ce matin, ce matin, ma mère m'a ouvert les yeux.. Et si tu te mariais ? Et si tu avais les enfants d'un autre homme ? Et j'ai réalisé que non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.. C'est peut être moche, et égoiste.. Mais je ne veux pas faire nos vies séparément.. Je ne veux pas te quitter.. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas. Et oui, nous allons blesser Josh et Austen, mais nous les blesserons encore plus si nous restons avec eux de toute façon.. Car on aura beau prétendre, ils ne seront jamais ceux que nous voudrons.. Ceux que nos coeur réclameront..

Kate sentit la joie, et la rassurance remplir son coeur à nouveau, et elle n'avait absolument pas de réponses à ce qu'il venait de dire.. Ils étaient à présent sur la même longueur d'onde..

_ J'ai rompus avec Josh, hier. Fut tout, ce qu'elle put dire..

Néanmoins sa suffit, pour que le sourire de Rick éclaire toute la pièce..

Il s'approcha d'elle.. Puis lui mit les mains sur les bras, les frottant, comme pour la réconforter..

_ Et demain, demain je mettrais fin à ma relation avec Austen.. Et ensuite tu sais quoi ? Toi et moi on prendra des vacances, juste nous deux..

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Kate de sourire.

_ Oui, sauf que nous venons déjà de prendre deux semaines et qu'il n'y a absolument aucunes chances que Mme Hanson, ne m'accorde ne serait-ce qu'un jour en plus..

_ Hmmph.. _Killjoy_ !

Elle rigola, et il sourit, puis la rapprochant de lui.. Il l'a prit dans ses bras.. Elle se tendit au début.. Puis elle se laissa aller, lui rendant son étreinte, et cachant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.. Respirant cette odeur qui l'a réconfortait tant..

_ On peut le faire, Kate.. Toi et moi.. Pour toujours.. C'est possible.. On va le faire.. Plus jamais séparés, plus jamais d'obstacles.. Je te le promets..

Elle sourit, se pressant contre lui davantage..

Ce soir là, ils se couchèrent ensemble.. Mais sans baiser, sans actes sexuels, rien.. Il était toujours officiellement en couple après tout.. Et puis, ils avaient de toute façon, juste besoin d'être ensemble, d'être prêt de l'autre.. De sentir la connexion qui les unissaient.. Leurs liens.. Ils avaient juste besoin d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre.. Juste besoin d'être tous les deux.. D'être chez eux..

* * *

><p>Un peu plus tard dans la soirée..<p>

_ Hey Rick ?

_ M'oui ?

_ Je te conseille de réfléchir à une façon de t'excuser bien originale, parce que ne crois pas que tu ai sortis d'affaire pour avoir filler le matin comme sa !

Rick rigola, et les vibrations se répercutèrent jusqu'au dans le corps de Kate, qui sourit..

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas KB, j'ai déjà une petite idée quand à comment me faire pardonner..

_ Ne penses même pas à **sa **! Après un coup pareil, vous en êtes privé pour au moins, un mois Mr Castle !

Castle rigola encore une fois, puis comprenant réelement de quoi elle parlait, il s'inquiéta immédiatement..

_ Kate, tu rigoles, hein ? Hey, Kate ?

Kate s'était endormis.. Rick sourit dans le noir, elle était tellement mignonne.. Il lui embrassa la joue, et les cheveux.. Puis s'installa à côté d'elle pour s'endormir également..

Non sans avoir prier auparavant que Kate rigolait.. Non mais sérieusement.. Un mois ? Il avait pas pu tenir une semaine.. Et ils n'étaient même pas ensemble à ce moment là.. Non.. Jamais il ne tiendrait..

* * *

><p><em>Ehh voilà ! Ils ont enfin pu parler.. Je comptais qu'ils se disputent un peu plus.. Mais j'ai pas eu la foi.. xD<em>

_Je voulais vous dire, merci énormément pour vos reviews.. Vous m'avez.. Rassurée ! :) Parce que je vous assure que moi, je l'aime pas ce chap'.. En fait, c'est parce que celui là, je l'avais réfléchis depuis quelques temps, et quand en l'écrivant j'avais des bugs, et que sa venait pas comme je voulais, sa m'a énnervé ! ^^_

_Donc franchement, mercii beaucoup, à ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer ! ;D  
><em>

_Sinon j'espère que celui là, n'est pas trop confus, vu qu'il y a plusieurs moments.. _

_En ce qui concerne l'arrestation, je ne sais pas du tout si c'est possible ce que j'ai fais là ! xD Mais sa me trottait dans l'esprit quand j'écrivais, et je trouvais que sa collerait à Castle de faire un truc pareil.. _

_ Reviews ? :D  
><em>


	23. Chapter 23

_ Rick ? Tu es là ? Cria la voix d'Austen, le lundi matin dans le loft.

_ Kitty ? Fit la voix de Martha, provenant de la cuisine.

Kitty, était le surnom affectueux que Martha avait donné à Kate Austen, lorsque cette dernière sortait avec son fils, au lycée.. Tandis que Richard, lui l'appelait Kit-Kat.. Quand Martha, y repensa, ils avaient tous souffert lorsque les deux tourtereaux s'étaient séparés.. Kate avait, et ferait toujours partie de cette famille..

_ Martha ! Fit Kate, en s'approchant, souriante, et enveloppant, la mère de Rick dans ses bras.. Les deux femmes s'étaient toujours entendues à merveille, et Kate, malgré les débordements de Martha, avait toujours considéré cette dernière comme une figure maternelle.. La figure maternelle qui lui avait manqué..

_ Rick est là ? J'ai appelé à la maison des hamptons, parce qu'il ne répond pas à son portable, et ils m'ont dis qu'il était rentré..

_ Kate.. Commença Martha, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire..

A ce moment là, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et Richard Castle fit son entrée..

Le regard des deux jeunes gens s'accrocha immédiatement.. Et Martha se sentit soudain de trop..

_ Je.. Je file au théâtre les jeunes ! Ils ont besoin de moi, pour régler quelques trucs.. A plus tard ! Et pas trop de bêtises !

_ Et pas trop de casses.. Ajouta t'elle plus doucement en passant près de son fils..

* * *

><p>Ils restèrent, ainsi, silencieux, pendant quelques minutes.. Ils ne faisaient pas une discussion silencieuse.. Même si ils avaient toujours réussit à bien se comprendre, ils n'étaient pas non plus Castle et Beckett, hein !<p>

Finalement, Kate sourit.. Ce qui fit déglutir Rick, car il savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.. Et elle ne se doutait de rien.. Elle.. Au mon dieu.. Il était vraiment un monstre.. Il était..

_ Vous avez finalement ouvert les yeux alors.. Fit elle, d'une voix douce, tout en souriant..

_Vous avez finalement ouvert.. _quoi ?

_ Ne.. Ne me dis pas que tu es train de dire, ce que je penses que tu es train de dire ? Répondit Castle, en se rapprochant d'elle.. C'était dure d'avoir une conversation du bout de la pièce..

_ Va falloir être un peu plus précis si tu veux vraiment une réponse Rick ! Je suis pas un '' Gedi '' tu sais.. Je lis pas dans tes pensées.. Fit elle, en rigolant.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, elle alla faire du café dans la cuisine..

Il l'a suivit.. Mais ne lui répondit pas.. Il ne savait pas.. Il ne savait pas si il avait bien compris..

_ Bon, je vais t'aider, parce que si tu continues à réfléchir comme ça, tu nous fera bientôt une tumeur du cerveau mon choux.. Donc je reformule ma question, as tu couché avec Miss Beckett, oui ou non ? Et avez vous finalement, admis que vous étiez, fais l'un pour l'autre ?

Castle était un écrivain, les mots, les excuses, les théories, tout ce qui concernait les mots, c'était son domaine.. Mais tandis qu'il regardait Kate Austen, souriante, en train de faire du café, et de lui demander si il avait couché avec Beckett, lui avouer qu'elle savait qu'ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, bref.. Il n'avait plus de mots.. Plus-de-mots..

Kate se retourna, et ne put s'empêcher de rire à la tête qu'il faisait ! C'était tellement facile de jouer avec lui comme sa !

_ Aller viens, on va parler dans le salon.. Fit elle, en amenant leurs cafés..

Tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient sur le canapé, Rick ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il voulait lui demander comment elle savait ? Pourquoi, prenait elle, les choses aussi bien ? Et même, à sa plus grande honte, il voulait nier.. Mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche, fut une excuse, qui sonnait minable même à ses propres oreilles..

_ Je suis désolé, Kate..

Elle lui sourit, encore une fois.. Le rendant vraiment confus.. N'était elle pas.. Censé jeter des choses à sa tête, en le traitant de batard, de petit c**.. ?

Comme si elle savait à quoi il pensait.. Elle rigola..

_ Je suis pas une bimbo écervelée, Rick ! Premièrement, je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir hystérique après toi.. Ce loft est magnifique, et mérite de ne souffrir d'aucunes cassures.. Et deuxièmement, je ne suis peut-être pas une détective, mais.. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en être une, pour voir ce qu'il y a sous mes yeux.. L'évidence même.. Tu l'aimes.. Dit elle simplement.

Rick ouvrit la bouche pour parler une fois de plus, mais elle le coupa cette fois..

_ Non, non attends, avant de t'excuser, je n'ai pas finis.. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses Rick.. De quoi voudrais tu t'excuser de toute façon ?.. '' Désolé de l'aimer ? '' C'est ridicule.. On ne choisit pas la personne dont on tombe amoureux.. Et je sais que tu ne l'as pas choisis.. Ça t'es tombé dessus comme ça.. Et je sais que tu t'es même battus contre ces sentiments que tu as pour elle.. Je suis la preuve vivante de ce combat, et Josh.. Josh est également la preuve du combat de Beckett.. Vous êtes .. Vous êtes fais l'un pour l'autre, Rick.. Il n'y à rien à dire de plus.. Et je sais que tu dois trouver ça étrange, que je ne m'énerves pas, que je ne me battes pas pour toi.. Ne penses pas que je ne tiennes pas à toi, car c'est tout le contraire.. Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi.. Et c'est justement la raison pour laquelle je te laisse.. Je vous laisse.. Vous méritez d'être heureux.. Et il faut bien arrêter de se voiler la face, vous ne serez heureux qu'en étant ensemble.. Et je ne veux pas être un obstacle à votre bonheur.. Que ce soit elle, après toutes les épreuves qu'elle a traversé, ou toi.. Vous méritez d'être heureux.. Vous méritez d'être ensemble..

Elle s'arrêta un instant, pour regarder l'expression de Rick.. Il avait un air choqué.. et il avait l'air de culpabilisé.. Elle décida alors d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses explications.. Et de lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire.. Qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher..

_ Tu n'a pas à te sentir coupable, Rick.. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de me faire de la peine.. De me quitter.. Parce que Rick, tu m'as redonné le goût de vivre ! Tu m'as redonné espoir, tu m'as redonné confiance.. Grâce à toi.. Tout va bien à présent.. Et même si c'est finis, les quelques mois que j'ai passé avec toi.. C'était magique.. Et je ne le regrettes pas.. Mais tout ceci, et ce qui se passe maintenant, m'ont fait également comprendre quelque chose.. On est pas fait pour être ensemble ! On aurait jamais dus être ensemble au lycée déjà.. Si tu te rappelles bien, c'est ce qui avait un peu entaché notre amitié d'ailleurs.. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je veux que l'on reste amis.. Tu.. Tu en penses quoi ? Finit elle, avec une voix timide..

Il faut dire, que si elle voulait romantiquement parlant bien laissé partir Rick, elle n'était pas prête à le laisser complètement partir pour autant.. Leur amitié était précieuse pour elle.. Et elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il disparaisse de la vie d'Aaron..

_ Tu es.. Wahou.. Tu es fabuleuse, Kit-Kat.. Fit Rick, encore sous le choc de tout ça.. Il avait cru qu'il devrait essuyer ses larmes, la consoler, s'excuser.. Et enfin qu'il l'a perdrait pour toujours.. Mais non, une fois de plus, elle venait de le surprendre..

Il se leva, et sans un mot de plus, il l'a prit dans ses bras.. Où elle se réfugia bien volontiers..

Ils s'assirent ainsi pendant quelques instants..

_ Tu n'as pas répondus.. Lui fit elle remarquer en baissant la tête.. Cachant sa déception..

Rick l'a regarda, et lui releva le menton, la forçant gentiment à le regarder..

_ Kate.. Je pensais que j'allais te perdre tu sais.. Je pensais que tu me détesterais, et que tu ne voudrais plus jamais me revoir.. Je.. J'aime Beckett c'est vrai.. Mais je tiens énormément à toi.. Tu étais ma meilleure amie.. Et si toi, tu le veux bien, je serais comblé de bonheur si tu acceptais de rester dans ma vie.. Répondit il, en lui embrassant le front..

Un énorme sourire apparut sur le visage de Kate.. Puis comme si elle semblait se souvenir de quelque chose, elle se rassombrit..

_ Beckett.. Elle ne va pas trop aimer sa non ? Enfin je veux dire, je suis quand même ton ex..

Rick secoua la tête, en souriant..

_ Je suis sure qu'elle n'aura rien à dire à sa.. Elle.. On dirait qu'elle est froide, et distante, mais elle a en réalité un coeur énorme.. Et de toute façon, elle n'a rien à dire à sa.. Tu es mon amie, j'aime Aaron comme un fils, et personne ne m'empêchera de vous voir, si j'en ai envie !

* * *

><p>Ils restèrent ainsi, quelques temps encore.. Ils parlèrent de tout, de rien, de son voyage à elle, de sa semaine à lui.. Quand soudain, elle se rappela de quelque chose.. Elle se leva alors d'un bond..<p>

_ Aaron ! Il faut que je montes le chercher !

Rick rigola, elle était trognon quand elle stressait !

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils redescendent ce soir..

_ Non, je.. Je veux monter le voir.. Lui faire la surprise..

Castle sourit, son côté maternelle était vraiment attendrissant..

_ Tu veux que je t'accompagnes ?

Elle lui lança un sourire joueur, taquin..

_ Hin, hin, Mr Castle.. Toi tu retournes chez Beckett, je suis sure que cette dernière meurt d'impatience de savoir ce qu'il se passe ici !

Il soupira, sachant très bien qu'elle avait raison..

Il se leva à son tour, et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, mais pour partir vers des destinations différentes..

_ Merci encore, Kate, vraiment.. Fit il, une fois qu'il eut fermé le loft, et qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre l'ascenseur, tandis qu'elle, prenait les escaliers.. Elle ne prenait jamais l'ascenseur, trouvant que les escaliers, c'était bien pour les muscles du '' fessier ''..

_ Derien Rick.. Répondit elle, en souriant, et en s'engageant dans l'escalier, pour un footing matinal de 4étages !

* * *

><p>Buuuuuuuz ! Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuz !<p>

La sonnette de l'appartement, l'a tira de sa lecture..

_Heat Rises.. _ Quiconque se trouvait derrière cette porte, à sonner comme un malade, allait payer pour l'avoir interrompu comme sa !

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, ou ne serait-ce respirer.. Elle fut attaquer dans un baiser furieux, passionné.. Auquel elle répondit, avec la même fougue, et la même passion que Rick..

Quand enfin il l'a relâcha, il avait un sourire grand comme la planète sur le visage ! Et malgré son cerveau étourdis par le baiser, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi !

_ Je rêvais de faire sa, depuis tellement de temps.. Confessa t'il..

Elle ria, retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits..

_ Deux jours Rick..

Il l'a prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant amoureusement cette fois..

_ Hmm, c'est déjà énorme.. Répondit il, en couvrant son visage de petits bisous..

Elle sourit comme une gamine.. Mon dieu, ils étaient pitoyables !

_ Aller rentre Rick.. On risque de traumatiser les voisins à vie si on continue..

Ils rigolèrent.. Et Rick parvint à rentrer, sans se détacher du corps de Kate ! Il l'embrassa encore, en fermant la porte avec son pied, puis la poussa en direction de sa chambre, en continuant de l'embrasser de partout.. La faisant rire aux éclats.. Elle était heureuse.. Ils étaient heureux.

Arrivés dans sa chambre, il l'a poussa sur le lit, la faisant rire encore une fois.. Mais lorsqu'il lui monta dessus, et qu'il commença à l'embrasser, ses rires eurent tôt fait de se transformer en gémissements..

* * *

><p>_ Elle l'a vraiment bien pris, tu sais.. Fit soudain Rick, alors qu'il caressait le dos de Kate, après avoir fais l'amour..<p>

_ Mm ? Qui, Austen ? Oui je sais.. Répondis évasivement Kate, tandis qu'elle se concentrait plutôt sur les battements du coeur de Rick, qui la berçait, et lui donner envie de dormir..

_ Tu savais ? Fit Rick, lui, bien réveillé.

Kate sourit contre son torse..

_ Oui Rick.. Josh m'avait dis qu'ils avaient parlé.. Qu'Austen le prenait bien, blablabla, blablabla..

_ Haan, et tu m'as laissé y aller, avec la peur au ventre, les mains moites, alors que tu savais que tout se passerait bien ? Katherine Beckett, vous êtes une femme sadique !

Kate ria, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Rick l'avait renversé sur le dos, et la chatouillait dans les côtes.. La faisant se tortiller de tous les côtés..

_ Riiiicckkk.. St..Stooop; s'il te p.. S'il te plait.. Parvint elle, à sortir entre deux éclats de rire..

_ Qu'est ce qu'on dit, à gentil Rick ? Hein, j'attends ! Fit, il, le sourire aux lèvres, devant une vision de Kate, des plus drôles, et des plus attendrissantes.. Ses cheveux étaient dispersés de partout sur l'oreiller, encadrant son visage dans une auréole de boucles brunes, ses joues étaient rosies, et des larmes de rire s'échappaient de ses yeux, tandis qu'un sourire insouciant était peint sur ses lèvres.. Elle n'avait jamais été plus magnifique qu'à ce moment là..

_ _Apples_ ? Demanda t'elle, d'une voix taquine, et à la fois faussement innocente, qui envoya Rick, dans un fou rire incontrôlable.. Rejoins alors par Kate..

Mais il reprit le contrôle de lui même, et se rattaqua à ses côtes, la faisant crier de rire..

_ Non, on dit, '' Pardon, Rick, de t'avoir fais croire que je t'envoyais à l'abattoir, alors que c'était seulement le toiletteur ! ''

_ Par.. Pardooon, Riiiiccck ! Arreeet..te.. ! Fit elle, morte de rire, mais épuisée..

Il arrêta finalement, et la reprit dans ses bras, tous les deux épuisés par leurs activités, mais tellement heureux..

_ Donc.. Les guilis, hein ? C'est tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu me supplies ? Trop fac.. Aaaie ! Eh pas de violences ! Fit Rick, en massant son torse que Kate venait de taper.

_ Pas de guilis, pas de violences ! Répondit elle souriante, en relevant la tête.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit la lueur de chalenge dans ses yeux..

Puis, il pensa soudainement à quelque chose..

_ Eh ! Faut te trouver un mot de sécurité à toi aussi ! Tu peux pas prendre Apples, c'est le mien ! Et je veux bien tout partager avec toi, mais ça, non !

Kate roula des yeux devant '' Gamin Rick '', mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand même..

Puis elle se releva sur ses coudes, et descendit lentement et sensuellement sa main vers '' Rick Junior ''..

_ Donc je disais, un mot de.. Kkate ? Tu tu fais quoi là ? Répondit Rick, sentant le désir revenir à toute allure !

_ On a du mal à trouver ses mots, Mr l'écrivain ? Fit elle, de sa voix la plus séductrice possible, tout en embrassant son torse..

_ Kkate.. Mmère.. Al.. Alexis, Bientôt.. Mmaison.. Parvint à sortir Rick, tandis qu'elle jouait déjà avec Rick Junior..

Elle lui lança un autre regard coquin qui le fit déglutir..

_ Ah oui, tu as raison, ce n'est pas prudent du tout ! Bon beh, je vais vite me doucher alors.. Et toi.. Fais le repas, en attendant !

Puis, sans dire un mot de plus, elle quitta rapidement le lit, pour la douche, un sourire de carnassier au visage ! Tandis que Rick, était sur le lit sans un mot..

Quand il eut reprit ses esprits, il se souris à lui même, puis entreprit de la rejoindre dans la douche.. Seulement pour trouver la porte de la salle de bain fermée à clé, et entendre Kate, morte de rire à l'intérieur..

_ _Damn woman_ ! Jura t'il, avant de penser à sa mère, à des chatons, à des cadavres, des mauvaises odeurs, bref n'importe quoi, qui pourrait l'aider à ne plus penser à Kate Beckett dans la douche, nue.. Son corps tout mouillé.. Nue.. Kate.. Aaaarrgh !

Rageant comiquement, il entreprit d'aller se doucher dans la salle de bain à l'étage..

* * *

><p><em>Je suuis désolée pour l'attente, vraiment.. Surtout que ce chapitre n'est pas très long.. <em>

_Il n'en reste plus beaucoup, mais les prochains seront plus long, promis ! :D _

_Sinon, ce chapitre est plus '' fluff '' que '' angst ''.. J'avais pas le coeur à écrire de l'angoisse, et des émotions compliquées, je voulais leur mettre un chapitre léger ^^_

_Sinon on m'a fait remarquer la faute du '' sa '', et je tenais à dire que j'avais complètement  zappé cette règle là.. J'ai essayé de faire attention dans ce chap' là ! Mais si y'en à quand même, c'est parce que j'ai l'habitude maintenant d'écrire '' sa '' partout.. :x_

_Bisouuus, et laissez des reviews ! ;)  
><em>


	24. Chapter 24

Tandis qu'il se réveillait doucement, les yeux brouillés, et encore tout ensommeillé.. Rick prit conscience de trois choses :

1) Il n'était pas seul dans son lit.

2) La femme dans ses bras, était la femme de ses rêves, de sa vie.

3) Il était heureux. Simplement, comiquement, heureux !

Lorsqu'il réussit à se réveiller pleinement.. Il se mit à caresser le dos de Kate.. Ce qui lui valut un petit bruit qui ressemblait à un ronronnement de chaton, avant qu'elle ne se blottisse d'avantage dans ses bras.. Contre son torse.

Oui c'était ça, Kate Beckett ressemblait à un chaton.. Si mignonne, si douce, si ..affectueuse. Mais si sauvage en même temps.. Car vous aurez beau tout essayer pour domestiqué les chats, ils sont et resteront des animaux sauvages, libres, et sans attaches.. Et tandis qu'il se réveillait doucement, en ce paisible mardi matin, c'est à ça que lui fit penser Katherine Beckett..

Il rit tout seul en pensant à la tête qu'elle ferait si il lui faisait par de ses pensées.. Elle aurait tôt fait de montrer les griffes !

* * *

><p>Lorsque Kate se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle vit, fut le visage paisible de son amant endormis..<p>

Son amant.. Si quelques années auparavant on lui aurait dit qu'elle attribuerait ce titre à Richard Castle, elle aurait bien rit.. Et si on lui aurait dit qu'elle en serait tombé follement amoureuse ?.. Non, elle n'y aurait jamais cru.. Et c'était ça qui était magnifique dans leur relation.. Le fait qu'elle ai été imprévue, et pourtant si prévisible dés le début..

Elle lui caressa doucement le torse, tandis qu'elle voyait son visage se fendre en un sourire heureux et vraiment comique à regarder.. Elle rit tout seule en s'imaginant quel rêve de malade il pouvait bien être en train de faire encore..

* * *

><p><strong>7 ans plus tard... <strong>

_ Pourquoi on vient ici Maman ? Chuchota la jeune Johanna Alexandra Castle à sa mère, alors qu'elles traversaient un cimetière..

_ Je vais te présenter quelqu'un mon petit ange.. Répondit Kate, en se baissant et en prenant Jo' dans ses bras, voyant que cet endroit, malgré toute la force qu'elle mettait à ne pas le montrer, la mettait légèrement mal à l'aise..

Elles arrivèrent finalement devant une pierre tombale, blanche, semblable aux autres, avec une photo d'une femme qui ressemblait énormément à Kate..

Kate laissa sa fille glissée au sol, et lui prit la main..

Jo' n'avait peut être que six ans, mais c'était une enfant très perspicace pour son âge, et lorsqu'elle vit le visage de sa mère se contracter dans une expression de.. Douleur ? Elle sut alors, que la personne qui se trouvait sous cette tombe là, était quelqu'un de très important..

_ Maman ? Appela t'elle, lorsqu'elle vit cette dernière retenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses larmes..

_ C'est ta grand-mère Jo'.. C'était.. C'était, c'est, ma mère.. Expliqua Kate à sa fille, tout en essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler ses sentiments.. A chaque fois qu'elle venait ici, elle craquait.. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se faire à l'idée que sa mère était là.. Sous cette pierre.. Sous la terre.. Morte.. Toute seule..

Elle retourna son attention vers sa fille lorsqu'elle remarqua le manque de réponse de cette dernière, et vit qu'elle fixait la tombe d'un air solennelle.. Comme si elle comprenait l'importance du moment, comprenait la douleur de sa mère..

D'un coup, Jo' lâcha la main de sa mère, et s'accroupit face à la tombe.. Elle embrassa la paume de sa petite main, et la posa sur la photo de Johanna..

_ Je ne te connais pas Grand-mère, mais j'aurais bien aimé.. Je sais que tu ne peux pas me répondre mais c'est pas grave, je vais quand même te dire qui je suis.. Je m'appelle Johanna Alexandra Castle.. Je suis la fille de Katherine Beckett Castle et Richard Castle..Je suis ta petite fille, Je suis très contente d'enfin te rencontrer ! Maman et Papa m'ont dis ce qu'il t'était arrivé.. Mais il faut que tu saches que Maman elle a retrouvé et elle a mis en prison le méchant monsieur qui t'a fait ça ! Elle est très forte Maman.. Mais tu lui manque beaucoup.. Elle pense qu'on ne le voit pas, mais elle pleure des fois quand tu lui manque trop.. J'aimerais bien que tu viennes nous rendre visite des fois, mais je sais que t'a pas le droit de quitter le paradis.. J'espère que tu vas bien là haut, et que tu peux nous voir !

Kate regarda sa fille parler avec sa mère, comme si c'était la chose la plus normal au monde.. Comme si.. Elle qui avait eut si peur que ça la traumatiserait, que ça la ferait pleurer et la rendrait triste.. Mais une fois de plus, sa fille venait de la surprendre.. Et tandis qu'elle regardait son petit bout de choux, sa petite perle, sa raison de vivre, dire à sa grand mère qu'elle l'avait vu pleurer, qu'elle l'a comprenait, et enfin lui dire, qu'ils avaient arrêter son assassin.. Kate ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de sa fille, et l'a prenant dans ses bras, elle l'a serra très fort contre elle..

_ Je t'aime ma chérie.. Je t'aime mon petit bébé.. Murmura t'elle dans les cheveux de Jo', tandis qu'elle l'a serrait très fort dans ses bras, la balançant comme si elle la berçait..

_ Moi aussi je t'aime maman ! Répliqua sa petite fille, en serrant très fort ses petits bras autour du cou de Kate..

Si Kate avait toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses émotions, à dire '' Je t'aime '' aux personnes qu'elle aimait.. Elle avait vite compris à la naissance de sa fille, que ce ne serait jamais le cas avec ses enfants..

Elle resta enlacer avec sa fille pendant un bon moment.. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que cette dernière s'était endormit dans ses bras.. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais elle avait continuer de la bercer..

Elle reporta son attention sur la pierre tombale de sa mère, et une larme roula le long de sa joue.. Comme elle aurait aimé qu'elle soit là, pour voir Jo'.. Pour voir sa vie à présent.. Qu'elle puisse lui donner des conseils, être une grand-mère, et une mère.. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'elle soit là..

Elle avait tant de choses à dire à sa mère.. ça faisait tellement longtemps maintenant qu'elle n'était pas venu la visiter.. Et elle se sentit soudain coupable.. Mais tandis qu'elle sentait le poids de Jojo dans ses bras, elle réalisa qu'elle devrait repasser un autre jour.. Pour l'instant sa famille l'attendait et avait besoin d'elle.. Et ça, c'était à présent plus important.. Ils étaient plus important..

_ Joyeux Noël Maman.. Murmura t'elle, la voix rauque, emplit de larmes refoulées..

Et soudain, comme si sa mère là haut, voulait lui faire signe.. La neige se mit à tomber.. La première neige de l'hiver.. C'était une première dans l'histoire, qu'au mois de Décembre, la neige ne soit toujours pas tombé dans les rues de New-York..

Et quand Kate Beckett leva la tête, et vit tous ces petits flocons blancs tombés du ciel, elle sut que c'était un signe.. Un signe de sa mère..

Elle cru même entendre la voix de sa mère murmurer dans son oreille _'' Joyeux Noël Katherine.. ''_, mais ce n'était pas possible pas vrai.. Les morts ne murmurent pas dans les oreilles, et ne font pas tombé la neige, hein ?

Au milieu de ses larmes, ou de la neige fondue, elle ne savait plus vraiment à ce point, se fendit un large sourire sur son visage..

Soit sa mère venait de communiquer avec elle, soit.. les 10 ans passés en compagnie de Richard Castle avaient vraiment eut un effet destructeur sur la partie rationnelle de son cerveau !

* * *

><p>_ Tout va bien ? Fit Rick, lorsque Kate rentra dans la voiture, après avoir attaché une Johana endormis à l'arrière..<p>

_ Elle.. Notre fille ne cessera jamais de nous surprendre.. Répondit elle, en souriant à son mari..

_ Evidemment, elle tient de moi ! Répondit Rick en bombant le torse comiquement..

_ Je ne ferais aucuns commentaires là dessus.. Répondit Kate, le taquinant..

_ Oh come on ! Tu ne peux, en tous les cas nier, que les petits yeux attendrissant de Sean, viennent totalement de moi !

Elle lança un regard à l'arrière, ou Sean Castle, leur fils de deux ans et demis, dormait paisiblement à côté de sa sœur..

Elle reporta son attention sur son mari, et vit qu'il regardait leurs enfants avec la même expression de béatitude, d'adoration et de surprise qu'à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur eux.. Comme si il ne pouvait toujours pas se faire à l'idée qu'ils en étaient arriver là.. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés.. Ils étaient toujours là.. Ensemble, et plus unis que jamais, à présent qu'ils avaient fondés une famille..

Il la regarda, et ils se sourirent tendrement.. N'ayant même pas besoin de mots, pour comprendre les pensées de l'autre à ce moment là..

Ils démarrèrent la voiture, et s'en allèrent en direction des Hamptons où le reste de leur famille les attendait déjà pour passer Noël..

* * *

><p>_ Oncle Rick et Tante Kate sont là ! Cria Aaron alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la maison de vacance de Castle.. Avant de se jeter dans les bras de Rick, qui l'étreignit en rigolant..<p>

Puis le petit.. Qui n'était plus si petit que ça maintenant qu'il avait neuf ans, sauta dans les bras de Kate, qui l'étreignit tout aussi vigoureusement puis prenant Jo' par la main, il fila dans le salon..

Kate Austen arriva alors à leur rencontre alors qu'ils se déchaussaient dans le hall..

_ Kate ! Rick ! Fit elle, en posant Eleonor, sa fille de 20 mois sur le sol, pour qu'elle puisse aller jouer avec Sean..

Les adultes s'étreignirent, et Beckett et Austen s'engagèrent immédiatement dans une discussion animée.. Rick secoua la tête en les regardant, les deux étaient devenues de grandes amies, et se liguaient même contre lui, trop souvent à son goût !

_ Hey Rick ! Vous êtes finalement là ! Fit Paul en arrivant près de lui, et en lui claquant l'épaule amicalement..

Paul était le mari de Kate Austen depuis 5 ans à présent.. Rick et lui s'étaient immédiatement bien entendus ! Enfin Rick, lui avait quand même servis le '' si tu blesses Kate, je travaille avec beaucoup de personnes qui savent comment faire passer ta mort en accident '', mais il n'avait pas eu à s'inquiéter là dessus.. Paul était fou amoureux de Kate, et adorait son fils, Aaron, et ils avaient à présent agrandis la famille avec Eleonor.. Une petite poupée de 20mois..

_ Ouais, le trafic routier tu sais comment c'est.. Mentit Rick.. Il ne voulait pas mettre Kate mal à l'aise en parlant du cimetière..

_ T'inquiètes, je connais ! Et ne t'en fais pas, on a tout préparé ! C'est la moindre des choses, vous fournissez la maison, on fournit le reste !

Ils rigolèrent, puis Paul entraina Rick, dans le salon, où les autres étaient..

_ Castle ! Vous nous faisiez un troisième goss ou quoi ? S'écria Esposito en venant donner l'acolade à Castle, sous les rires des autres !

Ryan se leva, et vint accueillir Castle à son tour, pendant que Jenny, et Lanie sortaient de derrière le comptoir de la cuisine pour venir à leurs rencontres également.

Lanie avait la petite Miranda dans ses bras, leur unique fille, à elle et Esposito, elle venait d'avoir trois ans hier !

Castle s'empressa de la lui voler !

_ Joyeux Anniversaire mini-Parish ! S'écria t'il en la faisant voler dans les airs, la faisant rire aux éclats !

La petite Miranda était le portrait craché de sa mère, bien qu'elle ai hérité de la même couleur, presque blanche de son père.. Elle avait de belles boucles noirs, et de grands yeux marrons, avec beaucoup de cils, elle avait un visage de poupée ! Et Javier Esposito était gaga d'elle !

_ Oncle Castle ! Oncle Castle ! S'écrièrent en coeur, Alison et Chris, les jumeaux de Ryan et Jenny, âgés de 7 ans exactement.. Ils avaient été conçus dans cette maison précisément !

Castle eut juste le temps de repasser Miranda à sa mère, que les jumeaux lui sautait au cou !

_ Mes petits _twins _préférés ! Rigola t'il, en serrant les deux petits blonds dans ses bras..

Alison, surnommée Ali, était brune aux yeux bleus, et avait une peau pâle comme sa mère ! Chris avait les cheveux blonds comme les prés, et avaient également les yeux bleus. Ils étaient tous les deux à croquer ! On leur aurait donner le bon dieu sans confession ! Mais derrière les apparences, c'étaient de vrais coquins qui avait donné beaucoup de fils à retordre à leurs parents étant plus jeune !

_ Yo Castle ! Où est mon petit Sean man ? Et Jojo ? Demanda Esposito, voulant voir ses neveux, lui aussi !

Lorsque on parle du loup !

Sean et Eleonor arrivèrent en courant dans la pièce !

Castle se baissa pour récupérer Eleonor au passage, lui faisant des ''poutous-poutous'' sur le ventre, ce qui l'envoyait toujours dans des fous rires énormes ! Et comme sa mère, elle avait un rire adorable !

Sean, lui, essuyaient comiquement les bisous baveux que lui avait fait sa tante Lanie, faisant rire tous les adultes ! Ce petit était comme son père, il amusait toujours la galerie ! Et Ryan et Esposito adorait passer du temps avec leur petit neveu !

Johanna, accompagnée de Aaron, arriva à son tour dans la pièce..

Jo, elle était une mini- Beckett !

Elle avait des belles boucles brunes, et des beaux yeux verts en amande, mais d'un vert encore plus clair que celui de sa mère.. Caractériellement parlant, elle était très forte et courageuse comme sa mère, c'était une forte tête, elle ne se laissait pas faire ! Mais elle était plus douce que sa mère.. Elle n'avait pas peur de montrer ses sentiments, et était même une grande sentimentale ! Pour son jeune âge, elle comprenait le monde extérieur très bien, et était très sensible à la douleur et au malheur des autres.. Elle avait d'ailleurs fait attendre son père plus de deux heures à la soupe populaire hier, parce qu'elle tenait personnellement, à aller aider les pauvres.. Sous le regard attendris des autres bénévoles ! Elle ressemblait d'ailleurs beaucoup à Alexis de ce côté là !

Sean, leur fils, lui était.. un vrai casse-cou ! Il avait des cheveux bruns, mais pas comme Castle, non il était châtain comme sa mère, mais avait de grandes billes bleus comme son père !

Il était très affectif, et calin, mais il était un vrai chahuteur ! Et désobéissait beaucoup à ses parents !

C'était tout simplement un mini-Castle.. Mais d'après Martha, même Rick avait été plus calme.. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs très fier de pouvoir dire que la lignée Castle était assurée avec son fils !

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et Martha et Jim firent leurs entrées, à la plus grande joie de tous les enfants ! Ces deux là, avaient toujours des histoires hilarante à raconter aux plus jeunes !

* * *

><p>Ils étaient à présent tous à table.. Et quelle table ! Ils étaient 17 ! Alexis venait de les rejoindre, un peu plus d'une heure avant..<p>

_ Donc Espo, quand c'est que tu remets ça ? Miranda a besoin d'un petit frère non ? Fir Castle, en taquinant Javier.

_ Personnellement je m'en serais bien passé ! Répliqua Johanna, en faisant une tête comique à son père, ce qui fit rire tous les adultes, Aaron et les jumeaux, les autres, étant trop petit pour comprendre.

_ Moi aussi je m'en serais bien passé ! Répliqua Alison.

_ Hey ! Je suis pas ton petit frère, on est jumeaux, ça compte pas ! Répondit Chris..

_ Je suis né avant !

_ Non !

_ Oui !

_ Non !

_ Maman !

Jenny soupira dramatiquement, tandis que les jumeaux continuaient de se disputer, continuant de faire rire les adultes..

_ Si ça n'est pas une réponse suffisante au pourquoi on n'en fait pas d'autre Castle, regarde donc Miranda et tu comprendras.. Fit Lanie, qui avait vu Miranda se préparer à jouer un mauvais tour à Sean..

Et ça ne manqua pas ! Juste quand les adultes la regardèrent, elle enfonça la tête du pauvre Sean, dans ses pâtes à la bolognaise !

Kate se leva pour aller l'essuyer, rigolant de la tête de son fils.

_ Bien jouée ma chérie ! Fit elle en embrassant la joue de Miranda.

_ Hey ! N'encourage pas ma fille sur le chemin de la délinquance, Miss Beckett ! Taquina Lanie.

_ Oh, vu les parents qu'elle a, elle n'a certainement pas besoin de moi pour ça, Miss Parish ! Répliqua Kate, en souriant à Lanie, alors qu'elle essuyait le visage d'un petit Sean qui gesticulait partout..

La soirée continua ainsi, dans les blagues, les plaisanteries, les anecdotes, la joie et la bonne humeur.. La famille..

Katherine Beckett s'arrêta un instant et prit le temps de regarder les gens autour d'elle.. Ses amis, sa famille.. Son passé, son présent et son futur.. Toute sa vie regroupée autour d'une table..

Elle s'arrêta sur les visages hilares d'Eposito et de Ryan, le visage rayonnant de Jenny, et celui mort de rire de Lanie, qui écoutait une histoire de Martha, probablement une anecdote de son fils en couche culotte ! Elle regarda les enfants, toute cette rimbambelle qu'elle aimait tant ! Elle s'arrêta sur le visage heureux et taquin de son fils, qui s'apprêtait à bombarder Chris avec sa cuillère et ses boules de pain, sur le visage de sa fille, sa petite Jo', qui discutait avec Aaron et Ali, et qui arborait un air si sérieux, et serein, qui gonfla le coeur de Kate d'une fierté immense..

Puis elle regarda son mari.. Cet homme fantastique et qu'elle aimait tant.. Cet homme qui lui avait donné tout ça.. Absolument tout ! Si elle avait déjà ses amis auparavant, c'est son arrivé à lui, qui les avait tous renforcés comme ça, qui avait transformer une équipe d'amis, en une véritable famille.. C'est lui qui lui avait donné ses enfants.. C'est lui qui l'avait aidé à trouver le meurtrier de sa mère, et qui l'avait ensuite tenu dans ses bras toute la nuit où elle avait pleuré, laissant tout sortir une bonne fois pour toute.. C'est lui qui lui avait redonné son sourire, sa joie de vivre, sa vie tout simplement...

Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il l'avait faite rire, pleurer, enrager, hurler, sourire, charmé, rendue jalouse, rendue folle.. Il l'avait faite passer de l'état végétatif à l'état vivant , à l'état humain..

Et tandis qu'elle le regardait rire à une blague de Paul, leurs yeux se croisèrent et il lui sourit tendrement, amoureusement, comme s'il pouvait lire ses pensées à ce moment là.. Ils gardèrent le contact visuel pendant un bout de temps.. Ce simple contact, même pas physique, les réchauffait plus que n'importe quel feu de cheminée au monde.. Il tourna finalement le regard lorsque leur fille l'appela..

Elle tourna à son tour la tête, et croisa le regard de son père.. Un regard compréhensif.. ? L'avait il vu, regarder autour, savait il à quoi elle pensait ? Elle put clairement voir que oui, lorsqu'il hocha la tête affirmativement, un sourire heureux, plus heureux qu'elle ne l'avait vu depuis toutes ces années..

Un sourire qui disait, '' Non tu ne rêves pas.. Oui je suis fier de toi, et merci, merci de m'avoir fait remonter la pente, et de m'avoir fait rentrer dans ta famille.. Merci de partager ce bonheur avec moi ''..

Ils se sourirent pendant un bon moment eux aussi.. Partageant un moment de complicité père/fille rien qu'à travers le regards.. Ils venaient de loin tous les deux.. Ils en avaient traversé des épreuves ! Mais ce n'était pas en vain, non pas en vain du tout..

Elle fut tirer de sa paix intérieur, par la voix de sa fille, qui lui demandait si ils pourraient bientôt ouvrir les cadeaux..

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils étaient tous rentrer dans leurs chambres, ils s'étaient tous blottis sur le canapé devant la cheminée pendant que Rick leur lisait une histoire.. Les enfants étaient à présent endormis.. Jo' blottis dans les bras d'Alexis, contre le côté de Rick, et Sean, sur ses genoux.. Elle, dans les bras de Rick.. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule, et le sentit embrasser ses cheveux..<p>

_ Joyeux Noël, Katherine Marie Beckett Castle..

Elle sourit.

_ Joyeux Noël Richard Edgar Castle..

Et elle s'endormit, sur l'épaule de son mari, ses enfants dans leurs bras., se sentant plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été... Sa vie, son futur, son bonheur, se résumant à ce canapé, et à ses quatre personnes dessus..

Comment elle en était arriver là ? Elle n'en avait aucunes idées.. Mais elle s'en fichait, de savoir comment ou pourquoi.. Elle était là, ils étaient là.. Et tant qu'elle aurait Sean, Johanna, Alexis et Rick à ses côtés, ainsi que le reste de leurs familles, tout irait bien..

Elle était heureuse, elle était sortit de la noirceur de sa vie, elle était sortit du gouffre.. Bien sur, elle avait toujours une plaie dans le coeur.. La mort de sa mère.. Car même si elle était adulte, mariée, et elle même maman, on avait toujours besoin de sa mère.. Et cette dernière lui manquerait éternellement encore..

Mais elle n'était plus seule à présent.. Elle n'était plus seule, et ne le serait plus jamais.. Elle avait encore toute sa vie devant elle, des enfants à voir grandir, et à aimer, un mari à continuer d'aimer.. Une vie à continuer de vivre..

Un _Always, _à honorer.

* * *

><p><em>The end ! <em>

_Bon je me doutes bien que certain d'entre vous doivent se dire '' What the fuck elle nous a fait là ? '' Je vous avouerais que je ne sais moi même pas.. ^^' _

_J'avais cette idéee dans la tête et j'étais incapable d'écrire quoique soit d'autre ! _

_C'est la fin de cette fic, et je tiens à remercier toutes ces personnes extraordinaires qui ont commentés, et aimer cette fic, qui m'ont donnée l'envie de continuer ! Merci, vraiment, merci ! :DD _

_Si vous voulez bien laisser un dernier commentaire ! :)_


End file.
